Strange Magicks
by Lillibetm3
Summary: The moment the Doctor and Rose admit their true feelings is when fate conspires against them, forcing the Doctor to put his trust in others, believe in strange magicks and be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice - or risk losing Rose, forever. 50/50
1. Tentacles

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Budgiebird, for her constant support. Thanks a million 88! Also, a special mention goes to Membio for giving away a little drop of inspiration.

CHAPTER ONE : TENTACLES

Rose reached for the Doctors hand. It was an unconcious action, second nature really. She was not in any danger, they were not running for their lives, and he had not first held out his own hand to hers, with invitation. There was no reason for her to have slipped her fingers so willingly into his. Yet she had.

His hand was larger than hers, rougher, but at the same time his touch was gentle. Always. She thought about why she needed this simple reassuring contact with him, as they walked together over the hard rocky ground, their arms swinging slightly between them. She watched him with half hooded eyes, she did not want him to know that he was invading her thoughts again. He crept there regularly now. Sometimes surprising even her as to where her imagination took them. She looked away. She could not let him catch her watching him. He would only ask her why, in that innocent, curious, insistant way of his. She could not have that. She was not ready to speak the words aloud. They were still her secret words. Words that she whispered alone in her bed at night. When no-one but the TARDIS could hear.

She pushed the thoughts of him away, for now at least, and instead stopped walking, and faced him. "The Taehroh... what are they like?"

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at Rose, and grinned. She felt her heart thud at the smile. "Stargazers," He said."Very into spells and potions. You know the type."

"Yeah but, what are they like? Do they have scales, horns... tentacles?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, his eyes narrowing and brow furrowing "What is it with 'tentacles'? Honestly, you humans." He shook his head slightly. "If you ask me, 50's B movies have a lot to answer for. Do you know the percentage of alien life that actually have tentacles? No? Me neither. But I'm fairly sure it's in the low teens... not that there has ever been a survey done - not to my knowledge anyway. You see it's a stereotype isn't it - tentacles. Walking down the street one day, eating chips maybe, all is right with the world... then someone comes screaming around the corner, arms waving like a lunatic, yelling 'RUN FOR LIVES ITS AN ALIEN!', - and what do people do? They look for the tentacles. Well newsflash - aliens can just as easily look like... me." He shook his head "Let's not even get me started on the whole Star Trek thing." A depressed look came into his eyes."Talk about far fetched."

Rose stared at him, for quite a while actually. "You've been drinking coffee again haven't you?"

The Doctor nodded, a grin taking over his face. "Does it show?"

Rose smiled and linked her arm with his as they began their walk again. "I keep telling you... stick to the decaff." 

xxxxx

As it turned out, the Taehroh didn't have tentacles. But they did have several rather prominant ridges in their foreheads. Something to do with the shape of their skulls no doubt. They were tall too, at least 7 foot. Rose had just been about to mention to the Doctor that they looked a bit... Klingon, when she thought better of it. It would only have upset him.

So she contented herself with walking through the busy market. The Doctor slipped his collar after about ten minutes, disappearing off to look at something with flashing lights and hundreds of buttons. He was gadget boy after all, well not exactly a 'boy'. Anyway, Rose didn't let the Doctors absence worry her too much, she was having a fine time on her own. Markets were her favourite place, whatever the planet. But this one... this one was amazing, she'd never seen so much stuff. It was like being a kid in a sweet shop. But she thought it would be better not to behave like the queen of squee on a shopping trip. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than was strictly necessary. So she did her best to try and blend in with the exotic, and weird, and quite frankly alarming looking aliens who were walking around the market. She thought she was doing pretty well too, as there were several different races shopping today.

Oooh that was pretty. She picked it up, and held it as it glinted and shone in the sunlight.

A heavy hand gripped her shoulder, and she spun around, looking up, then further up.

"You break it, you buy it." He warned in a deep growl.

Rose swallowed hard. This Taehroh was maybe 8 foot tall. He had a deep scar running the length of one side of his face, and as a result, only one good eye. The other had apparently been sewn closed, and not by anyone who could sew. He was dressed in what looked like black leather. There was a rope of long sharp looking teeth and slender white bones, hanging around his neck. Infact the more Rose looked at the bones the more they looked like... She looked away, feeling slightly unwell. Fingers. Yup they were fingers. Or they had been once. Now they were jewellery.

"It's fragile." He growled. "So if you're not going to buy it..." He leant in close to Roses face. Oooh bad breath. "I'd be careful."

Rose looked at the beautiful fat round amythyst glass bauble sitting in her palm, her fingers wrapped around it, holding it safe and secure. It gleamed. She didn't want to give it back.

"How much?" She met his one good eye and saw it darken with a sceptical look.

"You can't afford it. Just put it back... carefully."

Oh that was annoying. Classic 'Pretty Woman'. Her cheeks flushed, but she stood her ground. "I said how much?"

He looked at her, a little bored, a little curious. Then the look in his eye sharpened. "Seventeen yarns." He waited, a small smile flickering.

"Oh." Rose said. She hadn't a clue what a yarn was. But seventeen of them sounded a lot. She looked at the glass ball in her hand. It was so pretty. "I don't actually have any money, my friend, he has..."

The one eyed man made to grab the glass ball from her hand, but Rose was quicker, and pulled her hand away, so that he snatched at thin air. Probably not a good move, she thought, as she heard a low growl come stirring up from his throat.

"What does a scrawny thing like you want with a p'tar eye?" He demanded. "What use is it to you?"

"Um..." Rose frowned. P'tar eye? She looked at the glass ball, almost lovingly. "It's... pretty." She said. Well it was.

He stared at her. Then smiled. His teeth looked like those of a dog or cat. White, sharp and pointed. His smile widend into a broad grin, which quickly errupted into loud raucous laughter. Everyone turned to look. So much for not bringing attention to herself, she thought. He slapped her across the back, sending her forward three or four steps with the force, and still he was laughing. Rose gripped the glass ball tighter.

"You are funny." He grinned again. "It's pretty." He mimiced to himself, tears of laughter now streaming from his eye. "Take it." He said. "Take it Scrawny. It's your's."

Rose didn't need to be told twice, as she stuffed the ball into her bag. But she didn't feel right about just taking it, so she rumaged through the bag, finally pulling out a packet of gum and pushing it into the his large hand. "Here." She said brightly. "Gum. Now it's a fair trade"  
He looked at the packet of gum, then at Rose. He frowned.

"Oh," Rose said. "You chew it." She smiled. "It's freshmint flavour. Trust me.Your need is greater than mine." Then she turned and made her hasty retreat.

The Taehroh male continued to stare at the packet of gum in his hand, then shrugged his shoulders and threw the entire pack into his mouth. He chewed. After a second or two of consideration, he nodded in apparent approval. "Freshmint." He said, and smiled.

xxxxx

Rose discovered the Doctor surrounded by a pack of Taehroh males. At first she thought that he was in some sort of trouble, but then she realised that he was actually in comand of the situation, holding court if you will, telling tall stories and dirty jokes. Rose shook her head and smiled. Typical.

"Doctor what's a..." She tried to ask.

"... then the Gartog's mother in law said -- if all else fails, give him this to drink." The Doctor grinned, and the Taehroh males collapsed into fits of laughter, the sound almost deafening.

Rose stepped forward. "Doctor?"

"Hello Rose! Have you met Jahgger, Moxx and Hulltar? No course you haven't. Still, we can fix that now. Rose these fine fellows are Jahgger, Moxx, and Hulltar." The Doctors smiled. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Rose Tyler. She's my plus one." He added softly, staring into Roses eyes.

Rose stared back, finding herself smiling at the Doctor for no reason at all, but she couldn't stop... until that is she was taken into an unpleasent, sweaty, leathery, hairy embrace, as the Taehroh identified as Moxx pulled her into his arms. Pressing her tight into his chest, and almost breaking her nose in the processs. Rose was quickly figuring out that Taehroh males didn't know their own strength. At least when it came to 'scrawny' little humans.

"Any friend of the Doctor is a friend of Moxx." He informed her loudly.

Rose pushed her way out of his hold and spat out an unpleasant taste of chest hair, at the same time putting her hand to her bag, moving it behind her slightly, safer that way she thought."Thanks." For some reason she was taken with the urge to scratch her head, then suddenly she became very worried about the possibility of fleas. She took a couple of steps back.

"Um Doctor... what's a..."

"Have I told you the one about Adam and the implant?" The three Taehrohs shook their heads with eager anticipation. The Doctor grinned. "Fantastic. You'll love it."

Rose smiled to herself. She was almost starting to feel sorry for Adam. Almost. The Doctor was telling this story on every planet they visited, and each time it was told it became more... fantastic. Adam was becoming a legend. But not in a good way.

She watched the Doctor with eyes filled with affection, as he launched into a detailed explanation of how he had met an idiot called Adam in an underground fortress. She smiled and stepped further away, then turned and traced her steps back into the heart of the market. She'd find him again later. Her questions could wait, after all there was plenty of time. 


	2. Watched

CHAPTER TWO : WATCHED

The fountain in the centre of the market seemed as good a place as any to sit and watch the world go by. Rose lost count of the number of Taehroh who passed her and looked at her with obvious interest. She smiled to herself. Since she had started travelling with the Doctor, everywhere she went was just like a fancy dress party, only she and the Doctor weren't in costume. But she supposed that she looked as strange to the Taehroh as they did to her, with her long blonde hair, shortness in height and lack of forehead ridges. She smiled again.

It was hard to remember sometimes, that this had not always been her life. It was the life the Doctor had let her become part of. He'd given her the world -- worlds, to be exact. There was nothing and no one who made her feel even close to how she felt when she was with him, and even though there was a part of her that still regretted how she had treated Mickey, leaving him like that, she didn't linger over the guilt. The truth was that the Doctor made her happy. She would never have been truly happy with Mickey. She would have just... settled. The thought made her shiver a little. This was life. Her life with the Doctor. What had gone on before, had only ever been existence.

She had seen so much, done so much, that she knew she never wanted to return to the Powell Estate, for anything more than just a visit. She could never go back to being Rose Tyler, shop girl. She had touched the stars, the Doctor holding her hand, that amazing grin taking over his face. This was her life now, the one she had chosen for herself. This was a better life, a better way of living her life, and it always would be, just as long as he was with her, because he was what made it so special. She felt a feeling of love for him rush through her heart, and for a little while she let it warm her. Her secret love. She grinned, almost embarrassed by the idea of it. The Doctor could make her blush, and he wasn't even there! She was infatuated, that was it. Happily, wonderfully, fantastically infatuated. But it was her secret.

She looked up, at first thinking that a dark cloud had covered a previously bright sun, but she was wrong. The warmth of the day had been blocked by the arrival of a young male Taehroh who was standing in front of her, his expression brooding.

"Hello." She said cautiously, already sensing that something was wrong.

"Why don't you go back to where you belong?" He sneered into her face. It wasn't a question, and Rose knew it. It was something much darker. "We don't want your sort around here." His dark eyes skimmed over her. "Stinking little Ralmarh."

Rose stood up, but given that he was much, much taller than her, it really didn't have the impact she had hoped for. "Look, I don't want any trouble but... stinking little what? What did you call me?"

He leant in closer. Apparently bad breath was a common problem on Taeh. "Filthy, dirty, stinking, Ralmarh slut."

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth opened wordlessly. OK, she may not have understood the why, but that last word had certainly clued her in on the what. Her fists tightened at her sides.

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes blazed as she stared into his face and ignored the dog breath. "I'll give you filthy, dirty, stinking..." She swung up and out with her right fist and, probably due to good luck more than skill, she struck his jaw with a sure and solid punch. She even managed to knock him back a step with the force of it, or maybe the surprise of it. For a second she grinned, seeing blood ooze from his lip, but then, two things happened at exactly the same moment: the first, was that he made a low angry growl; the second was that Rose realised she had broken at least two fingers.

She looked at her hand, her knuckles were red, split and bleeding. She was certain that she could not only feel the painful throb of her broken bones, but see it too. The pain screamed through her hand unheard by all but Rose. She pressed her lips tight together and clenched her teeth, refusing to give it a voice, however much the pain demanded it.

Her attention distracted somewhat, she was not prepared for the sudden jolt of being roughly pushed backwards, by a strength she had no hope of defending herself against. She heard a low snarling growl, but that was all she was really aware of, before her back struck the stone edge of the fountain. She was left winded and her mouth opened as she hit the cold stone, a sharp cry of renewed pain released. She stepped forward again, looking up into the face of her attacker. He was smiling, pleased with himself, but Rose could still see the split lip he wore, and the jewels of blood that embellished it. It gave her strength, and she smiled right back at him through her pain. She saw his confidence waver, and it was enough of a gap in his armour for her to launch her second strike.

Now, Rose had made no study of Taehroh biology before her visit to Taeh, but she figured she had a 50/50 chance that the genitals of a Taehroh male were situated in the same place as they were in similar 'neanderthals'. So when her knee hit target, she couldn't help but smile at seeing the absolute picture of pain that seized the young Taehroh's face. His eyes flooded and smarted, his lips curled back, and a low agonising cry was strangled from his throat, as he doubled over.

Rose's smile turned to a broad, satisfied grin and she forgot her own pain for a second, as a high dose of pleasurable endorphins were released into her body at the sheer satisfaction of her 100, dead on target, bullseye. She knew, however, that her victory couldn't last long and she was right. The next moment she saw him straighten up and glare at her with a murderous look. Her endorphins deserted her and she was left alone to face the next blow, which she felt sure would be...

Another body moved suddenly between them, larger, broad and dark. It was all such a blur that Rose wasn't sure what was happening, but she heard a savage roar, and then the two Taehroh -- because that was what they were, two male Taehroh -- ripped into eachother. A noise like wild wolves fighting filled the air, but only for a second or two. It could not have been more than that, Rose was sure. Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over, the younger man having run off yelping, wounded and bleeding, more from this second attack than from anything Rose had done.

Wide eyed, Rose looked on in astonishment. The large male who stood with his back to her, heaving in lungfuls of air as he calmed his wild blood, had been the only one to come to her aid, but it was now apparent that he had not been the only one who had witnessed her attack. The crowd around her was not moving, but stood watching her with dark eyes. She saw fleeting snatches of guilt in some faces, but in others' she saw nothing. She reaslised that they had been there, watching throughout her attack, and yet not one of them had come forward to help her. They had simply watched in silence. As she tried to make sense of this new information she saw the crowd stir then begin to move on, slipping easily back into whatever had previously occupied them. She did not have time to think anything more of that, for at that moment her knight in shining armour slowly turned to face her.

Rose stared at him, amazed, then she slumped back against the fountain, letting a pained breath escape her dry lips. He came forward and placed one gentle hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up and stared into his face, she gave a soft smile, and saw it returned with a gentle warmth.

"Thanks," she said. "I guess I owe you."

"Do you have any more gum?" he asked hopefully.

Rose laughed, feeling her ribs ache and protest. "Probably," she smiled. "So what do I call you then? Apart from 'my hero' ?"

He hesitated for a second. "Korrok Vay."

"Rose Tyler. I'd shake hands but..."

His one good eye flickered over her fingers with a look of genuine concern. "It's just a scratch." He dismissed.

"Bloody hurts actually." Rose said. She gave a worn smile then looked in the direction that her assailant had taken. "What's his problem anyway?" She glanced up at Korrok. "Did he forget to take his pills today? An' what's a Ralmarh?"

"Is that what he called you?"

"Part of it."

Korrok looked away for a moment, unsettled by something. "His type are troublemakers. They don't much like outsiders, especially Ralmarh. They need someone to blame for everything that's wrong in their lives, so they blame others, when instead they should look into their own hearts."

Rose opened her mouth, ready with another question, but Korrok got there first.

"You said you had a friend with you."

Rose nodded. "The Doctor."

"Come on then Scrawny," he encouraged."Let's go find this friend of yours."

Rose lifted her head to gaze up into his eye. "Thanks again, for... you know."

He looked at her, and shook his head slightly. "I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eye on you."

Rose leant in close against him. Her good hand slipping into his, fingers interlocking. "He started it."

Korrok looked at Rose's hand, so small and fragile, held in his. He tried to stop it, but in the end he could not prevent an almost parental smile. 


	3. Bones

CHAPTER THREE : BONES

Rose and Korrok found the Doctor walking alone through the market, his head bowed and his hands deep within the pockets of his leather jacket. To anyone but Rose he looked a million miles away, but she knew where he was just from the sadness in his eyes -- he was on Gallifrey. Rose had often seen him drift away into his memories of his home world. Times when he thought that she wasn't looking. Times when he thought he was alone. Times when Rose had wanted to hold him, but hadn't.

"Doctor?" She spoke his name softly.

Hearing her he looked up, his fast grin ready at his mouth, his grey blue eyes at once taking in the presence of the Taehroh male who was standing behind Rose, a hand resting on each of her shoulders.

"Rose!" He looked into the one eye of the man behind her, meeting the dark intensity he saw there. "New friend?"

"This is Korrok. Yeah, he's a friend."

The Doctor's smile did not falter as he addressed the towering man. "She makes friends quickly this girl. Sometimes she gets it wrong. I'm sure that's not the case with you though. You're probably okay. I mean the fact that you're wearing skeletal remains around your neck shouldn't set alarm bells ringing. Nah."

"She's hurt." Korrok informed him simply, his voice bare of emotion.

"What?" The Doctor frowned. Then on seeing Rose's bloodied fingers he moved forward with sudden urgency, taking hold of her wrist and lifting her hand, turning it so that he could understand the damage better.

"Aaarrrh!" Rose cried out as he tenderly touched her fingers."Hurts!"

He lifted his eyes to her's, saying nothing, just staring into her brown eyes, the seconds turning into moments. She gazed back and somehow it didn't seem to hurt so much anymore.

He shone a warm smile at her and reached into his pocket, pulling out the sonic screwdriver. He held it over her fingers. "This won't hurt a bit." He promised and swept the soft blue light from the screwdriver across her fingers as Rose watched, biting down on her lip.

Satisfied he let go of her hand and swictched the device off, returning it to his pocket then looking at Rose. "You've got two broken fingers," he informed her. "How did that happen?" He waited.

"I sorta got into a fight."

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" He shook his head. "What's Jackie gonna say when she finds out you've turned into Xena Warrior Princess?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Rose protested.

"If her bones are broken then they need to be repaired."

The Doctor looked up. "Oh I can see why she picked you."

Korrok gave a low growl but said nothing. Although, Rose felt his grip on her shoulders tighten slightly.

"Doctor they really hurt."

It was enough to sharpen the Doctor's attention, and he returned his eyes to Rose. "We had better get them fixed then," he said briskly. "Before any infection sets in."

"Infection?" Rose repeated with a worried tone. "What infection?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Take your pick, alien world an' all. There's no telling what you'll pick up..." his eyes returned to Korrok. "...next."

"She needs..."

"Something cold to bring the swelling down." The Doctor looked at Korrok. "I don't suppose you have frozen peas on this world do you?"

Korrok scowled. "Frozen peas?"

"Never mind... "

Another low growl, barely audible this time. "Enough of this!" Korrok took Rose's hand in a firm grip, leading her away at speed through the busy market.

Rose was almost running to keep up with his long stride. "Doctor!" She called back over her shoulder, but she could not see him, as the crowd closed in around them. "Doctor!"

Suddenly the Doctor was infront of them, Rose didn't know how. His hand was pressed hard against Korrok's chest, stopping him from moving forward.

"Let her go. Now!" His voice was heavy with unspoken threats and no room for compromise.

Rose stared up at Korrok. She was confused but part of her... she still trusted him. She looked at the Doctor. "It's okay," she said. "I'm fine."

The Doctor glanced at Rose then lowered his hand. His eyes still black with barely restrained anger, he returned his attention to Korrok.

"Let's get a few things perfectly clear. Just so there's no confusion. There is no Rose hand holding allowed. There is no running off with Rose still attached. There is no ignoring what I'm saying." He held out his hand to Rose, and she took it, moving to stand next to him. "And most importantly -- Rose stays with me."

Rose hid her smile as best she could. There was a part of her that loved that the Doctor was so possessive over her sometimes, though she'd never admit it to him.

"You're right." Korrok said with reluctance. "I should not have..."

"I'm not finished!" The Doctor said, then gave a slow grin. "Rule number one -- no one runs without my say so."

Korrok looked at Rose and she nodded, biting down a smile that was fighting to be free. Korrok grunted. "No one runs without your say so." He agreed.

"Fantastic," the Doctor grinned. "So now that's sorted, you can tell me where the Hell you were dragging Rose off to."

"My home." Korrok said simply.

"Look, just cos she picked you up..."

"I did NOT pick him up!"

The Doctor swung Rose a look, his head tiltling slightly. "I'm not judging you..."

"Uuh!" Rose tugged her hand free of his. "Of all the bloody cheek!" She stepped back in anger, and her damaged hand brushed against Korrok. "Aaarrgg!"

At once the Doctor was beside her, holding her wrist again. The broken fingers were bruised and swollen now. He didn't like the look of them at all, but he would never say that to Rose.

"Okay Rose, fun's over -- back to the TARDIS with you."

"My home is close by. I have all we need to treat her there."

The Doctor looked at Korrok, a slight frown appearing. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Korrok simply looked at Rose and smiled a little. "I am sorry to have to tell you this but, your friend is an idiot."

Rose grinned a wide glorious smile, which only got bigger when she saw the look of insult that crossed the Doctor's face. "Yeah he is," she agreed. "But he kinda grows on you."

Korrok sighed heavily then reluctantly turned to face the Doctor. "Any friend of Scrawny is a friend of mine."

The Doctor glanced to Rose. "Scrawny?"

But Rose's attention was fixed elsewhere. She was staring at her hand, the broken fingers were now bruised into a mass of dark colours and the swelling was worse than even before, but now a sticky yellow puss trickled down the back of her hand from her skinned and bloodied knuckles.  
She looked up, and saw the look of concern on the Doctors face before he could hide it away from her. She attempted a smile. "S'pose this is the alien infection you were worried about then?"

xxxxx

"Leeches?" Rose looked at the shiny black worm like creatures, that were suckered to the inside of a glass jar that Korrok held infront of her face. "Not bloody likely!"

Korrok sighed and looked at the Doctor who was standing with his arms folded across his chest, a grin stretching from ear to ear as he watched Korroks attempts to convince Rose that this was the best plan of action.

"They are perfectly harmless." He said for the third time. "How many more times must I explain this? They are exactly what is needed to extract the infection. My people have used them for generations."

"This isn't the bloody Middle Ages! Don't you have any proper Doctors?"

"I'm a proper Doctor." The Doctor piped up.

Rose's attention swung to him. "You're enjoying this!"

He was a bit. Just a bit. Not that he would admit it and risk the wrath of his Warrior Princess. "Don't be silly," he said "Now be a good girl and let the nice leech suck out the nasty infection." Unfolding his arms, he walked slowly over toward her.

"They won't hurt." Korrok said.

"Aww look, they're hungry," the Doctor leant down and peered into the jar. "Wasting away with starvation they are."

"They are perfectly..."

"Harmless." The Doctor finished.

"It will only require two." Korrok reasoned.

"One for each finger." The Doctor flashed a wide grin.

"They will feast on the infection, drawing out the toxins as they release a secretion into your blood that will numb your pain."

"Oh go on," the Doctor encouraged. "You Humans love wildlife. Save the Whale, adopt a Hedgehog, impregnate the Giant Panda. Why draw the line at feeding poor starving leeches?"

Rose glared at the Doctor, understanding that love and hate were two sides of the same coin. Her brown eyes darkened to almost entirely black as her pupils enlarged with fury. She swept her angry gaze from the Doctor to Korrok then back again. Korrok was an easy read; irritation, exasperation and impatience, but as ever the Doctor's eyes gave little away.

Finally but not before shooting a contemptuous look to the Doctor, Rose put out her hand toward the jar that Korrok held, resigning herself to the inevitable.

"Go on then. Do it."

The look that she saw cross Korrok's face made the taste of her defeat less bitter somehow. She had surprised him. A small smile played at her lips and she tried not to let her curious eyes drift toward the Doctor, but she failed entirely.

His blue grey eyes softly smiled at her and Rose could not look away. The coin of love and hate was thrown into the air once more and landed anew. 


	4. Shoes

CHAPTER FOUR : SHOES

The Doctor moved closer to the chair that Rose was sitting in. "How exactly did you get into a fight, anyway?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"Does it matter?" Rose pulled a face, watching the leeches on her fingers slowly swell as they gorged.

"I bet it was over shoes." The Doctor threw a knowing look over his shoulder to Korrok, who was busy trying to ignore them, mixing a red paste in a bowl. "It's always over shoes. I wouldn't mind but she only ever wears trainers."

Rose looked up. "It was not over shoes!" she sighed and looked at her trainers. She really needed a new pair. They didn't seem to last as long as they used to. She put it down to all the running from danger and aliens and...

She looked up frowning. "Since when was shoe storage a problem on the TARDIS?"

"I didn't say it was a problem, but since you mention it..."

"I do not have too many shoes."

"Thirty seven pairs!" The Doctor said. "Eleven of which are black."

"You counted my shoes?"

"You leave them lying around all over the place," the Doctor said in his defence. "The other day I found one in the library -- just the one."

"Was it a pink kitten heel?"

The Doctor stared at her. "What's a kitten heel?" Then he shook his head."No. Don't tell me. I don't want to know. The point is... the point... the..." He looked at Rose for help. "What was I talking about?"

"Shoes," Rose smirked.

"Before the shoes." The Doctor rolled his eyes. Oh give him strength!

Korrok walked forward until he was standing between them. He barely acknowledged their presence, not even looking at them. He seemed more concerned with the bowl of red paste that he held in his hands.

"I do not want to have to kill you both, but I will if you do not stop this incessant prattle." Kneeling at the side of the chair, he moved to inspect Rose's hand, as she looked up at him with wide open eyes. "How does it feel, Scrawny?"

She looked at her hand in his, watched the slow pulsing movements of the leeches, felt the ebb and flow of fluids between herself and the slick creatures that fed from her, and thought about it. How did it feel?

"It doesn't hurt."

"Good."

"How much will they... drink?"

"Not much more." Korrok gave one of the leeches a gentle push and it swayed slightly, as if it was drunk. "They will fall off when they have had their fill."

"Will they be okay?" Rose couldn't quite believe she had just asked that. Concern for leeches? Whatever next? The Doctor had been right.

"They will be okay." Korrok gave a smile, and Rose knew that he was amused by her concern. She grinned back.

The Doctor watched and folded his arms. He had a nasty feeling that he was 'sharing' Rose, and he did not like it. She was 'his' Rose. Maybe there was nothing written in blood, maybe he'd never actually said anything, and of course nothing was ever going to happen, never could happen, but... he really did not like it.

"Well then," he said loudly. "Now we're all friends, maybe you could tell me how exactly you two met?"

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Korrok has a stall in the market. I was... shopping, wasn't I?" She turned her attention back to Korrok and grinned like an idiot. Korrok responded in kind.

Oh great! the Doctor thought. Private joke! Nothing like a private joke to make him feel part of the clique. He unfolded his arms and tried to reason with himself. He was being stupid. It wasn't as if Rose was going off him. She was just making friends. She was entitled to make friends. It was good that she made friends. His train of thought switched tracks as he watched them grin at eachother like a couple of Cheshire cats, and his belligerent mood deepend.

It would be a different story, he thought, if Korrok was tripping over shoes everywhere he went. Kitten heels lurking in the most unexpected of places. The library? What had Rose been doing in there anyway? The last time he'd seen her with a book in her hand, it had been a copy of 'Yellow Pages'... and she'd been throwing it at him. He forgot why. He sighed heavily, expecting, hoping, wanting Rose to glance up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, but she didn't.

At least this one didn't look 'pretty'. There was that to take comfort in. He was fed up with Rose bringing back pretty ones. They were usually more trouble than they were worth, and he couldn't watch them all of the time. After all, he had his hands full looking at Rose. His thought's stopped then rewound. No, that was wrong. Not looking 'at' Rose -- looking 'after' Rose. That's what he'd meant. Wasn't it?

Irritated, her looked back to Rose and Korrok. Rose was giggling as the leeches fell off her fingers and Korrok was holding her hand in his, checking the wounds. The Doctor looked away. He'd warned him about the hand holding once already and didn't want to do it again, especially infront of Rose. It would just look petty.

He looked around the room for something to distract his troubled mind. There was little in the way of furniture, other than the chair Rose was sitting in, but there were several large bookcases, heaving with dusty leather-bound books, and at the back of the room the wall was covered with shelves, all filled with brightly coloured glass bottles and jars and other curious objects. The floor looked something akin to marble, smooth and cold and the colour of cornelian, with veins of quartz running through it. The walls looked like dark mahogony and were highly detailed with elaborate carvings of leaves and fruit, as well as what the Doctor took to be star charts and signs of astronomy and ancient magical symbols. It was absolutely irresistible, and despite himself he found that he wandered across to one particularly detailed panel, his fingers tracing over the intricate workmanship.

"Fantastic," he murmured under his breath, as his eye's drank in as much as they could. He glanced over his shoulder at Rose, seeing that Korrok was busy painting the red paste he had prepared earlier, over Rose's fingers, then fixing splints and binding them. He frowned and returned his attention to the panel infront of him, glad that he had something to take his mind off thoughts of Rose and her new friend.

From what he could make out it was a carving of an historic event, a signing of documents between two races, and around this important work, running in a circle, were deeply ingraved symbols. They were it appeared, to be spells and incantations, encouraging peace and trust and friendship. The language was very old, ancient even. He grinned, feeling excited by the mystery infront of his eyes. This was far more challenging a puzzle than the crosswords that Rose had somehow or other got him addicted to... although he still refused to believe that any sane person could have got 15 down; 'This breed of dog likes strawberry jelly'. Rose must have cheated somehow.

He rubbed his hands together in barely restrained enthusiasm as his brain began to pull the hidden clues from the picture. A collection of large, tall, strong looking men on the right Okay easy; Taehroh. Next. On the left, more people, but different, smaller, a bit more 'average' looking. A bit shifty looking too if the artist was to be believed. Lawyers? No. Too easy.

He took a step back to better appreciate the carving as a whole, but as he did so he felt himself hit a solid object. He turned and looked up at Korrok. "Sorry," he grinned, nodding his head toward the carving. "Fantastic bit of magick this. Binding spells all over the place." His gaze returned to Korrok and by the look he saw in his eye, he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

Rose joined them. "Look Doctor, Korroks fixed my hand." She waved her bound hand infront of his face and grinned. "Dosen't even hurt much anymore. Isn't he brilliant?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "He's ruddy amazing."

She looked at the carving and then the Doctor. "So, what's a binding spell?"

"It's better than crossing your fingers and toes," the Doctor said. "Stronger." He glanced at the array of spells again. "Actually they're a bit like the ones George W Bush used to get elected. I always wondered how he managed to get hold of..." He smiled broadly, figuring it out. "Course --- Area 51."

Rose frowned at him. "Doctor, when we get back to the TARDIS -- no more coffee. I mean it."

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's not just full of bits of that clapped out Roswell ship you know."

Rose sighed. "George W Bush did not become President by using magic." She sounded very sure of herself.

"Yeah he did."

"He did not."

"Okay then," He crossed his arm's, a stubborn look coming into his eyes. "You explain his second term."

Rose walked away, muttering under her breath.

The Doctor looked up at Korrok, who was staring at him with a deeply confused expression in his one eye.

"Anyway." The Doctor said briskly. "You were about to tell me the story behind this panel."

Korrok shook his head. "No," he said. "I was not." Then he turned and walked back to Rose.

"Well that's fantastic isn't it?" He pushed his hand's deep inside his jacket pockets and looked at them both as they stared at him. "Here I am, all ready to drink from the fountain of knowledge... and you won't even let me gargle." 


	5. Descendants

  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'xxasktheangels', for loving 'Never Let You Fall' so much, and being so kind in her reviews of both that story and this one. Thank you!

CHAPTER FIVE : DESCENDANTS

"Oh for goodness sake." Rose's attention turned from the Doctor to Korrok, a pleading expression in her brown eyes. "Please tell him about the carving, or we'll never hear the end of it. Trust me, I know him better than you do."

Korrok's one eye flickered in its socket, then he sighed and walked back to where the Doctor stood. "I'm only doing this to shut you up," he said.

"Understood," the Doctor nodded. "Won't work, but understood all the same."

Korrok looked at the wooden panel with a sombre expression. He released a heavy breath.  
"Hundreds of years ago the Taehroh and the Ralmahr were at war. For 200 years it raged uselessly. As with most wars of such scale, no one really remembers the reason behind it. That has become lost in time and legend. There are many who offer up their thoughts as to why and how it began, but they do not do this for history, but for their own glory." Again Korrok sighed. "They would do better to let the dead rest in their graves." He raised a hand to the carving, his fingers tracing the outline of the Taehroh. "Then, just as both races were at the brink of being destroyed by their own hand, this man came to the peace table. Alrahk. He was a great man. He possessed the power of premonition, and told those at the table how their actions would bring about the total distruction of not only their home worlds, but a greater section of the galaxy. Like throwing a rock into a pond, the death of each of their planets would send out ripples of destruction until it killed a thousand worlds. Only then would it stop. At first the Ralmarh's chief representitive, Eruil, his planets highest commander, poured scorn on Alrahk's words. He did all he could to dissuade his people from listening, but the words of Alrahk reached their ears, and their hearts shook. Yet still Eruil warmongered, refusing to believe. In an act of desperation Alrahk did the only thing he could do, he gifted his power of premonition into Eruil, so that he at last could understand what lay ahead if he continued on the path of distruction." His head bowed slightly.

Rose stared at him, her eyes bright and wide. "What happened?" she whispered, her hand touching his arm.

Korrok looked at her and offered a slight smile before returning his gaze to the carving. "Alrahk's power swept through Eruil like floodwaters. It broke down all walls of objection and mistrust, until his eye's were open wide, and he saw the visions of the black future that had been Alrahk's torment. Within sixteen days a declaration of peace was signed between two races that had fought a bloody and raging war for 200 years. Since that day peace has held for close to 300 years. This is what the carving depicts... the signing of the peace treaty."

"What else?" the Doctor asked suddenly, sensing that there was more to the story, an epilogue if you like.

Korrok met the Doctor's inquisitive gaze. "Ralmarh do not have powers like Taehroh. They are not a spiritual race. They are like Scrawny here, their minds have not evolved to know such powers as Taehroh take as a birth right. Yet now, almost 300 years past that day, there are a growing fraction of Ralmarh, who possess certain powers that are Taehroh."

"Eruil's descendants," the Doctor said.

Korrok nodded. "Only those Ralmarh connected by a direct line of blood from Eruil, carry Taehroh power within them. However, the direct descendents of Alrahk are left with a different legacy. They are left without any spiritual power. They have no connection to all that was and is Taehroh."

"I'm guessing that doesn't go down too well with some people."

"It is a small price to pay for peace. Yet, there are some that feel... resentful."

Rose's eye's widened. "Resentful?" She looked at Korrok. "So that's what it was about. That Taehroh in the market called me a Ralmarh, before he... before I punched him." Suddenly she glanced back to the carving, her mouth opening as an insulted look swept across her face. "I do not look like a Ralmarh!"

"You share the same hair colour and the same plain features but other than that..."

"Plain features?" Rose glared at Korrok. "Who are you calling plain featured?"

"I'd watch it, she still has one good hand," the Doctor advised.

Rose scowled at him, then looked back to Korrok. "You didn't think I was a Ralmarh... or the Doctor. How come?"

"I know better, and as for the Doctor, he could not be mistaken for a Ralmarh. His features are far too... distinctive."

"He means pretty," the Doctor said. "I'm far too pretty to be mistaken for a Ralmarh. Whereas you are a plain faced girl who brawls in markets. You probably get it from Jackie." He grinned at Rose.

"Yeah? Well, lucky thing I do still have one good hand then," she reminded him. "..'cos you never know when someone might need a slap."

The Doctor's grin vanished and he quickly looked back to Korrok."What about the binding spells then?" 

"They are there to help hold the peace between the two races. Many homes have similair carvings. Not just on Tae, but on Ral also. As you say, it is better than crossing your fingers and toes."

The Doctor looked back to the carving admiringly. "So these spells are your work then?" He asked.

Korrok shook his head, his broad shoulder's pulling back. "No. Spell casting is a female power, the territory of witches."

The Doctors gaze sharpened as he glanced around the room they were in. "So if you don't cast the spells... what is it that you do? Cos looking at this place, it's gotta be more than run a market stall."

"Doctor!" Rose scolded. "Don't be so bloody..." Her eyes flickered over the ornate carvings, the marble floor, the books and bottles. She sighed. "Irritatingly observent."

The Doctor grinned at her, immensely flattered. "Takes years of practice... and a back catalogue of 'Where's Wally?' books."

Rose ignored him, instead turning her attention to Korrok. "So... what, you're a...?"

"A florist? A hairdresser? A manicurist? No, no, wait I have it -- a beautician!"

Rose punched his arm.

Korrok's gaze narrowed. "I am an alchemist. This world is rich with minerals and gems that are invaluable to our witches: priceless even. However some are becoming more and more difficult to sourse. I can alter the structure of one thing to turn it into another. Something as easily available as a pebble, for example, can be made into whatever rare element the witches require."

"Alchemist eh?" The Doctor rubbed his arm where Rose had thumped him, and looked at the bottles and jars on the shelves filling the back wall. "Hmm... met a few of them in my time. Nutters most of them. Always banging on about turning lead into gold. Never could understand what the problem was with lead in the first place. I've always felt a bit sorry for it. So what if it's poisonous? Lots of things are poisonous. Does that automatically make them bad? Well okay yeah, it probably does I s'pose but... anyway it's not poisonous to everyone. The Frautain love it. They couldn't live without it as it happens. They put it on everything they eat they do... like you humans an' salt. Imagine that! Chips with lead and vinegar! Course the Frautain don't eat chips. They don't have potatoes." He stopped talking, seeing that both Rose and Korrok were standing in silence, staring at him. He grinned madly. "So, you're an Alchemist..." He grinned madder still. "Fantastic."

Rose was frowning. "Hang on... why do witches need an alchemist? No offence an' all, but they're witches. Why don't they just wave a magic wand or something?" She waved her bound hand in the air to demonstrate. "Abracadabra!"

The Doctor gave Korrok a look of heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry -- if you met her mother you'd understand."

Korrok smiled and so did the Doctor, and for a moment, just for a moment... they forgot how much they disliked eachother.

"I was only asking," Rose said."There's no need to get sarky."

"Sarky?" The Doctor repeated, affronted. "Me? When do I ever get sarky?"

"Every bleedin' day if you must know. Now are you gonna answer my question or not?"

The Doctor made a show of huff, but the desire to impart knowledge was too strong. "You're confusing witches with magicians. True witches, like the ones on this world, are at one with the essence of spirit and nature. They have spiritual powers. They're witches but they don't fly around on broomsticks, wear pointy hats and have hook noses. They are not magicians... they don't do childrens parties, no pulling rabbits from hats, no bunches of flowers pulled from thin air, no endless lines of flags, no..." He saw that Rose was frowning again. "What? What is it?"

"Do they really do that? Or is it just something people say? Cos I've never seen it."

"Do they really do what?" He asked the question even though he knew he'd probably regret it.

"Pull a rabbit from a hat. I did see a magician saw a woman in half once, though. He was useless. Anyone could see they were fake legs."

The Doctor stared at her then rolled his eye's. "Rose show some respect, we're not talking Paul Daniels here."

"David Copperfield?"

"No not Dav... mind you that Statue of Liberty stunt he did -- fantastic!"

Rose grinned. Getting the Doctor 'off topic' was rapidly becoming one of her favourite games.

She looked up at Korrok. "Have you got anything in those bottles back there that would work on the Doctor? Maybe something to make him less... annoying?"

Korrok shook his head, but offered Rose a smile. "I work with spells... not miracles."

Rose somehow stifled her laughter, but it wasn't an easy task, especially when she saw the look of 'humph' on the Doctor's face.

The Doctor pushed his hands into his jacket pockets and walked forward to stand next to Rose. "We off then?" He asked, trying not to sound like his entire future happiness hinged on Roses reply, and in the end only half-convincing himself that he'd got away with it.

"Off where?" Rose frowned, her smile drifting.

The Doctor shrugged. He heard the disappointment in her voice, but decided to bluff that he hadn't. Better that way. Turns out the old joke was right... denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.

"Back into town I s'pose. We could find some lodgings for the night.You'd like that. A nice little B&B maybe." He glanced at Korrok. "You don't know of anywhere cheap and cheerful do you? Maybe somewhere with a landlady called Shaz, who enjoys card games and line dancing, that would be fantastic."

Rose let out a low groan and rolled her eyes. "Oh God it's Blackpool all over again."

"Blackpool!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Yes! I thought it sounded familair when I was saying it. Shaz! Lovely woman. Very security conscious; she kept trying the door to my room in the middle of the night -- just to make sure it was locked. Oh... and she had a little dog... something hairy."

"A Yorkshire Terrier."

"Rusty? Reggie? Rocky?"

"Rambo."

"He hated me."

"I can't think why." Korrok said dryly.

It was too much for Rose, and she leant into Korrok, as a fit of giggles took her.

The Doctor's gaze darkened as Korrok put an arm around Rose's shoulders and watched her fighting to stop her giggles.

Still holding Rose, Korrok turned his attention back to the Doctor. "I would very much like it if you would stay here."

"We wouldn't want to put you to any trouble," the Doctor dismissed. However he was pained at seeing the sudden and hopeful smile that had taken Roses lips flicker and drift away at his words. He tried at the same time not to make too much of the fact that Rose had stopped giggling, but still remained in the protection of Korroks arm.

"With the way Scrawny looks, I think you would find it difficult to find suitable lodgings. If you did secure a bed for the night then, my guess is that it would be in a place that attracts... undesirables. Is that somewhere you would want to shelter her?"

"No. It isn't." The Doctor didn't have to think about it. Just looking into Rose's eyes he knew that he could never put her at risk. If Rose's sketchy resemblance to a Ralmahr was likely to cause problems with some of the more stupid townsfolk, then he'd bite his tongue and play nice with Korrok a little while longer. Anything to keep Rose safe from harm. Besides it was only going to be one night, and he felt sure that he'd earn massive brownie points from Rose for being so agreeable. So it was win win all round.

"Does that mean we can stay?" Rose asked, moving a little away from Korrok and a little closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor watched each tiny step she took, with bated breath. Closer, closer, closer. He grinned. "Course. Fantastic idea."

Rose gave a shriek of delight and launched herself into the Doctor's arms. He held on to her tightly, lifting her up off the ground, his face in her hair, he closed his eyes and breathed her in. Rose. His Rose. He opened his eyes at the thought and set her carefully back down, letting her go.

He hoped that she hadn't heard him catch his breath, hadn't felt his hearts skip a beat, hadn't seen the look of confusion that he'd hidden away a moment too slow. He pulled himself together and dared to look at her as she turned back to face Korrok, her manner delighted and chatty.

The Doctor allowed an easy breath to escape his lips. She hadn't heard, she hadn't felt, she hadn't seen. His secret was safe. For now. 


	6. Thought

CHAPTER SIX : THOUGHT

"You don't mind if I nose around your library do you?" The Doctor asked Korrok, as his ever-hungry eyes swept over the shelves of leather-bound books, his fingers dancing across the gold embossed spines. "Do you have any J.K. Rowling?"

Korrok gave a patronising snort. "I doubt you will find anything of interest to you. These are volumes of magick and wisdom going back hundreds of years. Works of depth and history and..."

"So that's a no then?" the Doctor gave a disappointed sigh. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll be able to find something or other." He risked casting a glance to Rose, and could barely contain his glee when he saw that he had her full attention. "Not a kitten heel in sight," he said, lifting both eyebrows.

Rose said something unladylike back. Most unladylike indeed.

The Doctor grinned to himself and carefully pulled a heavy, dark red, leather-bound book from it's home. Noting the cloud of dust that billowed into the air, he looked at Korrok disaprovingly. "You're really letting the housework slide you know. Have you even 'heard' of Mr Sheen?" Not waiting for an answer, the Doctor opened the book and scanned the first page with busy eyes. "If I were you," he said, "I'd put a card up in a shop window -- cleaner required, three mornings a week."

Korrok set off toward the Doctor, but Rose had been watching and she moved quickly to intercept, slipping between the two of them before a playground fight could break out. Honestly, she thought, considering they were two grown men, they were behaving more like Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

"Can't you two shake hands and play nice?" she asked.

The two men looked at eachother, then Rose, and replied in unison. "No."

Rose sighed. Well, she thought, at least they were in agreement on something -- mutual disrespect. She decided that since she was clearly the designated adult, she had better start bringing the children into line. Unfortunately she didn't have a clue how she was going to do it, but she knew she had better figure something out sharpish or the testosterone in the room would start to reach dangerous levels. If that happened then there was a definite possibility that this silly grudge match was going to turn out to be this planets first Wrestlemania event -- not something she wanted to witness.

She wished her Mum was there to give them both a piece of her mind. Jackie Tyler would have the Doctor quaking in his boots in no time, and as for Korrok... well her Mum had always liked tall men. Rose couldn't prevent an amused grin.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked, folding his arms and wondering if it was something he'd said or done, or... no couldn't be him -- he'd been the perfect model of charm and manners. Korrok on the other hand...

"Play nice or I'll tell Mum it was you who taped over her Charles and Diana royal wedding video."

"You wouldn't dare!"

She mimiced his stance and folded her arms. "Try me."

The Doctor looked at Rose and tried to figure out if she was bluffing. Jackie Tyler, armed with such information would be a force to be reckoned with.

Rock and a hard place. Hell and high water. Back against a wall.

She looked serious enough, that was for sure.

Over a barrel. Done like a kipper. Up a creek without a paddle. Women!

"Rose Tyler. I have never felt so betrayed."

Rose grinned. "Oh I can fight dirty."

The Doctor turned to face a bemused Korrok, while muttering under his breath. Something along the lines of; 'after all we've been through', and a snort about dvd's, and Rose was almost certain he'd said something particularly unflattering about Prince Charles, but she didn't quite catch it.

He looked Korrok square in the eye.

Bite the bullet. Do the decent thing. Go down fighting... no that was wrong. Oh bugger, what the Hell. He held out his hand.

"I'm the Doctor, fantastic to meet you."

xxxx

Rose gave a deeply contented sigh, and sank deeper into a sweet scented bubble bath. All was right with the world. Korrok was off doing his alchemy thingy, the Doctor was engrossed in Korroks library, and most importantly, she, Rose Tyler, was having the best girly bath she'd had since... since... she sighed, when exactly?

"Last time you were at your Mum's, most likely."

Rose almost drowned with the shock. She looked around the room. No one there. She'd never realised that her imagination was that good! It had sounded so real. She shook her head and slid further into the bubbles, letting her eyes drift closed.

"Remember? You used Jackie's fancy-shmancy exfoliating thingy."

Rose swallowed a mouthful of bathwater, and came up spluttering for air. "What the Hell...?" She looked around the room again. Still nothing.

"Smelt like passion fruit and ylang ylang and, if memory serves, it gave you a rash."

The voice wasn't in the room. It was in her head, and it was the Doctor. Her eyes widened. "Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"What are you doing in my head?"

"Just browsing. It's a tip in here -- shoes everywhere. Don't you ever tidy up?"

Rose smiled, she couldn't help it. "It's very rude to invade a persons mind," she pointed out.

"I didn't mean to 'invade your mind'. It just happened."

"Just happened?"

"Just... happened."

"How?"

"Dunno exactly. I was reading this book of Korrok's; some piffle about thought transference, and I was just thinking about you... and then I could see you. My best guess is it was a kind of magick spell that gave my telepathic ability a power up. Wonder how long it'll last?"

Rose dropped the soap. "What do you mean, you could see me?"

There was a pause. "What do you think I mean?" She heard him smile. She really heard it.

Rose blushed to the tips of her toes.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?"

"That colour is fantastic on you."

Rose sank under the bubbles and squealed. Even under the water she could hear his laughter, soft, warm and attractive. Her stomach filled with a sudden explosion of butterflies and she came up for air, making sure that her body was covered with the bubbles, well mostly covered anyway.

"Close your eyes!" she insisted.

"Why?"

"So you can't see me."

"Tried that -- doesn't work."

She let out an exasparated sigh. "Then think of something else -- someone else. Not me."

"Who?"

"How the hell should I know? Try thinking about something scary. That might stop it."

She felt him preen with pride and almost heard him puff out his chest. "I'm the Doctor. I'm not scared of anything or anyone, or haven't you been paying attention?"

"You're scared of my Mum." she said.

"Visions of Jackie in my head? Do you want me to go blind?"

Rose couldn't help but smile. She could feel the blush returning to her skin, so she slipped a little further under the protective blanket of bubbles.

"How come you were thinking about me anyway?"

Silence.

"Doctor... you still there?"

"Still here." His voice was softer now, more intimate.

"So?"

"Your waters getting cold. I should go."

"Thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Rose half challenged, feeling her heartbeat race. "You scared to answer me?"

He prickeled. She'd hit too close to the truth and Rose felt an echo of the Doctor's emotions twist and squirm within her. He wanted to break the connection -- she could feel him trying to pull away -- and she wanted to hold on. It was like a cold breeze had begun to blow through her. She shivered a little, tears pricking her eyes. She wanted his warmth to stay with her. To lose it... she closed her eyes and a single teardrop fell to her cheek. Was he already gone?

"You know me better than anyone Rose..." his voice was like a whisper, so soft and protective. "Coward, every time..."

Then he was gone, and Rose felt silent tears run down her cheeks, as a feeling of loneliness swept through her. She gasped with the sudden tragic force of it, then steadied her racing heart with a torn and ragged breath. She knew however, that what she had felt sweeping through her was not her emotion, not her loneliness -- it was the Doctor's.

She'd asked him why he had thought of her, and this was his answer. He'd thought of her because when he didn't... this was what he endured. The cold emptiness of being utterly alone. 


	7. Kiss

xxx This Chapter is dedicated to 'SNARKY COFFEE' xxx

CHAPTER SEVEN : KISS

It took a little while for Rose to finally step away from the feeling of loneliness that the Doctor had passed to her. She'd dried her silly tears and bitten her lip and thought of her favourite things... just like the song said. Yet still the memory lingered like a frost on a winter's morning. She understood why the Doctor felt like that, he'd lost everything: everyone, all he'd ever loved or hated or know... gone, leaving him in the company of grief for eternity, or near enough.

She let out a sigh and looked out of the window of the bedroom Korrok had given her for the night. The dark sky was full of stars -- tiny pin pricks of light, hundreds, thousands, millions, and one large blue-white moon. She stared up into its face and tried to ignore the feeling that stirred again within her. It was growing stronger. She tried to swallow it down but it refused, building instead until she was forced to put a hand over her mouth to prevent a sob as her eyes filled with tears. A hand touched her shoulder and she spun around into the Doctor's arms. He held her tightly and she put her face against his chest and closed her eyes. She felt the beat of his hearts... and then the coldness was gone, whisked away and replaced by soft warmth. She lifted her head, her bright tear-washed eyes staring up into the Doctor's face. He smiled at her, his fingers moving to brush away a teardrop that had fallen unloved to her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rose. I should have buried it deeper. I didn't know it was passing to you, until it was too late to stop it." His eyes shone as he looked at her. "I never meant to hurt you." His fingers traced her cheek. "Never."

"I know," she nodded. "It doesn't matter... it's gone now. Feels different." She stared up at him, suddenly realising what he'd done. "Just now... I felt it strong again, like before, then it was gone. You took it back didn't you?"

He nodded slightly. "Had to. It's my grief, Rose. My burden. I'm the one to carry it -- all of it. Do you really think I want any of it left flying around in your heart? You don't deserve that."

"Neither do you."

"Yeah, I do," he answered softly.

Rose's heart ached. "I don't want you to feel that inside you all the time."

"I don't feel it all the time." He pulled back a little. "I don't feel it when I'm with you." He leant in to press a soft kiss to her forehead, before moving again to gaze into her eyes. "You take away my nightmares Rose Tyler."

Rose held her breath, those seven words almost stopping her heart. Impulsively she reached forward, pushing herself up onto her toes and moving her hands up and around the Doctor's neck, then gently drew his lips down to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed. Oh please, she thought, oh please, please, please... stay.  
She kissed him.

Her lips moved softly under his and a gentle warmth filled her body as she moved closer. She felt the Doctor's hands sweep to her waist and she knew his intention was to push her from him, but even as she realised that and prepared herself for the loss, she felt him hesitate. Then, with a soft groan escaping his lips her drew her closer and responded to her kiss.

His kiss was gentle at first, almost as if he was afraid he might hurt her if he dared to let down his guard, but Rose's soft sighs led him into darker territory and soon his kisses were firmer, more sure. He was giving up any thought of resistance, any concept of of right or wrong. He was slipping willingly into the whispered promises of his hearts. Dreams that he'd too long pushed to arm's length he now let draw close; his dreams of Rose.

There was a cough.

Rose barely heard it. She only knew that the cool touch of the Doctor's fingers gently stroking her back, stopped.

A second cough. Louder.

Rose heard it clearly this time, but was still more aware of the fact that the Doctor had stepped back, hands falling from her body, his lips leaving hers. She opened her eyes and looked away. The silence was so loud between them that she almost wanted to cover her ears. Instead she looked over to the open door of the room.

Korrok stood in the doorway, his eyes on the Doctor. "I think you should let Scrawny get some sleep," he said, no emotion in his voice.  
The Doctor looked at Rose and gave an awkward smile. "Yeah, I should do." He turned and walked away slowly, but on reaching the door he glanced back, his blue-grey eyes suddenly bright -- and only for her. "Goodnight Rose Tyler."

Rose couldn't help but smile as she looked into his eyes. "No nightmares?" she asked.

He shook his head, his gaze intent upon her. "No nightmares." He gave a wide grin. "Not with you around."

He turned and walked out of the room and Rose's heart skipped a beat. She looked down at her trainers, considering them intently until she felt the blush in her cheeks safely gone, then she turned to Korrok, a ready smile at her lips, although that too soon vanished when she saw the look of disapproval on his face. It was the exact same one her Mum used... especially when the Doctor was involved.

Rose sighed and walked toward Korrok as he shook a blanket and spread it out on the bed. "Why don't you like him?"

"Who?"

Rose grinned. "The Doctor... and don't say you do, 'cos I know you don't."

Korrok met her gaze with his one eye. "You're quite correct. I don't like him."

Having been unprepared for complete honesty, Rose's grin faded a little. "You don't know him," she said.

"And you think you do?"

"I know him better than anyone," she said with conviction. That's what the Doctor had said, so it had to be true. "If you only knew how amazing he is, you'd understand."

Korrok gave a snort. "I've seen his type before."

Rose shook her head. "No you haven't. There's no one like the Doctor, I promise you."

Another snort. Korrok folded his arms and contemplated Rose's determind expression. "He's too old for you," he said with disaproval.

Rose bit back a grin, deciding she had to at least look as if she was taking Korrok's concerns seriously. "You don't know the half of it."

"Life with him will bring you no peace. He's a troublemaker, an adventurer."

Rose just smiled more. "First time I met him he took my hand and told me to run. I've hardly had a chance to catch my breath since."

"This is the life you want?"

Rose didn't even have to think about her answer. "It's a fantastic life."

For a second Korrok fell silent, then he looked at Rose, a question in his eye. "Your parents... entrusted you into the Doctors care?"

"My parents?" Rose was a little surprised by the question. "Nah, didn't happen like that. My Mum has a kind of love-hate relationship with the Doctor."

"She loves to hate him?"

Rose giggled. "Sort of. It's getting better though."

Korrok nodded. "And your father?"

Rose hesitated. The memory of Pete Tyler always stopped her in her tracks. "My Dad... my Dad died when I was a baby. But the Doctor kinda grew on him too, in the end." She saw the confusion in Korrok's eye. "Long story," she sighed and climbed up onto the bed where she contemplated him for a while. "Can't half tell you're a Dad," she grinned.

"Oh?"

She nodded in earnest. "Yeah, it's that whole overprotective father thing you've got going on. I bet your daughters' boyfriends were terrified of you."

"Boyfriends?"

"Um... admirers, suitors."

"Ah yes." Korrok nodded. "Terrified. I remember telling one impertinent youth that I would boil him in a cooking pot until his flesh fell from his bones, then I would make him into soup."

Rose's mouth fell open. "What had he done to deserve that?"

"He made her cry."

"Bet he didn't do that again."

Korrok shrugged. "I do not know -- he never did come back after that."

Rose smiled. "Wonder if my Dad would have been the same? Don't think he'd have gone as far as boyfriend soup though." She looked at her clenched fingers in her lap.

"Scrawny?

She looked up.

"I am sorry If I am behaving like..."

"Like an over protective father?"

"Yes."

Rose smiled. "I don't mind. Actually, I think it's sweet."

"Sweet?" He gave a sigh and tried to reconcile himself with the word she had lablled him with.

"Korrok?"

"Yes?"

"What's your daughter like?"

He sighed. "She's a grown woman now. She left this house years ago to join her coven... but... when she was still my daughter..." He sighed again and a sadness took his features. "She was alot like you. Perhaps that's why... " his words trailed off and he gave a gentle smile. "You remind me of her, Scrawny -- very much."

Impulsively Rose leant forward and threw her arms up and around Korrok's neck, hugging him tightly then letting him go. She smiled a little as she she watched his embarrassment.

She bit at her bottom lip. "Earlier, the Doctor was reading a book of yours, something about thought transference. Can I have a look at it?"

Korrok nodded slightly. "I'll bring it in, but you can't read it all night. You need your sleep."

Rose grinned. "Yes Pops. Promise."

Korrok returned almost immediately with a large, heavy, leather-bound book and handed it to Rose, who opened it with reverence. She stared at the strange looking language and smiled brightly as she realised the TARDIS was translating for her. She understood it perfectly.

"Is it the right book?" Korrok asked.

"Yeah, think so. Thanks."

He walked to the door then looked back to Rose. "Scrawny?"

Rose looked up, her eyes wide and bright. "Hmm..?"

"Sleep tight... and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Rose grinned madly at him then settled down with the book as Korrok closed the door behind him. 


	8. Fallen

This Chapter is dedicated to Mea-kh

CHAPTER EIGHT : FALLEN

The Doctor shifted restlessly. His lanky frame was strung precariously between two chairs; slouched in one and feet crossed on the other. He gazed out of the window at the night sky and sighed heavily, not even caring enough to recall the names of the stars he was looking at.

It was going to be a long night. Not because he knew he wouldn't sleep -- he rarely slept. Not because Korrok had supplied him with two uncomfortable chairs and an itchy blanket for his make-shift bed -- although cushions would have been nice, out of character, but nice. No, it was going to be a long night because he had done something stupid and therefore he knew he was going to spend the entire night over-analysing his stupidity, which meant he'd be grouchy by morning. 'Course he'd be able to blame the chairs and the itchy blanket, so Rose wouldn't suspect the real reason.

Rose. He sighed again. What he had done hadn't just been stupid, it had been monumentaly stupid, gold medal stupid, award winning stupid. Infact he wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if it was the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

He'd kissed Rose.

He groaned and considered getting up, walking over to the wall and repeatedly hitting his head against it. Maybe that would knock some sense in to him -- although it would doubtless wake both Korrok and Rose. He dismissed the idea on the grounds that explanations would be... tricky.

The truth of the matter was that he was the Doctor, and that there were boundaries. He shouldn't have... well technically Rose had kissed him first, but that didn't excuse his behaviour, not in the slightest. He should have stopped her, somehow, pushed her away, fought her off. He had meant to stop her. He even thought that he had tried to -- or at least he'd made the decision to try to. He clearly remembered putting his hands on Rose's waist with the intention of pushing her away, but he must have become confused. Easy enough mistake to make really, when his lips were otherwise engaged; push away or pull closer. He'd remember the difference next time -- not that there was going to be a next time.

He tried to put her out of his mind with thoughts of dangerous creatures; Slitheen, Gelth, Daleks, Jackie Tyler... it didn't work.

He thought of Rose's soft sweet lips brushing against his. She'd tasted like honey, smelt like spring rain, and felt like home. He groaned and shifted a little in the uncomfortable chairs and as he did so they slid a little further apart.

He tried to recite the Gallifreyan alphabet -- backwards. That didn't work either.

Why had she kissed him?

Because she was impossibly young and foolish, and still naive enough to believe in happy endings.

Why had he kissed her?

That was by far the more dangerous question. He didn't want to think about the reason why, but it came to the foreground despite his best efforts. He'd kissed her because he loved her.

He'd tried not to, but he'd felt himself falling from the first time he'd offered his hand and she'd taken it willingly, gladly. She'd looked at him with wide open eyes and he'd seen her total trust in him -- a complete stranger -- and he'd started to fall.

When he had saved the world -- with a little help from Rose -- and he'd asked her (in a voice he'd tried to make sound as casual as he could) to tag along, she'd said no. He should have left it at that. He shouldn't have gone back, asked again. That had been his big mistake. Why had he done that? He never went back. No second chances. That was the kind of man he was, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

Yet if she'd said no that second time... he couldn't swear that he wouldn't have asked a third time.

If she'd said no again, then maybe he'd have taken to hanging around the Powell Estate while doing repairs on the TARDIS. After all there were always repairs that needed doing, and the Powell Estate was as good as anywhere to do them.

Maybe he'd have bumped into her in the chip shop, accidently on purpose. Once or twice.

How many times would he have asked her in the end? How many times before he'd have given up asking and decided to stay instead of go? Would he ever have decided that domestic wasn't so bad after all, if it meant he could be with Rose? When had falling become fallen?

He turned his face to stare out of the window and stopped thinking about anything except the uncomfortable chairs and the itchy blanket. Which was probably a good thing, considering what happened next.

"Doctor?"

He jumped a little, the chairs moving further apart again. "Rose?"

She giggled. "You wanna watch it, you'll end up on the floor soon."

Realising what was happening, the Doctor hastily began mentally closing doors, putting lids on boxes and sweeping things under carpets. It took a few seconds but it was a necessary chore to make his mind safe enough for Rose to wander through.

He pulled himself up and kicked away the second chair. "Been catching up on your reading, eh?"

"Not just a pretty face am I?" Rose asked.

The Doctor dodged the question. "Humans don't have telepathic powers," he said with absolute certainty. "How are you doing this?"

"Dunno," Rose admitted. "I mean, it wasn't easy to do straight off... and to be honest it's giving me a bit of a headache. But I am doing it."

"Humans don't have telepathic powers," the Doctor repeated, and wished he hadn't. He wanted to come up with something more original, but he had to admit he was still a bit... surprised, and that didn't happen very often. It was disconcerting.

"Uri Gellar..." Rose began, a tone of triumph in her voice.

"Alien," the Doctor dismissed.

"Oh," she said, a little disheartened. "So how is it that I'm doing it then? I mean, I'm here and you're there, 'an we're talking."

"There is that." He thought about it for a second. "I suppose the book could be enhancing a latent ability. You apes only use a small percentage of your brains normally. It could be tapping into the telepathic powers Humans haven't evolved into using yet."

"Right," Rose said, digesting the information. "So it probably won't last long then." She sounded disapointed.

"Which is a good thing," the Doctor said. "We shouldn't be doing this, not after last time. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Rose said softly. "What happened before was an accident."

"Rose this isn't a good idea."

She sighed. "I just wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"Come an' see."

"Rose..."

"Won't take long -- unless you'll miss your uncomfortable chairs and itchy blanket too much."

The Doctor smiled dispite himself. "Okay, I'll come."

"Tip-toe," Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor stood up and threw the blanket to one of the chairs.

"Tip-toe past Korrok's room."

For a second the Doctor wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Tip-toe?"

"You heard."

He sighed. "Rose I'm 900 years old. I'm the last of the Time Lords. I'm the on coming storm for heaven's sake. I don't tip-toe."

He 'heard' her smile and his hearts skipped a beat.

"It's not like I'm asking you to climb up to my balcony," Rose whispered, half wishing that she was asking him to do exactly that. Very Romeo and Juliet she thought, and blushed the palest shade of pink. It was enough to alert her to the fact that it was dangerous to wish, especially when the Doctor was in her head, so she quickly put it with all her other hidden aways; all her wishes and dreams and thoughts, everything that she'd already put safely away, ready for the Doctor's visit to her mind.

"Rose..." he tried to reason with her.

"On your head be it then. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

The Doctor stood for a moment then grumbled to himself and sat down, tugging off his boots, before setting off toward Rose's room... on tip-toe. 


	9. Stars

CHAPTER NINE : STARS

The Doctor closed the heavy wooden door to Rose's room behind him then turned to look at Rose, who was sitting cross legged on the bed, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She was dressed in some sort of white floaty nightgown that he assumed had once belonged to Korrok's daughter. He tried not to think about how attractive she looked in it; tried and failed.

Rose looked up and smiled at him, that little smile where the tip of her tongue darted quickly between her teeth for a second, the same smile that so easily and so often twisted his stomach into knots.

He pushed his hands into his jacket pockets. "You realise that I'll be a laughing stock if this ever gets out," he said, nodding toward his feet.

Rose crept to the edge of the bed and peered over, she bit her bottom lip to control the grin that was ready to bloom. She hadn't really expected him to tip-toe, not really. Which made it even more wonderful that he had -- him being The On-coming Storm an' all.

She lifted her soft brown eyes to gaze into his face, and the knots in the Doctor's stomach turned into butterflies, that turned into elephants, that turned into giant prehistoric woolly mammoths.

"Your secret's safe with me," Rose said and she patted the bed with invitation. "Come and sit here."

The Doctor looked apprehensively at the bed. It was probably a very bad idea to go anywhere near it, but there were no chairs and to remain standing would appear suspicious, so he was left with little choice. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, the very utmost, furthest, edge of the bed; as far from Rose as he could be without actually falling off and ending up in a pile of Time Lord on the floor.

Rose gave him a curious look. "What are you doing all the way over there?" She patted the soft mattress again. "Get on properly, it's a big bed."

"Yes well, Taehroh aren't exactly small," the Doctor pointed out. "So it stands to reason that their beds would be... big."

"So... plenty of room for the two of us then?"

"S'pose," he said reluctantly.

Rose was looking at him with a strange expression, so the Doctor moved to lie down on the bed beside her, his head sinking into the soft fluffy pillows. He stared intently up at the ceiling and for a second the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked.

"What?"

The Doctor nodded his head to the ceiling above them, and not quite understanding Rose looked up, her mouth slowly opening in wonder as she did so.

"Oh," she said softly. "Oh... wow." She looked back to the Doctor, a silly grin on her face. "I hadn't even noticed!" She shifted so that she was lying next to the Doctor, gazing up at what was above them.

The ceiling of the room was a huge glass dome, and as the dark night sky was clear of cloud, the view was breathtaking. Millions of fiercly bright stars shone high above them, like diamonds strewn across midnight-blue velvet.

"It's..."

"Fantastic?" he offered, his smile broad.

Rose stared up at the heavens with wide eyed innocence. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have," the Doctor said quietly, still looking at her, not realising he'd spoken the words aloud until it was too late and Rose had turned her head on her pillow to meet his watchful gaze.

His smile drifted a little, but he couldn't turn his attention away from Rose's face. He stared into her soft brown eyes, watched a slow blush creep into her cheeks and lost himself for a moment as he watched Rose's lips move to mirror his own smile. He looked back to her eyes and felt the temperature between their bodies rise slightly as she lowered her eyelashes for a second, then looked back at him with a renewed bravery.

The Doctor knew so many things in that one moment. He knew how close their bodies were, how much the scent of her seemed to intoxicate him and how easy it would be to take what he wanted -- what he half suspected Rose wanted. Which was exactly why, even though his mind and body craved her, desired her, wanted and needed her, he somehow forced himself to move away from her. For however much he might want Rose -- and he did want her -- he knew that he didn't deserve her.

He pulled himself up in the bed until he was in a sitting position, propped up by the soft pillows.

Rose looked away, then she too moved further up the bed so that she was leaning into the pillows, her eyes staring into the Doctor's indifferent gaze.

A moment, that was all they had shared, but now it was gone. He was the Doctor and she was Rose. That was all.

"So what was it you wanted to show me then?" he asked, certain that he'd managed to make his voice sound casual, normal. No hint of the longing within his hearts.

"Oh." Rose stirred, as though waking. "Right." She blushed a little deeper and hoped that he didn't notice. She held out her hand to him and waited.

The Doctor frowned, not understanding. "What?"

Rose grinned with a brightness that lit her eyes, then waved her fingers.

"What?" he asked again.

She laughed this time and rolled back into the pillows. "Thought you were meant to be clever?"

The Doctor gave a look of mock indignation. "What do you mean, 'meant' to be clever? I am clever."

"Yeah," Rose teased. "Just not very observant."

There was a second of contemplatory silence and then the Doctor's slow smile returned to his face. "Oh," he said, at last understanding. He took her hand gently in his, turning it, his long cool fingers brushing across her skin.

"No more broken bones!" Rose said in delight.

"Looks that way," the Doctor said.

"It's amazing!" Rose said. "I mean, it's only been a few hours an' look," she wiggled her fingers again. "All fixed. No pain, no swelling, no yellow puss. No broken bones." She smiled again. "Korrok is just brilliant isn't he?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said, hoping that he sounded convincing. "Love him to bits." He shifted slightly on the bed, trying to put a little more distance between himself and Rose. "I should go."

"Why?" Rose bit her lip, wishing she hadn't sounded so... disappointed. "I mean..." She bit her lip more. What did she mean?

"Time for me to tip-toe back," the Doctor said, his sure fire grin shining brightly.

"Not yet," she pleaded. "I have to show you something."

"Something else?" His eyebrows lifted.

"Something else." Rose nodded, then leant over the side of the bed and retrieved something from her bag. Moving still closer to the Doctor she held it in front of his face. "Look," she said. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

The fat round amethyst glass ball shone and shimmered in the soft starlight. Flashes of spun silver glimmered and glowed as Rose turned the bauble left and right, admiring it's starbursts of colours.

She gave a little sigh of contentment. "It's a..."

"P'tar eye," the Doctor said, a little confused. "Why do you have a p'tar eye?"

Rose looked a little crestfallen, but of course the Doctor had that whole knowledge of the universe thing going on in his head. Still, she felt a little disappointed all the same.

"I got it from Korrok's market stall."

The Doctor took the p'tar eye from Rose and bounced it in his hand. "Figures," he said, in a somewhat derogatory tone. "It's just the kind of thing he'd sell."

"Don't do that!" Rose snatched the p'tar eye back quickly. "You might break it!"

The Doctor gave a wounded look. "You calling me clumsy?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead he shot her a smile. "Anyway, if I did break it I'd buy you another one. Though I don't know what you'd need it for."

"I... " Rose looked at him, her head tilting a little. "Do you know what it's for, then?"

" 'Course." He lay back on the bed and put his hands behind his head as he settled back, ready to impart knowledge. "It stores stuff."

"Stuff?"

He rolled his eyes. "Spells, memories, dreams, emotions, thoughts, the usual. Handy thing to have I s'pose, if you're into hocus pocus. Fantastic shelf life. They keep whatever's inside fresh for, oh... a hundred years maybe."

Rose was frowning. "Keep it fresh?" she repeated softly.

The Doctor moved so that he was on his side, propped up by one arm. He looked at Rose. "It's mystic tupperware." He gave her a cheery smile and lay back down, closing his eyes. "But you knew that."

Rose looked at the p'tar eye and shoved it back into her bag. Mystic tupperware?

"Yeah," she lied brightly. " 'Course I did. I just thought it would make a great present for Mum."

The Doctor allowed himself a very small smile. "What's Jackie gonna do with a p'tar eye?"

"Paperweight," Rose said curtly and lay down next to the Doctor, just looking at him.

He put up with the silent stare for as long as he could, but in the end he cracked. "What?" He pushed himself up a little.

"Nothing."

"It's something, I can tell."

Rose smiled. "I thought you were in such a hurry to go?"

He looked at her and smiled back. "It's a very comfy bed."

"Isn't it though." She bit her lip. Did she dare? She did. "Better with two," she murmered.

The Doctor stared at her. He was begining to worry about how easily Rose could make his hearts stop beating. 


	10. Fairytale

CHAPTER TEN: FAIRYTALE

The Doctor was certain that there were at least a hundred different reasons that he should absolutely stop this now, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a single one, especially when she was looking at him like that.

"Rose..."

"There's more that enough room for the both of us," Rose reasoned, choosing to ignore the objections the Doctor hadn't yet voiced; but she knew were doubtless forming. She dropped down into the softness of the bed and smiled deeply as her eyes fluttered closed. "Tell me a story."

The Doctor wasn't sure he'd heard right. "A story?"

"A bedtime story," she replied, her eyes still closed and her body curving alarmingly closer to his.

"What, you mean like a fairytale?" Disbelief rang in his voice.

"Yeah," Rose said. She could just picture the look of terror on the Doctor's face, even without opening her eyes and she was trying hard to control her smile.

"I don't know any," he said, hoping that she would believe him.

She opened her eyes slowly, her dark lashes lifting to reveal smoke brown depths for the Doctor to drown in. "Everyone knows at least one."

"I don't," he assured her.

"Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White?" Her grin was putting up quite a fight to be free, but Rose held fast. "How about Goldilocks and the three bears?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Never heard of them," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Rose had no intention of letting him off the hook, no matter how much he squirmed. "So, make one up."

"I can't," he said, lifting his eyes to the stars to avoid lying to her face.

"You're the Doctor," she said with honey tongued flattery. "You can do anything."

The Doctor looked at her. She was right, there was no use arguing with facts. All the same though, it didn't seem a very Time Lordy thing to do. It was bad enough he'd had to tip-toe, now she wanted him to be Hans Christian Anderson! If this carried on, it wouldn't be long before his reputation would be in tatters throughout the whole universe.

"I've got a better idea," he said with what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Why don't you tell me a story?"

But it seemed that Rose was one step ahead of him, as she was ready with her reply.

"Because I want a telepathic story and you're better at this telepathy thing than me. Mine's practically gone already, but you..." Grinning, she went straight for the ego. "You have natural talent."

Hook, line and sinker.

The Doctor grinned back. She had a point. He did have talent. A fantastic amount of talent in fact. He looked at Rose.

"Oh, alright."

She smiled, the cat who'd got the cream. "Oh, and I want pictures with my story."

He stared at her. "Pictures?"

She reached across the small space between them and took his hand in hers, slowly bringing his fingers to her lips. She brushed a soft kiss to the tips before moving his hand to her temple, where the Doctor involuntarily brushed his thumb against her skin. Rose trembled a little at the gentle caress.

"Pictures," she said softly, then her eyelids fluttered closed and she waited.

The Doctor let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

He looked up to the glass dome above them and gazed at the thousands of stars that watched and waited. He was glad that they were the only witness to his downfall, his destruction. Rose Tyler, Human, shop girl, eater of chips, had reduced the last Time Lord, The On Coming Storm, The Destroyer of Worlds, to... to... a storytelling tip-toer of corridors.

It didn't have quite the same ring to it.

He looked at her, curled up sleepily next to him. He sighed softly and resigned himself to his fate.

Make one up...

xxxxx

The Doctor slowly brushed his fingertips against Rose's forehead and listened to the soft, contented, sigh she gave. He hesitated a moment, needing to be sure that she would be safe, that he would not hurt her; only then did he allow his thoughts the freedom to move like a lover's kiss into her mind.

"Once upon a time, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away, lived a beautiful Princess called... Rose."

_A soft, endless, blanket of darkness gave way to emerging stars, planets, a moon, and a firey yellow sun which bathed a blue world with warmth. A girl, with long blonde hair and brown eyes, wore a crown of diamonds, and the shadow that followed her footsteps was a soft golden light. She shone like an angel._

He watched a smile curve at Rose's lips and felt his hearts shudder within him.

"She lived in a castle with her Mum... evil Queen Jackie."

_A green valley filled with rose bushes, the scent heavy on the air, and ahead... a pale pink fairytale castle with turrets that reached up to white fluffy clouds in a perfect blue sky. Outside, enjoying the sun, sitting in a jewel encrusted armchair, wearing a pink velour ball gown and drinking tea from a crystal mug was a blonde woman. Jackie Tyler. There was a gold crown on her head, it was fitted with little multi-coloured lights and the words 'Queen Jackie' flashed on and off._

Rose stifled a giggle, but kept her eyes closed.

The Doctor swallowed hard as he allowed his gaze to sweep leisurely over Rose's body. Guilty pleasures washed through him as his mind and body ached at having her so close. Close enough to touch, close enough to...

It was only then he remembered he was supposed to be telling a story and had no time for such... dreams.

"Times were hard, so Princess Rose worked in a shop. She was going out with the village idiot too, probably not a good idea -- her being a Princess an' all, but... she was nice like that."

_Princess Rose was walking around the shop with Mickey. He was dressed as a court jester in pink and yellow stripes, with a hat that had gold bells, he was carrying Princess Rose's bags; as it appeared that even if times were hard, Princess Rose had a bit of a shopping addiction._

"At night, Princess Rose and evil Queen Jackie -- did I mention she slaps people? Anyway, they would sit around the royal TV set and drink tea and eat chips. That's what she did every day."

_The pink velvet curtains were drawn and the only light in the room came from the TV. The room was filled with the aroma of salt and vinegar wafting from the chips that were piled high on golden plates, and goblets of tea were everywhere. Mickey the village idiot was sitting in one corner, practising his juggling skills in the hope of impressing Princess Rose. Evil Queen Jackie was sobbing loudly at a particularly sad bit of the film they were watching, and Princess Rose was thoughtfully passing her the royal box of tissues._

"Then one day something fantastic happened. Princess Rose was in the basement of the shop where she worked and she met this..."

"Escaped lunatic," Rose inserted, a sleepy smile curving her lips.

"Fantastically good looking genius," the Doctor corrected. "An' it's rude to interrupt. Anyway... they decided to travel through time and space together, having adventures."

_The Doctor was looking all Doctorish, and the TARDIS began singing a lullaby. Princess Rose looked up into the Doctor's eyes and they both smiled. Their hands slipped together, fingers interlocking and together they ran toward the stars. _

The Doctor looked at Rose, curled up on the soft bed, so close beside him, already half asleep. Slowly he withdrew from her mind, his fingers gently brushing a farewell caress to her cheek as he left her thoughts.

"Rose?"

"Hmmm...?" Almost asleep.

"What do you think?"

Rose smiled a smile to break his hearts. "I'm loving it so far," she whispered.

Unable to look away, the Doctor's eyes flickered over Rose's face as she finally drifted into the contentment of dreams.

So was he.

xxxxx

Time had slipped through his fingers like sand and he did not know how long he had remained at Rose's side, content as he had been to watch her sleep -- too long at any rate. He pushed himself away from her, still curled up in her dreams, but as he did he heard her make a sound, a moan, barely anything if he was honest, but considering the circumstances of the evening, enough to have him return his full attention to her.

His eyes narrowed and he held his breath, waiting. When he almost thought it safe to leave her, it came again, a little louder this time and not a moan, a gasp. His hearts filled with anguish, and his fear that he had allowed a sliver of his pain to slip unseen into her mind seemed confirmed by these small sounds. He cursed himself for repeating his mistake a second time. His mind was not a playground for innocents like Rose.

He watched her with intense eyes and knew there was but one path he could take -- he had to establish the connection again. He had to return to Rose's thoughts. This time not to paint pretty pictures, but to see what she saw, to visit her dreams and retrieve whatever part of him that had escaped. He could not and would not leave even the smallest of his own sorrows in Rose -- she did not deserve that.

Gently, so as not to wake her, he moved his body so close to hers that he could feel the radiance of its warmth. He heard her draw a breath, and felt it soft against his cheek as she sighed and opened her mouth to release another torn cry on the air between them.

He swallowed hard, hating what he had done to her, then slowly he returned his cool fingertips to her temple, and closing his eyes he moved into Rose's dreams. He had seen so many horrors in his lifetime that he could scarcely imagine what was awaiting him, but the poison was his and his alone and he would have every last drop.

_Everything was so dark, no light to lead him, no star to guide him. He turned around slowly in the black velvet darkness he was swathed in, once, twice, three times perhaps. He was no longer sure of direction, blind as he was. He lifted his head when he heard a noise, at first distant then suddenly closer._

_"Rose?" he whispered her name, fearing for her. He turned his head, catching movements left and right. Whatever it was had grown a spine and edged a little closer._

_"Rose?" Again her name fell from his lips. He squared his shoulders and stared straight ahead. He waited, sensing the presence of familair evils. The thought that he was too late gnawed at his bones, yet he refused to allow it to distract him. He had to know that she was safe, all other concerns were meaningless until he knew the truth._

_Gradually, inexplicably, he watched the purity of the darkness around him turn to a soft grey until he stood in shadows; enough kindness of light given to make out the figures that still clung to the darkness the ever encrouching light had not yet reached. They seemed almost afraid to come closer -- he did not know why_

_He felt their watchful eyes upon him, he smelt the stench of evil and death, he glanced left and right, sometimes catching fleeting glimpes of his muttering observers. He recognised them. They were every evil that he and Rose had faced together; from the ethereal Gelth phantoms and the devouring Reapers, to the singular evil that was Dalek. He knew them all._

_His sorrows overwhelmed him for a moment and he hung his head as he blamed himself for allowing this to happen. He had never meant to bring Rose such monsters, such demons, such nightmares._

_As if they recognised his sudden weakness, the enemy surrounding him seemed to find bravery. They screamed, they wailed, they threatened and demanded, they swore to destroy all and everything -- but still they did not approach the subject of their mocking._

_The Doctor heard another sound, a new sound and snapped his head up, prepared to battle whatever the darkness dealt him, but all he saw was Rose._

_"Stay back!" he shouted. "Rose, it's not safe. Stay back!"_

_She smiled and shook her head as though she knew better, and the Doctor could only watch in disbelief as she continued toward him until she stood so close to him he could touch the softness of her cheek and feel the warmth of her smile._

_"They can't hurt me," she said softly._

_"Rose, it's not safe, I can't protect you... there are too many."He tried to make her understand._

_She smiled and touched his face with tender heart. "They can't hurt me," she said again._

_He looked quickly to those that prowled, surprised to find them cowering, only giving an occasional snarl of weak defiance._

_He looked back at Rose. "Why?" he asked, not understanding. He took her hand and gazed into her shining eyes. "Why can't they hurt you?"_

_" 'Cos I'm with you," she said simply and smiled as though he should already have know the answer. _

_She turned to look back to the remaining darkness and it's writhing prisoners, and so did the Doctor. He watched them cower and fade then vanish, taking the darkness with them. He looked back at Rose, they were standing alone in a green meadow warm with sunlight and perfumed with flowers._

_He stared at her, her smile making his hearts soar. "How did you do that?" he asked._

_Rose shook her head. "I didn't do anything -- you did."_

_Still he didn't understand. "What did I do?"_

_"You held my hand. You told me to run. You saved me." She touched his face tenderly. "You could save the world and lose me... an' you hesitate over the choice."_

_The Doctor met her gaze. "You'd have been safe if I'd left you alone. If I'd left you with your Mum and Mickey."_

_Rose's hand fell from his, moving instead to hold his face, refusing to let him look away as she asked her questions of him._

_"Is that what you think I want, Doctor? To be safe? To go back to what I was?" Her fingers softly brushed his face, moving through his cropped hair and stroking the nape of his neck. "What about you? What is it that you want, Doctor?" A smile played at the corner of her mouth. "I think we want the same thing."_

_The Doctor knew that he was falling, that he could not stop it, that he did not want to. His hands moved to Rose's hips, pulling her close against him. He could feel the heat of her body as it pressed willingly into his. He could feel the fire in his blood begin to burn, but still he was afraid of hurting her. She could not truly understand what he was, he told himself, because if she did she would not do this._

_His voice was hollow when he spoke. "How can you let me touch you? Rose, if only you knew what I've done, what I am. I'm the darkness." _

_Rose shook her head, drawing his lips closer to her own. "You are the light. That's why they're afraid of you. It is why they crawl back into the shadows. It's why they'll never win." Her smile hovered so close to his lips yet still not touching them. "When I'm with you I'm with the light, an' nothing can hurt me."_

_"Rose.."_

_"You take away my nightmares, Doctor." She wispered._

_The Doctor felt Rose's lips soft against his, and then all he knew was that he was kissing her._

He was kissing her, his lips softly moving against hers, his fingertips pushing through the gold of her hair, trailing down her neck and resting at her shoulder a moment as he was struck with wonder when he felt her mouth open with willing invitation he could not help but accept and cautiously began to explore the sweetness she offered. His hand moved on from her shoulder, down her body, until he found the curve of her hip and then the small of her back. There he moved to hold her close, drawing her into the shape of him, so that she could feel his need, his desire.

Her kisses were an elixir that soothed his pain and he drank of them, as for the first time in his life he found himself daring to believe in a cure. Daring to belive that this warm body pressed so close to his had the power to end his lonely existance.

Lost in her pleasures Rose let out a breath, and the sound, soft, dreamlike, crept into the Doctor's mind, where it twisted and grew. He knew that something was wrong, if only he could remember...

He opened his eyes and understood. The dream was no more -- this was real. Rose was in his arms and he was kissing her, their bodies following a path he knew he should not -- could not take.

He pulled back from her slowly, not knowing of any apology that would suffice. There was nothing he could say that would ever explain or excuse what he had done... what he had almost done. His eyes lifted to her face as his hearts raced wildly in his chest.

Rose's eyes were closed, her lips slightly apart and full bloomed with pink blush... but she was asleep, still held in dreams.

He envied her.

Quietly he moved from the bed, walking to the door and opening it just a crack, enough to step out into the dark hallway and leave Rose in the company of her dreams alone. He closed the door without making a sound and for a moment stood there, his forehead against the wood as he wondered if it was possible that he felt more regret in leaving, than he would have if he had stayed.The thought too dangerous to dwell on, he moved away from the door and took a step back.

Careful not to make a noise the Doctor turned around, only to find himself face to face with Korrok.

"Ah," he said, meeting the furious glint of Korrok's one eye. "I can assure you, this is not what it looks like."


	11. Ropes

XXXX This chapter is dedicated to "silverTM" XXX

CHAPTER ELEVEN : ROPES

Rose stretched and yawned as she opened her eyes sleepily. She gave a contented sigh then rubbed away the comfort of sleep from her eyes and looked up. The velvet night sky and its wealth of stars had crept away during her dreams. Now, as she gazed up at the glass dome above her bed, she watched a bright early morning sun waking as reluctantly as she was, preparing for its day in a perfect green-blue sky.

She sat up and glanced to the other side of the large bed, only to let out a small groan of frustration. Of course she hadn't really expected the Doctor to still be there, but she had hoped just a little that he might have stayed with her, well... maybe more than a little. She sighed and pushed away the feeling of disappointment that chewed in her stomach and trying to put it down to hunger she swung her legs out of the bed. It was only then she remembered her dream. It returned to her like a hazy, almost forgotten memory, but as she held on to its cloudy tendrils a smile grew broad at her lips and she blushed helplessly. Dreams, she decided as she stood up and began searching for her clothes, were fantastic things.

xxxxx

Rose didn't know if it was the warm memory of the dream that she was holding in her heart, or the fact that she'd just woken from the deepest sleep she'd had in months, but as she left her room and walked down the corridor she found herself to be in a surprisingly good mood. She almost felt like whistling a happy tune. Grinning to herself she pushed open a door, wondering where the Doctor was and if there was any chance of getting a cup of tea. However, as she walked into the room all such thoughts slipped away as she stared in absolute astonishment at the sight that met her eyes.

The Doctor was sitting in a chair, his hands firmly secured behind his back and his feet roped together. He looked at Rose with wide eyes and 'bounced' a little in the chair. Rose took this as a plea for help and dashed over to undo the ropes.

She pulled at the knots around his ankles. "Why are you tied to a chair?" She concentrated on undoing the knots and controlling her smile. It wasn't a question she'd ever asked before. The Doctor mumbled something unintelligible and Rose looked up.

She frowned."What did you say?"

More mumbling -- a little louder this time.

There was something about the Doctor's face which struck Rose as being vaguely reminiscent of a hamster she'd had when she was nine. She bit her lip and considered the matter before leaning forward and pulling out a rather large amount of white cloth that had been firmly stuffed inside the Doctor's mouth.

"What happened?" she asked as the Doctor coughed and spluttered and kicked away the rope from his boots.

"What happened?" the Doctor exclaimed in an incredulous tone. "I'll tell you what happened -- your friend Korrok happened!"

Rose worked on the ties that bound the Doctor's wrists at the back of the chair. "Korrok?" she said in surprise.

"Who else?" the Doctor asked, not liking the slight tone of disbelief he could detect in Rose's voice. "Fairies? Pixies? Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?"

Rose swallowed down her laughter and felt it twist in her stomach. "Why would Korrok tie you to a chair?"

His hands now free the Doctor rubbed at his wrists and stood up, disgruntled. "He caught me coming out of your room this morning ."

"This morning?" Rose repeated, just to make sure she hadn't misunderstood.

"That's what I said."

"You stayed the night?" Nothing wrong with double checking. It was need to know information after all and she was right at the top of the need to know list.

"Yes -- no -- sort of." The Doctor sighed, exasperated. Rose and her endless questions. "Does it matter?"

Rose frowned. "Didn't you explain why you were there?"

"I tried," the Doctor said. "But it turns out that Korrok's a man of action, not words."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose put her hands on her hips and waited. She got her answer, not from the Doctor but from Korrok as he walked into the room carrying a small tray of what looked and smelt like fresh baked bread.

"It means I hit him," Korrok said without the slightest hint of remorse and put the bread down onto the table.

Rose spun around and gave Korrok a look her mother would have been proud of. "What do you mean, you hit him?"

"It was more of a punch," the Doctor corrected helpfully. "Right in the face -- could have broken my..."

Rose looked back over her shoulder and from the look on her face the Doctor guessed that now would be a good time to shut up, so he did.

"Did you sleep well, Scrawny?" Korrok asked as he cut into the loaf of crusty bread.

"Yes, thanks," Rose said, more than a little distracted by the aroma of the fresh baked bread. "You can't go around punching people."

Korrok looked up, apparently considering the matter. "On reflection, perhaps I was a little hasty."

The Doctor gave a disgruntled snort and crossed his arms but said nothing.

Korrok put a thick slice of the bread on to a plate and pushed it across the table to Rose. "You must be hungry."

Rose found herself staring at the bread on the table while trying to ignore the stirrings of hunger in her stomach and concentrate on the matter at hand. She looked up at Korrok, fixing him with an expectant look. "So you're sorry then?"

Korrok gave a sour and uncomfortable look, which Rose took to mean that he was indeed sorry, and she pulled out a chair from the table, sitting down and at once reaching for the bread.

"Well..." She bit into the bread and continued with her mouth full. "Mmmm... just as long as you're sorry. I accept your apology." She smiled brightly at Korrok. "This is great bread."

"Thank you. It's an old family recipe."

"Hang on." The Doctor uncrossed his arms and moved to the table. "You accept his apology? What apology? I didn't hear an apology."

"That's because there wasn't one," Korrok said smugly. "If there had been, I'm sure you'd have heard it with 'those' ears."

"Oh pick on the ears why don't you? That's charming I must say -- especially when I've kept schtum about your halitosis."

"If anyone should apologise it should be you," Korrok said with certainty.

"Me?" The Doctor's eyes grew wide.

"You have abused your position as a guest in my home."

"Abused my position?" the Doctor echoed in disbelief. "My 'position' was tied to a chair!"

Korrok gave a shrug. "I took steps that were necessary to protect Scrawny's virtue."

The Doctor glanced to Rose then back to Korrok. "Rose's virtue?" He said, as though not quite sure he'd heard right. "Unbelieveable! You go around tying people up -- an' you're lecturing me about morals!"

"Doctor, do the words mountain and mole-hill mean anything to you?" Rose asked with as much patience as she could scrape together.

However the Doctor was not for turning. "I should complain to my MP," he huffed.

"You haven't got an MP," Rose pointed out.

"That's a technicality -- anyway, I'm sure Harriet Jones would take up the case." He gave Rose a winning smile. "She has a soft spot for me."

"What case?" Rose asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I was taken hostage, Rose. Keep up!"

"You weren't taken hostage."

"Excuse me -- I was. It was a clear and blatent breach of the Geneva Convention, relating to artical..."

"The Geneva Convention?" Now it was Rose's turn to roll her eyes. "The Geneva Convention wasn't set up to deal with hissy fits between aliens."

"Loopholes!" the Doctor scoffed. "What are you -- his lawyer?"

"He dosen't need a lawyer," Rose said. "But if you ask me, you might need a psychiatrist."

The Doctor gave it one last shot. "I was imprisoned without trial."

Rose gave a sigh. "Look, I've just about had enough of you two. I want you both to give each other a big manly hug and that'll be the end of it." She set them both with a determined stare. "I'm not moving from this table till I see a hug."

The Doctor and Korrok glared at each other for a second or two, then there was a half-hearted hug followed by much overly zealous slapping of backs.

"Ignoramus," Korrok muttered.

"Fur-ball," the Doctor responded.

With that, both men pulled apart and stepped back.

Rose was grinning from ear to ear. "There now, don't you feel better?" She looked to Korrok and tilted her head a little as she studied him. "But you know, we're really going to have to work on your people skills."

The Doctor gave a snort, pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down opposite Rose.

"Lesson one," he said with authority. "Tying up your house guests is considered rude." He stopped then gave a quick grin. "Well, unless it's that kind of party an' even then it should be by mutual consent."

Rose gave him an odd look. "You been to many of those 'parties' Doctor?"

"What? No. Well, there was that one time, but I didn't have an invitation so it doesn't really count."

"So... you gate-crashed... that sort of party?" Rose asked. It was just one surprise after another.

"Sort of, yeah." He smiled again. "The hostess was a lovely woman, very... approachable. The whip was more of a fashion accessory."

"Approachable? Yeah I bet she was." Rose was scowling. "I'm surprised she didn't offer to show you her dungeon."

"She did as a matter of fact," the Doctor said, sounding utterly amazed at Rose's accuracy. "I had to turn her down though, I wasn't there to admire her interior design -- I was tracking a Drallosk. I only had time to grab a couple of vol-au-vents before I spotted him leggin' it over the back garden fence. Shame really, they were just about to start the party games." The Doctor patted his jacket pockets. "I think I still have her card somewhere." He produced the card from an inside pocket, glanced over it then offered it to Rose. "She said if I was ever in the neighbourhood again she'd put me up for the weekend."

Rose stared at the crisp red card, the look on her face increasingly darkening. "Dominatrix Dominique," she read out, trying to keep her voice as level as she could. "Mistress of Dark Pleasures." She looked up and met the Doctor's smile. She shook her head a little and looked back to the card. Nine hundred years old and still so naive. Sometimes the Doctor needed saving from himself -- and she was just the girl to do it.

"I don't think so," she said with a fixed certainty and promptly ripped the card into several pieces, dropping them down onto the table. Then without a backward glance or giving any indication that she regretted her blatant act of vandalism, she got up and walked to the door.

The Doctor stared in confusion at the red confetti on the tabletop then looked up at Rose as she opened the door and walked outside into the morning sunlight. Even if he lived through all twelve of his regenerations he'd never understand woman -- especially ones from Earth.

"You'll be sorry you did that," he called after her. "Next time we're in Sheffield and need a bed for the night, don't think I won't bring this up."

The Doctor looked up Korrok, who as usual was glaring at him. Not one to be put off, the Doctor responded with an irrepressible grin and with his attention fixed on Korrok he attempted to mentally wheedle something of the man within. Maybe something that would explain Rose's inexplicable fondness for an eight-foot-tall, one-eyed, overly hirsute alien, with a penchant for jewellery made from skeleton remains.

However, he quickly realised that Korrok was wheedle proof and reluctantly gave up. The Doctor stood up and moved to stand in front of Korrok, even refusing to be beaten back by bad breath.

"Well," he said, folding his arms and fixing Korrok's one eye with his two. "I won't say it's been nice meeting you -- 'cos it hasn't."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Korrok replied.

"Let's not keep in touch, eh?" the Doctor suggested brightly.

"My thoughts exactly." Korrok nodded.

The Doctor glanced to the door that Rose had walked out of, then he looked back to Korrok. "I can't see what she sees in you," he said, genuinely confused.

Korrok cast his disapproving eye over the Doctor before giving a curt grunt. "Her taste in men is... perplexing."

The Doctor let that one slide and gazed up at the ceiling for a second. They'd hit that awkward moment. This was exactly why he didn't 'do' goodbyes. He gave a restless sigh and opened his arms wide.

"Another manly hug?" he suggested with a wicked glint.

"No," Korrok said with absolute certainly and more than a dash of revulsion.

"Thought not," the Doctor said and pushed his hands into his jacket pockets as Korrok continued to scowl.

"Doctor!" Rose called loudly from outside the house, and both men's attention turned toward the door as it opened and Rose appeared. "Doctor, Korrok, come and look! Come on!" Then she ducked back outside.

Both Korrok and the Doctor set off toward the door. They reached it at the same time and pushed past eachother with much shoving and elbowing, until they made it to the outside world in a dead heat despite their apparent eagerness to out-do eachother and be the first to respond to Rose's call.

Rose stood and stared at them for a second. She shook her head, words failing her after having watched the 'who can get out of the door first' contest.

She turned to face the distant mountains and pointed. There was a large plume of coloured smoke rising in a straight line up into the sky.

"Purple smoke," Rose said in confusion, then turned to look back at Korrok and the Doctor, surprised at the looks of concern showing on both of their faces.

"Actually, it's mauve," the Doctor corrected. 


	12. Mauve

CHAPTER TWELVE : MAUVE

"Mauve?" Rose repeated, then frowned. She knew what that colour meant. "The universal colour for danger?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly, folding his arms and continuing to stare at the vibrant column of smoke. Without uttering a word, Korrok turned swiftly and disappeared back into the house.

Rose watched him leave then glanced back to the Doctor. "What's it mean then?" she asked.

The Doctor returned his attention to Rose and attempted a smile, hoping to waylay her obvious concern.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," he said. "It's probably nothing. It wouldn't surprise me if they'd meant to send up an orange plume, but used the wrong ingredients." He shrugged. "It happens sometimes."

"What's orange mean?" Rose asked.

"It's more of a warning," the Doctor said brightly. "But it depends on the shade really. Starts off with, oh I dunno... tresspassers will be prosecuted, an' goes right up to tresspassers will be chopped up an' fed to a Skarrik," the Doctor expanded. "I met a Skarrik once -- Bruce. Not at all what I was expecting."

Rose's eyes widened. "Bruce?"

The Doctor nodded. "Nice bloke -- as Skarriks go. I mean they have a reputation for being_ 'eat the enemy first an' ask questions later'_ sorts, but not Bruce. He was a bit of a rebel -- he went vegetarian." The Doctor pushed his hands deep into his pockets and grinned. "'Course, Skarriks aren't native to Taeh, so I doubt we'll bump into him. Shame really, I'd love to know if he ever finished that 5,000 piece jigsaw puzzle of the battle of Tark-Na-Gor."

Rose opened her mouth but realised that she was lost for words, so instead she shook her head and went back into the house, hoping that she could find out what was going on from Korrok.

The Doctor waited till Rose had hot footed it after Korrok, before he looked back up to the mountains and the constant signal of mauve smoke. He stood watching it rise up into the green-blue sky and a growing feeling of disquiet unsettled his stomach. Signals that big could be seen for miles and were rarely mistakes -- whatever he'd told Rose. He sighed and turned around, intending to follow Rose back inside the house. However, his attention was caught by the sight of a group of Taehroh that were heading up the dirt track that lead to the house.

The Doctor considered the advancing bodies for a second. If they had been larger in company he would have called them 'an angry mob', but as they were only five or six in number and appeared to be lacking the usual baggage of pick axes and burning torches, he thought the word 'mob' a little overstating the issue... all the same, he had a bad feeling about all this.

oOo

Rose walked in to find Korrok setting down a large crystal ball onto a table. She'd seen a crystal ball before. One Saturday she'd been out shopping with Shireen and they'd had their fortunes told by a woman off the market, an' she'd used one. 'Course it had been a load of rubbish, just a bit of fun. Rose had been told that she would travel and marry a Doctor. They'd laughed themselves silly all the way home about it. She smiled, remembering that Shireen's prediction had been that she was going to come into money and have three kids. The fact that the next weekend Shireen had won a tenner on the lottery and had to babysit the McMullen triplets... well that had just been coincidence.

"Korrok, what are you doing?" Rose asked, a frown appearing. "What's going on?"

Korrok looked up, his one eye apparently surprised to see her standing there. "Scrawny," he said, sounding a little distracted. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain." Then he saw the look on Rose's face and sighed heavily, adding. "We've been expecting the signal for days... weeks perhaps." His eye twitched nervously in its socket. "They'll be here soon."

"Who?" Rose asked. "Who'll be here soon?"

The Doctor appeared in the open doorway. "Are we expecting visitors?"

Korrok's attention sharpened. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." The Doctor grinned, in that _'I know something you don't know'_ way that he liked so much. "It's just that there seems to be a few handsome fellows stomping this way."

Korrok gave an infuriated sigh and moved forward to push past the Doctor and walk outside.

Looking back into the room the Doctor offered Rose his hand. "Come on then," he said, rolling his eyes. "You don't want to miss all the fun do you?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and followed him outside. They walked over to where Korrok stood, his eye trained on the advancing group of burly Taehroh.

"Who are they?" Rose asked quietly as she watched them approach.

"Taehs latest boy-band?" the Doctor offered helpfully and smiled at Rose. "But if they are, then where are the squeeing fangirls?" He raised a curious eyebrow to Korrok. "Is it a secret gig? Are you their manager?"

Rose bit down on her lip, desperately trying not to slip into a fit of giggles. Determined to ignore the Doctor she let go of his hand and turned to look up at Korrok.

"Who are they, Korrok?"

"They are the fathers of the few," Korrok said without moving his gaze.

"That's a useless name," the Doctor scoffed, folding his arms. "You need something better than that. Which one's the lead singer? Oh, let me guess... the tall hairy one. No, hang on they're all tall and hairy."

"Shut up!" Rose said and gave the Doctor's arm a gentle punch, but she was smiling up into his face all the same. "If you're not careful you'll get us chopped up and fed to a Skarrick."

The Doctor smiled affectionately into her eyes. "There's no need for you to start throwing punches... again."

"Korrok?" Rose slipped her hand into his and it was enough to stir him into looking down to her.

"Mattor is dying," he said solemnly.

"Mattor?" Rose persisted, glancing across to the approaching Taehroh, who were now very nearly upon them.

"She is our Mother witch. She is the root of all magicks."

There was a moment of silence at these words and Rose immediately sensed a change in the Doctor. She felt his mood shift as clearly as she would have noticed a swift cold breeze on a summer's day. Perhaps it was some kind of ghostly telepathic remnant left over from their joined thoughts, but whatever it was Rose could sense it, feel it. It was like goose bumps creeping across her flesh.

"Why are they coming here, Korrok?" the Doctor asked in a hushed tone, which made the sense of foreboding within Rose thicken like clotting blood.

Korrok met the Doctor's gaze, but did not reply.

oOo

The moment the group of five Taehroh reached them, Rose knew from the almost palpable sense of acrimony and resentment, that this was no meeting between friends; no matter how many times the men attempted to convince themselves otherwise. There was an obvious rivalry and dissatisfaction in the air. It seemed to Rose that everyone was aware of it and yet no one was prepared to acknowledge it.

Korrok greeted the newcomers with good grace and invited them into the house, which was met with a series of low grunts of acceptance as they set off to fill the house with their growing animosity.

Rose looked to the Doctor, her wide and bright eyes silently asking him what they should do. The Doctor stared at Rose for a second then a broad grin lit up his face as he held out his hand to her.

"Wanna gate-crash a party?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

Grinning, Rose held tight to the Doctor's hand and together they ran for the open door.

All heads turned at their sudden arrival in the room and from the look on the faces of the newly arrived Taehroh, Rose was left in no doubt that these visitors of Korrok's did not appreciate the interruption -- not that it seemed to bother the Doctor.

"Don't mind us," he breezed. "Just carry on chatting amongst yourselves. Pretend we're not here." He grinned broadly. "In fact ignore us completely, or -- an' this is only a suggestion -- you could tell us what's going on."

One of the men set the Doctor with a sour glare, before turning his attention back to Korrok. "Who is this_... person_?"

Korrok looked as though he dearly wished that the floor would open up and swallow the Doctor.

"Ar'gorsh, this is the Doctor and this..." he said, his expression softening,"is Scrawny."

"Very pleased to meet you, Ar'gorsh." Rose bobbed her head, manners after all cost nothing. Yet apparently they were more expensive on Taeh, as Ar'gorsh did not choose to acknowledge Rose, instead he remained with his disapproving eyes fixed firmly on Korrok.

"Am I to understand that these _individuals _are here at your invitation?"

"Sort of, yeah," the Doctor interrupted before Korrok could utter a syllable of response. "It's all Scrawny's -- _Rose's_ -- fault," he continued. As usual he was enjoying the dubious honour of being the centre of attention. "She's a bit of a troublemaker y'see. She started a fight in the market yesterday an' broke a couple of bones in the process, then..."

"I did not start a fight!" Rose insisted, then smiled despite herself. "But I gave as good as I got. He would have been walking bow- legged for a while afterwards I'll bet."

At this, the room's attention shifted unexpectedly to Rose and she stared at the shocked faces of the five newly arrived Taehroh.

"It... it was _you _that assaulted G'shan?" One of the men asked in amazement.

"G'shan?" Rose shrugged. "Was that his name? We weren't really introduced. But he messed with the wrong tag team, didn't he Korrok?"

This time attention switched to Korrok.

"Is this true?" asked Ar'gorsh.

Korrok lifted his head in apparent defiance. "He attacked the girl," came his hushed reply, though his eye shone with steel.

Ar'gorsh gave a low growl and turned to face Rose as the growl became a snarl.

The Doctor took an immediate step forward, moving so that he stood between Ar'gorsh and Rose. His manner suddenly became both protective and warning as he faced down the Taehroh.

"This G'shan a friend of yours is he?" The Doctor continued to stare with cold steel into Ar'gorsh's eyes as he awaited a response.

Gradually the charge that hung like electricity in the air subsided and Ar'gorsh seemed to back down. "He is my son," he said at last. Then, almost as an afterthought, he glanced to Rose. "I assure you he will be... reprimanded." His gaze flickered briefly over Rose and it seemed he could not hide a betraying sneer. "He told me he had been kicked by a hoofed beast."

"Figures," the Doctor said with an air of enjoyment. "He wouldn't want to tell his Daddy he got beaten up by a girl."

Before Ar'gorsh had a chance to respond, another man stepped forward. He was shorter than the others but considerably broader. He appeared to be the type who enjoyed nothing better than a home-cooked meal and a jug of ale, and indeed he had a small amount of his breakfast remaining in his thick beard.

"This is getting us nowhere. We came to contact the coven, not to discuss Ar'gorsh's idiot son." He fixed a cold glare to Ar'gorsh, as though daring him to respond.

"Tambar's right," another Taehroh said, nodding his head in certain agreement. "We have to know..." He looked across to Korrok, his words trailing, then he began again. "We have to know what is to be done."

This Taehroh's words had a two-fold effect: firstly is seemed to calm the room and secondly all attention turned expectantly towards Korrok.

With all eyes upon him Korrok moved to the crystal ball he had set out onto the table earlier. Placing his hand upon it he stood and waited.

Rose glanced quickly to the Doctor, but his eyes were fixed intently on Korrok and so she turned back to face the room.

The crystal ball seemed to fill with a shiny mist, like a snow-globe that had been shaken into sparkling life and then, as the glittering mist began to clear, a woman's face appeared within the heavy crystal.

"You have seen the smoke," she said softly, her gentle voice somehow filling the room. "You have come to ask of Mattor."

"We have," Korrok said. "We humbly await your answer."

The woman in the crystal nodded slowly. "Mattor is dying," she said softly. "Her time amongst us dwindles away like sand through an hour glass. In another moon rise, perhaps two, it is feared she will pass from this world."

The air in the room became charged with electricity. Rose thought that this must be what 'balancing on a knife edge' must feel like. There was a hint of danger and an undercurrent of something much darker lurking below the surface silence between the men. She could smell it like the burnt dust of cannon fire -- and she knew that the Doctor was aware of it too. It was as if something was twisting to be spoken out loud and being swallowed down hard at the same time.

Korrok nodded his head briefly. "Then I request that I be allowed to visit the mountain coven."

The woman in the crystal gave a sweet smile. "As you wish, Korrok Vay." At this the crystal glowed bright, then misted over into darkness before clearing into the transparent crystal orb it had first been.

Now there was silence. The men stood staring at the floor, or the crystal, or at their hands, until finally Tamber moved forward and took Korrok by the shoulders, meeting his eye.

"Take my blessings with you Korrok."

The other men now stepped forward -- all but Ar'gorsh -- and they too offered Korrok blessings and well wishes. When this was done they turned to Ar'gorsh expectantly.

He stared back at them all for a moment before grunting in a disagreeable tone and storming from the house. The other Taehroh followed, although they left quietly and with respect.

"You're going to the mountain coven?" Rose asked.

Korrok looked up suddenly. "Yes." He took a silken cloth and covered the crystal ball with it. "I'm sorry your visit has been cut short," he said, looking directly at Rose and clearly ignoring the Doctor.

"Oh, but it hasn't," Rose said. "We're coming with you."

"What?" said the Doctor and Korrok in almost perfect unison.

Rose grinned broadly. "It'll give you two a chance to get to know one another."

"I don't _want_ to get to know him," they both said in unison again, then glared at each other and took a step further apart.

Korrok looked at Rose. "I have no objection to _you_ coming with me, but does _he _have to?"

Before Rose could answer, the Doctor spoke. "Rose stays with me, remember? We're a package deal, can't have one without the other. Like Laurel an' Hardy, Fred an' Ginger, Kermit an' Miss Piggy... Ant an' Dec."

"The Doctor an' Rose," Rose said with the biggest smile the Doctor had seen in a very long time.

He stared at her for far too long, lost in the curve of her smile. "Yeah," he said at last. "The Doctor and Rose."

Rose swept up to him, curling her fingers into his hands, pressing her body up against his, tilting her head back to gaze into the clear blue-grey depths of his eyes as she smiled.

He felt the warmth of her body touch his skin, and for a second she was all he knew or understood or cared to believe in. Rose, _his_ Rose.

"So we can go to the mountains?" Rose asked, her tongue caught between her teeth for a second as she waited.

He swallowed and tried to think straight. All he had to say was no. In every language in every dialect he knew... no.

He could hear her voice in his mind. Please, please_, please..._

"Yes," he said softly.

Rose hesitated, fluttered like a butterfly, then he felt her tremble. He frowned, not understanding. Hadn't she _wanted_ him to say...

"Thank you, Doctor." She pushed herself up on tiptoe and pressed her soft warm lips to his, then stepped away.

The kiss had lasted less than a moment. But the Doctor was a Time Lord, and for him time moved differently. He felt the touch of Rose's lips linger at his mouth long after she had moved away from him. He closed his hands and although he could see Rose standing with Korrok on the other side of the room, he could still feel her hands held tight in his.


	13. Omelettes

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN : OMELETTES**_

Realising that he had been stunned into an un-characteristic silence by Rose's unexpected kiss, the Doctor attempted to shake himself out from under her spell. He braced his shoulders and collected his thoughts, as his rational mind returned to him without so much as a postcard from wherever Rose had sent it scurrying off to.

A trip into the mountains with Rose and Korrok -- someone who actually made Jackie seem positively friendly. Still, there was no point fussin' and moanin' about it. He'd already said yes. Hadn't _meant_ to say yes, but these things happened when a beautiful woman gazed into his eyes... apparently.

He looked over toward Rose and his stomach twisted. She was grinning up at Korrok, hanging on his every word and... holding his hand. Why was she doing that? What possible reason could she have for doing that? When had hand holding become compulsory? She shouldn't be holding hands with aliens._ Other _aliens.

He swallowed down his resentment and headed across the room.

"So how do we get to this mountain coven then?" He set Korrok with a frown. "An' if you say _magic carpet_ then I'm out of here, an' I'm taking Rose with me."

Korrok's one eye looked the Doctor up and down. "We ride of course. My animals are in the paddock behind the house, but I only have two saddles so Scrawny will have to..."

"Ride with me," the Doctor finished for him.

Korrok gave a low grunt. "I'll go and saddle them up," he said, letting go of Rose's hand and walking out of the house.

"I've never been on a horse before," Rose said, then she frowned a little, adding hopefully, "but it's just like riding a bike yeah?"

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor avoided her gaze. "Only without the pedals."

Rose nodded and set off out the front door on her way to the back of the house.

"An'... without the horses," the Doctor said under his breath, a knowing smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He followed Rose outside. _This_, he had to see.

xxxxx

Rose stood staring at the animals that Korrok was busy putting saddles on. They didn't seem to mind –- in fact they were so interested in eating the long green grass than they hardly seemed aware of much else. One was covered in thick brown fur, while the other's coat was a dark cream; they had long necks, small heads, and long narrow ears like rabbits or hares. Rose supposed that the closest thing she could compare them to were llamas, but bigger. Rose bit her lip as she contemplated the expressions on their faces when they at last decided to raise their heads and acknowledge Korrok. Stuck up. Yeah, that was exactly how they looked. Rose grinned, oh yeah they looked very la-di-dah indeed, despite the fact that they had long blades of grass trailing from their mouths as they chewed and gazed thoughtfully at her.

Korrok tied the animals' reins to the small fence and came to join Rose and the Doctor. "I'll pack some supplies for the journey," he said, and gave the Doctor a warning look. "Stay here and don't upset the animals. They're temperamental creatures." Then he set off back to the house.

The Doctor coughed slightly. "So what do you think of the _horses_?" he asked.

Rose turned around to face a beaming Doctor. "Very funny," she said dryly.

"Well," the Doctor teased. "As if they'd have horses on an alien planet. It's about as likely as them havin' dogs an' cats."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to sound so smug." She folded her arms. "So what are they called then, these _non_-horses?"

"Omelettes," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Yeah, right." She shook her head. "What are they really called?"

The Doctor's grin only got wider. "I'm serious," he said. "That's what they're called."

Rose glanced back to look at the newly-saddled creatures. "Omelettes?" she repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

"Why omelettes?"

"Why not?" he asked.

Rose stared at him then shrugged. She didn't really have an answer.

"When it comes down to it a word is just a collection of sounds," the Doctor explained. "An' sounds are the same wherever you go. So it's only natural that the odd word you'd recognise crops up some place else an' means something else."

Rose nodded, it sounded reasonable enough. "Happen much?" she asked.

The Doctor thought about it. "Once met a man called Ha-ha. He wasn't that funny."

Rose felt a smile twitch at her mouth.

"An' there's a planet in the Rogda system called Burp," the Doctor continued. "Very nice people, the Burpers."

"An' on Taeh," Rose giggled, "people ride around on omelettes. That's the maddest thing I've heard yet."

Hearing a noise coming from the house Rose glanced over her shoulder. Korrok was already on his way back to them, laden down with heavy looking saddle-bags, Rose's bag and three tightly rolled blankets. Rose's smoke brown eyes strayed back to gaze up at the Doctor, and she couldn't help but blush a little when she discovered his unwavering gaze remained fixed upon her.

"Looks like Korrok's got the supplies sorted," she said, a small smile playing under the gentle warmth of the Doctor's fixed attention.

Reluctantly the Doctor glanced to the advancing presence of the tall, dark and hairy one. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Looks like," he said, his gaze returning to Rose.

Rose felt the thud of her heart pick up an extra beat and she forced herself to look away, to try and remember that it was dangerous to let her daydreams run away with her. She glanced back to the two omelettes and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Suppose I'm going to have to learn to ride one of these silly looking things then," she said, her sudden doubts betraying her.

"You're in safe hands," the Doctor reassured her, his fingers moving to softly brush against her hand. His touch was cool and gentle as Rose once again found herself staring up into his face. "I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that don't you?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't speak, all she could do was drown in the Doctor's eyes.

"How ill-mannered," came a disapproving voice from behind Rose.

Surprised, Rose turned around quickly but there was no one there. She frowned and, putting it down to an over active imagination, was about to turn back to the Doctor with a question about the planet Burp when she heard another voice.

"It is a juvenile, Parhta dear. They are _all_ ill-mannered."

Rose's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. The omelettes were talking.

"Heavens is it? Oh dear. Are you quite sure? It doesn't look like a juvenile."

"I think that it is an outsider, Parhta."

"An outsider?" the cream coloured omelette repeated in horror. "Is it clean do you think?"

"It appears so."

"Does it bite, Jexa?"

"Shall I ask it?"

"Oh yes Jexa, please do."

The brown coloured omelette -- Jexa -- looked down its nose at Rose and took a step closer. "Do you bite?" it asked in a crisp tone.

Rose was too shocked to reply and could only stand and stare.

Korrok arrived back and opening the gate to the field, he set about attaching the various bags and bundles he'd brought with him to the saddles that the omelettes wore. The omelettes ignored his presence completely, as it appeared that, for the time being at least, they found Rose much more interesting.

After a moment the brown omelette shook its head and sighed, glancing back to its companion. "I fear the creature is a little simple, Parhta."

Parhta stomped one hoof irritably on the ground. "Then speak loudly and clearly to it," she instructed.

Jexa turned her aloof head back to Rose and bellowed, "DO YOU BITE?"

"N...no, I don't bite," Rose stammered. "An' I'm not simple!" she added, almost as an afterthought.

Korrok finished tying the last rolled blanket to the omelettes' saddles, then he scowled at them both. "You two ought to have learnt by now to mind your manners. I won't have you insulting my guests -- at least not the small one. The big one, he's fair game."

Both omelettes lifted their disapproving heads skyward, choosing to ignore Korrok and continue with their earlier conversation.

Jexa's gaze narrowed for a second then she turned to look at Parhta. "It says that is doesn't bite."

"I heard," Parhta said. "I am, after all, standing right next to you."

Jexa gave a high pitched whinny of indignation. "Don't you take that tone with me!"

"Then _please_ do not infer that I am going deaf."

"I was inferring no such thing!" Jexa snapped.

"You most definitely..."

Korrok delivered a sudden slap to Parhta's behind, stopping her protest instantly.

"Enough squabbling," Korrok said, untying the omelettes' reins from the fence. "We have a long journey ahead of us to the mountain coven," he reminded them.

"We're going to the coven?" Jexa said in surprise. "But we haven't been into the mountains since..." and then suddenly she stopped talking.

Korrok said nothing, heaved himself up into Parhta's saddle and made himself comfortable.

Parhta shook her head in disapproval as she took a few steps forward. "I see that you've given up on your diet _again,_" she said with a chiding tone. "I had hoped after our last conversation..."

"It's the _supplies,_" Korrok blustered. "They'reparticularly heavy."

"Yes, yes," Parhta said dryly. "I'm sure they are."

Korrok reluctantly found the Doctor's grinning face. "If you're coming then get in the saddle -- I don't have time to waste."

"You mean I have to carry _two_ riders?" Jexa asked with alarm.

"You should think yourself lucky," muttered Parhta under her breath.

Jexa stamped one hoof. "I carried two last time - it's Parhta's turn!"

"That was years ago," Parhta pointed out. "It doesn't count."

"Of course it counts!" Jexa snapped. "Besides I don't see why I should take the small one anywhere -- _she_ called us silly looking. I refuse to take another step until I receive an apology."

All heads turned expectantly to Rose, but unfortunately Rose was far too stunned at the prospect at having to apologise to a talking _non_-horse to say anything of worth. She looked at the Doctor and silently pleaded for rescue.

"Ladies," interrupted the Doctor in a loud voice, causing the omelettes to stare at him. "It's very nice to meet you both, an' I'm sorry if my friend here caused you any offence." He reached out and gently scratched Jexa behind one long ear. "She is, as you so cleverly deduced, a juvenile, so if you could find it in your hearts to forgive her..."

"Yes, well..." Jexa murmered softly, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment as if she was lost in utter bliss from the Doctor's dexterous fingers still busy behind her ear.

The Doctor gave Rose a quick nod toward the awaiting omelette, and Rose reached up to scratch behind its ear. Jexa seemed to enjoy this very much.

"I'm sorry if I was rude before," Rose said, staring into Jexa's very pretty lavender eyes. "I've just never met an omelette before -- well, not one that could talk anyway."

The Doctor let his hand fall away from Jexa, so Rose stopped too.

Jexa looked curiously at Rose. "Do you mean that where you come from, omelettes don't talk?"

"Not a word," Rose said with absolute honesty.

"How bizarre," said Jexa thoughtfully. "Very well, climb up then. We're wasting time you know. We can chat as we go. I find that works best don't you?"

"Yes," Rose said, not wanting to cause offence.

The Doctor stepped forward and in one lithe movement he was in the saddle, he looked down to Rose and offered her his hand. Taking a deep breath Rose took hold of his hand, and felt herself lifted up onto Jexa, as the Doctor's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Alright?" he asked softly, his hands smoothing down her bare arms as he reached for the reins, his breath warm against her cheek as he held her closer still.

Rose let go her held breath. "Fantastic," she said softly, not daring to glance over her shoulder to look into the Doctor's eyes.

Jexa moved suddenly beneath them, taking her first trotting steps on their journey toward the mountains. Rose couldn't prevent the strangled cry of a surprised city girl from escaping her lips.

The Doctor chuckled softly in her ear and Rose felt her body tremble from the sound.

"It's all right," he assured her, one arm letting go of the reins to wrap protectively around her waist, drawing her even closer against him. "I've got you, an' I'm not letting you go."

xxxxx

They were halfway up the twisting mountain path before Jexa broke the peaceful silence, with something she had apparently been cogitating upon for a while.

"I dare say that foreign omelettes come from a different lineage," Jexa said as she glanced to Parhta, who was plodding along steadily just a little further in front. "As you know Ican trace _my_ ancestry as far back as Trelgar -- the omelette owned by the great Alrahk."

"We can _all_ trace our ancestry back to Trelgar," Parhta said in a disparaging tone. "She was the first after all. I do wish you'd stop harping on about it."

Jexa lifted her nose to the sky. "I only mentioned it as I thought the young one might be interested."

Rose patted Jexa between the ears. "Oh I am. I'm very interested."

At this, Jexa's eyes flashed with delight and she threw Parhta a scowl. "I _told_ you so," she said.

"Humph," Parhta said, and lowered her head to bite into a particularly tasty looking clump of grass.

"You can eat later, Parhta," Korrok pointed out. "And perhaps you could move a little faster?" he suggested.

"Perhaps I_ could _move a little faster if someone didn't eat so many gorgonberry pies," Parhta mused thoughtfully.

Korrok grunted but said nothing.

"I could tell you were interested," Jexa said softly to Rose. "You have an inquisitive streak within you. By the way, your companion has _very_ nice ears." Then, her voice dropped to a whisper, adding, "That is always a sign of good breeding stock."

Rose didn't know where to look.

Parhta lifted her head suddenly. "Speak up!" she chastised. "I can't hear you."

Jexa gave a self-satisfied whinny. "I though you said you _weren't_ going deaf, Parhta dear?"

"Phffth," Parhta said, grass going everywhere.

Rose giggled and leant back into the Doctor.

"Fantastic creatures, omelettes," the Doctor said admiringly. "They come from an ancient line of magical beasts."

"Oh my," beamed Jexa as they trotted ever onward "For an outsider, it appears you know your history."

The Doctor smiled. "Sort of, yeah. Bit of a history buff me."

"An educated man?" Parhta inquired looking back, yet more grass falling from her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Parhta," Jexa scolded. "Your manners are atrocious."

Parhta smacked her lips and the last blades of grass fell away. "That is because I seldom have cause to remember them, living in this backwater _hovel_," she said with disdain.

Rose looked around. From where they were, on the mountain pathway, she could see Korrok's house and land below. The field the omelettes had been in was filled with lush green grass and tall yellow flowers, it was large and a stream ran through it. Off toward the far corner was a large wooden barn which was painted a cheery blue and white. Everything was spick and span.

"I don't think it's a hovel," Rose said.

Both Jexa and Parhta turned their heads simultaneously and set Rose with a stony gaze, making Rose quite certain that she'd said the wrong thing.

As ever, the Doctor came swiftly to her rescue. "Oh this is nice enough for country bumpkin omelettes obviously, but these two omelettes are clearly fish out of water. Just look at them Rose. Have you ever seen such elegant creatures? Nah, these two ladies are used to the finer things."

Parhta positively beamed at the Doctor, and Rose was almost certain that Jexablushed

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Parhta said, slowing down even more and coming along side Jexa and edging a little closer to the Doctor. "I am Parhta Boon Rarh Taff Loa."

Jexa gave a snort. "Names are very important. You can tell a lot from a name. I am Jexa Tull Feeg Veer Groghar Misk."

"Very pleased to meet you, this is Rose, an' I'm the Doctor."

The two omelettes lifted their heads in surprise. "_Just_ the Doctor?" Jexa asked in what seemed to be slight disappointment.

"Sort of, yeah," he beamed. "Well... I do have other names, but I don't like to talk about them."

"Yeah you do," Rose teased. "It's all I can do to shut you up about them sometimes."

Korrok spluttered with laughter at this and Parhta returned to a trot once more, edging slightly in front of Jexa as the stony pathway grew more narrow and less hospitable for the travellers.


	14. Almost

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN : ALMOST**

All the Doctor knew was that he was holding Rose in his arms. Her body was leaning back now that she was a little more comfortable in the saddle, and his arm was still wrapped protectively around her waist. Not that there was anything for him to protect her against, but best to be sure he thought. His body, naturally colder by a degree or two hadn't resisted her warmth pressed against him, in fact he'd found himself relaxing a little more than he was used too. He was glad in a way that Rose could not see his face, as he felt sure his eyes were alight with the secret he held hidden away in his hearts -- his love for her. His fingers splayed out absentmindedly where he held her at her waist, and he smiled against the softness of her hair when he felt Rose slowly move to thread her fingers between his. He couldn't help but be amazed by how easily they fitted together, as if they'd been made for each other. Which was madness of course, the whole idea smacked of something pre-ordained, and he didn't believe that _anything_ was written in the stars... or at least he hadn't.

As the track grew even narrower the two sets of riders were forced to move into single file; and when Korrok, who was riding in front, seemed out of ear-shot, Rose moved forward and lowered her head slightly so that she could ask Jexa a question she had been mulling over for a while now.

"What did you mean before, when you said that you'd carried two riders _last time_?"

Jexa tilted her head slightly then nodded. "Ah yes," she said softly. "I did say that didn't I?" She gave a small sigh. "I meant the last time we went into the mountains. I remember it as if it was yesterday, instead of five years ago. But to be fair Korrok did walk along side most of the way, and dear Enissa was no weight to carry at all."

"Enissa?" Rose prompted.

"Korrok's daughter," Jexa said before she could stop herself. Thinking better of it she added, "You won't tell him I told you will you?"

Rose hesitated. "Do you mean that Korrok hasn't seen his daughter for five years?" she asked in amazement.

"Once a young witch joins her coven..." Jexa began in a hushed tone, "_they _become her family."

Rose stared at Korrok as he rode on ahead. "Doesn't he miss her?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Jexa said in surprise. "He misses her terribly."

"And all these years he's never been to see her?"

Jexa gave a soft whinny. "Quite. It isn't allowed you see. Which is why I'm so surprised that he's going against the witches now. I can't think what's got into him."

"He asked if he could," Rose said.

Jexa's ears pricked with interest. "_Asked_? What do you mean, asked? Who did he ask?"

Rose leant back against the Doctor. "It's been a weird morning," she admitted with a sigh. "First there was the mauve smoke. Then these men turned up at the house an' then..."

Jexa stopped so abruptly that a flurry of dust lifted up into the air, and Rose was glad that the Doctor was holding on to her so tightly.

"I beg your pardon?" Jexa asked loudly, then let out an ear splitting whistle that appeared to be a call to her companion because upon hearing it Parhta at once turned around and began walking back toward Jexa, no matter what Korrok did to try and stop her.

Korrok's one eye set Jexa with a stormy glare. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?" he fumed.

"I could ask you the same question," Jexa snapped back. "Parhta, it appears that we have been lied to!"

"We have?" frowned Parhta. "Oh dear -- how awfully rude."

"Quite," Jexa agreed.

"No one has lied to you." Korrok sighed. "And I have no idea what it is you're talking about, but if you don't start..."

"We were not in possession of all the facts."

"What facts?" Parhta asked, but no one answered.

"When were you going to mention the mauve smoke?" Jexa asked Korrok suddenly.

"Mauve smoke?" echoed Parhta in alarm, frantically looking left and right. "Where? I don't see any mauve smoke."

"The little one tells me that there was a mauve signal this morning, and I demand to know what is going on."

Korrok opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Parhta shook her head and gave a high pitched whinny, as if laughing.

"Oh my, no," she said. "That wasn't mauve. I saw it quite clearly. It was bright green, quite a fetching shade as it happens. It reminded me of the duji fruit that grow on the tree in the corner of our field... so I went and ate a few for my breakfast. They were quite delicious." She looked hopefully at Jexa's full saddlebags. "I don't suppose we have any duji fruit, do we?"

There was a prolonged silence, and Jexa let out a heavy sigh. "Parhta dear," she said evenly, as though trying her very best to keep her temper. "How many times must I remind you that we are colour blind?"

Parhta lifted her head a little. "Oh my, yes... so we are. I do keep forgetting about that."

Jexa gave a small cough, the winds of outrage having been somewhat taken out of her sails. "May I inquire as to the nature of the mauve smoke?" she asked in a far more genteel manner.

Korrok shook his head, knowing that the only way forward was to bow to the omelette's demands. "Matorr is dying," he said reluctantly. "So..."

"Mattor!" shrieked Jexa.

"Mattor!" cried Parhta, and without further ado, both omelettes set off up the mountain path at a much increased speed.

oOo

As it turned out, omelettes were not built for speed and both Jexa and Parhta gave up their sprint almost as soon as they had begun it. Then for at least the next couple of hours they refused to speak to any of their riders, instead deciding to mutter disagreeably under their breath things like:_ left out of the loop_, _need to know information_, and _always the last to know_. In fact it wasn't until at least lunch time that they began to change their mutterings to: _starving to death_, _wasting away_, and _haven't eaten since breakfast._ By mid-afternoon, when the grumbling creatures began reciting their last will and testament to one another, Korrok finally cracked and gave the signal that they were ready to make camp.

While Korrok unpacked some of the supplies from the bags hanging from Parhta's saddle, the Doctor swung down from Jexa. Placing his hands at Rose's waist he carefully lifted her down to the ground. She stood in front of him, her hands still sitting at his shoulders, his hands having slid to her hips, and gazed up into his blue-grey eyes. He smiled a little and Rose found herself smiling back. The moment however was soon broken as Korrok moved between them, successfully breaking their hold on one another. He shoved a rolled bundle of terracotta fabric into the Doctor's chest.

"Make yourself useful," he grunted. "You_ can _put up a tent can't you?"

"'Course." The Doctor looked doubtfully at the large bundle he was now holding. "As it happens I'm fantastic at putting up tents."

Korrok gave another low grunt.

"What about me?" Rose asked. "What can I do to help?"

Korrok's gaze softened. "The omelettes need to be fed and watered," he said. "If you could take them down to the stream that would be helpful."

"Great," Rose said, turning on her heel. Taking hold of Jexa and Parhta's reins she remembered her manners just in time. "Ladies?" she inquired. "Would you like to accompany me down to the stream to partake in some liquid refreshment and a bite to eat?"

The omelettes exchanged glances then both animals nodded.

"We'd be delighted," Parhta said.

"Absolutely," Jexa agreed.

"Jolly good!" Rose shot a wink to the Doctor, then started off toward the cool waters of the stream, the omelettes happily trotting behind her.

Korrok and the Doctor watched her go.

"She's a smart one, that girl," Korrok said with a note of fondness in his voice.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "She gets smarter every day."

Korrok refused to look at the Doctor but he gritted his teeth and said his piece. "I think that we should _try _to get along, for Scrawny's sake."

The Doctor too remained steadfastly looking forward. "Unfortunately I think that you might be right."

"I am right."

"That's what I said."

"No. What you said was you_ thought _I was right. There's a difference." Korrok pointed out.

"Nit-picker."

"Half-wit."

Almost at the stream Rose turned and waved. The Doctor and Korrok both waved back with fixed grins on their faces.

"It's never going to work," Korrok sighed.

"Never in a million years," the Doctor agreed. "Oh well... can't say we didn't try."

oOo

Rose sat down on the ground by the clear water stream, watching as the omelettes stooped to drink. She thought that she'd never in all her days been so relieved to sit down, although she would have preferred softer ground -- or a cushion. Riding she decided, was not for her. She glanced over her shoulder and stared at the Doctor, well... not riding omelettes anyway. She smiled to herself and rolled over onto her stomach to admire the view better. After five minutes she came to the conclusion that the Doctor had never been a boy scout. Absentmindedly she brushed one hand through the soft green grass and plucked a small pink flower, twisting its stem back and forth between her fingers and thumb. Noticing the ground was virtually carpeted with similar flowers she picked a few more and set about making something she hadn't attempted for years -- a daisy chain. A few minutes later she had two good sized hoops of colourful flowers, pleased with them she got to her feet and showed them to the omelettes.

"What do you think ladies?" she asked, holding them up for them to admire.

Parhta and Jexa blinked in apparent confusion.

"Why are you playing with your food?" Parhta asked Rose.

"She doesn't eat saffel flowers," Jexa corrected her companion, "We do."

"Very well." Parhta nodded, looking back to Rose. "Why are you playing with_ our _food?"

Suddenly Rose wasn't sure. "Um..." she looked at the daisy chains -- saffel chains, then had an idea. "I though that you two ladies would look rather elegant wearing the latest fashions." She slipped the flowered crowns over the omelettes ears until they sat neatly on their heads.

Parhta and Jexa took a moment to inspect each other's new decoration.

"Well..." Jexa said in a surprised tone. "I never would have though about wearing flowers."

"It's really quite becoming," Parhta said, "The colours bring out your eyes."

"They do?" Jexa said in delight. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Parhta said.

"Why Parhta, I see what you mean," Jexa said as she peered closer. "I think they make your eyelashes look even longer!"

"Do you really think so?" Parhta fluttered the said eyelashes. "I've often thought that my lashes are one of my finer features."

Rose couldn't contain her grin. Apparently the female of the species -- whatever species -- was the same the universe over.

She sat back down and quietly admired the omelettes while she made her own chain of saffel flowers to wear. As soon as it was complete she dropped it onto her head and grinned at the approving glances of the omelettes. It was only then she cautiously broached the subject of Korrok's daughter again.

"So what's Enissa like?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual tone of voice.

Parhta twitched her long ears absentmindedly. "Small."

"Small?" Rose echoed. She had hoped for rather more detail.

Parhta thought about it. "Small and bouncy."

"Bouncy?" Rose covered her mouth with her hand as she stifled a yawn.

"She likes to bounce everywhere. I don't know why."

Jexa looked at Rose and shook her head. "I'm afraid Parhta's memory isn't what it should be," she whispered before giving Parhta a somewhat withering look. "She _was_ small Parhta, but she grew taller. She also abandoned her love of bouncing."

"Taller you say? Well now that you mention it yes, I think that you might be right. You may even be right about the bouncing, although I hope not." Parhta looked faintly disappointed. "I rather liked the bouncing." Then she stooped and began eating the grass and saffel flowers.

Jexa trotted over to Rose and lay down beside her. "Come along little one, lean against me and rest. It's been a very long day."

Rose did as she was told, snuggling into Jexa's warm, furry, brown shoulder. "Just for a little while," she said softly, her eyelids already closing. "I want to go and help the Doctor put up the tents and..." she yawned again and gave up the fight.

oOo

_Rose lifted her head and gazed into familiar blue-grey eyes. She smiled, her eyes fluttering to stare at the lips that were so close to her own, but her nerves betrayed her and she sought comfort in his gentle gaze again. She thought that she could spend eternity falling into his eyes, but then she felt his arms move around her, one sure hand sweeping up her back, another sitting comfortably at her waist and all the while, somehow, drawing her closer to him. Her hands moved up his torso, slipping inside the leather, moving under the wool, brushing across cool skin. She spread out her fingers and felt his body tremble from her touch. His hands trailed her body, learning her. He swept her up into his arms. She moved a hand to his shoulder as he carried her._ _His breath was cool against her cheek, her heart was beating fast, beating loud. His lips lowered to brush against hers. Soft came the awaited kiss. She smiled into his kiss, opening her mouth with a soft sigh, inviting him inside. She could taste... _

_"Rose?"_

_She could taste..._

"Rose?"

She could smell leather, and metal and space dust.

"Rose, wake up."

She opened her eyes and stared into the Doctor's face. She gave a sigh and looked around sleepily. The sky was dark and filled with stars and the Doctor was carrying her in his arms, she had one hand on his shoulder. She moved it to curl around his neck, so that she could feel the reassuring double beat of his pulse. After a second she smiled, certain that its rhythm had quickened.

"I was dreaming," she said, a slight pout forming at her lips. "It was a nice dream."

"Was it?" He didn't look at her.

"Very." She smiled into his shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" she asked as she curled a little closer into him, held onto him just that little bit tighter.

He turned his eyes to stare into her hers and for a second she met his gaze with a slow smile that told too much of her heart's secrets. He swallowed hard and she hurriedly hid away her dreams.

"A few hours," he said, sounding matter-of-fact. "The tents are up, we have a camp fire and if you're feeling brave Korrok made dinner."

Rose looked up to the night sky; she smiled broadly at the scattered stars and vast white moon above them. "Pretty," she said quietly.

The Doctor set her back down onto her feet, still watching her. His hands remained at her waist, unwilling to let her go. "Beautiful," he said softly, but he wasn't looking at the stars.

Rose's lips twitched into a smile and she moved her hands up the Doctor's strong arms, smoothing over the leather of his jacket until she let her fingers curl behind his neck. They were closer now, somehow. She wasn't sure if she had taken the step or the Doctor, but her breath caught in her throat as the Doctor lowered his head towards her. He was so close. Their foreheads were touching, he had moved his hands to cup her face, one thumb brushed the apple of her cheek. All she could do was stare into his eyes and breathlessly watch her name take shape on his lips.

"Rose..."

His voice was a dark whisper full of promises. Cool fingertips traced her throat, ran behind her neck and moved into her hair. He gently tilted her face upwards as Rose trembled and her eyes fluttered closed. The smell of leather and time rushed through her senses as she awaited his kiss.

"Dinner!" Korrok called loudly, and the moment shattered like glass.

The Doctor's hold on her was broken so suddenly that Rose almost stumbled from the loss. She opened her eyes and found herself alone. In confusion she glanced over her shoulder, only to see the Doctor putting long strides of distance between them as he returned to the warm glow of the camp fire.

Rose stared wordlessly after him as her mind began to unscramble from the confusion he had left her in. She took an unsteady step toward the camp, then another. By the time she had reached Korrok and the Doctor she had collected herself enough to at least _appear _unaffected by the moments in the Doctor's arms. Sitting down, she glanced cautiously to the Doctor, but he steadfastly refused to meet her gaze.

It was much later by the time Rose pushed away her confusion and came to snuggle into the warmth of the Doctor's arms while Korrok told them both camp fire tales. The Doctor held her close and tried to listen to the stories of adventure, but all he could think about was the almost kiss, and how he wished it hadn't been _almost._

Korrok dropped another branch or two onto the fire and fluttering sparks danced up into the darkness. The Doctor watched them drift away on the cool breeze. He looked down at Rose wrapped up in his arms and heard her breathe softly, almost a sigh. Her eyes had fluttered closed as she slipped into a half sleep, certain as she was in her trust in him. She still wore the garland of flowers in her hair, and even though they were faded now, the Doctor didn't notice, because all he could see was Rose.

His hearts warmed with his love for her. He'd never felt such contentment before. She was soft and warm and smelt of wonderful things that filled his mind with thoughts and ideas he really shouldn't be having. But then again, he reasoned, it seemed that the telepathic link they had shared was gone at last... so his thoughts were safely his own again.

It was strange how much he missed her.


	15. Coward

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN : COWARD**

"Rose?" The Doctor softly brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Rose's face and smiled warmly as her chocolate eyes flickered open to stare up into his.

"Hmmm?"

He glanced across to the two terracotta coloured tents that he had spent most of the afternoon trying to put up -- much to Korrok's amusement.

"Korrok says we have an early start in the morning. We should, well _you_ should get some sleep."

Rose pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. The fresh mountain air was certainly playing havoc with her city girl metabolism.

"Yeah, s'pose we should turn in." She glanced over to the other side of the camp fire where Korrok was standing with a handful of branches. The omelettes were lying on the ground further behind him, on their backs, their legs in the air, fast asleep and... purring contently. Rose couldn't help but smile. "Especially as some of us already have," she added.

The Doctor got to his feet and pulled Rose up next to him. Letting go of his hand she walked across to Korrok and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him hard before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Night then," she said.

"Goodnight Scrawny." He dropped another couple of branches on to the fire as Rose made her way back to the Doctor. "That should keep any hungry Ghias away. They don't like fire much."

Rose looked into the darkness that surrounded the camp, before glancing back to the golden flames of the camp fire. She almost asked what a Ghia was, but then decided that if she wanted to get any sleep it was probably better she didn't know. The Doctor held out his hand and Rose took it as they began to walk toward the nearest of the tents.

"Where do you think you're going with Scrawny?"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks; he'd been expecting as much. Three people, divided by two tents... even the maths had been against him. Although just this once he'd have liked to have been wrong. He lifted his eyes momentarily to the stars and wondered why any gods that might exist had decided to pick on him.

He turned back to face Korrok. "We're going to turn in for the night, you said..."

"Not together you're not."

The Doctor looked back to the tents before returning his gaze to Korrok.

"There are only two tents," he said, knowing that he was stating the obvious but feeling the matter clearly needed to be addressed.

Korrok threw another branch down on to the fire. "And because of this you assume that Scrawny should stay with you?"

"Yeah -- no -- sort of." The Doctor let out a sharp breath of frustration. "Who else should she stay with?"

"Anyone but you," Korrok said curtly.

Irritated, the Doctor let go of Rose's hand and pushed his into the pockets of his leather jacket, facing Korrok with a steely glare.

"Let me guess," he said. "Protecting her virtue again are we?"

"Someone clearly has to."

"What are you goin' to do?" the Doctor challenged. "Tie me to a chair again?"

"If I have to."

Rose let out a heavy sigh and folded her arms; watching the two of them lock horns was becoming a regular event. She rocked on her heels as she waited for them to finish, she was too tired to play referee tonight.

"Shame you didn't bring your ropes along then." The Doctor grinned.

"What makes you think that I didn't?"

The Doctor's grin faded somewhat, he opened his mouth to retaliate but Rose interrupted.

"Look," she began in a harrassed tone. "There are only two tents. Can we please sort this out before morning?"

Korrok walked across to the Doctor. "There is nothing to sort out."

The Doctor folded his arms stubbornly. "I told you before, _Rose stays with me_."

"And I told you, Scrawny..."

"Her name is _Rose_," the Doctor interrupted. "Do you really expect me to hand her over to someone who can't even get her name right?"

"G'night," Rose said as she scooped up her bag from the ground and walked off, having had quite enough. "See you two in the morning."

Korrok and the Doctor turned as Rose disappeared into one of the tents, closing the flap behind her. She might as well have slammed a door shut and locked it. They stared wordlessly at each other then glanced at the one remaining tent, a dreadful realisation dawning on both of them.

"A very smart girl," said the Doctor.

"Smarter every day," Korrok said with a betraying smile, as he headed off to the other tent.

Begrudgingly the Doctor followed in his step. "You had better not snore," he muttered under his breath.

oOo

Tents -- the Doctor discovered much to his disappointment -- were not bigger on the inside. This was particularly unfortunate as not only did Korrok snore, but he hogged the blankets too. And as if that wasn't bad enough the ground was hard and the Doctor's pillow was lumpy, and as far as he was concerned that did not make for a fun night. After a couple of hours he'd completely failed to discover the _joy_ of camping. In fact he was certain he'd come across more pleasant forms of torture. He knew of a particularly nasty flesh-eating maggot used on Garuliss 12 which suddenly didn't seem so bad, especially if it would be so kind as to start with his eardrums.

He was a tolerant man, mostly, but the snoring was getting on his nerves -- every last one of them. He was willing put up with a lot of things, especially for Rose -- kitten heels in the library, pretty boys, even Jackie Tyler... sometimes. But he could only take so much and the relentless, grinding, reverberating sound of Korrok snoring was too much, even for him.

He had a feeling that if he was to look up 'camping' in the TARDIS data banks it would not be under the heading of 'fun'. In fact he was almost certain he would have had a more enjoyable time holidaying in the Middle Ages -- even taking into account the frequent outbreaks of bubonic plague, smallpox and leprosy.

Finally concluding that death by snoring was a torture too far, he sat up, tugged his blanket from Korrok's grip and left the tent to bed down by the camp fire; deciding to take his chances with the Ghias. Not that he thought he'd be bothered by them tonight, Korrok's snoring had most likely sent them suicidally jumping off a cliff like lemmings.

He'd only taken a few disgruntled steps away from the tent when he stopped in his tracks. Rose was sitting huddled up next to the camp fire. The dance of the firelight around her cast flickering shadows. Her long blonde hair was loose and brushed smooth. She was barefoot and dressed in a long white nightgown like the one she had worn at the house. She looked like an angel. With a slow gaze the Doctor let his eyes take in every detail of her, noticing a little too late that against the glow of the firelight the nightgown appeared semi-transparent. One of his hearts might have briefly stopped at that realisation -- he wasn't quite sure. He stared wordlessly at her for a second then began walking towards her, even though he knew he shouldn't. He stopped just short of her and, hearing his steps, Rose tilted her head back, meeting his gaze with a sleepy smile.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hello," the Doctor whispered back, although he was quite sure that if Korrok could sleep through his own snoring he'd most likely sleep through an earthquake.

She patted the ground and returned her attention to the fire. The Doctor hesitated then sat down next to her.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "Not much. You?"

"Nah. Not with sleeping beauty snoring in my ear."

Rose stifled her laughter and leant into him.

He swallowed hard. "You cold?"

"A bit."

Before Rose could protest the Doctor shrugged off his jacket, slipped it over her shoulders then drew the blanket around her, just in case. He hesitated for a second but then, as it seemed the thing to do, he wrapped an arm around Rose and she curled even closer, her head finding the perfect resting place at his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Much." Cautiously she slipped an arm around his body, her fingers slowly tracing over his stomach before coming to a reluctant rest at his waist. She held her breath for a moment, listening to the comforting sound of the Doctor's heart beats and knew that she would be content to stay held in his arms forever.

The Doctor slowly moved his hand, his fingers brushing through Rose's blonde hair in a gentle caress. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her. He wanted to treasure everything about how this felt. In a hundred years, a thousand years, he wanted to be able to close his eyes and relive the simplicity of holding the woman he loved in his arms; of feeling her warmth against him.

He remembered that once, a very long time ago in ancient Greece, he had listened to a man tell a story, a myth, to a wide-eyed audience. He had spun a tale of strange looking creatures, half male, half female, with four arms, four legs and two heads. These fantastic creatures had lived in bliss, until one day they had been split apart. They spent the rest of their lives searching for their missing half, and if one day they were ever lucky enough to be reunited, then they would be complete in mind, body and soul, for eternity. At the time he had sat and shaken his head at the fantasy, but now, with Rose in his arms, he almost dared to believe.

Sometimes when he was alone, he found himself wondering about such things as destiny and happiness and true love. Sometimes he wondered if they were real, and sometimes... times like these, he knew that they were.

Feeling Rose stir, he opened his eyes, surprised to find her looking at him with a smoky gaze from which he could not look away.

"Rose," he whispered.

She moved in his arms and he did not try to stop her. She leant in close and pressed her lips to his, kissing her name from his mouth and swallowing it down. She drew back slightly, her eyes darker now as she stared at the mouth she has stolen her name from. Slowly she lifted her gaze to the Doctor's eyes, trying to tell him everything she wanted and needed. All her hidden secrets, everthing she couldn't put into words she tried to show him and hoped he would understand.

She moved to taste his mouth again, but this time he did stop her. Cupping her face in his hands he held her, meeting her gaze with his own. There were reasons this had to stop, he knew that, he just needed the time to remember what they were.

"Doctor,_ please_..." She leant in closer, brushing his lips with hers.

She did not kiss him with the passion he'd expected. Her kiss was soft, drifting, almost a ghost kiss. She tempted him with promises, teased him with a sugar sweet innocence that at once set him alight. He wanted more. He wanted everthing. He wanted her.

His hands swept around her body to pull her back to him as with each murmer and cry from the angel in his arms he ached for her more. He held her when he should have let her go.

Rose felt the change in him at once, and her body rushed with untold pleasure at knowing his desire for her. He forced her mouth open and with a sigh of contentment she allowed him inside.

The Doctor gave an animalistic growl as he became the willing damned. The taste of her was all he craved. Slowly he moved with her until they were lying on the ground. It was only then that he broke the kiss, moving so that his body was poised above hers, his gaze dark and hungry as he looked upon her.

Rose stared up into his face, still not quite believing that this was real. Her heart was pounding, her blood was thundering and her breath was quickening. Every sense within her was suddenly alive. The Doctor lowered his head, taking up her full lips in another tormenting kiss before suddenly abandoning them to explore her scented skin. She trembled when his mouth trailed kisses down her throat and almost cried out.

He lifted his head, staring into her eyes, then leant in close and whispered words into her ear. "You're sure?"

His voice was dark, filled with a raw desire he had kept locked away for so long a time that now it was coursing through his blood he was almost afraid he might not be able to control it.

Rose licked her lips and saw the fire in the Doctor's eyes spark into a blaze. She reached out and touched his face.

"Yes," she said with all the conviction she could give him. "I want this. I want you."

He moved his mouth to hover tantalisingly above hers, a wicked smile dancing at his lips. "I want you more."

He moved one hand to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing across her nipple and Rose cried out, but he was quick and covered her mouth with his, silencing her, pushing his tongue inside, tasting her.

A minute later he caught her hands, lifting them above her head, pressing them into the soft earth of their bed as he shifted his weight so that he could look at her beneath him. He drank her in.

Trailing a slow finger over her lips, across her jaw, down her throat and between her breasts he found the ribbon ties that ran down the front of her nightgown. Agonisingly slowly he pulled at each one, not stopping until he'd undone them all. Only then did he look back to Rose's face, her eyes were wide and she was biting down on her bottom lip. The Doctor slid one hand under the soft fabric, his fingers spreading out across the flat of her stomach, feeling her body tremble at his touch.

Rose gasped and arched up into the air as the Doctor pushed aside the delicate ribboned opening and revealed Rose's naked breasts to his hungry gaze. His hand moved to cup one breast, exploring it with cool fingertips.

Rose mewed under him. "Doctor please. Please. I want..."

He bent his head to her breast, the tip of his tongue flicking out to taste the nipple that brushed tantalisingly against his mouth.

Rose let out another cry to the cool night.

"Sssh.." His breath was torment to her skin. "I want, too," he said then closed his mouth over the aching rose bud and sucked.

Rose's eyes flew wide open and she cried out something unintelligible to the heavens as she lost herself to the gentle tug of the Doctor's mouth at her breast.

She'd never felt anything like this, never known that it was even possible that she _could_ feel like this. She wanted so much to touch him, to learn him the way he was learning her, but he still held her hands above her head and showed no intention of releasing her. So in desperation she moved her body a little, lifting her leg up slightly so that her thigh brushed against his arousal. The pleasure that swept through her body as the Doctor gave a dark growl of desire was immeasurable.

Suddenly there was an urgency between them, as though a fuse had been lit.He released her hands at last and she felt him struggle with his belt while his lips traced burning kisses to her naked flesh, each one a promise, an oath, a vow, a covenant to her.

Rose arched up into him, one hand drawing him closer, another moving between their bodies, her fingers finding metal button instead of a zip. She tugged one undone and heard him gasp.

He moved against her.

Another one was released.

He bit into her shoulder.

Another.

He came to taste her kiss one more time, and as she waited for his lips to touch hers, she greeted him with the foolish words that had been singing ever louder in her heart since the day she'd met him.

"I love you."

The kiss did not come.

Rose looked up at the Doctor. He was staring at her, his eyes void of emotion.

"Doctor?" she knew that she sounded frightened, but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry." His voice was so desolate that at first she didn't recognise it as his.

Her fear increased ten fold. She didn't understand. Something had changed. He had closed himself up again.

"Sorry?" she repeated quietly.

"We shouldn't have --_ I _shouldn't have..." He looked at her face as he searched hopelessly for the right words; words that would take away the hurt he could already see drifting into her wide eyes as she gazed up at him. "I can't... this is a mistake."

He reached out to touch her cheek, wanting, needing to comfort her, to take away the pain he had caused, but the second his finger tips brushed her cheek Rose pulled away from him as though he had burnt her. Her eyes now wide with wounded pride and accusation she scrambled back from him, hands pushing into the dry dirt in her haste to put distance between them.

"Rose..."

She shook her head in confusion, her eyes stinging with angry tears. "A _mistake_?"she echoed.

He stared at her. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he understood now that it was necessary, and so he nodded wordlessly.

She looked into his face, searching it, desperate to see the lie she hoped was there. But he had hidden it too deep and finally she got to her feet, her hands clutching the ribboned front of her nightgown. She held her head high and met his gaze.

"I understand," she said, even as the note in her voice betrayed her lie. "A mistake. I get it." She turned and made her way back to the tents, hoping that she would reach their safety before her tears began to fall.

The Doctor watched every step she took. He wanted to go after her but he remained by the fire. It was better he hurt her to keep her safe from harm, than risk letting her love him he reasoned. He did not deserve her love.

_"I love you," _she had said, and in doing so had saved herself.

She was braver than he was; he knew that, always had. He was a coward -- every time. He could not say the words. They remained within him, always unspoken, locked inside his hearts.

He turned his gaze back to the flames of the fire and told himself he had done the right thing.


	16. Hurt

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN : HURT**

"Rose."

She had hoped she had steeled her heart enough through the night to be unaffected by the Doctor's voice, so it un-nerved her more than she cared to admit, to discover how much her heart leapt at the soft, dark, velvet tone he used for her name. She tried not to think of how her skin pricked with the echo of his touch, tried to forget the ache within her that still hurt so much she wished she could cut it out and cast it away. She'd known that as soon as it was light he would come to find her.That's why she'd got dressed and gone down to the stream as soon as the sun was up. An hour or more she'd sat there trying to gather her thoughts, trying to make sense of the night before, trying to prepare herself for facing him. She'd even pulled together a speech, of sorts -- fancy words to throw at him, make him think that she didn't care -- but at the sound of his voice she forgot them all.

"Rose?" Her name came again, softer still this time.

She felt the thud of her heart; the rush of blood through her veins. She wanted to run. She closed her eyes for a second, swallowing down her pain and scrambling for a grasp of dignity. She looked up, catching the Doctor's blue-grey gaze. She looked away quickly, staring into the cool waters of the stream.

"We ready to go then?" she asked, surprised at how normal her voice sounded.

He ignored her question. "Rose, what happened last..."

"I should see if Korrok needs help with anything." She got to her feet quickly, standing for a second under his gaze, somehow resisting the urge to run from words she couldn't bear to listen to. She took a step away but the Doctor caught her hand and stopped her escape.

"Don't..." His thumb brushed across her fingers and her skin burned from the touch.

Her wide eyes flew to his as she noted the tone in his voice. It was almost a _plea. _She blinked in surprise. How could he? He had no right, not after what he'd done, not after how he'd treated her.

"Let go of me." She hardly recognised her voice.

He frowned but still held her hand in his.

"I said, _let go of me_." She waited, his eyes upon her. One heart beat, two, three. The Doctor showed no intention of releasing her, so she pulled her hand free and walked back toward the camp site.

By the waters edge the Doctor let out a breath and closed his eyes. Nothing was easy now. He didn't know if it ever would be again.

oOo

She hugged her arms tight around herself as she walked, trying to protect herself from memories that were still too raw. She didn't know who she was more angry with, the Doctor or herself.

Stupid ape. That's what she was. Nothing but a stupid ape. The Doctor had been right all along. She'd just been too _stupid_ to see it. Not any more though. Her eye's were wide open now. She was done with feeling sorry for herself, done with tears, done with making a fool of herself over a man -- _alien_ -- who obviously didn't want...

She drew in a ragged breath. He had wanted her, hadn't he? He couldn't have touched her like that, kissed her like that, if he hadn't wanted her. Could he?

The ache of humiliation swept through her, followed by unwanted memories. His kisses, his touch. The same touch that if she closed her eyes she could still feel on her skin.

_'I love you,'_ she'd said, and he'd said, _'mistake'_.

She closed her eyes for a moment and a stray tear pushed through her lashes to leave a dark trail of almost gone mascara, down to the apple of her cheek. Angry, she wiped it away. No more tears, she'd promised herself that. She stared at the smudges of black mascara that covered her fingers and groaned. She quickend her step toward her tent, glad she had at least a few items of make-up in her bag. With one tent already packed up she knew she didn't have much time before they'd be ready to leave camp, but when she faced the Doctor again she wanted to do it wearing full war paint. After all it was all she had to hide behind.

oOo

The Doctor reached down and offered his hand to pull Rose up into the saddle alongside him. Rose had known that he would, but now she was faced with the reality she hesitated. She couldn't ride with him, she just couldn't. Having him hold her against him, arms tight around her. No. Things were still too difficult between them, so she ignored his hand and instead headed over to Korrok, who was glad to offer his, pulling her up infront of him. She didn't look back to the Doctor but she knew that his gaze followed her, and she knew that Korrok had glanced over his shoulder, a silent question in his one eye that the Doctor did not attempt to answer.

The omelettes however were curious creatures, and they could not contain their questions for more than a few minutes out of camp.

Jexa gave a slight cough as she addressed the Doctor. "I see that your young friend is riding with Korrok this morning."

The Doctor's gaze narrowed. "Well observed," he said curtly, his fingers tightening on the reins.

Jexa and Parhta exchanged meaningful glances.

"Don't you mind?" she pressed.

"Why should I mind?" The Doctor questioned, "She makes her own choices."

Rose's skin prickeled at the words he'd used so lightly and she found she could not stay silent. "I'm sure you know Parhta, that sometimes choices are made for a person -- taken out of their hands by people who think they know better."

Parhta gave Jexa a look that expressed regret that they had even broached the subject.

The Doctor's shoulders pulled back. "Sometimes people who are older _do_ know better," he pointed out. "Isn't that right Jexa?"

Jexa did not want to get involved, and it was only out of polietness that she attempted to respond at all. "Well I..."

"So someone who is, oh I dunno -- nineteen say -- couldn't possibly have the sense to know their own mind. That's what the Doctor is trying to say, isn't it Parhta?"

Parhta most certainly did not want to be drawn into the conversation. "I really couldn't..."

"Someone who is nineteen really can't hope to understand the responsibilities that someone _older_ has to carry," the Doctor continued.

Rose let out an irritated sigh. "Maybe someone who is nineteen is sick of being treated like a child?"

"Then maybe someone who is nineteen should stop behaving like a child."

A flash of anger raced through Rose's blood. "Maybe the _older_ a person gets the more stupid a person gets. They start to think that they know what's best for everyone, even when they don't."

There was a moments silence before the Doctor spoke again, his voice much softer now. "Maybe the older a person gets, the more they realise how easy it would be to give in to what they want, an' that frightens them more than they'd ever admit. Maybe that's the fear that keeps them awake at night."

Unable to stop herself Rose looked over her shoulder. The Doctor stared back at her with unreadable eyes and quickly Rose returned her gaze to the path ahead. She remained silent and bit down on her lower lip, her heart racing and the Doctor's words spinning in her head.

oOo

Their journey continued on in relative silence, and they did not make another stop until mid morning. They had reached a shady clearing that Korrok said would be a good place to rest before continuing on to the coven. Reluctantly Rose climbed down from Parhta and walked over to a large flat boulder that she sat down on. As she had nothing else better to do she lifted her bag from around her and opened it. She reached inside for her phone, but her fingers closed over something else instead. Drawing it out she stared at the amethyst glass ball in her hand. It shone with an unusual brilliance in the sunlight, all shades of pink and purple seemed to dance across it's smooth surface. She couldn't help but smile at it's attractivness. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at it before she realised that it was suddenly in shadow.

"Still have Jackie's paperweight, eh?"

She looked up. "P'tar eye," she corrected. "An' I think I might keep it for myself as it happens. It'll look nice in my room," she hesitated, "... at home." She saw the darkening of his gaze and knew that he'd understood what she'd meant by _home_. It'll be a sort of souviener from my travels. Better than a boomerang or a plastic statue of liberty at any rate." She pushed the p'tar eye back into the safety of her bag and jumped down off the boulder, making to return to Korrok but the Doctor caught her arm and in one movement pulled her back against him.

Catching her breath Rose lifted her hand to the Doctor's chest to steady herself, her fingers spreading involuntarily outwards over soft wool, like a star. She felt the strange double beat that sounded under his skin and lifted her eyes to meet his, unprepared for the intensity that blazed there and just for a second, before he hid it away, she saw his love. Not thinking, she reached up to touch his face but he caught her hand before she could.

"Rose, what happened last night was..."

"A mistake, I know." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"No," he shook his head and cupped her face in his hands so that she had no choice but to meet his gaze. "Not a mistake. That was so wrong, I should never have said that. You are beautiful and special and fantastic, Rose. Nothing that could ever happen between us would be a mistake." He let her go. "But I... no matter how much I..." He glanced away briefly then returned to the watchfulness of her gaze with a banquet of sorrows in his eyes. "If you want to go home, I'll understand."

Rose stared at him, she'd never seen him look so empty, so broken and lost. She wanted to reach up, to cup his face in her hands and draw his mouth to hers. She wanted to save him, like he had saved her. But she couldn't, she knew that now. She understood. He was more than flesh and blood this man, this alien, he was soul and heart and the dust of the universe. She could never walk away from that, never walk away from him.

She shook her head. "I am home," she said softly. "I'm with you."

He frowned. "But you said..."

"Never mind what I said. A girl can change her mind can't she?"

"I s'pose." He was smiling now, a little unsure, but smiling all the same.

She hesitated, then played her last gamble. "I can be your friend Doctor -- if that's what you want." She bit her lip and looked up into his eyes. "But you need to be sure that it is. 'Cos I wont be treated like that again, not by you. A friend wouldn't do that, it's just... it's cruel." She held out her hand to him, wondering if he could hear the wild beat of her heart. "So, is that what we are then? Just friends?"

He stared at her, wanting to tell her the truth, but knowing he couldn't. She was so much better than he deserved, and he couldn't risk hurting her any more than he already had. Keeping her safe was all that mattered. He took her hand in his and met her wide-eyes.

"Friends," he said, and hoped that she believed him.


	17. Forest

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN : FOREST**

Rose decided to ride the rest of the journey with the Doctor. It seemed the right thing to do. After all, they were friends again, or at least they were pretending to be friends. In reality, friends as they had been _before_, was still a long way off. It was a distant star, a needle in a haystack, a dream she had once had. It was a myriad of hopes and memories, and she wanted it back -- more than anything she wanted it back.

It certainly wasn't easy to feel his arms around her waist, his breath at her throat, to have the scent of him all around her; but however much it hurt to steel her heart against him, against her love for him, she did. She had to. She knew that she could not risk being rejected by him again, it would destroy her. They had made a pact of friendship and she would learn to accept that... in time.

He could not offer her love. She understood that. They were different creatures. But he could and did offer friendship and she would take that willingly, gladly, with all her heart. She would hold onto it as if it was the most precious thing in her life, which it was. She would not lose him, she couldn't, and if that meant locking away her love for her him, then she would do that, _somehow_ she would do that.

Hesitantly Rose placed her hand in the Doctor's, just as she had done a hundred times before. She watched as his fingers interlocked with her own and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She leant back against him, her body relaxing as his arms tightend protectively around her. A smile played at the corner of her mouth and she squeezed his hand in reply, knowing that not all conversations needed words; especially those spoken from the heart.

oOo

Gradually the dry, stony ground began to turn into soft grass, and the rocks and boulders of the mountains were growing less and less obvious as the land became greener. They were now riding through a rich forest of tall trees filled with chattering birds and strange whispering creatures that leapt unseen from branch to branch. Rose, who could hear the noises above looked up with wide and curious eyes but saw nothing; even the sky was becoming difficult to spot between the dense canopy of leaves.

"What are they?" she asked, still trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that was making the branches creak and the leaves flutter as they darted through the trees.

Korrok, who was now riding alongside, glanced across to Rose. "Pay no attention to them. They're just curious."

"But what are they?"

"Crilvins," Korrok muttered with distaste. "Thieves, the lot of them. Anything that catches their eye they grab."

"Scheming tricksters that's what they are," Jexa elaborated. "Wiley, crafty, dishonest and toady. They're not to be trusted."

"Oh yes indeed," agreed Parhta with a nod of her head."They're bad sorts. They stole my grandmother's teeth. It was an awful thing to do." She sniffed sadly from the memory. "My dear old Grammy Gums, she never quite got over it."

"There, there, dear," Jexa soothed.

Rose stared at Parhta, not quite knowing what to say. Eventually she decided that repeating the obvious was as good as anything. "They stole her _teeth_?"

Parhta was apparently too overcome to voice her response, so instead nodded emphatically.

The Doctor looked up to the branches with interest. "They're not the friendly sort then?"

"Friendly isn't in their nature," Korrok explained. "They don't come into town much. Mostly they stay to the mountains. They'd run amok if it wasn't for the witches keeping them in check. But even Crilvins are useful in their own way, I suppose."

"Their own way?" the Doctor asked, intrigued at how Korrok was giving everything and yet nothing away.

"When something dies in the forest, it's a meal for most creatures. Crilvins wait until just the carcass is left -- they eat the bones."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "What kind of animal just eats the bones?" she asked.

Korrok gave her an odd look then stared straight ahead. "They're not animals."

"People?" Rose asked with interest, looking back up at the canopy above. "They're people an' they live up there?"

Korrok gave a low groan, apparently unhappy that they were even talking about the Crilvins. He shook his head. "They're not people, not exactly, at least they're not like people are supposed to be." He made another low grunt. "And they don't live up there. They just like to watch from a safe distance."

"A subspecies?" the Doctor asked in delight. "Native to this planet but evolved differently -- not Taehroh? Fantastic!"

Korrok turned his head to stare at the Doctor, his brow furrowing more, if that was possible. "You have a very strange concept of what is and is not _fantastic_, Doctor."

Rose opened her mouth about to ask Korrok another question about the mysterious Crilvins, but whatever she had been about to say was lost in a gasp of surprise as the trees around them became alive with sudden noise. Loud cawing filled the air; it was repeated at a frantic pace from tree to tree and then before Rose even knew what had happened they were surrounded by several strange creatures. She looked both left and right as yet more dropped down from above, crawled out from tree roots and stepped out of shadows. Their arrival unsettled the omelettes no end, they stepped back wildly and even reared up a little, before gathering their wits and calming themselves.

As Rose stared at the newly arrived Crilvins she couldn't quite understand how it was that they were somehow geneticaly related to the Taehroh, as they were nothing alike. Subspecies, the Doctor had said, but as she looked even more closely at them she still struggled to find any resemblance between the two species. Then she thought of humans and chimpanzees -- a genetic connection so close and yet outwardly so different -- and with that it mind she realised that perhaps it wasn't such a strange idea after all.

The Crilvins approached with both caution and curiosity in their step. Their eyes which were jet black, seemed quick and sharp, taking in everything at once. They were of small build -- only three or four foot tall at most -- and extremely pale skinned. They were unusualy slender too, with fine features, gaunt faces and glossy black hair snagged with twigs and leaves. When they smiled, which was an unnerving sight to say the least, they showed tiny, pointed, razor-sharp teeth, and their long fingers did not finish with nails, but with claws. They cocked their heads from side to side in an un-settling manner and gradually closed in.

Involuntarily and not really knowing what to expect, Rose's hand tightened around the Doctor's.

"It's alright," he reassured her softly. "You heard Korrok -- they're just curious."

"Be off with you!" Korrok bellowed. "We have business with the coven. You have no right to detain us."

"The _coven_ is it?" laughed one of the taller Crilvins, stepping forward. A male, he was weaing an outfit of grubby brown cloth with leather lacing. "Well, well, well and what business might you have with the witches?"

"Nothing that would intrest you," Korrok bit back.

There was much laughter at this and the Crilvins became more agitated.

"Is that so?" sneered the ringleader of the group, flashing his sharp teeth. "And what would you know of what Fynis is interested in? Fynis is interested in all sorts of all sorts. Ain't I, Jup?"

At this, another Crilvin -- smaller than the first -- jumped down from a nearby tree and landed infront of Parhta, who gave a startled cry and stepped back abruptly in surprise.

"Indeed, an' interesting things is happening of late." The newcomers black eyes narrowed. "We is not stupid. We has seen the mauve smoke. We knows what it means." He smiled broadly. "The old hag is dying -- and about time too."

"Now, now, Jup," said the first with barely concealed amusement. "Be respectful."

Their cohorts around and about made excited whooping noises.

Korrok bristled. "I ought to cut out your tongue for your insolence." His one eye glared cold as winter at the grinning little man.

Some of the Crilvins stepped back, their black eyes flicking nervously between Korrok and the two boastful Crilvins, Fynis -- who Rose assumed was their leader -- and Jup, most likely his second in command.

"No need for nasty," said Jup, cocking his head to one side and eyeing the omelettes heavy saddlebags. "We is only here for payment."

"Payment for what?" the Doctor asked.

Fynis's black eyes flashed like jet. "You is traveling through our forest, you is. We is needing payment."

"Your forest?" Korrok laughed loudly. "Since when did the forest belong to you?"

"Since forever," snapped Jup angrily. "Has forever belonged!"

"Rubbish," Korrok scoffed. "The forest is free land -- always has been."

"Tis ours," Fynis said darkly, producing a small knife and twirling it between his fingers. "An' we wants payment."

At the sight of the knife Jexa reared a little, stamping a front foot in anger. "Outrageous!" she cried. "Why you're nothing but robbers, bandits and highwaymen the lot of you! Skulking around in the shadows, waiting to pounce out on respectable travellers. Wait 'till the witches hear about this!"

Fynis swung his knife back and forth through the air infront of Jexa. "You be hushin' now omelette," he warned. "Or we be taking payment from you too."

Jup rubbed his hands together in glee. "Omelette bones is tasty, tasty," he grinned and smacked his lips.

More angry than she had ever been, Rose squirmed to get away from the Doctor's hold on her, desperate as she was to jump down and protect Jexa -- and Parhta too for that matter -- but the Doctor held her firm and she could only lash out with words.

"You keep away from the omelettes!" she yelled in fury. "If you go anywhere near them I'll..." her words faded away into an angry silence as she noticed all of the Crilvins' shiny black eyes turn with interest toward her.

"Oh pretty, pretty," cooed Fynis, edging closer and throwing his knife back and forth between his slender hands. "Takes our payment from the pretty, pretty, we is."

Rose immediately felt the Doctor's hold on her tighten, and he kicked out at Fynis, stalling his approach.

"Don't you come near her," he warned. "Don't you touch her!"

"Here!" Korrok yelled loudly, getting the attention of the rest of the Crilvins. "You want payment? Then take this." So saying he tugged at the necklace of bones he wore around his neck and threw it off towards the trees.

There was a sudden and frenzied rush as the crowd of watching Crilvins scambled on the ground for the scraps of bones. They fought amongst themselves, kicking, biting and scratching until at last they separated -- the necklace gone -- and each of the Crilvins happily chewing or sucking at a bone finger.

Fynis however was not satisfied, and with one furious bound he launched himself at Rose, his knife flashing momentarily in the sunlight. Rose gasped and jerked back against the Doctor, who knocked Fynis away from Rose. The little man tumbled to the ground then sprang to his feet. It was already too late, as grasped in one hand was a golden tress of long blonde hair.

A sudden breeze swept through the forest, disturbing fallen leaves and having them dance up into the air, swirling wildly around. The Crilvins grew nervous and looked to their leader for instruction, but Fynis appeared equally ill at ease. In a heartbeat there was a loud chattering, as from every direction -- left, right, up, down and sideways -- a riot of birds filled the clearing. They flew, diving and soaring and sweeping in some sort of attack, but directed only at the Crilvins. Rose, the Doctor, Korrok and the omelettes were left completely untouched and unharmed by the frenzy around them.

Screaming and ranting the Crilvins darted away, hoping to rid themselves of the angry birds, but the birds followed them into the darkness of the trees, and Rose listened as the curses of the furious Crilvins gradually faded as they ran further into the depths of the forest. It only took a few seconds before they found themselves in absolute silence.

Ahead of them, stepping out from the dark shadows emerged a hooded figure. It was certainly not another Crilvin; this creature was taller -- more Rose's height than anything. It moved slowly toward them then, for a moment, stood in silence, a haunting figure dressed in a rich damson-coloured hooded cloak. Slowly the hood was lowered.

A young woman stood before them. She looked like a wood nymph; pale skinned with blue crystal eyes and lengths of an ivy-like plant woven into her long blonde hair. She shone with a serene beauty and calm. She looked at the Doctor and Rose and the omelettes before at last setting her gaze upon Korrok. It was only then that she smiled.

"Hello, Father."


	18. Arch

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN : ARCH**

Korrok looked at Enissa, his face unreadable. After a moment's hesitation he dismounted from Parhta and closed the short distance between them, until he was standing before his daughter. His one eye flickered in its socket, searching her unfamiliar face. The child he had known was gone; she had grown into a woman he did not recognise. Only her striking resemblance to her mother swayed him to believe that she was of his blood. He bowed his head briefly and then, meeting her bright eyes once more, he spoke his dry acknowledgement of her.

"Daughter."

"Father, I..." Enissa looked suddenly uncomfortable, glancing to the Doctor and Rose then back to Korrok. Father and daughter they might be, but they were also strangers. They stood facing each other, prisoners of a silence that could only be described as deafening.

Eventually Korrok moved forward. Taking Enissa by the arm he lead her away from the clearing, toward the privacy of the trees. Once there, and with hushed voices, they began a conversation that had no hope of being overheard -- not even by the Doctor's ears.

The Doctor got down from Jexa then he lifted Rose down also. His hands remained at her waist only for the second she needed to find her feet then he released his hold on her. His eyes searched her face, a frown appearing as he saw that across Rose's left cheek glistened a small but noticeable string of blood-red jewels; a parting gift from the Crilvin's blade. Without explanation he caught her chin between his finger and thumb, tilting her face up a little as he inspected the almost cat-scratch like wound.

"Our friend Fynis should be more careful playing with knives," he said with an element of controlled anger to his voice. He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a starched, neatly folded, white cotton handkerchief and proceeded to gently dab at the apple of Rose's cheek.

He found himself staring into her eyes as he did so and she stared back. He let go of her chin, his hand brushing away a lock of blonde hair from in front of her eyes and he offered a smile. Without realising what he was doing, he pushed his fingers pushed through her hair, followed the line of her jaw and stroked cool fingertips down her neck; a fleeting caress that only stopped when he felt the erratic chase of her pulse at the base of her throat. He saw her eyes flicker to his mouth and then a blush creep to her cheeks. Realising what he was doing he let his hands fall away.

He blinked, licked his lips, stepped back. They were just friends. He had to remember that.

"You okay?" he asked, evenly.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She offered a bright grin that she hoped would convince him of exactly that.

He nodded. "Good."

"Takes more than creepy, bone-eating people to scare me." Her grin disappeared as she lifted one hand to touch her hair. "But if I ever get my hands on that..." her words trailed away as she realised the Doctor's attention had strayed from her. He was looking over her shoulder, the frown back on his face. Rose turned around, already knowing in her heart what the Doctor was so interested in -- or more precisely, _who_.

"That's Korrok's daughter?" the Doctor asked, apparently dumbfounded by the obvious lack of any outward family resemblance.

"Apparently," Rose said, unable to stop herself from glancing back at the Doctor, then wishing she hadn't. There was definitely something in the Doctor's tone of voice that she didn't like, and she wasn't particularly fond of the look on his face either.

She shot Enissa a dark and stormy look. She was unquestionably beautiful and the Doctor had clearly noticed. Rose felt a deep shade of green wash though her blood as it boiled with resentful and jealous venom.

"Adopted," the Doctor said after a moment of stunned contemplation. "It's the only possible answer."

She tried not to ask, she really did, but the question demanded a voice. "The answer to what?"

The Doctor's attention did not stray from Enissa. "Britney Spears being related to Korrok." His curiosity having got the better of him, he headed off to introduce himself.

Rose didn't say anything; instead she stormed off to where Parhta and Jexa were grazing.

xxxxx

Rose leaned back against a particularly large tree, turning herself so that she was faced away from the Doctor. Kicking the ground somewhat disagreeably she silently began counting to ten. She only got as far as three.

"Do you mind!" Jexa said as she looked up and met Rose's scowl. "I was just about to eat those."

"What?" Rose asked tersely.

"Proper young ladies say, _I beg your pardon_." Parhta interjected.

"I'm not a proper young lady," Rose snapped, stealing a glance at the Doctor and then looking back at the omelettes.

"Apparently so," Jexa agreed. "Or you wouldn't have trampled on a perfectly delicious looking clump of saffel flowers."

Rose looked at her feet, seeing a thoroughly stomped on patch of pink flowers which had been successfully trodden into the ground by her trainer. "Oh." She looked at Jexa. "Sorry. Can't you still eat them though?"

Jexa's nostrils flared. "Of course I can't still eat them. Their flavour has been ruined. I have standards."

Parhta pushed her way forward, her head stooping to inspect the flowers; she gave then an inquisitive sniff. "I don't," she announced before biting into the flowers and munching on them happily.

Jexa looked on in horrified amazement before shaking her head in obvious disapproval. "Parhta what in the world has come over you? Those flowers were in no fit state to be eaten, and bolting them down like that will only give you indigestion. You know how delicate your constitution is."

"I'm hungry," Parhta said in her defence, a stray flower head dropping to the grass as she spoke. She eyed it thoughtfully, then looked at Jexa. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. My constitution isn't at all delicate."

Jexa moved so that she was looking Parta directly in the eye. "Wind, Parhta. That's what I'm talking about. Flatulence is never attractive in an omelette. Some days you're almost musical... if a little off key."

Rose tried not to laugh, she really tried. Tried, and failed.

Parhta fluttered her eyelashes indignantly at Rose. "I've never been so insulted in all my days," she bristled, then glared at Jexa. "You forget to whom you are speaking. Why, my father was omelette to the High Magistrate himself." She lifted her head high. "I think that I will go and say hello to Enissa." She threw Jexa a dirty look. "That is, if you have no objections." Without waiting to find out if Jexa did indeed have any objections, Parhta trotted off, her tail swishing irritably behind her.

Jexa tutted thoughtfully. "She has delusions of grandeur that one," she said to Rose as they watched Parhta join Enissa, Korrok and the Doctor. "Her father was omelette to the High Magistrate's _gardener_." She gave a little sigh. "You won't tell her I told you, will you?"

Rose shook her head. "'Course not." Her attention strayed back to the Doctor, and Jexa watched her wisely.

"We should really go over too."

"What for?" Rose muttered, her eyes still fixed on the Doctor.

"Well," Jexa pointed out, "you'll never win the heart of the man you love hiding behind a tree."

Rose almost fell over as she turned around to face Jexa, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "What?"

Jexa tilted her head. "I thought we had established that proper you ladies say _I beg your pardon_?"

"I... I don't... I..." Rose brushed invisible dirt from her jeans. "I'm not hiding behind a tree," she said unhappily, knowing full well that was exactly what she was doing.

"Come along now," Jexa instructed. "And remember; faint heart never won fair omelette... and I'm sure that rule applies to whatever species you are too." So saying she set off back toward the group, Rose following reluctantly at her side.

As she approached the Doctor, Korrok and Enissa, Rose saw them to be deep in conversation. Noting her arrival, Enissa turned her warm smile toward Rose, which, to Rose's chagrin, only caused her to appear more beautiful.

"The Doctor tells me that one of the Crilvins stole a length of your hair."

"Yeah," Rose said. "Fynis. He said something about wanting payment for passing through the forest, an' the next thing he pulls out a knife."

"Are they normally like that?" the Doctor asked. "Or is it just something they put on for the tourists?"

Enissa appeared to choose her words carefully. "I'm afraid that the Crilvins have been a little more unruly of late. They can feel the magicks slipping away, and that alone is making them a little wilder than usual. Fynis is one of the more daring. He's at the root of most troubles." She gave a smile that Rose felt was meant to reassure them, but it seemed more to hide a wealth of concerns. "I'm sure things will settle down once..." her words drifted into silence for a moment, then she changed the subject. "We've been here too long already and it isn't safe," she admitted reluctantly. "The Crilvins won't like having been chased off like that. They could return in stronger numbers to try and save face. We should make our way to the coven. They won't dare follow us there."

"Why not?" Rose asked bluntly.

"Magicks," Enissa said, as if the answer should have been obvious. "They're more afraid of the magicks than they are of anything else."

"An' this coven," the Doctor began, "close by is it?"

"Closer than you might think," Enissa replied, reaching into her pocket and sprinkling a fine line of shimmering dust down onto the ground and whispering words unheard under her breath.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances, but whatever questions they might have asked were almost certainly answered as up from the earth where the dust lay came sticks and leaves, as if from nowhere, all growing together to form a tall archway. It took only a second to 'grow', and once it was finished it was heavy with sweet scented blooms and dark green leaves.

"Ladies," Enissa said to the omelettes. "Would you like to go first?"

Parhta and Jexa nodded their acceptance then walked through the arch -- vanishing immediately. Korrok walked through next, then Enissa.

The Doctor looked at Rose and grinned broadly. He held out his hand and without hesitation Rose took it. She grinned back at him and they walked through the arch together.

The forest was silent and still for only a moment, then down dropped a thin, black haired, black eyed figure from the high branches of one of the trees. A length of blonde hair was strung to his belt.

He looked with sharp curiosity at the new grown arch and he scowled his disapproval. Catching sight of something on the ground he picked up a forgotten bone finger and popped it into his mouth, chewing on it as he considered the magicks before him.


	19. Coven

**CHAPTER NINETEEN : COVEN**

The Doctor and Rose looked around at where they now found themselves. There was no sign of the lush green forest that they had been in only seconds before, and they now appeared to be in the very heart of the mountains. The ground was dry and stony, above them the sky was a bright aqua green and the sun was warm. Ahead of them stood Enissa, Korrok and the omelettes and ahead of _them_ scattered here there and everywhere were forty or fifty oddly shaped wooden houses or cabins. Each one was different to the next. Some were tall and thin, some were short and round and others leant so far to one side that Rose was surprised they didn't toppled over. Some had staircases on the outside, some had window boxes, some had no windows and others had no doors. Rose thought she had never seen or ever would see a stranger collection of buildings. They were all a patchwork of bright colours and most appeared to have what Rose took to be magick spells painted on the walls. There could be no doubt as to where they were. This was the coven.

It was a hive of activity, _strange_ activity. On the one hand there were witches reading books, sweeping steps and pegging out washing, but on the other there were witches who were huddled around crystal balls, casting rune stones and experimentally changing one object into another then -- then back again. There was even an enormous black cauldron filled with bubbling brown liquid, being stirred by an enchanted wooden spoon; while an old witch who had been in charge of the pot had turned her back to chastise a younger witch for apparently bringing her the wrong bag of herbs from the kitchen.

Rose could only stare open mouthed at the scene before her. People -- witches-- were everywhere, yet not one seemed surprised by the sudden arrival of four people and two omelettes in their midst. In fact they barely glanced in their direction. What's more they all looked like the women Rose had seen in the market the first day she and the Doctor had arrived on Taeh; tall, dark haired and with slight forehead ridges. They didn't look like Enissa, not at all.

The Doctor looked at Rose as they walked together, seeing her obvious curiosity he smiled to himself. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd done this; stole glances at her that he then locked away in his hearts. A thousand times, a million times perhaps, he did not know, but however many times it was, he knew it would never be enough. However selfish it was, he wanted her with him always, _forever_, but he knew that was a dream too far. The memories he kept were the only way he could hold on to her, such was the cruelty of life. He tried to take small comfort in knowing that lifetimes from now, when suns and stars had lived and died and been forgotten, Rose would still live in his hearts. He'd still remember what it was to see the universe through her eyes, still remember how he felt when she was with him. He'd still love her. He only hoped that would be enough to survive the pain of one day losing her.

Rose glanced at the Doctor, saw him watching her, and her lips curved into a warm smile, her eyes sparkling. He smiled back and even though he knew that for now at least there was no real reason to do so; he still held her hand in his.

Rose and the Doctor caught up with the others just as a tall and striking witch dressed in a plum-coloured gown approach them. She greeted Enissa with a warm sisterly embrace before turning her attention to Korrok and the rest of the group and bowing her head respectfully.

"Greetings, I offer you the welcome and warmth of the coven, and hope that your journey here was pleasant." She reached out to touch Rose's cheek, a small frown appearing as she did so. "Although, I see from this scratch it was not uneventful."

"The Crilvins have been causing trouble in the forest," Enissa explained.

The dark haired witch nodded, understanding. "They feel the magicks slipping away."

"Yes," Enissa replied, her eyes unhappy. "They do."

She gave a reassuring smile to Enissa. "Fear not, change will come. The coven will soon be strong again. Mattor has chosen wisely." She looked back to Korrok and offered her hand. "Welcome, Korrok Vay," she smiled warmly into his one gleaming eye. "I am Vhella..."

"I know who you are," Korrok said bluntly.

Vhella's hand fell away and her smile became fixed. "Of course you do."

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and stepped forward. "I'm the Doctor an' this is Rose, fantastic to meet you."

"Vhella is one of _the few_," Enissa explained.

"An' who are they when they're at home?" the Doctor asked, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for his answer.

"The _chosen_ few," Vhella replied. "When she knew she was dying, Mattor chose six daughters of the coven, knowing that from those six witches one alone would prove herself worthy to inherit."

"Inherit what?" Rose asked.

Vhella's smile flickered as her eyes strayed toward Enissa, then back to Rose. "Everything."

"So," Rose said, glancing up at Korrok. "Those men who came to your house, you said they were _the fathers of the few_. So that means... wait..." she frowned a little. "Why did they come to your house? An' why didn't they all come to the coven? An' why..." She stopped suddenly, realised that Korrok was now looking at his daughter, in a way only a father could.

The Doctor looked at Enissa too. "Mattor chose you as her heir."

Enissa nodded. "Yes." She glanced at Korrok. "And that is why my father is here; to witness the inheritance."

"No," Korrok corrected softly, reaching out with his hand to brush Enissa's cheek. "I am here to see my daughter. It has been too long."

Surprised by the warmth and honesty in Korrok's voice, Enissa frowned a little, but the frown soon drifted and a bright smile lit her face as she looked up at him.

"Indeed it has... _father_." She took his arm and walked with him a few steps. "We are both more strangers than family. I look forward to finding out what kind of man you are."

"He's a tie people to the chair an' don't apologise later sort of man," the Doctor announced.

Enissa turned in confusion to stare at the Doctor. "What?"

"Proper young ladies say _I beg your pardon_." Rose muttered under her breath.

"We... we must try and arrange lodgings for you all," Enissa continued, glancing at Rose and the Doctor. "But, I'm afraid that won't be easy."

"Because I look like a Ralmarh?" Rose asked, but as heads turned to face her from all directions, she immediately realised that she had said the wrong thing.

Enissa looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, then she shrugged it away. "No," she said evenly. "The coven is a little over crowded at present. So many witches have arrived to witness the inheritance that we're a little... overstretched." She attempted a smile. "However, I'm certain we can find you somewhere. But first, I think we should offer you all something to eat. You must be tired and hungry from your journey. Yes?"

"I think it would be best to treat Rose's cut first." Vhella said as she took Rose's arm. "In case of infection."

Enissa nodded. "Yes, of course, you're right."

Rose's eyes widened. "Not more leeches!" she protested, the idea of having to endure a leech on her face, making her shudder.

"Leeches?" Vhella laughed, as she drew Rose away from the group. "Why my dear, this is the coven. We do not use such archaic methods as leeches."

The Doctor watched as Rose was lead away by Vhella, only when she was out of sight did he turn his attention back to Enissa. "By the way, what happened to the arch?" he asked, waving a hand in the direction of where they had come through to the coven. "It seems to have vanished."

"The arch is only a temporary doorway to the coven," Enissa explained. "It would have closed behind us almost immediately."

"Almost?" the Doctor inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

Enissa frowned a little. "Yes."

"Right then," the Doctor said brightly. "You mentioned food..."

"I... yes, of course. The feast tables are this way. We can wait there for your..."

"Enissa!" Her name rang out through the crowd ahead of them, and then again, louder and closer. "Enissa!" A young witch came running toward them, she was clearly breathless. "Enissa, oh thank goodness I've found you." She heaved in a breath. "Mattor is asking... Mattor is asking for..."

Enissa took the girls arm. "Niyo, calm yourself. If Mattor is asking for me, I'll come at once."

"No." The witch shook her head as she gathered her breath. "Mattor is asking..." she raised her hand and pointed at the Doctor. "...for him."


	20. Family

CHAPTER TWENTY : FAMILY

Rose sat quietly at a wooden table in a badly lit room that was filled with shelves, that were filled with jars, that were filled with... she didn't quite know what the jars were filled with. In fact by the look of some of them, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know. Some looked quite disgusting; especially the three large glass jars and a p'tar eye that were on the table. She wasn't certain, but she thought that she'd seen something in the middle jar _move_. As Rose continued to stare at the middle jar and its very dubious content, Vhella carried over a large stone bowl filled with steaming liquid and set it down on the table next to her. Placing a white cloth alongside the bowl she sat down opposite Rose.

"Now, first we need to--"

"What's in the bowl?" Rose demanded. "I mean, by the look of this place it could be anything in there; frog vomit, bat urine, the stomach juices from a goat. Anything."

Vhella glanced around the room then turned to frown a little at Rose. "What exactly do you mean by _the look of this place_," she asked, sounding a little affronted.

"What do I mean?" Rose echoed in disbelief. She waved a hand at the walls of weirdness around her. "Who's your decorator? Doctor Frankenstein? Professor Snape? Baron Von Freakin'-me-out?" She finished, a little louder than she had begun.

Vhella's mouth opened, but for a moment it seemed she was at a loss for words. "I do not know these people you speak of. Are they friends of yours?"

Rose shook her head. "Never mind."

Vella dipped the white cloth into the bowl and wrung it out. "As I was saying..."

"No, seriously," Rose interrupted, as she peered dubiously at the liquid. "I wanna know what it is." She looked up and met Vhella eyes. "I mean, what if it turns out I'm allergic to--"

"Hot water."

Rose gave a telling sigh and her shoulders sagged. "Oh."

"You're a very suspicious child."

"Sorry. I'm not having the best of days." Rose slumped back in her chair. "Actually, last night wasn't a bowl of cherries either."

Vhella nodded as though she understood and dabbed at Rose's cheek with the damp cloth. "It's only a surface wound. That's good."

"Is it?" Rose asked, not really caring.

Vhella dropped the cloth into the bowl and got up from the table. Silently she headed over to the far wall and with her back to Rose she selected a small jar and brought it back to the table along with another cloth.

"Don't look so worried." She smiled at Rose, sat down then opened the jar. "This is Lycieno oil. It is a powerful healing salve. It's made with the oils from Lyrros, Yanciens and ground Pikero shells."

"An' they are?" Rose asked gingerly, while eyeing the creamy-coloured oil.

"Flowers, fruits and nuts."

Rose gave in. "Fine," she said. "Whatever you say." She leant forward as Vhella dabbed the bottle onto the cloth, then carefully stroked the Lycieno oil onto Rose's cheek.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"One of the Crilvins in the forest, he had a knife an' he was waving it around a bit."

Vhella set the cloth down on the table with a look of surprise. "You were attacked?"

"Sort of." Rose shrugged. "I think it was more about him not wanting to lose face really." She attempted a smile. "You know what blokes are like."

Vhella glanced away for a second. "Not really."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean?"

Vhella replaced the stopper on the jar. "I was seven years old when I came to the coven. My mother had died, leaving my father with the problem of two children to raise. He arranged for a governess for my brother, but he felt that the coven was the best place for me."

"He just sent you away?" Rose asked in disbelief. "An' you were only seven?"

"It wasn't like that," Vhella said stiffly. "My father could never have hoped to educate me in magicks; spellcasting is a female power. I know how blessed I am to be here."

"Right," Rose said, not knowing what else to say.

"Besides," Vhella continued, "all young witches come to the coven eventually, it's like an academy. They stay here and learn their craft under the tutorledge of the elders. Though not all remain here, most choose to return to the world outside once they have mastered their skills."

"What about you then?" Rose asked. "Are you going to leave one day?"

Vhella smiled as though she found the idea amusing, then shook her head. "If I were to leave the coven, all that awaits me is to grow old and have fat babies. Whereas here... " she shook her head and sighed. "You have heard enough of me, I think. Besides, we should be getting you back to your friend the Doctor." Smiling, she stood up and carried the cloths and the bowl of water away, leaving Rose staring at the three large jars on the table -- especially the middle one.

Vhella returned with a tall glass of cherry red liquid and set in down in front of Rose. "But first, drink this. It will make you feel better I think."

Rose looked sceptically at the glass and wrinkled her nose. "What is it?"

Vhella smiled more. "You really are a suspicious child." She shook her head and made to remove the glass, but Rose stopped her.

"No, it's okay." She put the glass to her lips and drank as Vhella watched. Placing the empty glass back on the table she licked her lips. "Actually that's not half bad," she admitted.

"Good," Vhella said. "I thought you'd like it. It's Mokru, we make it from wild blacktarn and dugi fruit mainly, but it's medicinal. It should help you feel better in no time."

Rose stared at the empty glass. "I think it'll take more than a glass of Mokru to make me feel better," she said unhappily.

Vhella looked concerned. "Why? Are you in pain?"

"Yeah," Rose replied as she got to her feet and met Vhella's bright green eyes. "I am. But that's what happens when you get your heart broken, isn't it?"

oOo

"Where is everyone?" Parhta asked as she trotted up beside Jexa, looking around for any sign of Korrok, Enissa, Rose and the Doctor, but finding none.

"Gone," Jexa said dryly. "Rose went off with one of the witches and the others went off with... one of the witches." Jexa twitched her ears. "I suppose that happens a lot around here."

"When did this happen?" Parhta asked, sounding a little offended that one of the witches hadn't appeared to take _them_ off some place too.

"While you were over there, _eating_." Jexa gestured with her head to a row of wooden barrels, on top of which were set out several large pies.

"I was not eating!" Parhta protested, but Jexa's gaze narrowed. "Oh alright, I was," she admitted. "But Jexa dear, they're gorgonberry pies. You know how tasty they are. Why even Korrok..."

"You will eat anything." Jexa said with disapproval. "And yet you have the nerve to lecture Korrok on his diet."

Parhta looked taken aback and insulted all at once. "I don't eat _anything_. I don't... I... er... I'm allergic to gunnyweed."

Jexa shook her head. "No, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Oh how wonderful!" Parhta beamed. "Because it is simply delicious."

"I despair of you Parhta, I really do. Because of your stomach I had to stay here and wait for you, while everyone else went off to goodness only knows where." Jexa scolded.

Parhta looked around. "You mean... you mean they've abandoned us? They just left?" Jexa gave an non-committing 'humph'. "But," Parhta continued, sounding a little alarmed. "Whatever will become of us? How will we survive? And what are we going to do about supper?"

"Oh good grief," Jexa said. "Do try and calm down. They haven't abandoned us."

"They haven't?" Parhta didn't sound too convinced.

"No." Jexa shook her head. "Rose went to have her face cleaned up and the others went off with the Doctor -- Mattor has been asking for him."

"She has?" Parhta's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"How should I know," Jexa replied tersely. "I stayed here to wait for you to finish _eating._"

"Oh." Parhta's gaze flickered momentarily back to the gorgonberry pies then returned to Jexa. "Will they be coming back do you think?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

Jexa sighed. "They mentioned something about meeting at the feast tables, I suppose we could..."

"Oh that's a marvolous idea. The feast tables. Hurrah!" Parhta cheered brightly. "I wonder if they'll have any gunnyweed. I have rather a yearning for some, especially now that I'm no longer allergic to it." She trotted forward, her tail swishing happily.

"Parhta."

She turned. "Yes Jexa dear?"

"You're going the wrong way."

Parhta swished her tail less happily. "I knew that," she said defensively. "I was just testing." She frowned, seeing that Jexa was clearly not listening, as her gaze was fixed at a point behind Parhta and her mouth had fallen open in surprise. "Jexa?"

"Oh dear. Don't look, but you'll never guess who's here."

"Who?" Parhta glanced over her shoulder -- an action that immediately had Jexa scolding her.

"I said _don't_ look!"

Parhta quickly returned her gaze to Jexa. "How am I supposed to see who it is if I can't look?"

"Parhta you really can be quite difficult sometimes," Jexa despaired. "Oh my, she's coming over -- pretend you haven't seen her."

"I _haven't_ seen her," Parhta pointed out. "You wouldn't let me look. Who's coming over?"

"Nimbri," Jexa whispered quickly.

"Oh no!" Parhta groaned. "Not her. Why did it have to be --."

"Quick," Jexa interrupted. "Act natural."

"Natural?"

"Pretend I've said something funny."

Parhta let out a raucous guffaw and Jexa scowled. "Not _that_ funny."

Parhta ammended her level of amusement accordingly.

It was at that moment that they were joined by a grey coated omelette, and both Jexa and Parhta gave loud shrieks of girlie surprise.

"Nimbri! Look Parhta, it's Nimbri."

Parhta looked -- since it was now allowed. "Nimbri!" she bared her teeth in what she hoped was a smile. "Why, fancy running into you."

Nimbri Hort Var Gref J'ho Misk looked down her elegant nose at both Parhta and Jexa -- both literily and figuritively. "I might say the same thing about you two," she said in a nasal tone. "The last I heard you were living in a delapadated shed."

"There's nothing wrong with our shed," Parhta snapped defensively, then quickly added, "besides, it's a barn -- and quite a fine one too."

Nimbri rolled her eyes. "Shed, barn, whatever you ladies like to call it, it hardly has the status of living here at the coven. I came here years ago with a young witch and decided to stay. You know how much the witches respect magical beasts. You don't get the same level of admiration from the general hoi pol oi ."

"I assure you that Korrok Vay treats us very well," Jexa said. "He is a good and kind man, and he certainly respects _all _magical beasts."

"Korrok Vay," Nimbri repeated with mild interest. "Would that be Enissa Vay's father?"

"Yes," Parhta said proudly. "Enissa is to be the new mother witch, don't you know."

Nimbri lifted her head, unimpressed. "Yes, well, it would appear that standards are slipping. I never thought I'd live to see the day when Taehs mother witch was not pure blood Taehroh."

"Enissa is a lovely girl," Jexa pointed out, while somehow managing to keep a firm hold on her temper.

"Oh, I'm sure she's _delightful_." Nimbri sighed. "But that's hardly the point is it? Taeh's mother witch should come from a family line rich in magicks -- not a girl who is half Ralmarh. I mean, whatever is the world coming to? Will they be handing over the title to a Crilvin next?"

"Oh now that's just nonsense," Parhta blustered.

"Is it?" Nimbri enquired innocently.

"As I understand it," Jexa began, "Mattor selected six young witches as candidates to inherit and Enissa proved herself worthy. There is nothing more to say on the matter. Never in Taeh's history has there been a challenge to the decision of the mother witch."

"And never in Taeh's history has the mother witch not been pure blood." Nimbri said darkly.

Jexa set Nimbri with a scowl. "Blood isn't everything."

"Apparently so." Nimbri nodded then raised her head higher. "You ladies must excuse me, I have an appointment I simply mustn't be late for."

"Please don't let us detain you then," Parhta said.

Nimbri swung her gaze across to Jexa and offered her a dry smile. "Perhaps we will have the chance to talk again -- before you _leave_."

"Perhaps," Jexa said briefly as Nimbri turned and walked off without looking back.

Parhta and Jexa watched her leave, and it wasn't until she was out of sight that Parhta turned to her friend and nuzzeled at her shoulder sympathetically. "Sometimes, I can't believe she's your sister."

Unblinking, Jexa remained staring in the direction Nimbri had taken. "Neither can I."


	21. Mattor

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE : MATTOR

The Doctor opened a heavy wooden door that was carved with intricate symbols and spells, and found himself in a large bedroom that was softly lit by flickering candlelight. The room was perfumed with exotic oils that simmered in stone burners and the warm honey-scented fragrance they gave off filled the air. There was a large bed up against the far wall that had four tall posts that twisted like the limbs of trees up and into the ceiling, almost as if it had 'grown' into the room. The bed was swathed with pale ice-grey material made of something so sheer that it had the appearance of spider webs, and as the candlelight danced through the shadows and across the room the fragile curtains shimmered and glittered as though they were strewn with diamond dust.

The Doctor walked forward with silent step, stopping only when he reached the foot of the bed. He met the serene expression of the frail, white-haired old woman who smiled gently up at him from the bed. He could _feel_ wisdom, goodness and age within her, but there was something else; she was a dying light. She had once been a brilliant firestar, but she had lived too long and now, encased in shadows, she was fading like the candlelight around her.

"Hello," he said, one eyebrow arching with curiosity as he was met with silence. He coughed slightly and began again. "You must be Mattor, I'm the ..."

"Yes," she breathed out, her voice warm and welcoming. "I know who you are, _Doctor_, I have been waiting."

"Waiting for me?" the Doctor asked.

"For you, yes."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Come closer," she instructed, sounding tired. "Let me see you."

The Doctor moved to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. "Close enough?" he asked.

"Ah yes." She looked into his eyes, and then deeper still. "You have worn so many faces," she said with interest. "You cast them aside like masks. How... unusual."

"I'm an unusual sort, me. One of a kind, you might say." He glanced around the sparse room then returned to meet Mattor's constant gaze. "Is that what you called me here to talk about?" he asked stiffly. "Because if it is--"

"No, Doctor." Mattor slowly shook her head on her pillow. "I... there is so little time left."

"You're dying," the Doctor said gently.

"Yes, I am." She smiled warmly. "Finally."

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. I am very old." A sparkle came into her eyes. "Do you know how old I am Doctor?"

The Doctor fidgeted. "I'm not all that good at guessing women's ages. That sort of thing usually ends up with me getting slapped."

Mattor laughed gently. "I'm almost two hundred years old." She saw a flicker of surprise spark in the Doctor's eyes. "I should have died long ago," she continued, "but my daughters were reluctant to let me slip away. They have used all the magicks they have ever learned to keep me alive this long." She sighed softly, her tiredness obvious. "There are few beings older than I am, Doctor. I must admit, it is quite intriguing to feel the presence of such an old soul as yours. You make me feel almost youthful in comparison." She lifted her hand to the Doctor's face and gently trailed her fingertips down his cheek as she studied him. "Nine hundred years," she whispered in surprise and let her hand fall away. "Tell me, how does that _feel_?"

"Old," the Doctor admitted, the word falling from his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

"Ah yes." Mattor nodded. "Yes, I suppose it must feel that way, especially when she is so _young_."

"She?" the Doctor asked, already knowing the answer.

Mattor gave the slightest hint of a smile. "Your journey here has been with reluctant step and lovestruck heart."

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "How did you know I was coming?"

"My powers may be fading Doctor, but my visions have not forsaken me, although they are... unclear," she answered softly. "I see danger ahead."

The Doctor lifted his head, his gaze sharp. "Is Rose in danger?"

Mattor did not seem to hear the question and her eyelids flickered as though she could barely keep them open. "Betrayal and magicks and blood," she whispered.

"What about _Rose_?" the Doctor pressed.

Mattor looked at him strangely, her eyes glazed and distant. "My daughter," she said softly. "My daughter is troubled. It is all so unclear. You must watch over her, Doctor."

"Your daughter?" the Doctor echoed. "You mean one of the witches?"

Mattor nodded slightly. "She is torn, conflicted, I feel it. The days ahead are fraught with danger."

"I'm gonna need a little bit more than that. Can you narrow it down?"

"Watch over her Doctor. Keep her from the darkness. Save her from herself. Promise me."

"Watch over _who_?" the Doctor asked. "Who's in danger?"

Mattor closed her eyes, her breathing shallow. "She... she _is_ the danger." Her eyes flicked closed and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

oOo

Rose arrived at the feast tables to discover the Doctor sitting alone. Parhta and Jexa were snoozing under a tree a little way off, but she couldn't see Korrok or Enissa anywhere.

"Doctor." She stood next to the table and grinned at him.

He looked up, obviously miles away, but returned her smile. He noticed that aside from her bag, Rose was also carrying a small bundle that was wrapped in a dark cloth and tied with string.

Rose put the package on the table and sat down opposite the Doctor. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much," the Doctor replied, determined not to inquire as to the contents of the cloth bundle, no matter how much he wanted to. "I see the first aid went well."

Rose touched her cheek with her fingertips. Her skin was smooth and flawless. She smiled. "Yeah. Just needed a bit of miracle cream." She looked around at the other tables, all with witches eating, drinking and talking together. "What happened to Korrok and Enusta?" she asked.

"Enissa," the Doctor corrected.

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes.

"They went off to see if they could arrange lodgings for us." He nodded toward the other tables. "Might not be five star accommodation though -- not when they're this overcrowded."

Rose shrugged. "We could always use the tents I suppose." She looked up, her smile turning to a frown as Enissa appeared at the Doctor's side with Korrok a step behind her.

"Fortunately you won't need to," Enissa said. "It wasn't easy but I've found you lodgings not far from here."

"Fantastic," the Doctor said.

"Whoop-de-do for Erisna," said Rose, under her breath.

"_Enissa_," the Doctor corrected again, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Rose.

Rose avoided his gaze, instead shining a false smile at Enissa as she changed the subject. "So, what is this place? A sort of picnic area?"

"In the summer months the coven eats together as a family," Enissa explained. "Ordinarily it wouldn't be so busy at this time of day, but as I explained, witches have come from far and wide to pay their respects to Mattor."

Rose nodded. "Mattor -- right."

Enissa shifted awkwardly. "Speaking of Mattor..." she looked at the Doctor. "Your audience with her..." She hesitated then shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I should not ask of..."

Rose looked from Enissa to the Doctor and did the maths. "You went to see Mattor?" she frowned. "Without me?"

"I was invited," the Doctor explained.

"An' how did she know you were here?" Rose demanded.

"Mattor knows everything," Korrok said, but Rose ignored him.

"Well?"

Clearly the Doctor did not want to talk about it, Rose could tell from the look he gave her. "She saw it in a vision, apparently."

"What sort of vision?" she asked. "What did she say?"

The Doctor stood up. "That would be need to know information."

"An' I don't need to know?"

"No," he said after a moment's hesitation. "No, you don't."

Rose got to her feet too and snatched up the bundle she had brought with her. "Fine," she said.

"Good," the Doctor said.

"Bloody _fantastic_," Rose snapped.

They continued to glare at each other as Enissa and Korrok exchanged glances.

"Perhaps," Enissa said cautiously, "this would be a good time for me to show you to your lodgings?"

The Doctor swung Enissa a 100 watt smile. "Yes. Thank you. I think it would."

"I'll catch up with you later, Scrawny," Korrok said to Rose.

"You're not coming with us?" Rose's disappointment was as obvious as the Doctor's glee.

"I'm staying at Enissa's house. So are Parhta and Jexa." Korrok glanced over to where the omelettes were purring contently. "Which means I'm going to have to wake them up." He shook his head. "No doubt they'll object. They tend to get cranky when their sleep is interrupted."

Rose moved into Korrok's arms as he hugged her tightly. "I'll see you later though, yes?" she asked hopefully.

"Everyone will be at the feast tables for dinner tonight," Enissa said. "You'll see _my_ father then, I'm certain."

Rose stepped out of Korrok's arms and looked at Enissa. "Right," she said with a sure smile. "Lead on, Elista."

"_Enissa_," the Doctor corrected with hushed tone.

Rose said nothing.

oOo

Rose stood outside the house that Enissa had brought them to and stared at the witch who was sitting in a rocking chair by the front door. She was very old, had long green hair and was smoking a pipe. She also had green skin and when she smiled, Rose noticed, green teeth too.

"Don't mind Hoffly," Enissa said as they walked into the house. "She's a darling but I'm afraid she's over-indulged in pondweed juice and turned a delicate shade of green. She's always doing it. Still, the effects only last a day or two so I suppose there's no real harm done."

Rose and the Doctor followed Enissa up the narrow staircase. "So," Rose asked, "will her hair and teeth turn back to normal too then?"

"Oh no." Enissa shook her head. "Her hair and teeth have always been green."

"Well," the Doctor said brightly as they took yet another flight of steps. "At least she's colour co-ordinated."

Enissa glanced back at the Doctor and smiled softly. "I'm sure she'd be flattered you think so, Doctor."

They reached a small landing with a door and Enissa turned about to face them. "Well, here we are. I'll leave you to settle in and I'll see you tonight at the feast tables." She smiled warmly then set off down the staircase.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, then at the door. Cautiously the Doctor pushed it open and they both peered into the room beyond. Rose walked into the room as the Doctor followed a step behind and closed the door.

"There's a bed," Rose said, although clearly there was no need to, as a bed was all the room contained.

"Yes, there is," the Doctor agreed.

"So," Rose began, "I suppose we..."

"Toss a coin?" The Doctor patted his pockets. "Heads you get the bed, tails I get the floor."

"Share," Rose said. "We share the bed. That's not a problem is it?"

"'Course not," the Doctor breezed. "Big bed an' all... can't see a problem."

"Right," Rose said as she dropped her bag and her cloth bundle down onto the floor.

"Right," the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets, still hoping to find a coin.

They glanced at each other and gave broad smiles that they both hoped would convince the other that they were fine with this. Absolutely fine.

They were liars -- both of them.


	22. Morpheus

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO : MORPHEUS

Rose sat down on the side of the bed and gazed at the Doctor. He looked like he had an itch he couldn't scratch, like he was hot and cold at the same time and for some reason he hadn't a clue what he was supposed to do with his hands. He kept folding his arms then unfolding them, pushing his hands into his pockets then changing his mind and putting them behind his back. That didn't last either, so instead he began to take an intense interest in the state of his fingernails.

Rose had never seen him look so uncomfortable, not even during that hugely embarrassing incident in her kitchen back at home, when her mum had grilled him (spatula in hand) over his _intentions_. That had been bad -- pinned up against a cooker by Jackie Tyler waving kitchen implements and making threats. In the end Rose had had to drag her mum off him, telling her that she was being ridiculous, that they weren't like _that_, that they were friends. Just friends. Of course, her mum hadn't believed her. But then why should she have? She'd been lying after all. The truth was, being _just friends_ with the Doctor was the last thing Rose wanted. Her mum knew it, Mickey knew it, anyone who'd ever caught her looking at him knew it. The only person who was still in the dark about it was the Doctor.

She wanted more than he could give her. No. That was wrong. She wanted more than he was _prepared_ to give her. All he offered was friendship, so she took it, and hoped and dreamed and longed for more, because that was all she could do.

She cocked her head slightly as she studied him, and because she knew him so well she knew that he was trying to figure out, in a room that only contained a bed, how he was going to avoid going anywhere near it, while at the same time not appearing to be avoiding going anywhere near it. It was quite a dilemma, even for a genius like him. It was little wonder he was finding his fingernails of such importance.

Rose found she couldn't stop herself from smiling, no matter how hard she tried.

"What?" He gave her one of his best frowns, but Rose had played poker with him before and knew it was a bluff.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She watched as he pushed his hands back into his pockets, and she smiled even more.

"Then how come you're grinning like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" Rose asked innocently. The Doctor's frown grew more convincing and Rose gave in. "I'm just happy I suppose."

"Happy?"

She shrugged. "It's nice is all. You know... me an' you. Feels like it's been ages since it was just us." She grew a little reluctant. "The Doctor an' Rose."

He stared at her. "Rose an' the Doctor," he said softly.

It was enough to set Rose beaming. "Exactly!" she laughed. "I mean, this isn't bad is it?" she bounced on the bed. "Nice an' comfy bed, room with a view..." she looked around the room, her words falling away unfinished. "Except, there's no window," she said in surprise.

"Room without a view then," the Doctor said.

Rose leant back on the bed. "Without a view." She nodded in agreement, then looked at him curiously. "You just gonna stand there, then?" She patted the bed with invitation. "Come over here." Her heart fluttered at the look he gave her, making her brazen. "I promise I don't bite."

He watched her smile; the tip of her tongue catching for a second between her teeth. He saw her pupils dilate, her eyelashes flutter, her cheeks flush, and he knew she was lying. She did bite.

For a second, perhaps two, as he listened to his blood rush in his ears and felt his hearts thud in his chest, he wanted to prove his theory. He wanted to cross the line he had drawn in the sand. He wanted to learn the taste of her again. He wanted to know her warmth and her scent. He wanted to listen to her soft broken cries as her body arched up into his as he...

He closed his eyes and felt his hearts beat twice. Can't. Won't. He opened his eyes, his mouth was dry and he licked his lips. He looked at Rose, but he stayed behind the line.

"I don't sleep much," he said, although he knew it was really just smoke and mirrors, an excuse not to move closer.

"We don't have to sleep," Rose said, her eyes darkened and there was that smile again. "Not if you don't want to."

"Rose --"

"Sorry," she apologised, shaking her head. "Didn't mean to say that. It was stupid. Ignore me." She forced a smile. "I just meant... I just meant we could talk. If you like." She dared to meet his grey-blue eyes. "It's been ages since we talked."

The Doctor shook his head. The line was still there. He could see it even if Rose couldn't. "You need to get some sleep."

Rose sighed, knowing it was pointless arguing with him. She toed off her trainers then pulled at the zip of her hoodie. The Doctor turned his back like a gentleman, and Rose couldn't help but smile. She wriggled out of her jeans and threw them to the end of the bed, knowing that even if the Doctor couldn't see what she was doing, he could hear it.

With a petulant sigh she slipped under the covers of the bed and dropped back into it's softness. "I'm not even tired," she yawned.

The Doctor slowly turned around to look at her. Her eyes were closed.

"Yes, you are," he said softly. "It's all this fresh mountain air."

"'M'not," she protested, her voice only a murmur.

The Doctor smiled from his hearts. "If you say so."

She yawned again, still her eyes were closed. "What 'bout you?" she asked sleepily.

He thought he'd never tire of watching her drift into dreams. "Oh I'll be fine, I'll just..."

"... resonate concrete," she whispered, before finally allowing Morpheus to take her into his arms.

The Doctor stood there for a minute or so, just watching her sleep. After all there was nothing wrong with that, was there? Was there? Realising that he didn't want to answer that particular question, he put it to the back of his mind. He allowed another minute to slip by unnoticed then another. He did not know how many minutes he had let escape his attention before he moved to stand by the side of the bed. Gently he tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, then with the back of his hand he brushed a soft caress to her cheek. She did not stir, except to part her lips as a fragile sigh escaped to torment him.

Slowly, drawn in by forces he could not hope to fight, the Doctor moved closer, his mouth hovered only fractionally above Rose's. But he hesitated, almost afraid to take the last step; to press his lips to hers. One kiss, that's all, he told himself. One stolen kiss that she need never know about. One kiss that he could hold within him like a secret treasure.

He cupped her face with one hand, his thumb brushing over the apple of her cheek. His lips moved away from hers as instead he pressed the sweetest kiss to her forehead. He closed his eyes, holding on to the moment, breathed in the warm scent of her and trembled.

He stepped away from the bed, still watching her sleep. He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket as he contemplated the empty space on the bed next to Rose. He frowned as his fingers touched something in the corner of one pocket. He pulled it out and held it in his hand, looking at it with dry amusement. A coin. He smiled, looking back at the temptation of the bed.

He didn't know if he believed in fate, but he was half willing to give it a go. "Okay," he said. "Heads I stay, tails I go." Then he threw the coin up into the air.

oOo

Rose felt long fingers push through her hair, a soft bite at her earlobe, tormenting words whispering there and warm lips drop unhurried kisses to her throat. She gave a low moan of pleasure as a tidal wave of warmth slid through her blood. The kisses fell to her collarbone, as tender caress followed the dart of an exploring tongue.

The bed creaked as he moved to cover her, his naked body cool against hers. She reached out to touch him, to hold him close. Her fingernails raked down his back and she heard his gasp. She opened her legs and let him slip between them. She rocked her hips with plain invitation, feeling how hard he was, knowing that he wanted this as much as she did.

His mouth found hers and kissed her into bliss.

She trembled as she felt his cool hands slip under the strappy vest she wore, smoothing over her warm skin with a possessive stroke she adored. The vest top was pushed up further, revealing her naked breast. He abandoned her mouth, moving lower. She ached beneath him, waiting as he breathed against one hardening nipple, then his tongue flicked out to taste her and she gasped. He cupped one breast, a thumb rubbing across the nipple as she whimpered and pleaded. With a soft chuckle he took the aching peak into his mouth and sucked until Rose thought she'd die if he didn't...

She threw her head back into the pillow, sure that he had read her mind, as long fingers slid inside her, finding her warm and wet. He swallowed her cries and gasps as those expert fingers teased her clit into madness. Then, quite suddenly his mouth left hers, kissing a slow pathway of delight down her body, down, down. He spread her wide open and slipped his long tongue inside her sweet moist center. He lapped and sucked and feasted there, while Rose discovered pleasures she had never known. She arched up into his giving mouth, her cries frantic and desperate.

With one hand she gripped the bed under her, with the other she held his head exactly _there_. The maddening pace of his attentions increased and Rose cried out his name as she shattered into orgasm.

"Doctor!"

Breathless, her eyes opened wide as her body arched up into... nothing.

She collapsed back onto the bed, her heart pounding, her body shaking, her legs trembling. Confused, she looked around the room and found herself to be completely alone. Her mind reluctantly began to separate fact from fiction. She tried to steady the race of her heart as she lay there panting, the colours of her dream already fading into shades of grey reality.

She swallowed hard and licked her lips as she came down from euphoria with a bump.


	23. Emporium

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE : EMPORIUM

The more the Doctor thought about it, the more he managed to convince himself that leaving Rose safely tucked up in bed _alone_, had been the right thing to do.

After all, the coin had landed on tails, and just to be certain he had thrown again -- and again. There was nothing wrong with 'best of three' -- or nine... or nineteen. In the end, and finding himself with a growing disdain for currency in general, he'd checked to make sure that the damn coin actually _had_ a head; while telling himself that it had nothing to do with him disagreeing with the result/results, but because surely throwing nineteen consecutive tails had to be a record.

To his amazement the coin did have a head, and to his further amazement nineteen consecutive tails was not a record -- nor was twenty nine. When his losing streak reached the giddy heights of sixty nine, he decided to quit before he became a compulsive gambler, shoved the coin back into his pocket and determined to throw it down the first well he came across.

So after leaving Rose, and politely refusing Hoffly's kind offer of a cup of pondweed juice, the Doctor inquired as to where he might find a well. Hoffly gave him a rambling set of directions that the Doctor thanked her kindly for, despite being quite certain that even a scientifically trained rodent would struggle to follow the course she'd laid for him. In truth he'd lost her after _"... and take the seventh turn after the third left and veer North West until the third right, then take a sharp left..."_ -- but he'd just kept grinning and nodding until his face had begun to ache. The last straw however, had been her delighted finale of; _"... and that's where Awel lives. Do give her my best."_

He'd almost reached for the pondweed juice. Almost.

His hands in his pockets, his fingers holding onto the hateful coin, the Doctor set off with a determined step, quite certain that anyone who could traverse the TARDIS corridors blindfolded and with their hands tied behind their back could locate a simple well without having to ask for directions. Besides, it was a well known fact that _human_ males never asked for directions -- it was something to do with their DNA, no doubt -- and if they could do it then he saw no reason why he couldn't. Not to blow his own trumpet or anything, but he was, after all, a genius.

oOo

Roughly two hours later and all thoughts of finding a well were abandoned, replaced instead by the Doctor's burning desire not to walk down (for the seventh time) a particular alley, past a particular witch, who had taken a particular liking to him. The trouble was, it seemed no matter if he turned right, left or carried straight on, he would eventually find himself walking past the same witch. Who, at each encounter became more enamoured with him. She'd already introduced herself as Eflin, announced that she was unmarried, informed him that she was a wonderful cook and made a rather suggestive comment about the size of his ears.

In fact, his desperation to avoid running into her again was reaching such a peak that when the Doctor caught sight of Korrok walking towards him, he realised that in all his nine hundred years he had never been so relieved to see an unfriendly face.

"Korrok, I could kiss you," the Doctor announced loudly, pulling Korrok into a bear hug and embracing him with close to genuine affection. He also noticed (with some delight) that Eflin immediately stopped beaming her seductive smile his way, and flounced off muttering something about 'musical theatre.'

Korrok wrestled him to arms' length and gave the Doctor a fierce look. "I strongly suggest that you don't."

"I said I could, didn't say I _would._"

Still scowling, Korrok batted away the Doctor's hold on him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding irritated.

The Doctor thought it best that he didn't mention the whole coin fiasco, so he side stepped the question. "Where's _here_, exactly?"

"Why?" Korrok asked with a hint of amusement, "are you lost?"

"No. 'Course I'm not lost." The Doctor blustered, the idea apparently ridiculous. "I'm more... temporarily misplaced."

Korrok nodded toward a sign that was hung above the door to the building they were both standing outside. 'Dramley's Witchcraft Emporium', it read, and underneath in smaller lettering; 'Purveyors of Quality Magical Items since 11201', and underneath that, in even smaller lettering; 'No refunds, No exchanges'. There was yet another line of lettering underneath that, but it was so tiny that the Doctor couldn't make out even one word of it.

Korrok gave the Doctor a curious look. "Just how long have you been 'temporarily misplaced' for, exactly?"

"A couple of hours," the Doctor admitted quietly.

Korrok began to laugh. "A couple of hours?"

"I don't think it's all that funny," the Doctor protested. "I keep trying to get out of this alley, but I always end up right back here!"

Korrok was still laughing. "Yes, well you would do."

The Doctor frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Korrok's grin was broad. "You've wandered into an enticement spell."

"A what?"

"An enticement spell," Korrok repeated. "Shops use them to attract custom. They're harmless and very subtle. They only affect tourists -- and the gullible."

"So, I'm under a spell?"

"Yes."

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Hocus pocus doesn't work on me."

"I see." Korrok stared at the Doctor for a second then smiled. "How long did you say you'd been trying to get out of this alley?"

The Doctor's shoulders sagged somewhat. "A couple of hours." He looked at Korrok who was now beaming with blatant amusement. "Fine," the Doctor continued with a disgruntled tone. "I'm under a spell. So now what?"

"You have to break the spell -- it's the only way."

"Do I look like Harry Potter?" The Doctor set Korrok with a 'I am not amused' glare. "How am I supposed to break the spell?" he demanded, then patted his jacket pockets and rolled his eyes in mock horror. "Oh no! I've left my wand in my quidditch robes. Ron and Hermione can't help 'cos they're stuck in double detention with Professor Snape an' it looks like Voldemort will return _again_. Muggles everywhere are in danger and I can't do anything to help, because I'M TRAPPED BY AN ENTICEMENT SPELL!"

"Is that sarcasm?" Korrok inquired with a cold tone. "I only ask because it sounds like sarcasm. But it can't be, can it? Because not even _you_ would be stupid enough to insult the ancient and mystical beliefs of a race whose blood is steeped in magicks. That would be a very unwise thing to do... in your situation."

"My situation?"

"Surrounded by eavesdropping witches who know some very unorthodox spells -- and by unorthodox I mean slightly illegal," Korrok elaborated.

The Doctor glanced around, noting that a group of witches had gathered not far off and were eyeing him with a mixture of curiosity and disdain. Eflin was among them, only this time she didn't look quite so smitten with him.

"Point taken."

Korrok scowled. "I don't like you," he said flatly.

"I'm not big on you either," the Doctor replied. He folded his arms. "Now are you going to be a good boy scout an' tell me how to break the spell?"

"You need to buy something," Korrok said with reluctance.

"What do I need to buy?"

"Anything," Korrok sighed. "It doesn't matter. The whole point of the spell is to attract custom. As soon as a purchase is made, the spell is broken."

The Doctor looked at the display window of 'Dramley's Witchcraft Emporium' and grinned from ear to ear. "Fantastic."

"It is?" Korrok asked in confusion.

"Sort of, yeah." He unfolded his arms and his grin got bigger. "I just so happen to have some money burning a hole in my pocket."

oOo

The inside of 'Dramley's' was much as the Doctor had expected. It was under-lit, dusty and smelt of burnt cauldrons. The walls were lined with overflowing shelves. Bottles, brooms, pots, books and candles were everywhere. There was a large open fire blazing, and seated around it were three old witches playing cards. They looked up as the Doctor and Korrok walked into the shop, then without comment went back to their game. Another couple of witches were being served at the counter, while another stood in a corner apparently haggling over the price of a small pewter cauldron.

The Doctor beamed at Korrok. "Straight out of Diagon Alley this. I wouldn't be surprised if Hagrid walked in with a shopping list from Dumbledore."

Korrok scowled. "Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Long story," he grinned. "Actually seven long stories."

As if from nowhere a shop assistant appeared next to Korrok. "Good day sir," he said with a welcoming smile. "Can I interest you and your friend in our new range of..."

"He's _not_ my friend," Korrok interrupted.

"...spell books."

"He's right, I'm not," the Doctor agreed.

"Bound in Jaggar hide and..."

"He's an idiot," Korrok said.

"...inlaid with silver, they..."

"Rose doesn't think I'm an idiot."

"...come in several eye catching..."

"And where _is_ Scrawny?"

"...hues."

"Her name's _not_ Scrawny."

"Scarlet is our best seller..."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you'd 'temporarily misplaced' her too."

"...closely followed by..."

"She's sleeping, if you must know."

"...crimson, cherry..."

"I just don't see what Scrawny..."

"...ruby and..."

"For the hundredth time -- her name is Rose!"

"...mauve."

The Doctor looked at the apron wearing man at his side, who suddenly took on an alarmed expression at finally being acknowledged.

"What did you say?"

"M... m... mauve," he stammered. "We...we have mauve."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and retrieved the coin. He thrust it into the shop assistants hand. "I'll take one," he said with a grin. "Keep the change."

The man peered at the coin in his hand then glanced back at the Doctor, about to inform him that the strange looking silver coin -- whatever it was -- was certainly not legal tender on Taeh. However, he though better of it and instead scurried off to fetch one of the spell books from behind the counter, hoping that perhaps then the argumentative couple would leave the shop.

He returned a second later and thrust the spell book into the Doctor's arms'. "Thank you for your custom," he said and darted off to the storeroom where he had a secret jug of pondweed juice waiting for just such times as this.

"What use is a spell book to you?" Korrok asked.

"It's not for me," the Doctor said as he admired the book. "It's for _Rose_."

"It's such a pretty colour, I'm sure that she'll love it," said a soft female voice from behind them.

Korrok and the Doctor turned and found Vhella standing there, a basket of fruits, herbs and grasses in her arms. She smiled warmly. The Doctor smiled back, Korrok didn't.

"It's Vhella, isn't it?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, that's right." She nodded and dropped a handful of berries into the basket. "I'm making a fresh jug of mokru, Rose liked it so. I thought that I'd use a slightly different recipe and 'Dramley's' always have the finest ingredients." She looked around the shop then back to the Doctor. "Isn't Rose with you?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head and put the spell book under one arm. "She's sleeping. Not used to the mountain air."

Vhella nodded. "Of course. Well, if you'll excuse me, I still have a little more shopping to do." She cast her gaze briefly toward Korrok then returned her smile to the Doctor. "Perhaps we'll meet again tonight. You and Rose will be at the feast tables, won't you?"

"We wouldn't miss it."

"Wonderful." Vhella reached out and placed her hand on the Doctor's arm for a second and smiled sweetly. "Then perhaps you'll save me a dance?" Without waiting for an answer she walked off and made her way toward a display of dried roots.

The Doctor turned to Korrok with a look of horror on his face. "Dancing?" he said in alarm. "There's going to be dancing?"


	24. Incendere

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR : INCENDERE

Twilight drifted in to kiss the day goodnight and send it to its slumber. The air became cooler and a gossamer mist began to appear as Vhella arrived home, laden down with a heavy basket. Almost at her house she looked up and, seeing a grey omelette standing outside, her step faltered for a second then she continued.

"Hello, Nimbri."

"Vhella." Nimbri lowered her head in a respectful greeting. "I'm afraid you have a visitor."

Vhella squared her shoulders. "Did anyone see him come this way?"

"No one -- but no thanks to him. He's been strutting around so pleased with himself ever since he got here, giving not a care to your good name," Nimbri seethed.

"Where is he?" Vhella asked with quiet acceptance.

Nimbri shook her head towards the house. "Inside. I couldn't stop him."

Vhella's face grew cold. "He really is becoming quite brazen, isn't he?"

"Too brazen," Nimbri corrected. "I told him to wait in the cellar as usual, but he was having none of it. He demanded to go into the house no less. Demanded! Such audacity!"

Vhella reached out and stroked Nimbri's neck with kindness. "I'm sure it will be his downfall, my dear," she whispered.

"Certainly," Nimbri agreed. "Most certainly."

"Go, now. You've done well to inform me."

Nimbri nodded and turned, she took a few steps then stopped and glanced back. "I know it's not my place to say, but... his sort aren't to be trusted."

"I know that. Now go, Nimbri. It's better that you aren't seen here. At least not tonight."

Again Nimbri nodded, then turned and vanished into the darkening twilight.

Vhella took a steadying breath before continuing on and into the house.

oOo

Since he was no longer bewitched by an enticement spell, the Doctor found his way back to Hoffly's house surprisingly quickly. The green witch was still sitting in a chair outside, smoking her pipe and drinking pondweed juice from a large cup. She waved merrily at the Doctor's approach, then hiccuped. She apologised with a giggle, then beamed a toothy grin and took another swig from her cup. She seemed most content -- green or not. The Doctor grinned back at her then made his way inside, taking the steps two at a time in his haste to reach the room at the top of the staircase.

Without thinking to knock, the Doctor pushed open the door and hurried into the room. He closed the door behind him and turned around, his mouth already half open with words about to tumble outward. But the second he saw Rose, anything and everything he had been about to say was forgotten, as all he could do was stand and stare; dumbstruck and lovestruck in equal measure.

Rose walked forward, stopping only when she was standing directly in front of the Doctor. She was wearing a strapless, rich chocolate-brown dress. It was nipped in at the waist and had a laced-up black leather bodice that looked like a sort of corset. On her feet she wore soft leather shoes with ties around her ankles - almost like ballet shoes.

"You've been gone ages," she said, her tongue moving to the corner of her mouth as she found herself smiling, realising the Doctor had yet to blink. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back."

The Doctor opened his mouth but no words came out. He licked his lips, swallowed and tried again. "I got a bit... waylaid."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much." She beamed a teasing smile. "It was either that or you'd gone back to the TARDIS and left me."

"I'd never leave you," the Doctor said softly, meaning every word.

Rose's smile drifted a little as she stared up at him. She told herself that as usual, her heart was reading more into his words than he'd meant, but it was a hard habit to break. She glanced away, "No... well, good thing too. Especially since I've gone to all the trouble of getting dressed up."

"You look nice."

Immediately she looked up, her fingers nervously twisting. "Vhella thought..." she hesitated, "...she thought that you might like it."

"I do." He reached out, his fingertips brushing down the leather lacing of the bodice, his hand coming to rest possessively at the curve of Rose's hip, his eyes darkening as he looked at her. "Very much. You look..." he frowned suddenly and his hand fell away. "Vhella? Why would Vhella think I'd like it?"

Rose looked startled. "I dunno," she said defensively. "She just did that's all."

The Doctor took a half step back. "Right. Well..." Then he remembered the spell book. "Oh, I got you something."

"You did?" Rose's eyes sparkled with interest.

The Doctor held out the book to her. "It's not much, just a spell book." He watched transfixed as Rose took the book from him and brushed her fingertips over the soft suede-like cover, then opened it to reveal cream pages covered in spells written in an elegant script. A smile twitched at her lips and the Doctor felt his hearts miss a beat. "I just... I just though you might like it."

"I do," she said, as she looked up and smiled. "I love it." She moved to close the space between them, one hand coming to rest at his shoulder. "Thank you." She lifted herself up onto tip-toe and leant in to kiss his lips, but even as she did so the Doctor moved too. His hands came to hold her upper arms, stopping her before her lips could meet his. Rose looked into his eyes and saw his resolve there. She moved away as he released her, an all too familiar ache filled her heart. "Sorry," she whispered softly and took another step back.

"Rose, I..." He wanted to explain, to apologise, but he just didn't know how.

She shook her head. "'S'fine," she said and dropped the spell book onto the bed. "So, we gonna go then?"

"Yeah," he said softly, and held out his hand.

Rose hesitated for a moment then, taking a step closer she slipped her hand into his.

oOo

Vhella set her basket down on the table and stepped back to study the contents. "I thought that I wouldn't be seeing you again," she said without glancing up and began to unpack the basket, placing the items on the table top.

There was a dark and nasty chuckle from under the table as out stepped her visitor; a Crilvin. The same Crilvin who had been the ringleader of the group who had attacked Rose in the forest.

"Hoped, is more like," he said with a broad and unattractive smirk. "You hoped you wouldn't be seein' Fynis again."

"Loathsome creature!" Vhella chastised. "What is it you want of me? Our dealings are over with. You have no right to be here."

Fynis sneered and shook his head. "Not true," he muttered. "I has instructions I has."

Vhella looked up sharply. "And what might they be?"

Fynis hopped around to the other side of the table and tapped the tabletop with his claws. "Your father... he's not best pleased he aint. Ho-ho. Tells Fynis he be disappointed in you."

Vhella paled. "I did everything he asked of me."

"Shush!" Fynis snapped. "I is speaking -- you is listening."

Rage glittered behind Vhella's eyes as she stared at him, but she remained silent, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"Couldn't even fix the old hag! Couldn't even addle her mind so she'd pick you to inherit." He looked at Vhella and ran his tongue over his sharp teeth. "Couldn't even do that right."

"The poison wasn't strong enough," Vhella protested. "How was I to know it would take so long to..."

"I is talking!" screeched Fynis.

Vhella swallowed hard and met his black eyes. "Then talk," she said bitterly. "And be gone."

Fynis reached into a pocket and withdrew a small glass bottle the colour of rubies, he laid it on the table top and chuckled. "Better poison," he said. "Stronger."

"No." Vhella shook her head angrily. "I did what my father wanted. Mattor is dying, it's only a matter of time. There is nothing to be gained by this."

Fynis waved a hand in the air. "Not the old hag this time." He chucked to himself and again reached into his pocket, this time withdrawing a length of blonde hair, placing on the table next to the bottle of poison. "The pretty pretty."

Vhella stared at him for a second, trying to understand. "_Rose_?" she whispered in surprise.

Fynis nodded excitedly. "Attacked your brother she did. Brought shame to your family she did." He pushed the bottle of poison closer to Vhella. "Do this and redeem yourself," he said with a soft and coaxing tone. "She dishonoured your blood."

"G'shan?" Vhella whispered softly.

"Cut an' bloodied him she did." Fynis chuckled to himself. "Ar'gorsh knew they'd pass through the forest and has me get something of the girl to makes the poison stronger -- wanted blood he did -- but hair was easier."

Vhella stared at the Crilvin and the blood turned to ice in her veins. "What of your people?" she inquired. "What do they think of their leader working for a Taehroh? They should despise you for it."

Fynis shrugged. "Ar'gorsh pays well. An' what they don't knows, they don't needs to."

Vhella nodded and moved across to a cupboard, opening a drawer and bringing something over to the table. "I imagine you want payment?"

Fynis's eyes lit up with curiosity as to what she held in her hand. "I does," he beamed.

Vhella held her hand out to him, but out of reach. "Promise me that you'll leave here and never return."

Fynis scowled at her. "I does what I wants," he jeered. "No witch tells Fynis what he can and cant."

"Very well," Vhella nodded and opened her hand, offering him a small golden ball, the size of a large marble. "Then take this as your payment."

Fynis snatched the bauble from Vhella's hand, delighted with his prize. He clutched it to him as Vhella turned her back on him and waved her hand dismissively.

"_Incendere_," she whispered softly.

She heard the flames take him but did not turn around, not until his screams had turned to silence. She looked at the floor where seconds before he had stood sneering at her, but of the Crilvin there was no sign -- save for a blackened, scorched patch on the floor.

She returned her attention to the length of blonde hair and the small glass bottle, her eyes growing dark as her thoughts became decisive. With a purposeful step she crossed to a large wooden chest that was covered by a heavy blanket. Throwing back the cover she knelt down in front of the chest and reached into her skirt pocket, withdrawing an ornate black metal key. Carefully she slotted it into the chests lock then turned it. There was a sharp 'click' and she slowly opened the chest.

Vhella reached inside and withdrew a large spell book. She carried it with great care to the table and set it down softly. The book was heavy and aged and was covered with some sort of black reptilian skin, except that it was not smooth like the scales of a snake, it was rough as the bark of a tree. Vhella stroked her fingertips down the front of the book and winced slightly as her hand was cut by the sharp edge of one of the scales, yet she paid it no care, instead she raised her hand slightly above the cover and waited until a single drop of her blood dropped down onto to the black scales. The blood seemed to pool there for a second, before somehow being _absorbed_ by the book.

"Death," she whispered softly and the book opened, its pages fluttering wildly, as if a wind had ripped through the house -- yet all else was still as the grave. Eventually the book ceased it's search through it's hundreds of pages and gradually settled. Vhella leant over the spell that had been offered up to her, her eyes dancing hurriedly over the ancient incantation.

When she had finished reading, she touched the page with her bloodied hand and smiled a smile of cold, heartless, wickedness.


	25. Love

Chapter Twenty Five: Love

The sky was strewn with stars and a warm breeze drifted through the air carrying with it delicious and inviting aromas. The feast tables were extremely crowded; there were people everywhere, all busy eating, drinking and talking. There was music being played somewhere and some of the younger witches were dancing in a clearing. Ropes of glass baubles were strung from building to building, and in each spun a bright golden light. There were so many of these lights that the growing darkness was easily held at bay and instead everywhere was bathed in a warm and welcoming glow.

"Look," Rose said happily as she and the Doctor approached the tables, "there's Korrok, we can sit with him." She tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand and led him through the milling crowds before he could protest. It was only when they reached the table that Rose saw Enissa was there too, and her smile faded considerably.

"Scrawny," Korrok said with a beaming grin. "Well, don't you look lovely?"

Rose smiled, her hand brushing at the front of her dress as she sat down opposite Korrok. "Thanks. Vhella gave me the dress," she explained as she reached for a piece of bread from a plate in front of her.

"Vhella?" Korrok questioned, a slight frown appearing.

Rose looked up at him. "Something wrong with that?"

"No. No of course not." Korrok picked up a large cup and took a drink from it.

The Doctor sat next to Rose, and Enissa poured them each a cup of red liquid from a large jug. "Mokru?" Rose inquired, as she picked the cup up.

"Yes," Enissa said, sounding surprised. "Have you had some before?"

"Vhella gave me some." She took a sip, then pulled a face and put the cup back to the table top. "Hers didn't taste like that though."

"Oh." Enissa looked crestfallen. "Well yes, the recipe does alter slightly depending on the witch who makes it. Some prefer to use brackel berry rather than jule thorn sap to sweeten..."

"I prefer Vhella's," Rose interrupted and pushed the cup even further away from her. "No offence, but yours is sweet enough to rot teeth."

"Rose!" the Doctor chastised.

"Well it is," Rose muttered, not looking up.

"That's perfectly alright," Enissa said as she drew her own cup towards her. "I'm not at all surprised that you would prefer something a little more... _tart_."

Rose's eyes shot to Enissa. "What?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Proper young ladies say..." Rose turned her attention to the Doctor and he thought better of finishing his sentence. "Never mind."

Rose was just about to turn back to Enissa and give her a piece of her mind, when she felt Korrok momentarily place his hand on hers. "Scrawny," he said softly.

Looking into Korrok's one eye, Rose swallowed down her retort unchewed; Enissa was his daughter after all. She took a breath and cast her curious gaze around at the other tables. "Isn't Vhella here? She said she would be."

"Why all this interest in Vhella?" Korrok asked.

"I dunno." Rose shrugged. "I like her. She's been nice to me."

Enissa pushed a platter of fruits and nuts toward Rose. "I'm sure she'll be along presently."

Rose picked out a round, apricot-like fruit and for Korrok's sake, she decided to be polite. "Thank you," she said with as much of a smile as she could force.

Enissa smiled back at her sweetly then glanced at the Doctor from under her lashes, her gaze lingering upon him for far too long. Rose watched silently and felt the jealous knot in her stomach tighten. Scowling at Enissa, she bit into the fruit to stop herself from saying anything she might regret.

It took half an hour of biting her tongue, and enduring polite conversation before Rose opened her mouth and said something that she had tried to keep unsaid ever since she had first set eyes on Enissa.

"You're not like the other witches."

Enissa, who had been laughing at one of the Doctor's 'amusing stories' about Adam, turned to look at Rose, her smile disappearing. "No," she said after a moment's hesitation. "No, I'm not."

"_Rose_..." the Doctor warned softly, but Rose chose to ignore him.

"I was just wondering why, is all."

There was a sudden and uncomfortable silence that seemed to thicken in the air until it was almost visible, then Korrok looked squarely at Rose, old memories stirring within him, they flickered like ghosts in his one eye. There was pain and sorrow and loss there, and when she saw them Rose wished with all her heart that she had never asked the question.

"My wife was a Ralmarh," Korrok explained softly. "Her name was Sarilia."

"You married out of your race?" the Doctor asked, his brow furrowing.

Korrok looked at the Doctor. "The choice was that of my heart," he explained.

Enissa touched her father's hand gently. "Father..."

Korrok placed his hand over Enissa's. "It's alright," he said softly. He turned his attention back to the Doctor and Rose. "Do you recall the wall carving in my home?"

The Doctor nodded. "The signing of the peace treaty between the Ralmarh and Taehroh."

Rose bit down on her lip as she tried to remember the tale Korrok had told them about Taehrohs and Ralmarhs, but history had never been her favourite subject and she had to admit she hadn't really paid that much attention to the story. All she could really remember was that there had been a long war between the two races and then a Taehroh called Alrahk had somehow or other brought about peace. She gave herself a 'D' grade at best. She could just imagine the Doctor scrawling the phrase _Rose must try harder_ in red biro across her inter-planetary history book -- if she had an inter-planetary history book, that is. She bit down harder on her bottom lip and reluctantly pondered the pit falls of being a stupid ape.

"Then you remember that I told you that the great Alrahk foresaw infinite destruction for both races, and in an effort to end the war he gifted his powers of premonition to Eruil -- the Ralmarh representative."

"Eruil didn't believe what Alrahk had been saying," the Doctor said. "Not until he saw it for himself, using the powers Alrahk had given him."

"Then he agreed to sign the treaty," Rose piped up.

"Yes." Korrok smiled gently at Rose. "But do you remember the legacy of Eruil's descendants?"

Rose frowned slightly then shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Eruil's descendants were born with Taehroh powers," the Doctor said, without raising his hand in the air.

Korrok nodded. "Sarilia was a direct descendant of Eruil. She was a witch, but she didn't want to reject her gift, she wanted to embrace it. That was something she could not do on her own world. So she came to Taeh, to learn her craft."

"A Ralmarh witch?" the Doctor said. "I'm guessing she wasn't well received."

"There were many who made it their business to make her feel like an outcast -- a thief with stolen powers. But she was strong willed and brave, she stood up to them." Korrok smiled from the memory. "Eventually most came to accept her. We were married three summers later."

"That's so... romantic," Rose said softly and smiled at Korrok.

It took all the Doctor's strength to stop himself from looking at Rose.

"There is nothing stronger than love," Korrok said with absolute certainty. "It is strange magicks."

Rose's gaze strayed to the Doctor. "I know that," she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her. He couldn't stop looking at her. He tried, but he couldn't. Eventually it was Rose who glanced away; her cheeks now blushed with a delicate shade of pink.

The Doctor let out a breath, tried to focus his thoughts, tried to think. What he needed was a distraction; something to take his mind off Rose. He looked around for signs of an evil villain who could be lurking and plotting somewhere. He couldn't quite shake the feeling of disappointment when he came up empty handed.

He was relieved when Korrok began the story again, as he hoped it would give his mind something other than Rose to fixate upon.

"When Sarilia discovered she was with child..." Korrok hesitated slightly, losing track of his thoughts. "We could not have been happier. But she grew sick. The witches said that there was nothing that could be done to save her or the child she carried." He gently squeezed Enissa's hand. "I refused to believe that. I could not face losing them both, so I sought out a practitioner of the black arts; an Occultess. I begged her to try and save my wife and child. She requested my eye as payment and I gave it gladly. She wove spells all night long. She summoned dark spirits to do her bidding, but by the time the sun had risen it was clear only one life could be saved. Sarilia had lost too much blood; she was already a ghost clinging to life, bound to this world by magicks alone. I did the only thing I could do, I let her go, let her die; and Enissa was saved."

There was a drawn out uncomfortable silence for a while, then the Doctor lifted his head and gazed into Korrok's one eye.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Korrok gave the Doctor a curious look, as though trying to place the glimmer of something that had momentarily shone in the Doctor's eyes, until he had hidden it away.

"It was a long time ago," Korrok dismissed. "Twenty years."

The Doctor remained with his attention fixed on Korrok. "Time isn't always the healer it's meant to be."

Korrok stared at the Doctor then slowly nodded his head in silent agreement. It seemed that a sort of understanding had developed between the two men. Rose looked at the Doctor and knew that the sorrow that now glittered in his eyes was the echo of his past, the blame he carried needlessly in his hearts; the fires of his burning world. She looked at her hands, wishing that once, just once, she would think before she opened her mouth. She felt a gentle touch at her shoulder and looking up, her heart lightened at seeing a friendly face and warm smile.

"Vhella!"

Vhella smiled brightly at those at the table. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a little unexpected cleaning to do first."

Rose smiled. "S'okay, you're here now." She made to move across a little so that Vhella could sit down next to her, but Vhella took hold of Rose's hand and Rose looked up, a question in her eyes.

"Come with me," Vhella encouraged, gently tugging at Rose's hand. "The younger witches are dancing. You like to dance, don't you?"

Rose cast a curious gaze to the group of witches who were dancing together in the clearing. "I dunno," she said quietly. "It looks a bit complicated."

"It's very simple," Vhella corrected. "And besides, I'll teach you. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do," Rose said, getting to her feet, a sudden smile at her lips. She glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor, then ran with Vhella toward the clearing and the other witches.

oOo

Rose had not been gone long before Enissa explained that she had errands to do and would have to leave them also, but she hoped that she would be back soon. She kissed her father's cheek softly, smiled warmly at the Doctor then turned and set off into the shadows.

The Doctor and Korrok sat quietly and ill at ease with each other for several minutes. The Doctor found his attention straying to Rose, watching her laughing and smiling as she danced, her happiness radiant as a sun. Korrok picked up his cup of mokru and drained it thirstily; he slammed the cup back down to the table and looked at the Doctor with fixed intention.

"How long have you been in love with her?" he asked.

The Doctor quickly turned his gaze away from Rose. "I don't know what you mean," he said, his jaw clenching at the lie.

Korrok gave a sigh. "I have one eye -- I'm not blind."

The Doctor opened his mouth ready to protest further, but the words did not come. For whatever reason he could not find it within himself to lie to Korrok further.

"It's not as easy as that," he admitted quietly, his gaze falling to his clenched hands.

"Love never is," Korrok reasoned, "but that should not be a reason to deny its name."

The Doctor lifted his head sharply, looking into Korrok's one eye. "I'm not denying anything. Did you hear me deny it?"

"You deny it to her."

The Doctor glanced away. "I have my reasons."

"Reasons..." Korrok smiled. "For reasons I cannot begin to comprehend, Scrawny _likes_ you."

"Rose," the Doctor corrected. "Her name's _Rose_."

"Are you going to interrupt or listen?"

The Doctor sighed. "Go on then, talk -- I'm all ears."

"So I see."

The Doctor folded his arms, not amused. "Do you even have a point? Or are you just trying to annoy me even more that you usually do?"

"I have a point."

"Then I wish you'd hurry up and get to it."

Korrok looked at Rose. "She deserves to be loved."

The Doctor found his attention drifting back to Rose, watching her twirl and spin. He shook his head. "Not by me." He looked back to Korrok. "She deserves better."

Korrok laughed. "I won't argue with that."

The Doctor frowned, then his mouth twitched into a smile, then he laughed too. "So that's your point?" he asked, amusement still in his voice. "That I'm not good enough for her?"

"No." Korrok shook his head. "My point is that you love her and she loves you, and something as rare and wonderful as love should not be ignored."

The Doctor glanced away, raked a hand through his cropped hair and pushed away his dreams of Rose, refusing to listen to the whisper of hope that flickered in his hearts. He clenched his hands into fists until the whisper had been silenced once more, then he lifted his head sharply and stared at Korrok.

"If I were you I'd worry about Enissa rather than Rose."

Korrok's attention sharpened. "Why should I worry about Enissa?"

"Just something Mattor said," the Doctor admitted. "She told me that one of the witches was troubled, conflicted, that she was dangerous."

"She said this of Enissa?" Korrok's voice was hollow.

The Doctor sighed. "Actually she cornered the market on vague. She didn't give me a name. I don't think she could. I think something was stopping her."

"You're asking me to believe that Mattor is under some sort of enchantment?" Korrok asked, as if the idea was blasphemy.

"Seemed that way. She wanted to warn me of something but didn't seem able to."

"And you believe this warning to have been about Enissa?" Korrok's anger was stirring.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. "But I suppose it makes sense. She's about to become the most powerful witch on the planet. She's not the popular choice; people mistrust her because she's half Ralmarh." He set Korrok with a curious look. "Can you honestly say that you weren't a little surprised when she was chosen to inherit?"

Korrok glanced away for a second. "I don't believe it."

"Maybe I'm wrong."

Korrok looked back to the Doctor. "You are."

The Doctor nodded. "I hope so, I do. But if I am, then we still don't know who Mattor was trying to warn us about."

"We need to speak to Enissa."

The Doctor shook his head. "Telling her anything would be a bad idea, Korrok. All you'd be doing is alerting her."

Korrok slowly nodded in reluctant agreement. "Then... I shall say nothing." He looked up suddenly, his one eye shining with fire and ice. "But you _are_ wrong Doctor. I know it."

The Doctor felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he glanced around, turning in his seat when he saw Rose standing there, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

She held out her hand to him. "Dance with me."

"Rose..." he tried to think of a reason to refuse her, but her smile confused him and words failed him.

She wiggled her fingers and repeated the invitation with a softer lilt. "Dance with me."

Silently, he took Rose's hand and stood up. And as he gazed at her he found himself wondering if perhaps Korrok was right, and that something as rare and wonderful as love should not be ignored.


	26. Dancing

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX : DANCING

Rose lead the Doctor through the crowds, to the clearing where the witches were dancing. She brought him to the very center, turned and released his hand. He let it fall back to his side and he watched her as she glanced up, her smile only for him.

"Every one's looking at you, do you know that?" she asked.

The Doctor glanced around and sure enough most people were looking at him, although he considered it to be more through curiosity than anything else.

"Yeah well," he said with a shrug, "I'm the only man here, unless you count Korrok... an' he's more of a Sasquatch."

Rose laughed, tilting her head to one side as she gazed up at him. "You wanna know what I think?" She took a breath and with wide eyes waited for his reply.

He frowned slightly, sensing the mood between them was shifting into something more intimate, yet somehow he was reluctant to stop it. "What do you think?"

"I think they're jealous... " she whispered, reaching out with one hand as with an almost childlike innocence she trailed her fingertips over the buttons of his leather jacket. "'Cos you're mine."

His eyes darkened as he watched her. "Yours?"

Rose glanced away for a second then dared to look back at him, her heart full of hope and fear. "You are, aren't you?"

He couldn't answer, couldn't speak. The truth was far too dangerous. Instead, almost as a fail safe he gave her one of his trademark grins -- that always worked in these situations -- blinding the enemy with fantastic dentistry. Except she wasn't the enemy... and his dentistry wasn't fantastic. So his cunning plan was apparently doomed to failure.

Rose saw his smile for what it was and knew that she'd said too much, too soon. She hurried to undo the damage with a smile of her own, moving on quickly. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred pounds. She took a breath. They were _friends_ and everything was fine.

She looked him up and down, head to toe then back again. "You still have the moves?" she asked.

"Rose Tyler, I have moves you've never seen."

She grinned at him. "Show me your moves, then." She stepped close to him, lifted her arms up and placed her hands on his shoulders. She tilted her face upwards, an unspoken dare glittering in her eyes.

The Doctor hesitated for a second then moved his hands to touch Rose's bare arms. He smoothed his hands along their length, from her wrists and down to the curve of her shoulders. The effect of his touch was almost instant. He heard Rose catch her breath, felt her skin tingle under his fingertips and watched the pulse at the base of her throat jump into a faster beat.

He couldn't help the feelings of satisfaction and desire that swept through his blood at knowing Rose's body was responding to his touch. Holding her was dangerously intoxicating.

Her eyes grew wide, a soft blush coloured her cheeks and her lips parted as a breath escaped to the intimate air between them. The Doctor trailed his hands down her back, smiling to himself as he felt her tremble in his arms. He let his hands come to rest at her waist, his fingers making the smallest of caresses there.

Rose moved closer, rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I can hear your hearts," she whispered.

She moved one hand from his shoulder, allowed her fingers to trail downwards. Moving them past the worn leather of the Doctor's jacket she found the hem of his jumper and slipped her hand underneath the soft wool. She heard his intake of breath as her touch moved higher, fingertips exploring his cool skin until her palm came to settle against one heart beat.

She looked up at him through heavy lashes. "Do they always beat so fast?"

He drew her closer, and lowering his head slightly he brushed his cheek against the softness of her hair. He breathed in its scent of honey and orange blossom as he closed his eyes. "Only when I'm with you."

Rose lifted her head a little as the Doctor brushed his lips against her forehead, her temple, the corner of her eye, the apple of her cheek. It was only when he heard a soft sigh of pleasure escape Rose's parted lips that he opened his eyes again and saw dreams of hope in her face. She wanted to be kissed... and he wanted to kiss her, but he knew that he would not -- _could not_.

He drew back slowly and cupped her face in one hand, his thumb stroking her cheek with a feather-soft touch. She smiled and leant her face into his hand as though it were a pillow.

"This isn't dancing, Rose."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, searching his face, seeing the wall he was building between them again. "Then why's the world spinning?" She stepped out of his reach, knowing he would not return to her arms. She drew in a breath to steady herself. "I can feel it," she whispered, not looking at him.

"The world's always spinning," he said softly.

Rose looked up, then, and stared into the Doctor's blue-grey eyes. She shook her head resolutely. "Only when I'm with you."

The Doctor could not hold her gaze, as it shone with a depth of love he felt he did not deserve. She was youth and he was age. She was Spring and he was Winter. She was light and he was darkness. She was not meant to be his. He knew that. And somehow, he found the strength to turn his back on her and walk away.

He knew that Rose watched his every step as he abandoned her, but he did not look back because he was certain that if he did his strength would fail him and he would return to her. Forever.

oOo

Rose wrapped her arms tightly around herself, walked away from the crowds and sat down on top of an empty wooden barrel. She leant back and gazed up at the night sky in her misery. She hadn't been sitting there long when she felt something nuzzle up against her foot. Looking down she saw a fluffy, round, sandy-coloured, furry creature -- about the same size and shape as a football. Reaching down, she picked it up and held it in front of her face, while she peered at it.

"You know what my problem is?" she asked the wriggling creature. "It's that I don't listen. He told me he could only be my friend and I just..." She sighed heavily and left her words unfinished.

She heard a noise from the side and looked around just in time to see Jexa walking out of the shadows. Jexa looked from Rose to the furry animal she was holding, then back to Rose again. "It may interest you to know that you are addressing a tarl -- a male," she said.

"Oh, right." Rose looked at the tarl. "Hello... er... Mr Tarl, very nice to meet you. My name's Rose."

The tarl carried on wriggling.

"I'm glad to see your manners have improved," Jexa said.

"Thanks."

Jexa came closer. "It may also interest you to know that tarls are _not_ magical beasts and therefore do not speak -- or understand you... and you're talking to its rear."

"Oh!" Rose said in surprise.

"They do however, when irritated -- spray."

Rose quickly put the tarl back down onto the ground. "Good to know," she said.

Jexa nodded wisely. "I'd file it under 'useful information', if I were you."

Rose smiled warmly, smoothed down the skirt of her dress and watched the tarl scurry off into the night. "So... how many sorts of magical beasts are there then?" she asked. "Just omelettes?"

"Oh heavens no." Jexa shook her head. "There are uths, haggers, treeks, jummees and... you should read _Alrahk's Complete Treasury of Magical Beasts_, if you're interested. It's illustrated. Page three hundred and seventeen of volume nine has a particularly fine depiction of Trelgar -- she was the first, you know."

Rose thought about it. "I think I'll pass, if it's all the same to you," and then to show interest; "Trelgar was the first _what_?"

Jexa looked up brightly, puffing out her chest with pride. "The first talking omelette. She was given the power of speech by a spell cast by Alrahk -- as were all magical beasts."

"Hang on," Rose said, remembering something. "I thought that spellcasting was a female power?"

Jexa shifted her feet uncomfortably. "It is," she admitted. "Alrahk... well he kept attempting to master the power, but no matter how he tried all he could ever do was give the power of speech. He'd bestowed it to twenty six species in all... before the high parliament made him stop."

Rose stared at Jexa and bit her lip hard so as not to laugh. "They made him stop?"

"Yes well, they seemed to think that it was getting out of hand," Jexa replied with an almost embarrassed swish of her tail.

"Well I don't think he should have stopped," Rose said with conviction. "Omelettes are lovely and I'm sure that all the other magical beasts are too."

"Not all of them," Jexa admitted after a moment. "I must confess I think Alrahk's decision to bestow speech to the sour-beetle was a little... rash. They don't call them sour-beetles for nothing, and now all they ever do is complain loudly to anyone within ear-shot."

Rose beamed at Jexa. "Well I think that however bad sour-beetles are, omelettes more than make up for them."

Jexa smiled from the compliment, then seemed to grow a little hesitant. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I couldn't help but notice that your friend the Doctor left in rather a hurry."

Rose's smile died and she glanced away. "Yeah, I noticed that too," she said, her fingers pulling restlessly at the skirt of her dress.

"If I were you I'd go after him."

Rose's attention returned to Jexa. "Why should I go after him?"

Jexa lay her head in Rose's lap. Without needing to be asked Rose began to rub behind Jexa's long brown ears and the omelette began to purr appreciatively.

"You should go after him because you love him."

Rose's hand stilled. "I don't," she said, and with a heavy heart she realised that the lie did not sound any more convincing now than it had done the first time; when she'd denied it to her mother. Practice it seemed, did not always make perfect.

Jexa gave a weary sigh. "Yes, you do." She flicked her ears and Rose got the hint; starting to rub them again.

Curiosity got the better of her. "What makes you so sure that I love him?"

Jexa ignored the question and instead gave another long sigh. "You're very good at that."

Rose couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"It's all in the ears, you know. I think I told you that once before didn't I?"

"You did."

"I thought so. A little to the left, please."

Rose obliged, but steered the conversation back to where she wanted it. "You were saying?" she prompted.

"Ah yes. The ears, you can tell such a lot from them. Your friend the Doctor for example; his ears speak volumes. Yours, being under-developed are a little less easy to read but all the same..."

"What do his ears say?" Rose asked, and then considered that it was probably the silliest question she was ever likely to ask.

Jexa lifted her head and set Rose with a stern gaze. "They say stop wasting time and go after him. They say grab him and shake some sense into him. They say kiss him until his toes curl up."

Rose's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "You got all that from his ears?"

"No of course not!" Jexa said incredulously. "I got all that from watching you two numbnuckets. It's been like the dance of the terminally stupid. I've seen some strange courtships in my day, but yours..." she shook her head. "I just can't take it any more. My nerves are shot to pieces! Is it normal for your race to carry out such a bizarre mating ritual? If it is then I just don't see how you ever get around to procreation. Quite frankly it's a wonder your species hasn't died out!"

Rose was stunned, amazed and dumbfounded all at once. "I'm... he's... we... I mean we're not... I..."

"Ah well, when you put it so eloquently." Jexa smiled softly. "I can see now that you have a valid argument as to why you shouldn't be running off after him."

Rose looked up in the direction the Doctor had taken. "What if he doesn't..."

"What if he _does_?" Jexa interrupted.

Rose hesitated, but only for a second, then jumped down from the barrel and flung her arms around Jexa's neck, hugging her dearly. She pulled back and looked into the omelettes soft brown eyes. "Thank you," she said and hugged her again. "Love you."

Jexa looked a little flustered. "Why, I... I love you too dear. Now... run along."

Rose turned on her heel and for the first time in a very long time, she did exactly what she was told.

Jexa watched Rose until she had run so far off that she could no longer see her clearly, or perhaps it was because she had quite inexplicably become teary eyed.


	27. Confessions

Chapter Twenty Seven : Confessions

The Doctor carried on walking, putting as much distance between himself and Rose as possible. He wasn't sure of where he was heading, _away_ was as good a direction as any.

He was angry, not with Rose but himself. 'Oncoming Storm', he thought bitterly -- more like 'Oncoming Idiot'. He should have known better. He'd been stupid to think that he could carry on pretending that all he wanted was her friendship -- even Korrok had seen through his charade, and if a one eyed man could see it, then how long before Rose would?

He'd have to be more careful in future, make sure he didn't hold her so close, be careful not to touch her, breathe in her scent... look at her. Oh yeah, it was going to be easy this friends thing. Piece of cake.

But that was his only option wasn't it? Make sure he didn't slip again, otherwise... he didn't want to think about _otherwise_. He turned a corner, headed down an alley then stopped suddenly, sure that he'd heard something ahead of him. His eyes narrowed and he caught sight of a familiar figure standing alone in the shadows and moonlight.

Enissa was leaning against a wall, her head bowed, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She appeared to be as lost in her thoughts as he had been in his. The Doctor approached her quietly as she looked up and saw him.

"Doctor?"

"Hello," he said softly, noticing how startled she appeared.

She moved away from the wall and unwrapped herself from the protective hold of her arms. "I though that you were with my Father." She looked around, almost as if she expected Korrok to step out of the shadows too.

"An' I thought you had errands to run," the Doctor countered.

Enissa's head snapped up, her eyes bright. "I did. I finished them. I mean, I finished them earlier than I thought. I..." She looked away then shook her head, returning her attention to the Doctor. "I'm sorry. It would appear that I'm not very good at lying."

The Doctor held Enissa's gaze. "S'okay," he said softly. "I'd be more worried if you were good at it."

"Thank you." Enissa gave an easy smile. "I suppose I would be too."

He moved closer to her. "So why did you really run off into the night then?"

Enissa grew a little reluctant. "I suppose I needed time to myself; time to think."

"About what?"

"Would you think ill of me Doctor, if I told you that I was afraid?" She closed her eyes for a second, her confession cutting close to the bone. "You have no idea how my heart trembles at the thought of the responsibility I have been chosen to carry, and yet..." she swallowed and began again. "I know my mind should be centred upon the inheritance, but instead I find myself thinking of my father. I barely know him, yet I want so much to prove myself to him. I want him to look at me with the same fondness that he does Rose." She let out a breath and wiped a tear from her eye. "You must think me very foolish."

The Doctor shook his head, reached out and brushed a lock of Enissa's long blonde hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't worry about how Korrok feels for you."

Enissa's eyes shone as she looked up at the Doctor. "He looks upon Rose as a daughter, I see it."

"Rose reminds him of you, that's why he's protective of her. He's fond of Rose, but you're his daughter and he loves you."

Enissa bit her lip, wanting to believe. "How can you know this?"

The Doctor let out a breath. "Because I was wrong and he was right," he said simply. "Mattor told me something -- a sort of warning -- and at first I thought it was about you. It wasn't, I see that now. Korrok knew that I was wrong. He defended you." He smiled warmly at Enissa. "Your father is a good man -- just don't tell him I said so -- 'cos I'll deny it."

Enissa laughed and nodded her head. She looked up into the Doctor's eyes and took a step closer, her hands coming to settle at his shoulders as she reached up on tip toe to softly kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she murmured, then as she drew back fractionally she met his gaze once more and hesitated. Instead of moving away she drew her body up close against the Doctor's, pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

Rose stared at the scene before her, too shocked to move. She'd turned the corner only seconds earlier, seen the Doctor and had just been about to call out to him when she had noticed Enissa. She was too far away to hear their conversation, but it had appeared intimate. When the Doctor brushed his hand through Enissa's hair, Rose had almost cried out from the pain that had torn through her, instead she had covered her mouth and taken another step back, her eyes pricking with tears. And now they were in each others arms. They were kissing.

It was too much to bear. She turned and fled.

The Doctor's hands closed around Enissa's wrists and he drew her arms down from where she had wound them around his neck. He pulled away from her kiss and let her go. He stepped back, putting space between them.

"Don't," he said simply, his steel-blue eyes fixed upon hers.

Enissa stared up at him, confusion and embarrassment in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought..."

"You thought wrong." His voice was firm but gentle.

She glanced away, colour warming her cheeks. "It would appear so."

The Doctor took a breath and looked at her; she appeared so wounded that he wanted to explain, somehow. "It's not you, it's me." He shook his head in disbelief even as he uttered the cliché. He began again. "What I mean is you're a very nice girl... woman... witch, but..." He raked a hand through his cropped hair and looked at Enissa's wide and confused eyes. He gave a defeated sigh. There were probably a hundred things he could say, but it seemed to be a night for confessions, and so he decided on the truth. "I'm in love with Rose."

Enissa hesitated for a moment, then nodded slightly, her eyes intent upon the Doctor's. "I see." She took a step back. "I thought that perhaps you might be, but I wasn't sure." She paused, then began again. "Please, forgive my ignorance of such things. Most witches come to the coven as children, and as such grow up with little understanding of romantic relationships. There are no men here other than a few shop-keepers, and most of them are elderly or... " she chose her words as best she could. "... rather empty-headed."

The Doctor nodded slightly. "You grow up excluded from the outside world."

"We grow up _protected_ from it."

"And do you think that that's a good thing?"

Enissa looked away. "It is the way it has always been."

"That's not what I asked."

She met the Doctor's gaze again then shook her head slightly. "I see the young witches arrive each summer. They are all so thrilled to be here, but as the months turn into years I see a change in them. It's as though they forget their loved ones -- or that they simply choose not to remember them, as the sorrow of never seeing them again is too great a burden. I think that is why so many forsake their studies and return to their families."

"Is that how you felt, growing up here?" the Doctor asked gently.

"The coven is like a warm fire on a winter's evening to me, Doctor. Mattor has been a mother to me, and the witches are my sisters. But even as full as my heart was with their love, I still carried the sorrow of losing my father."

The Doctor looked at her. "You could change it."

"I could not."

"Korrok told me that there is nothing more powerful than love, and for once I have to admit he was right. Allowing the witches contact with those that they love can only make their powers stronger."

Enissa appeared taken aback at the very idea. "Never in the coven's history..."

"Never in the history of Taeh has there been a mother witch who wasn't pure blood Taehroh," the Doctor interrupted. "Things are changing Enissa, and you can ensure that they continue to change." He smiled warmly. "Maybe that's why Mattor chose you to inherit."

"Perhaps." She looked at the Doctor with curiosity. "And what of you Doctor?"

"Me?"

"You told me that you were in love with Rose," she reminded him.

"I did," the Doctor said quietly; understanding.

"But you have not told her?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Rose... she doesn't need to know. It's better if she doesn't know."

Enissa tilted her head as she looked at him. "Better for whom?"

The Doctor frowned but did not answer, instead he offered Enissa his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. "I'll walk you back to the feast tables, Korrok will be wondering where you've got to."

oOo

Rose didn't stop running until she found herself back at the feast tables; crowds of witches around her she went almost unnoticed. Breathless and on the verge of tears that she refused to cry, she tried to remember the way back to the lodging house, but each way she turned she only saw more and more people. It was then that she felt a hand take hers.

"Rose?"

She spun around and let out a sigh of relief. "Vhella!" A single tear splashed down onto her cheek and Rose wiped it away angrily. "I have to get away from here. I have to."

"Hush now," Vhella soothed, drawing her close and brushing a stray lock of Rose's hair from her face. "Whatever can be the matter?"

"Everything," Rose said. "I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot." She blinked and a second tear hung from her dark lashes, ready to fall, but Vhella gently reached out and brushed it away.

"Nonsense," Vhella soothed.

Rose shook her head stubbornly. "I am," she insisted, and wiped her eyes. "Everything's a mess."

"Come with me," Vhella said softly and lead an unresisting Rose through the throng of people and toward a quiet table that had apparently been abandoned, as empty plates covered it.

Rose sat down and put her head in her hands while Vhella poured out a cup of mokru. Unseen by all, Vhella flicked open a red stoned ring that she wore on her hand, holding it over the mokru. A dose of black powder fell into the red drink, dissolving instantly.

Vhella turned and offered the cup to Rose. "Here," she said invitingly. "Drink this, it will help."

Rose looked up and shook her head. "Nothing can help."

Vhella gave a warm smile and brought the drink closer. "This will," she promised. "Don't you remember that I told you it was medicinal?"

Rose nodded briefly and accepted the cup. "Yeah," she said.

"And so it is." Vhella stroked Rose's cheek. "By morning, all your troubles will be gone."

Rose looked up to the stars in the sky, then lifted the cup to her lips and drank.


	28. Want

Chapter Twenty Eight : Want

Rose had barely swallowed her first sip of the drink Vhella had pressed into her hands, when over the rim of the cup she caught sight of the Doctor and Enissa returning to the feast tables. They were walking arm in arm and apparently were lost in conversation, as neither of them seemed to have noticed her through the crowds.

Slowly, Rose lowered the almost untouched cup from her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes were fixed upon the two people who she loved and hated most in all the world. The more she watched them, the more those two emotions raged war within her. Tears no longer threatened to fall; her heart was far too full of fury to give room to weeping sorrows. Her anger sparkled like a winter frost in her brown eyes; bitter-cold and ice-bright. She stood up and took a step forward.

"Rose?" Vhella attempted to catch her hand, but Rose was already walking away from her. "Rose, you haven't..."

She didn't speak but carried on walking, her step growing faster. She did not look back but was vaguely aware that Vhella was attempting to follow her, a step or two behind, despite the fact that people were crossing her path and she could not quite keep up.

Rose stopped suddenly only a couple of feet from the Doctor and Enissa, who both turned to face her. Enissa let her hand fall from the Doctor's arm and moved a step away from him. She offered Rose a warm smile, but Rose just glared at her.

She took a step closer to Enissa. "Everyone thinks you're so bloody wonderful don't they?" Anger stirred in her blood. "But you don't fool me. I know what you're really like."

Confused, Enissa glanced at the Doctor then back to Rose. "I'm sorry, I..." whatever Enissa had been about to say was lost, as Rose threw the cup of mokru in her face.

There was a second -- just one second -- of stunned silence from all around them as heads everywhere turned. Enissa looked up, her hair wet, her face soaked, her gown stained. The surrounding crowd became deathly silent.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted, clearly stunned by her actions.

Rose glance quickly to him and took a step back, suddenly realising what she had done. She watched as the Doctor moved to help Enissa as others too came forward. They fussed around her as she cleaned herself up, drying her face and dabbing her hair and dress. Rose took another step back.

The crowds around them split apart as Korrok arrived and Rose covered her mouth to prevent a sob. The look he gave her. She'd never meant... she hadn't thought... She turned on her heel and fled.

oOo

She didn't know how long she'd been running for or where she was heading, when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She almost fell, but another hand came to her waist and steadied her. Breathless she looked up and found herself in the Doctor's arms. She met his gaze, and where she had expected to see anger she only saw concern, which somehow made her feel worse than she already did. She wasn't ready to face him. He shouldn't have followed her. She couldn't do this, not now. He had no right to make her face him. It was too cruel.

She struggled with his hold on her. "Let me go!"

The Doctor held her firm. "Rose, just tell me what's the matter. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"Nothing." She shook her head and stopped fighting. "Nothing's wrong and I don't want your help."

"Rose."

The second the Doctor relaxed his grip on her wrist she darted free of him, one hand hitching up the side of her dress so that she could run better, faster, but it wasn't enough. He caught her again, but this time he lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her, kicking and protesting, through the streets. He didn't stop until they had reached a little alley that ran alongside their lodging house, where he unceremoniously dropped Rose to the ground.

She sat in a heap at his feet, her brown eyes glaring furiously up at him. The Doctor stood staring at her, his own anger rising as he struggled to understand what was going on.

"Do you mind telling me what _that_ was about?" He threw his arm in the direction they had come. "Since when do you go around attacking people? What's got into you?"

"Nothing," Rose said bitterly, not looking at him and getting to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster. There was a cold silence that made her uncomfortable and she at last raised her eyes to look at him.

"It has to be something," he reasoned. "You just threw a cup of mokru over the woman who's going to become the new Mother Witch -- you're gonna go down in history."

Rose gazed up at the stars, wishing that he would just go away; just leave her to lick her wounds. "I don't care," she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her, tried again. "Rose... this isn't like you."

She looked at him then. "What would know?" she asked, pain in her eyes. "I'm just a stupid ape, yeah? That's all I'll ever be to you. Good enough for a quick fumble by the camp fire, but that's all. You wouldn't lower yourself to actually be with me." She saw his expression change, but she was too angry and hurt to read it. "A human and a Time Lord -- it's a joke isn't it?"

The Doctor moved with a speed Rose had never seen before, and suddenly she found herself pinned up against the rough brick wall of their lodging house; the Doctor's body hard against hers, both of his hands holding her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about yourself like that. Not ever. Don't you _dare_."

She closed her eyes, unable to hold the intensity of his gaze. "Why do you care?" she whispered.

"Oh, Rose." His voice was so soft that she opened her eyes again, not certain he'd spoken. "You know why. You have to." He watched her eyes swim with unshed tears and lowered his hands from her face.

She shook her head. "I don't know anything." She sniffed, but did not meet his eyes. "I don't care anyway," she said in misery. "I saw you with her. You were kissing her."

He frowned. "You saw that?"

Rose bit her lower lip and nodded, still not able to look at him.

"Rose," he said softly. "It wasn't what you think, I swear. You know that I..."

She looked up suddenly, his tender tone destroying her, and met his gaze. "I just wanted you to... to want me," she admitted.

He stared at her, completely incredulous, and reckless words tumbled from his mouth before he could think to stop them. "Course I want you -- I want every last bit of you. I want to eat you with a spoon, lick the plate and ask for seconds."

Wide eyed she looked at him, a single tear falling to her cheek as she blinked. "What?" she asked, trembling.

He touched her cheek, brushing away her tear with infinite gentleness. "I look at you and the world falls away -- you're all that exists. Do you have any idea what that feels like? How terrified that makes me feel?"

Rose nodded, unable to look away from the Doctor's blue-grey eyes. "I should do, happens to me all the time."

Time seemed to still between them as their bodies moved fractionally closer, the warmth of their breath on their skin slow torment between them. The Doctor's fingertips touched the plump curve of Rose's breast, half exposed above her tightly bound leather corset. He met her eyes. "I can feel your heart," he said softly, an echo of the words she had spoken earlier that evening. "Does it always beat so fast?"

Rose thought that she was about to shatter into fragments just from the way he looked at her. "Only when I'm with you," she whispered.

He moved then, one hand cupping her cheek; fingers pushing gently through her blonde hair, his other hand sitting possessively at her hip. His mouth took hers in an agonising kiss. It broke down walls between them, ignited fires that had smouldered too long. Their bodies pressed together, each wanting to learn the other. Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, kissing him back with as much want and need as she felt from him.

His hand at her hip moved to stroke upwards, the curve of her waist, the lacing of the corset, the fullness of her breast. Rose threw her head back, her eyes closed in bliss as the Doctor's lips left hers to trail kisses to her jaw, throat, breast. Her bones were turning to liquid and she was glad of the wall behind her for keeping her upright.

She glanced at him as his touch trailed her body. "You really don't want Enissa?" she asked, her heart hanging on his answer.

"Only you," he whispered darkly, and as if to prove his point he pressed his body to hers. "Only ever you."

Her life saved, Rose let her hands move down the Doctor's body, slipped them under the leather and wool that covered him and let her fingers explore the cool skin of his chest. Pleasures swam through her blood as she heard him gasp from her caress. She grew more daring and slid her hand down between their warm bodies. She found him hard behind denim and with a groan that was music to her ears he pushed against her hand. She moved her fingers to the button of his jeans, tugging it free, her intention clear.

The Doctor's hands closed around Rose's fingers and she lifted her eyes to his, confused. Didn't he want...?

"Not like this," he said softly, calling on all his willpower. Letting her fingers go he brushed her jaw and pushed one hand into her hair, softly caressing the back of her neck as his eyes burned into hers. "I want you." He breathed the words against her cheek as he moved closer. "So much. You have no idea how much."

"Then why...?"

He kissed her deeply then drew back, watching her as though he couldn't take his eyes off her, which was close enough to the truth.

"I want you, Rose, but not like this. I want you naked beneath me, in our bed. I want to watch your face when I make you mine. I want to make love to you until you beg me to stop."

She kissed him suddenly. "I'll never ask you to stop."

He smiled and kissed her back. "All the more reason for us to take this somewhere else." His voice was a black velvet promise.

She drew back, her heart racing and stared up at him. "Where?"

He looked to the building they were standing against, then back to Rose, so much desire in his eyes. "We have a room," he reminded her softly.

Rose licked her lips, suddenly nervous. "This... this is happening then?"

The Doctor touched her face, his fingers tracing her passion-bruised mouth. "If you want it to." He looked deep into her eyes. "Do you, Rose?"

"Yeah," she replied without hesitation, sure that her heart was about to burst. "You know I do."

Slowly he moved closer, drawing her back into the warmth of his arms, his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead as he held her. Rose thought that she could not be happier than she was now, in the arms of the man she loved. She closed her eyes and held onto the moment, wanting to hold it in her heart always. She breathed in the scent of him, felt the world spin, heard... explosions.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to the night sky. Fireworks. She'd never seen anything like them. The Doctor turned too and stared up to the heavens that were exploding with lights, like showers of falling stars. They shattered into splinters of shimmering, cascading, tumbling flicker-lights; an alphabet of colours -- most of which Rose could not name.

With a wide and bright smile she looked back to the Doctor, only to see his face solemn as he watched the fireworks illuminate the night sky.

"Doctor?" she asked softly, her fingers gripping the leather of his sleeve. "What is it?"

He looked at her, his expression suddenly softening. Gently he stroked her cheek. "Mattor," he said quietly. "She's dead."

Rose took hold of his hand and met his gaze. "You should go." She attempted a smile. "Find out what's going on."

The Doctor glanced to the fireworks then back to Rose. "It can wait."

She smiled and shook her head. "It can't." She let go of his hand. "Go."

He pressed a desperate kiss to her soft lips then took a reluctant step away from her. "I'll be back," he promised.

"You'd better be." She leant back against the wall, a smile at her lips, her body still burning from his touch, and watched him turn and vanish into the night.


	29. Harm

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE : HARM

No matter how hard she tried Rose couldn't stop smiling, and it was little wonder. Her heart was soaring as high as the fireworks that screamed their way up toward the stars. Everything she had ever dreamed of was hers -- or was about to be. The thought made her blush. She lifted her fingertips to her lips, softly bruised from the Doctor's kiss, and for a second she closed her eyes, remembering his touch. When she opened her eyes again she began walking, intending to go inside the lodging house and wait for the Doctor to return to her, just as he had promised he would. She turned the corner, lost in her thoughts, then her breath caught and her heart leapt as she walked straight into Vhella.

Her hands came up to stop herself from falling as her step broke and she felt Vhella's fingers catch her arm as she stumbled. She let out a breath and smiled at the witch.

"You scared me," she admitted, almost ruefully and straightened herself up, beaming a grateful smile to the other woman.

"I'm sorry." Vhella let go of her arm. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"S'okay," Rose said then she frowned slightly, glancing up at the explosions that were still going on in the night sky above them. She returned her attention to Vhella. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be with the others."

"Mattor is gone and it is Enissa who is required by the coven, not I." She smiled a little. "Besides, you were upset and I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Her voice was filled with concern.

"Oh, God," Rose said with sudden realisation, recalling what she had done at the feast tables. "I threw a drink in Enissa's face." Wide eyed she looked at Vhella. "I shouldn't have done that." She sank back against the wall of the lodging house and groaned. "I'm such an idiot." She sighed and hung her head.

Vhella reached out an touched Rose's arm gently. "There is no harm done, and I'm certain Enissa will forgive you."

Rose looked up. "I hope so." She bit her bottom lip. "What about Korrok though? You think he's the forgiving type?" She groaned again. "The look on his face when I..."

"I'm sure you're worried over nothing," Vhella soothed.

Rose shook her head doubtfully. "You don't know him -- he can hold a grudge. I've made a mess of everything. Oh, Vhella what am I gonna do?"

"Perhaps," Vhella began softly, "it would help if you visited one of our altars and asked forgiveness from a Goddess. If she sees that your heart is pure and that you truly regret your actions then she will bless you."

"Bless me?" Rose echoed in confusion.

"She will bestow her forgiveness upon you," Vhella explained."And with it will come the forgiveness of others."

"You mean that Enissa and Korrok would forgive me?" Rose said in amazement, pushing herself away from the lodging house wall and coming closer to Vhella.

"Yes, they would," Vhella nodded, "but only if you are genuinely repentant."

"I am," Rose insisted. "I really am."

"I see that you are," Vhella agreed. "I'm sure that if you asked for the Goddess's forgiveness she would grant it to you."

"So what do I have to do exactly?" Rose asked, with some degree of caution. "I don't have to sacrifice anything do I?"

Vhella took a step back. "Whatever --" She swallowed hard and quickly replaced her surprise with a distracting smile. "Why no, of course not. That is the work of an occultess, not a witch of the coven. All that you would need to do is repent at the altar of a Goddess, and request her blessings."

"Is that all?"

"Well, first we should go to my house and collect something magical for you to carry. It would be respectful to the Goddess."

Rose bit her lip again and glanced in the direction the Doctor had gone. "Will it take long?" she asked. "I mean, do we have to go back to your house? Couldn't we just go straight to the altar?"

Vhella frowned. "Is there some reason why you don't want to go to my home?"

"Oh, no." Rose shook her head. "I didn't mean that. It's just the Doctor will be getting back soon and I really wanna be here when he does."

"It would be best if you had something magical with you," Vhella stressed, her eyes growing dark. "It will not take long to go to my house and collect a charm, or spell book, or enchanted..."

"Spell book?" Rose said suddenly.

Vhella looked at her. "Why yes, they are rich in magicks; filled with enchantments."

Rose brightened immediately. "I have a spell book," she said. "So we can go straight to the altar, yeah?" She turned quickly, opening the door to the lodging house and running up the staircase before Vhella could protest. "I'll be right back!"

Vhella stood in the darkness of the night, her eyes turning cold as winter frost. Unseen, she slipped her hand into the pocket of her dress, her fingers touching the length of Rose's blonde hair that she had carefully braided with strands of her own. She had used only a small amount to bind the poison she had placed in her ring to Rose, and since the poison had been altered by using Rose's hair, it would have no ill effects on Enissa. Not that Vhella cared of Enissa's fate, but she could do without bringing attention to herself, especially now that Mattor was finally dead. Enissa dying would be far too suspicious. There would be time enough later for that.

By doing this for him she would show her father that she was a dutiful and respectful daughter, and perhaps he would at last see that she was more than equal to her wretched brother. Her smile grew self satisfied in knowing that she still had more than enough of the hair left to carry out her father's wishes. It appeared that the magicks she had placed in it would not go to waste after all. Rose would be dead by morning.

oOo

When the Doctor returned to the feast tables he found them to be almost deserted. There was no music or dancing or laughter, and the only movement was the wind through the air. It was a sombre place now, so different than it had been only a little earlier. Food and drink had been abandoned and some of the seats were lying overturned on the ground -- no doubt having fallen as the witches had seen the fireworks and run to the elders, seeking word of Mattor. The few witches that remained were moving away from the tables; older witches comforting the younger ones.

It wasn't long before the Doctor was standing in the empty ruins of the feast. He looked around and caught sight of Korrok, who was sitting a few tables from him, shrouded in darkness. The Doctor set off towards him with a steady pace.

Korrok was sat, his head bowed, his hands under his chin, apparently contemplating a large jug of pondweed juice that stood before him. The Doctor waited for a second but Korrok did not look up.

"This seat taken?" he asked, and gestured to the seat directly opposite Korrok.

Korrok glanced up and met the Doctor's gaze, his one eye swaying in its socket as he studied him with an expression of loss. "Would it do any good if I said yes?" he asked dryly.

"Not really."

"I didn't think so." Korrok waved at the seat dismissively. "Sit then."

The Doctor took his place at the table. "Everyone's gone."

Korrok nodded. "That they have."

"An' what? You decided to sit here like Billy-no-mates?" The Doctor frowned. "Where's Enissa?"

"She has gone to pay her respects to Mattor." Korrok poured out two cups of pondweed juice and pushed one across the table to the Doctor. "Drink with me Doctor. Drink to Mattor. Tonight the whole of Taeh weeps for the loss of its Mother Witch."

The Doctor looked at Korrok then reluctantly took a sip of pondweed juice. As soon as he swallowed he realised that a more vile tasting concoction he had yet to taste in all his nine hundred years. He slammed the cup down onto the table and wiped his mouth.

"You drink that?" he asked in amazement. "It's like a blend of embalming fluid and battery acid."

Korrok took a heavy swig from his own cup and set the Doctor with an unwavering glare. "It is an acquired taste," he admitted.

The Doctor wiped his mouth again. "Like Marmite?"

Korrok frowned a little as he studied the Doctor. "I do not know what Marmite is."

"Trust me, you don't want to."

Korrok grunted and took another swig from his cup, lifting his eye expectantly toward the Doctor as he set the cup back down in front of him. The Doctor looked from his own cup to Korrok and back again; getting the message. With a degree of reluctance he dragged his cup of pondweed juice back towards him. Drinking games... at his age.

With a roll of his eyes he lifted his cup to his mouth and took another sip, this time prepared for the flavour. He set the cup down and met Korrok's one eye, trying not to grimace as he did so.

Korrok smiled, apparently amused. "How is Scrawny?" he asked.

"She's... " he stopped and began again. "Rose is fine." The Doctor drew his cup into his hands and nursed it. "What happened before, between Rose and Enissa... she didn't mean to..."

"She was jealous," Korrok interrupted.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I suppose she was."

Korrok's one eye fixed on the Doctor. "Why was she jealous?"

"Ah." The Doctor picked up his cup of pondweed juice and swallowed down a mouthful -- Dutch courage. "She saw me kissing Enissa and got the wrong end of the stick." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised the error of his ways.

Korrok leant forward and peered into the Doctor's eyes. "Why were you kissing my daughter?"

"I wasn't kissing her -- she was kissing me," the Doctor amended, then realised he wasn't making things any better. "No, what I mean is there was kissing going on. And by kissing I mean a kiss -- just the one. Singular." He felt that the hole he was digging for himself was getting far too deep, and so with a sigh of defeat he began again. "Does it really matter who kissed who?"

Korrok straightened up in his seat and gave the Doctor a look of both curiosity and confusion. After a moment he shook his head. "I am at a loss to understand what it is about you that women find so attractive."

The Doctor looked at Korrok, honesty in his eyes. "I know that I don't deserve her, but I love her. An' I'm not strong enough to walk away any more."

"I presume that you're talking about Scrawny?"

The corner of the Doctor's mouth twitched into a smile. "Her mother's going to kill me, you know that don't you?"

Korrok picked up his cup and raised it in a toast. "To Scrawny's mother," he said loudly. "The one woman who will forever be immune to your dubious charm."

The Doctor lifted his cup also, finding himself smiling. "To Jackie Tyler!" They drained their drinks and to the Doctor's surprise, Korrok poured out two more. He set Korrok with a concerned look. "How many of those have you had?"

Korrok looked up and shrugged. "Five... six... does it matter?"

"Not if you want to look a fetching shade of green by morning, it doesn't."

Korrok hesitated. "I am drowning my sorrows," he said belligerently.

"What sorrows?"

"I'm mourning the loss of my daughter."

"What do yo mean loss?" the Doctor asked. "Enissa's not going anywhere."

Korrok let out a heavy sigh. "I came to the coven to see my daughter become Mother Witch. Once she has inherited, I must return home. I will not see her again."

"You don't know that," the Doctor reasoned.

"It is the way it has always been," Korrok said with regret.

"Times are changing," the Doctor said, then hesitated, beginning again. "I was wrong about Enissa. Whoever Mattor was trying to warn me about, I don't think it was Enissa."

Korrok gave a slow steady smile that drifted away after a second. "Then who?"

The Doctor got to his feet and helped Korrok up onto his. "I'll walk you back to Enissa's house -- can't risk you breaking your neck in the dark. Rose would never forgive me."

Korrok took a faltering step as he batted away the Doctor's arm. "I can walk perfectly well on my own."

The Doctor ignored Korrok's protest and took hold of his arm once more. "Not in a straight line, you can't."

Korrok took another unsteady step forward, then a few more. Soon they were walking through the darkness, Korrok leaning heavily on the Doctor. "You didn't answer my question, " he said after a while.

The Doctor frowned slightly "What question?"

Korrok tried to remember and after a second he did. "Who was Mattor trying to warn you about?"

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. "Maybe she was wrong," he said. "Maybe there is no danger, and no one is going to come to any harm."

Korrok stopped suddenly and turned, he studied the Doctor's face then shook his head. "Mattor is never wrong. If she warned you that harm would come, then it will come."

oOo

Rose pushed open the door to her room and hurried inside. Crossing quickly to the bed she saw that the spell book that the Doctor had given her was exactly where she had left it. Smiling she picked up the book and opened it, flicking through the pages with curiosity. As far as she could make out it contained a spell for almost everything. There was even an index at the back, reading from 'abilities' (improvement of), to 'zigzag' (wand techniques). Rose closed the book and brushed her fingertips over its soft, mauve suede cover. It was exactly what she needed. She felt certain that it would fix everything -- with Vhella's help of course.

She turned quickly to dart back out the room when her foot hit something on the floor by the base of the bed. She glanced down and saw her bag protruding from under the bed. She was about to step away when a thought struck her and leaning down she opened the bag, reached inside she began to search for something. She found it almost at once and held it up in front of her face as her smile grew brighter still. No matter how often she gazed at her p'tar eye she always found it to be more beautiful than the last time she had seen it.

Standing up, she decided to take the p'tar eye with her as well as the spell book. After all, it was a magical item too, and she felt sure that carrying one more wouldn't hurt -- it might even improve her chances. So she carefully slipped the p'tar eye into the pocket of her dress. Still carrying the mauve spell book she left the room, ran down the stairs and outside to where Vhella was waiting for her.

Rose hoped that with any luck, she'd be back before the Doctor even noticed she was gone.


	30. Spellcasting

CHAPTER THIRTY : SPELLCASTING

As Vhella and Rose walked together through the witches village, the fireworks that had signaled Mattors death began to die down into an almost unnatural silence. A heavy scent, like gunsmoke, drifted on the warm breeze and Rose's thoughts strayed to childhood bonfire nights. Everything was shrouded in shadow, but the enormous white moon in the star-scattered sky offered some grace of light. Rose was thankful for the clear night as they walked on, leaving the village and all its odd shaped houses behind them.

They carried on walking in silence until the dry ground under their feet eventually became grassier and the earth softer. Rose found herself carefully stepping around clumps of saffel flowers so as not to tread on them and ruin a perfectly good treat for any passing omelette. There seemed to be more trees now, and if Rose wasn't mistaken, even if they weren't yet in the forest, they were drawing towards the outskirts of it. She looked ahead and sure enough, in the distance she could make out a sprawling density of trees; a blanket of darkness on the horizon. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she contemplated the forest ahead of them. She had no desire to encounter Crilvins tonight -- they had been bad enough while Mattor was still alive.

"Is it much further?" Rose asked, instantly regretting the note in her voice that betrayed her concerns.

Vhella glanced back. "Not much further, no."

"I... I'm sorry about Mattor," Rose said, realising that she had been so caught up with wanting to fix things between Enissa, Korrok and herself that she hadn't yet offered Vhella her condolences.

Vhella stopped walking and faced Rose. "Everything dies," she said softly, then smiled. "But thank you." She turned gracefully and carried on walking.

Rose fell into step alongside of her, occasionally glancing back over her shoulder to the witches village before looking at the forest that seemed to be drawing ever closer. Something didn't feel right.

"Why are we going so far away from the village?" she asked eventually.

Vhella didn't look back. "I told you," she said, "you need to ask forgiveness at an altar of a Goddess."

"Why is there an altar so close to the forest?" Rose demanded.

Vhella carried on, past a barrier of thorn bushes and Rose, however reluctantly, followed.

"It is a very old altar, a shrine to a most ancient Goddess," Vhella explained. "It was here when the forest was young. The trees have grown and spread since then, and they continue to do so." Vhella's voice fell into a whisper, as if she was talking to herself, and Rose had to quicken her step to hear her. "One day it will swallow it up, and H'roh's name will be forgotten."

"H'roh?" Rose said loudly, and was a little startled when a bird took flight from the branches above them. She took a breath. "Who's H'roh?"

Vhella stopped abruptly and slowly she turned to face Rose. "This planet was created by two sisters -- the Goddesses Tae and H'roh. We were made in their image and given their name."

"Taehroh," Rose said softly.

"That's right." Vhella's smile twisted in amusement. "We were blessed with their powers. For a thousand years they lived in harmony in a secret garden, hidden from mortal eyes. Then one day a man climbed the wall to the garden and he saw their beauty and decided to take one of the sisters for a wife. But he could not decide who was the most beautiful, and so he cast a spell so that the sisters would try to kill each other, and he would marry the sister who survived."

Rose's mouth opened in surprise. "I thought... I thought spellcasting was a female power."

"And so it is," Vhella agreed, "_now._" She smiled sweetly and carried on with her story. "Tae and H'roh fought over this man, this mere mortal, for three suns and three moons. They did not stop until their garden was destroyed and the walls were broken stone. Only then did they see that they had been tricked and enchanted."

"I bet they were mad."

"They were furious," Vhella said, "and as punishment they removed the power of spellcasting from all men, rightly believing that they were not worthy of it."

"Then what happened?" Rose asked, sensing that there was more.

"Tae believed the punishment was enough and that the foolish man should be sent away. H'roh did not. She went against her sister's wishes. She flayed the skin from his bones and let flames devour him until he was nothing but ash. Tae heard the man's screams and saw what H'roh had done. She banished her and sent her out into the world alone. So that she would never forget what her sister had done to the man, Tae called the wind to scatter his ashes across the ground, and from the earth trees began to grow, a forest grew overnight, a barrier that neither sister would cross. Then, to protect the powers of her witches, Tae sent for the female children and taught them far from their families, far from the eyes of men."

"So that's how the coven began?"

"Yes."

Rose frowned a little. "But what happened to H'roh?"

"H'roh had been banished, she lived apart from the witches and crafted her own magicks. But her life was lonely and so if any young Taehroh ever strayed too far into the forest she took them as her own children; she changed them into what the Crilvins are today."

Rose looked in horror towards the forest. "She changed children into those things?" she asked in disbelief.

Vhella shrugged. "Perhaps it is history, perhaps it is only a story."

Rose studied Vhella. "Is that why the Crilvins hate witches, because of H'roh?"

"H'roh wasn't a witch -- not any more. I told you, she crafted her own powers. She became an occultess."

"Is that bad?"

Vhella seemed to consider the matter. "That rather depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you," Rose pointed out.

Vhella set Rose with a cold gaze. "The magicks of witches come from nature, they harness the powers around them. An occultess works with the magicks of darker powers." She gave an emotionless smile."Where there is light, there will also be shadow."

Rose bit at her bottom lip, feeling even more unsettled than she had earlier. The sense that something was wrong was growing stronger. "I don't think that this is such a good idea," she said. "I think we should go back to the coven. I'm not sure about asking a Goddess to forgive me, especially not H'roh. Maybe I should just apologise to Korrok and Enissa the old fashioned way -- with chocolates and flowers."

Vhellas manner softened immediately. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Rose." She smiled again, but Rose did not see it mirrored in her eyes.

She took a step back. "Nothing to be afraid of?" she echoed incredulously. "What about the flaying, flames and ash?"

Vhellas expression darkened. "She was scorned. She had been tricked. She was--"

"Suffering from PMT?" Rose offered. "I'm sorry Vhella, but people -- Goddesses -- can't just snap their fingers and turn people to dust just because they feel like it." She gave a sigh of frustration. "Well okay, maybe they _can_, but that doesn't make it right."

"And what would you know of what is right and what is wrong?" Vhella asked. "This is my world, not yours."

Rose looked up. "Yeah," she said after a moment. "I'm starting to see that." She took another step away. "I'm going back to the coven. It's been a long night and I'm tired."

Vhella caught her hand suddenly. "No, stay."

Rose looked to where Vhella held her hand in hers. "Let me go," she said softly, and for some reason she was surprised when Vhella did just that.

"I'm sorry, you're right, it has been a long night. I think that's why I've been so short tempered." She offered Rose the sweetest of smiles. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you. I would hate to think that you no longer consider me a friend."

Rose stared at her, confused by the sudden change in her manner. She was having a hard time keeping up with Vhella's mood swings. She hesitated a second then decided that it was most likely due to Mattor's death. Rose understood that death had a habit of making people behave strangely.

"Of course we're still friends," she said reluctantly, hoping that she sounded more convincing that she felt.

Vhella's smile grew a little darker, although it was hidden in the shadows and Rose did not see it curve into cruelty. "Good," she said, taking a step closer to Rose. "Because I have something for you; a gift to mark our friendship."

Rose watched as Vhella's hand moved to the pocket of her dress, only then noticing the odd collection that hung from her belt. There were a few small pouches, a knife in a leather sheath, an elaborate black metal key, several long black feathers and a birds foot.

"You really don't have to..." Rose began.

"Nonsense," Vhella said. "Besides, I want to." She moved behind Rose, brushed her hair aside and wrapped her gift around her neck, tying it securely. "There," she said, stepping back.

Rose turned, her fingers moving to touch the slender, braided gift she wore around her neck. "Thanks," she said, not exactly meaning it. "Can we go now?"

"But we've only just got here." Vhella whispered softly.

"Where's _here_?" Rose asked with suspicion, looking around. "We're nowhere."

"Oh no," Vhella corrected. "That's not true. You're exactly where you should be." She smiled, the coldness of her heart shinning through.

Rose looked to the ground, surprised to find herself standing in the centre of a large stone circle that was covered with intricate carvings, most of them worn away by time. She looked up and saw Vhella step off the stone circle, returning to the soft earth around it.

Rose took a step forward, then another, but when she tried to walk off the stone circle she found that she could not, no matter how she tried. "What have you done?" she demanded of Vhella. "What do you mean I'm exactly where I should be?"

"Really, you should try and show more respect," Vhella reproached. "You're standing on H'roh's shrine -- or what's left of it. I've tried to tend it over the years, but it has been neglected for centuries, most of the sacred text has worn away." She smiled at Rose. "There are so few occultesses, and they do not venture this close to the coven, not even to pay their respects here."

Rose held Vhella's gaze. "I thought you were a witch."

"I was, in the beginning. I am much more than that now. I have studied one of the sacred black books since I was a child, and it has taught me so much."

Rose dropped her spell book to the ground and reached for the braid that Vhella had tied around her neck, pulling at it uselessly. It was only the sound of Vhellas soft laughter that stopped her.

"It won't break, no matter how much you tug at it, I braided your hair with my own." She gave a cold smile. "Scream if you like, it will only tighten and choke the life out of you. The magicks will only break when I am done with you."

"My hair?" Rose echoed in confusion. "How did you...?" She stopped suddenly. "The Crilvins."

Vhella nodded. "They can be useful creatures, sometimes." She removed her knife from its sheath, and the blade, a black metal, glinted in the moonlight.

Rose took a step back. "What are you going to do?"

At first Vhella did not answer, she merely turned the blade over, as if admiring it, then she glanced back to Rose. "I would have thought that that would be obvious, even to you."

"You're going to kill me." Rose said, her voice calm, her gaze fixed on Vhella.

"Sacrifice you," Vhella corrected. "A blood sacrifice to H'roh is a noble death."

Rose tried again to step off the stone circle, but it was useless, she was trapped there, held by magicks. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, playing for time. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Why you've done nothing to me," Vhella said in surprise as she took a step closer. "I don't do this for revenge, I do it to prove myself."

"To who?" Rose asked, her eyes searching the ground, hoping to find a fallen branch that she would be able to reach, maybe fight Vhella off with. There was nothing. "A long dead witch?"

"My father," Vhella whispered softly. "He wants you dead because you insulted his bloodline. He is a powerful man, a proud man, yet he cossets my foolish brother, spoils him and pampers him. If I do this he will see that I am so much more worthy of his attentions. He will see that G'shan is an idiot, and that my powers are stronger than ever. He will understand that there is nothing I wouldn't do as his loyal and devoted daughter."

"You're barking mad," Rose said, before she could stop herself. "I don't even know your father!" She took another step back as she saw Vhellas slow approach. She tried to take another step, but couldn't, she was trapped on the stone circle, so she rounded about as Vhella followed. "Wait... G'shan... you mean the man in the market." She looked at Vhella in surprise. "That's what this is about? But he attacked me. I was defending myself."

"It doesn't matter," Vhella dismissed and held her knife out towards Rose. "Nothing matters anymore."

"The Doctor will be looking for me," Rose said, still trying to keep some distance between herself and Vhella.

"Oh I'm sure he is," Vhella assured her softly. "And he will find you, but by then it will be too late." She came closer. "Don't try to struggle and it won't hurt. It will be quick." And so saying she began to whisper words of old and dark magicks into the cool air between them.

Rose couldn't catch them all, something about souls taking flight, existence departing, abandoning mortal blood and bone... and other nonsense that quite frankly she didn't want to hear when her life was on the line.

She moved suddenly, trying to dart away as best she could, and as she did she felt the weight of the p'tar eye in her pocket. She had forgotten she still had it. Slipping her hand into her pocket, her fingers closed around the cool glass ball and she drew it out hurridly, hoping that at the very least she could throw it at Vhella... maybe knock her out. But before she could do anything she heard a familiar voice cry out in the darkness, and she turned her head in surprise, her attention no longer on Vhella.

"Whatever are you doing to that dear child? Unhand her at once! At once, I say!"

Rose caught sight of Jexa running towards her, looking positively fierce. But that was the last thing that she was certain of, as she began to feel strangely light headed, and the world seemed to be spinning around her and darkening. She stumbled and thought that she heard a scream rip through the night, but she wasn't certain, and then all she knew was that the darkness was closing in around her, and she couldn't breathe, there was no air. She clutched at the braid of hair around her neck, wanting to pull it away, but it was already gone.

She felt the thud of her heart in her chest, one single beat that seemed to echo through her body and then she fell to the ground. As she lay in the center of the stone circle her hand opened slowly, and the p'tar she had been holding rolled free from her once sure grip, as silence and darkness claimed her.


	31. Gone

Chapter Thirty One : Gone

_The Doctor held out his hand to Rose and she took it, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. He smiled too, he couldn't help it. "Happy?" he asked, and drew her closer. _

_She touched his face and nodded, her eyes bright as she gazed at him. "Yeah. You?"_

_He didn't have to think about it. "Yes," he said softly._

_"Good." Rose reached up and kissed his cheek, then pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "Because I'm gonna stay with you forever."_

_"Forever's a long time, Rose."_

_"You trying to get rid of me already?" She smiled at him and shook her head. "Won't work. I'm not going anywhere."_

_He hesitated then cupped her face in one hand, the other resting possessively at her hip, drawing her close against him. He kissed the apple of her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed and a soft sigh escaped her parted lips._

_"Rose," he whispered, closing his eyes as he traced kisses to her throat, following the sweetness of her skin down to where he knew the chase of her pulse beat; except that it didn't... and her body was so much colder than it should be._

_"Doctor... where am I?"_

_Her voice sounded so distant, and a little afraid, and when he opened his eyes he found that he was standing alone in a stark white light._

_"Rose?" he called her name, but there was no reply. _

oOo

The Doctor opened his eyes and stared in-comprehensively around him. He was sitting at a large wooden table, and judging by the uncomfortable ache in his neck he had apparently fallen asleep there. Yes, he'd been asleep; he was certain of it. There had been a dream too, he could almost remember it, so it followed that he had slept. Which was strange in itself, as he rarely slept.

His mind was a little foggy on the subject of his whereabouts. In fact the more he considered the matter the more he realised that his mind was foggy on quite a few subjects.

He tried to stand up but found that his legs were a little reluctant, so he remained seated. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, groaning a little. He'd never felt the world spinning quite so much.

There was a loud clatter in front of him, and upon opening his eyes the Doctor found himself staring into a large bowl of what looked like porridge. He glanced up and saw Korrok standing next to the table, sporting an overly amused grin.

"Eat up," he encouraged.

The Doctor returned his attention to the steaming grey gloop. "What is it?" he asked, as he picked up a spoon and scraped away the skin that was forming on the top.

"Rethut," Korrok said. "It'll put hairs on your chest."

The Doctor pushed the bowl away slightly. "My chest's fine as it is thanks."

Korrok pushed the bowl back to the Doctor. "It will make you feel better."

The Doctor gave a defeated sigh, pulled the bowl of rethut back towards him and swallowed down a spoonful, still under Korrok's watchful gaze.

"Why do I feel as if my brain has been turned into primordial ooze?" he asked, taking another spoonful of the rethut.

Korrok gave an unsympathetic snort. "If you can't handle your drink, you shouldn't drink."

"Drink?" the Doctor repeated in confusion. "What drink? I didn't... oh." He put down his spoon with a sudden realisation. The pondweed juice. He looked up at Korrok. "I only had one cup. You have five!"

"Six," Korrok corrected. "And as I said, if you can't handle your drink you shouldn't..."

"My drink is _tea_," the Doctor interjected. "A superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. It's quite popular. I take it with milk and two sugars, and sometimes, I might even have a biscuit with it. It's far better for you than pondweed juice." The Doctor got to his feet and took a step away from the table. He stopped suddenly, looked at the window and then back to Korrok. "Where am I?"

Korrok frowned."We're at Enissa's house."

The Doctor pointed to the window, his gaze still fixed on Korrok. "That's sunlight."

"It is," Korrok said slowly.

"It's morning," the Doctor elaborated.

"Your powers of deduction continue to astound me," Korrok said, and his gaze narrowed. "Do you have a point?"

"I've been here all night."

Korrok let out a heavy sigh. "As gripping as this is, I have things to do today and..."

"No, you don't understand," the Doctor interrupted. "Rose is going to kill me."

Korrok's one eye fixed the Doctor with an curious look. "Why?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

"Because I was... Rose... we..." The Doctor shook his head; giving up. "Never mind." He sat back down at the table and gave a defeated sigh. "Maybe it's for the best," he said quietly, "all things considered."

Korrok stood at the side of the table, watching the Doctor. After a minute or so he gave a low and resentful growl, as though he was doing something against his better judgement, and he took hold of the Doctor by one arm and manhandled him up out of the chair.

"Today is a good day to die, Doctor."

"What?" the Doctor asked in confusion, as he found himself being dragged towards the door.

Korrok tried to contain his smile. "If Scrawny really is going to kill you, then who am I to stop her?"

oOo

As the Doctor and Korrok walked through the witches village that morning, the Doctor noticed that it seemed they were heading in the wrong direction; at least as far as that everyone else that they passed seemed to be heading the other way. The Doctor carried on walking in silence for a while, but the more he began to feel he was heading against the tide, the more curious he became.

"Where's everyone going?" he asked Korrok.

Korrok glanced at the witches who passed them by. "They're going to the pyre," he said quietly. "Mattor's body will be burnt today."

The Doctor nodded, understanding. "Taehroh don't bury their dead then?"

Korrok stopped suddenly and stared at the Doctor, his one eye wide in horror. "Bury our dead? Do you take us for barbarians?"

"No, of course not." The Doctor looked a little surprised. "I just... some races bury their dead. That's all."

Korrok let out a breath. "I'm sorry, of course, you are not of this world, you do not understand."

"Understand what?"

"Doctor, Taehroh do not bury the dead, we burn the bodies on funeral pyres." He stopped, as if reluctant to continue, but then he began again. "If we buried our dead, the Crilvins would dig up the corpses and feast on the bones."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "I didn't know." He looked around at the witches who were walking past them. "Is that where Enissa is, at the pyre?"

"Not yet, no. She will be preparing herself for what is to come. She must over see the burning and inherit from Mattor."

The Doctor hesitated. "Look, you don't have to do this, I can explain things to Rose on my own. If you want to spend time with Enissa, I..."

"No." Korrok shook his head resolutely. "I will go with you and help you explain."

The Doctor looked at Korrok in amazement. "You want to help?"

Korrok's shoulders sagged a little. "You are not entirely to blame for leaving Scrawny alone."

"Not entirely?"

Korrok glanced at the ground, his words becoming even more reluctant. "I... if I hadn't had so much to drink last night, then..." he looked up and saw that the Doctor was grinning from ear to ear. "What are you smiling at?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Fantastic," he said brightly. "She can kill us both. Oh and if Hoffly's had Rose drinking enough pondweed juice to turn her pale green -- you can explain it to her mother." He grinned again, even brighter than before. "Come on then, you did say today was a good day to die." He set off in the direction of Hoffly's house, and Korrok fell into step alongside.

oOo

As the Doctor and Korrok approached the boarding house, they saw Hoffly coming out the front door, dressed in what appeared to be her 'Sunday best'; a flowing gown of red and plum, and a wide brimmed lilac hat trimmed with blue and yellow feathers. Over all her green skin tone didn't seem quite so outlandish when accompanied with so many other colours.

Upon seeing the Doctor and Korrok, Hoffly gave them a cheery wave. "Good morning," she said, and then addressing the Doctor; "I did wonder if you would be back for breakfast." She gave him a motherly smile. "I left some things out on the table just in case, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I must get to the pyre, really I must." She dusted down the front of her dress and took a step forward, before the Doctor stopped her.

"Is Rose awake yet?"

Hoffly looked a little surprised. "Oh dear me no. Your young friend isn't here."

The Doctor frowned. "What do you mean, she isn't here?"

"Just as I said," Hoffly explained. "She isn't here. I took a breakfast tray into her this morning, and the bed hadn't been slept in."

"You mean she's been gone all night?" the Doctor asked.

"Well apparently so, yes." Hoffly nodded her head, then made a grab for her hat as it unbalanced slightly. "But I wouldn't worry. You know what young girls are like these days. No doubt they've been up all night chatting."

"They?" the Doctor asked.

Hoffly turned her attention towards him. "Rose and Vhella," she explained.

"Vhella?" Korrok repeated, his voice taking on a concerned note that the Doctor instantly picked up on. "Why do you think Rose is with Vhella?"

Hoffly sighed, obviously wanting to get on. "They woke me up last night with their chit chat, I'm a very light sleeper you know." She glanced at the Doctor. "I really wouldn't worry so much. Your friend is in safe hands. No harm will come to her." She adjusted her hat again. "Now, will that be all? I really should be going."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Thank you."

Hoffly gave them both a quick smile then walked off in the direction the other witches were heading, as both the Doctor and Korrok went inside the boarding house and hurried up the stairs to the room at the top.

The Doctor opened the door and sure enough the bed had not been slept in. Both men walked inside and for a moment stood in silence, before the Doctor pushed his hands deep into his pockets, gave a weary shake of his head and glanced over to Korrok.

"I shouldn't be surprised that she's gone, really. She's never been the type to embrace the golden rule."

"The golden rule?" Korrok asked, sounding confused.

"_Don't wander off_," the Doctor explained, his blue-grey eyes skimming the room. "I suppose..." His voice dropped to a murmur, as though he was talking to himself, "... she must have had second thoughts." The sparkle in his eyes faded a little as he pushed his conclusion away and turned as if to leave the room, only to find his way blocked by Korrok.

"You aren't worried then?"

"Why should I be worried?" the Doctor asked. There was a second of silence between the two men, during which the Doctor saw Korroks obvious unease deepen. He repeated the question, with emphasis. "Korrok, _why_ should I be worried?"

"I'm not sure that Scrawny should be spending so much time with Vhella, that's all."

The Doctor frowned a little, absolutely certain from the look in Korrok's one eye that there was more to it than that. "Why?"

"When Vhella's name was announced as one of the few. People were... surprised by her inclusion."

"At the risk of repeating myself, I have to say; _why_?"

"It is nothing she herself has done." Korrok's shoulders sagged. "Mattor saw good in her. Why else would she have named her as one of the few?" He shook his head. "Pay me no heed Doctor, I shouldn't blame Vhella for her blood.

"Her blood?" the Doctor repeated in confusion.

"Her family are... notorious."

The Doctor studied Korrok. "That's a nice way of saying _trouble_, isn't it?"

Korrok sidestepped the question. "I'm sure we're worried over nothing."

"I'm not worried," the Doctor said, then changed his mind. "At least I wasn't -- I am now." He took a step closer to Korrok. "Tell me about Vhella's family."

"Her family name is G'Vorhg." He looked the Doctor in the eye. "You've met her father."

The Doctor nodded briefly. "One of the men at your house; the fathers of the few, yes."

"Ar'gorsh," Korrok said. "His son is G'shan."

The Doctor frowned. "The Taehroh who picked a fight with Rose?"

"He attacked her," Korrok corrected. "It was completely unprovoked. G'shan and Ar'gorsh are as alike as blood can be. G'shan is constantly in trouble. He would have been imprisoned years ago but for the fact that Ar'gorsh is a powerful man, and a wealthy one."

The Doctor looked back to the room. "Rose's spellbook is gone," he said softly, taking a step forward. "She left it on the bed and it's not here now." He took another step forward. "Why would..." His foot knocked against Rose's bag and he glanced at it, on seeing that it was open he knelt down, pushing his hand inside it. "Her p'tar eye is gone too." He stood up and faced Korrok. "Okay, I'm connecting the dots and I'm not liking the picture." he took Korrok by the arm and steered him toward the room door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Korrok asked, as he began to follow the Doctor down the stairs and outside.

"To find Rose," the Doctor said, clear determination in his voice.

"Perhaps we are jumping to conclusions," Korrok ventured cautiously, although he didn't sound convinced.

"I'd like to believe that," the Doctor said. "I really would. But I know Rose, an' she's jeopardy friendly, so you can bet if there's trouble she's slap bang in the middle of it."

"Where are we going to look for her?" Korrok asked as he fell into step along side the Doctor, meeting him stride for stride.

"Everywhere," the Doctor said.

"What if we don't find her?"

The Doctor stopped suddenly, memories of his dream returning to haunt him. He turned to Korrok, his eyes clear and fixed, his voice cold and certain. "If we don't find Rose, then this world is going to find out what an oncoming storm looks like."


	32. Blood

Chapter Thirty Two : Blood

Outside Hoffly's house the Doctor and Korrok found themselves alone, the streets and houses silent. The coven had never appeared so like a ghost town.

"Right then," the Doctor said, as he turned expectantly to face Korrok. "Which way is it?"

"Which way is it, to what?" Korrok asked.

"To Vhella's house," the Doctor replied, exasperated. "Where else do you think I'd want to go with you? The tunnel of love?"

Korrok ignored the jibe. "What makes you think that I know where Vhella lives?"

"What makes me think..." The Doctor shook his head. "Typical," he said dryly, and pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "You're about as much use as a chocolate teapot, you know that?"

Korrok grunted, quietly. "It takes one to know one."

The Doctor opened his mouth, ready with another insult, but he suddenly appeared to change his mind, grinning like a lottery winner instead. "It does," he said. "You're right!"

"I am?"

"Yes," the Doctor continued. "It takes one to know one -- we need a witch to find a witch." He looked around the streets and his grin faded. "Trouble is they're all at the pyre." He glanced back at Korrok. "You _do_ know where the pyre is, don't you?"

Korrok snorted.

"Is that a yes or a no?" the Doctor asked, trying and failing to hold his temper. "I only ask 'cos I'm a bit rusty on the subtle nuances between grunts, growls and snorts."

Korrok set the Doctor with a stern glare. "It will take too long to go to the pyre," he said. "We need to find Scrawny, _now_."

The Doctor's temper faded away almost instantly as he contemplated Korrok. "At least we can agree on that," he said quietly, and took his hands out from his pockets. "What do you suggest?"

"We should go to Mattor's house; Enissa is there. She will be able to help us."

The Doctor nodded his head in apparent agreement. "Let's hope so."

oOo

The early morning sunlight was bright but offered little warmth, as Vhella stumbled across the forest floor toward a babbling stream. She had only just reached the edge of the forest as the sun had risen, and it had taken her another hour or two to find water. She needed to rest, to think, to push away the memory of what she had done, but even as she sat crouched by the stream and leant down to the waters, she knew that she could not remain there. The forest was not safe. The thought of returning to the coven filled her heart with a tremor of gladness, but it was quickly extinguished. The coven was no longer her home, and she knew that she could never return to it's warmth, especially after what she had done.

She looked at her hands, the thorn bushes she had pushed through had cut and scratched her skin, but the blood that covered her hands dark and red was not her own. She stared wordlessly at her hands, and turning them over she breathed out. They almost looked as though she had bathed in blood.

Picking up a stone from the ground, she plunged her hands into the cold water of the stream and began scrubbing her flesh with the rough stone until her skin was raw, but clean of all bloodstains. She sat back a little, dried her hands on the skirt of her dress then gazed at the waters once more. After a moment she cupped some water from the stream and drank it, three more times she did this before her thirst was satisfied. She tensed suddenly and glanced back toward the trees, sure that she had heard something. Her hand instinctively moved to her belt, fingers closing around where her knife should be, but she found that it was missing. Angrily she snatched up a fallen branch from the ground, holding it out before her like a sword, ready to fight, but nothing emerged from the darkness of trees and after a while she lowered the branch to the ground again, deciding that her imagination was playing tricks on her.

Again she fumbled at her belt, this time pulling away three black feathers and a birds foot. She quickly tied them together, brought them to her mouth and whispered dark magicks to them, soft as a lovers breath, before throwing them up into the air and watching the dark creation fly away, taking her message with it.

She got to her feet once more and glanced back one last time to the way she had come, then turned and carried on walking deeper into the forest.

oOo

Enissa looked up and frowned slightly at the sound of raised voices coming from beyond the large wooden door. Standing, and moving away from the table altar she had been kneeling at, she cautiously walked across the floor towards the door as the voices grew louder and more insistent. Before she reached the door it flew open, and into the room burst three people; Korrok, the Doctor and an elderly witch who was protesting wildly at their intrusion.

Upon seeing Enissa the older witch turned her loud protests into profuse apologies. "I'm sorry Enissa, they wouldn't listen to me! Barged right past me they did! I told them you couldn't be disturbed but they..."

"P'nel, it's alright," Enissa said, and took the womans hand, leading her back out the doorway. "I'll see them."

P'nel looked concerned. "Are you sure? They're ruffians if ever I saw them. They've no more manners than boars."

"I'm quite sure," Enissa said, still directing P'nel out the doorway.

"Well, if you're sure." P'nel said, still sounding doubtful. She glared at Korrok and the Doctor. "I have my eye on you two, don't you think I don't." She looked back at Enissa again. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, dear." With that she at last allowed Enissa to close the door on her.

Enissa turned around and looked at Korrok and the Doctor. "From the look of you two I'd say that there is something very wrong," she said.

The Doctor and Korrok exchanged glances.

"Rose is missing," the Doctor said.

"Missing?" Enissa echoed in surprise.

"She has been gone all night and..." Korrok said.

"We need to find Vhella," the Doctor interrupted.

Enissa frowned slightly. "I thought you said it was Rose who was missing?"

"It is," the Doctor said. "But we think that Vhella..." he stopped suddenly, then began again. "We think..."

"We think that Vhella might have harmed Scrawny in some way."

Enissa looked to her father with wide eyes. "Harmed her?" she said in amazement. "Why would..."

The Doctor took a step forward. "It's a long story that quite frankly we don't have time for right now. Suffice to say that we think Rose might be in danger and we want you to take us to Vhella's house so that we can look for her there."

Enissa glanced from the Doctor to her father and back again. "You both believe this?" she asked quietly.

"We do," Korrok said.

"Very well." Enissa turned and picked up her cape from the back of a chair, then glanced back to them both. "I'll take you to Vhella's house -- and you are _both_ going to look very foolish when we find Vhella and Rose doing nothing more dangerous than eating breakfast together." So saying she opened the door, only to have an eavesdropping P'nel almost fall into the room.

The older woman looked a little red faced at having been caught listening in and did her best to appear innocent. "Oh..." she coughed slightly, and quickly put what looked like a heavy wooden rolling pin behind her back. "I... er..." She coughed again. "I didn't think it was safe to leave you unprotected."

Enissa glanced briefly to Korrok and the Doctor before returning her attention to the old witch. "P'nel," she began softly, "I'm sure you have only my best interests at heart, but I don't need protecting from anyone."

The older woman did not seem convinced and brought the rolling pin out from behind her back. "Are you sure, Enissa?" She frowned at the Doctor. "What about this one?" She waved the rolling pin threateningly at the Doctor. "He looks a shifty sort, just look at his ears -- you can tell a lot from ears."

Enissa gave a sigh. "P'nel, this is the Doctor, he's a guest of the coven, and this..." she gestured to Korrok, "... is Korrok Vay, my father."

P'nel's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened then closed. "Your father?" she echoed, putting the rolling pin back behind her as she did so.

Enissa placed a hand on P'nel's shoulder, getting her attention once more. "P'nel, I want you to go to the pyre and explain to the elders that I have been detained, but will join them soon."

"But," P'nel began, "the inheritance..."

"Will go ahead as planned," Enissa said firmly, and the old witch nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"What do I say has detained you?" P'nel asked, almost as an afterthought.

Enissa glanced back at her father and the Doctor as she pulled her cape around herself. "A fool's errand," she said with a shake of her head.

oOo

The door to Vhella's house opened with a slight creak and Enissa, Korrok and the Doctor walked inside without waiting for invitation. The room was dimly lit, silent and as one might expect, potion bottles, cauldrons and storage jars containing both the weird and the wonderful were strewn everywhere.

"Vhella?" Enissa called out, as she lowered her hood and walked further into the room. Her gaze drifted around the room. "Vhella it's Enissa, are you there?" She was met with silence. Glancing at the Doctor and Korrok she frowned a little then took another step forward. "It appears that..." she stopped suddenly, her hand reaching to grasp hold of a wooden chair for support as it almost seemed she was about to stumble.

A concerned Korrok moved to his daughter's side instantly. "Enissa, what is it? Are you alright?"

Enissa lifted her eyes to stare into Korrok's face. "I..." she shook her head and took his arm. "Something terrible has happened here. I feel it."

The Doctor moved forward until he stood in front of Enissa. "What is it?" he asked quietly, his eyes intent upon hers.

Enissa's fingers clung to her fathers arm. "I cannot tell. It... it feels like..." She shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense," she whispered softly, then pulled her hand free of Korrok and straightened. She took a steadying breath and faced the Doctor once again. "It feels like dark magicks, but it can't be. Dark magicks have no place here. No witch would use them; they go against all our teachings." Still confused she looked from the Doctor to Korrok.

The Doctor knelt down close to where Enissa was standing and touched a blackened mark on the wooden floor. "What's this?" he asked.

Enissa frowned slightly then knelt down beside the Doctor and reached out toward the scorched mark, but even before she touched it she pulled back her hand and got to her feet, taking a step away. She looked at the Doctor, her eyes bright and wide with apology. "I'm sorry Doctor. I should have listened to you."

The Doctor quickly got to his feet. "Has something happened to Rose?"

"I don't know," Enissa admitted. "I can't see what happened here, but I can feel the emotions behind it. Fury and hatred and... pride. It's almost overpowering."

Enissa's words only served to enhanced the Doctor's sense of urgency. He looked at Korrok. "We're wasting time. We need to find Vhella. It's the only way we're going to find Rose."

Korrok nodded. "Perhaps someone at the pyre will know something."

"Then we go to the pyre," the Doctor said with determination as he moved toward the door, Korrok a step behind him.

"Wait," Enissa said, stopping both men. "I can find Vhella. I can scry for her." She turned and picked up a large stone dish, bringing it to the table. Fetching a jug of water she set that down alongside it. She poured the water from the jug into the bowl then leant over it; looking into the bowl as if it was a mirror. "Vhella G'Vorhg," she whispered softly, and as the Doctor and Korrok watched, the water in the bowl seemed to cloud, swirl, then darken before clearing again.

The Doctor drew closer. "What do you see?"

Enissa continued to stare into the water. "I see Vhella. She is outside the protection of the coven. She is troubled. She's walking through shadows instead of light."

"Is Rose with her?"

Enissa continued as though she hadn't heard the Doctor's question. "She's conflicted. The darkness is closing around her. The ground is uneven underfoot."

"Is Rose with her?" the Doctor asked again, a little louder this time.

Enissa's breath caught and she shook her head. "No." She looked up, staring directly into the Doctor's eyes. "H'roh's shrine. They were at H'roh's shrine."

"And you know where this shrine is?" he asked.

"Of course."

The Doctor took hold of Enissa's arm by the elbow and steered her toward the door. "Then that's where we're going."

oOo

They had almost reached H'roh's shrine when Enissa suddenly stopped walking and her breath caught as she stared wordlessly at the scene before them. Korrok drew her into his arms as she turned her head away and closed her eyes. Only the Doctor moved forward, but his step was slow and cautious as he approached a cream coated omelette that stood close to a sprawling hedge of thorn bushes.

Sensing the Doctor's approach the omelette slowly lifted her head and looked at him with doleful eyes. "She won't wake up," she said quietly, then lowered her head again to gently nuzzle the neck of her fallen friend.

"Parhta," the Doctor said softly.

"She's missed breakfast," Parhta continued, "It's the most important meal of the day -- she's always telling me that." She lifted her head and looked at the Doctor again. "I've never known her to sleep so heavily before, it really isn't like her."

The Doctor took another step closer. "She's not sleeping," he said quietly. "She's dead, Parhta."

"Dead?" Parhta tilted her head as she studied the Doctor's earnest expression and as she did so tears welled in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

The Doctor held Parhta's tearful gaze. "I'm so sorry."

She lowered her head again and rubbed her nose at Jexa's cheek, her eyes closing as her first tear fell. "Jexa," she whispered, her voice catching, and a second tear trickled down her face.

Enissa came forward and Parhta raised her head to look at her, then slowly walked towards her. When she was close enough she hung her head and pressed her face into Enissa's shoulder. Enissa wrapped her arms around Parhta's neck and soothed her with whispered words of comfort as Parhta quietly sobbed.

The Doctor knelt by Jexa as Korrok came to join him. He reached out one hand and stroked Jexa cheek then glanced up at Korrok. "Her bodies cold. She's been dead for a while. I'd say she was killed last night." He looked back at Jexa and solomly stared at her. At her neck the soft brown fur of her coat was red with blood, and a knife was embedded deep into her throat. The Doctor took hold of the knifes hilt and pulled it out of Jexa's body.

"Who would do this?" Korrok asked quietly as he shook his head in disbelief. "It is unthinkable that someone would slay a mystical talking beast."

The Doctor got to his feet. "I think we both know who did this Korrok, and as for why... as you said, Jexa was a talking beast." He sighed heavily. "Vhella had to kill her to silence her." He looked at the ground and walked a few steps closer to the thorn bushes then gestured for Korrok to follow him. "There's a blood trail. She was trying to go for help even as she was dying." He looked up and stared at the thorn bushes, after a second he saw a gap in the thorn hedges and with Korrok a step behind he walked through to the clearing beyond.

When he saw Rose the Doctor's step faltered, then he moved towards her as the world fell away in an instant and she was all that existed. He fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms, relief and terror sweeping through him. He cradled her close and smoothed her hair from her face as he whispered her name over and over; trying to wake her. His fingers brushed across her face, finding her skin cold as ice but still he refused to believe. His hold on her tightened as he drew her lifeless body against his and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He looked up as Enissa joined them, and he met her gaze with eyes that betrayed the depth of his pain.

"She's not sleeping," he said quietly, then looked at Rose and drew her closer into his embrace.


	33. Trapped

Chapter Thirty Three : Trapped

As he held Rose in his arms, the Doctor looked at the place where he had found her lying; a stone circle covered with a language so ancient and worn away by time that he couldn't read the words. He lifted his head, his eyes at once finding Enissa, who was standing with Korrok at the edge of the circle. She seemed reluctant to move any closer and leant into her father for support as Korrok, silent and watchful, put an arm around her, drawing her against him.

The Doctor looked back at Rose's face and his knuckles grew white as his hold on her tightened. He could feel himself falling into a depth of grief that he hadn't felt since the first days after the loss of Gallifrey. It was a metallic taste in his mouth, a smell of burning ash, a memory he forced himself to push away from, embracing the safety of cold rage instead. He closed his eyes for a second as they darkened from steel-blue to storm-grey, and he struggled to control his emotions. He knew that despair would kill him if he let it, but anger was a storm he could both master and survive.

He turned his head again to look at Enissa. "What is this place?" he asked her, his voice cold as winter.

"The shrine of H'roh," Enissa replied. "It is ancient and dark and forgotten."

"_Almost_, forgotten," the Doctor corrected bitterly, and turned his attention back to Rose. Brushing a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear he gazed at her, still so reluctant to believe that he had lost her. If she wasn't so cold he could almost believe that she was still... He shook his head a little and turned his eyes to the ground, pulling away from the thought. Thinking like that could turn a man insane.

Korrok knelt down near the edge of the stone circle, picking up a black metal key and a spellbook that were lying on the ground close to Rose. "This is the spellbook you bought at Dramleys," he said quietly, turning it over in his hands. "The key must belong to Vhella. She most likely dropped it."

The Doctor glanced at the book Korrok held, then lifted his gaze to Enissa, his eyes turning darker than black as he looked at her. "Bring her back to me," he said, with a depth of cold determination. "There has to be something in Rose's spellbook that can bring her back to me."

Enissa took a step back. "You ask the impossible, Doctor."

"Nothing's impossible," he snapped, angrily.

Enissa shook her head and took another step back. "I can't do what you ask, Doctor." She hesitated then began again, her voice firmer than before. "And even if I could, I wouldn't."

The Doctor gently laid Rose back down, then stood up and moved forward to face Enissa. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Korrok moved between them, reaching out to take the Doctor's arm. "Doctor..." he warned gently.

The Doctor batted away Korrok's hand and moved another pace forward. "Tell me what you mean," he demanded.

Enissa met his fury without a flicker of fear in her eyes. "The dead do not belong in this world, Doctor." She reached out and touched his hand, her fingers brushing his, then her breath caught and sorrow filled her eyes as she stared up at him. "You always knew that you'd lose her, one day," she whispered, in quiet astonishment. "You just weren't prepared for it to hurt so much."

The Doctor pulled his hand away from Enissa's as though he had been burnt. He took a step back, and as he did, his foot struck something on the ground. Ignoring it, he turned about and went back to Rose, moving to kneel by her body. Enissa looked to the ground and bent down, picking up an amethyst p'tar eye that was lying in the grass close to the stone circle. She held the large glass ball in the palm of her hand and frowned, then she looked back to the Doctor, her eyes wide.

The Doctor reached out and softly brushed Rose's cheek, her lips, her hair; wanting to memorise every detail of her. He wanted to scream at the universe for taking her from him. He wanted to pluck out the stars from the sky, so that the heavens would know the grief he felt.

He closed his eyes for a second and swallowed down the pain and rage that welled within his hearts. When he opened his eyes again he noticed an unusual braided necklace caught on Rose's dress. It looked as if it was made of two shades of hair, one dark, one blonde. He drew the braid between his fingers. It was only then that he noticed a slender choke mark around Rose's throat, and as he realised what he held, he clenched his hand into a fist and hung his head.

"Doctor!" Enissa hurried forward, stopping at the edge of the stone circle as the Doctor looked up at her. She drew a breath to steady herself then fixed him with a fierce gaze. "Doctor, I was wrong."

He frowned. "Wrong?"

Enissa nodded. "Rose, she isn't dead -- she's trapped."

The Doctor got to his feet and faced Enissa. He stared at her, his mouth suddenly dry, his hearts beating faster at the words that he couldn't quite believe he had heard. "Trapped?" he echoed, in confusion. "Trapped how?"

Enissa glanced at her father and then back to the Doctor. "I don't know how, exactly," she admitted. "But it seems as if Vhella tried to kill Rose by removing her spirit from her body, -- releasing it from its mortal anchor -- knowing that the body would die with the loss of its spiritual core."

"You just said that she _wasn't_ dead," the Doctor reminded her, "and now you..."

"She isn't," Enissa insisted. "Rose's spirit was transferred into _this_." She held out Rose's p'tar eye. "Perhaps... perhaps she was holding it as Vhella cast the spell. I don't know." She stopped suddenly and offered the p'tar to the Doctor. "She's not dead, Doctor. She's _here_."

Carefully the Doctor took the p'tar eye from Enissa. His eyes darted from the glass ball in his hand then back to her. "You're sure?" he asked.

Enissa nodded. "I can sense her," she explained.

"Sense her?" he repeated, quietly.

"I can't explain it Doctor, not really. But you have to trust me."

The Doctor looked back to Rose's body, then stared at the p'tar eye that gleamed in his hand, and for the first time since he had arrived on Taeh, he was ready to believe in magicks. "Then... then we break this, release Rose's spirit, put her back in her body. Yes?" He glanced back to Enissa, his eyes full of hope.

Enissa's fingers grabbed at his arm and stopped him. "No!" She shook her head. "That won't work."

"But you said she was trapped." He held out the p'tar eye. "In this."

Korrok took a step forward, shifting the Doctor's attention. "Breaking the p'tar eye will only complete the spell," he said.

The Doctor glanced between Korrok and Enissa, knowing that they weren't telling him everything. "And then what?" he prompted.

Enissa met the Doctor's gaze. "And then Rose will die."

Before the Doctor could question what Enissa had told him, Korrok took his arm. "Doctor, we need to leave this place. It is too close to the forest to be safe."

"Safe?" the Doctor questioned in disbelief. "Safe from what? I don't think things can get any worse, do you?"

"Yes, they can," Korrok said simply. "Much worse. Jexa and Scrawny are _fallen_, Doctor. Have you forgotten what that means? If the Crilvins get wind of them, they won't concern themselves with small matters such as who is and is not dead. To them, fallen is fallen. They'll feast and it won't be pretty." He stopped and glanced to the forest, then looked back to the Doctor. "We've been lucky that they didn't find them last night, because if they had..." his words trailed away unfinished, but the Doctor understood.

He slipped the p'tar eye into the pocket of his leather jacket and met Korrok's one eye. "Then we had better leave this place before our luck runs out." The Doctor moved quickly, returning to where Rose's body lay. "I'll carry Rose, you get Jexa -- get Parhta to help." He lifted Rose's body up into his arms and holding her close to him he whispered a promise against her cold cheek. "I'll fix this, Rose. I don't know how yet, but I swear I'll fix it." Then he followed Korrok and Enissa through the gap in the thorn hedges, to where Parhta was watching over Jexa's body.

oOo

When they returned to the coven, Korrok and Parhta continued onward with Jexa's body; as it had been decided en route that a second pyre would be built alongside that of Mattor. Parhta, although still emotional at the loss of her friend, had found a great deal of comfort in the knowledge that the name Jexa Tull Feeg Veer Groghar Misk would go down in history as one of the bravest omelettes who ever lived.

Enissa and the Doctor took Rose's body to Enissa's home; it was closer than the boarding house, and as it was built all on one level it did not have a winding staircase to negotiate.

Enissa turned down the sheets of her bed and the Doctor carefully laid Rose's body down, then drew the sheets up, as though to keep her warm. When in doing so his hand inadvertently brushed her neck and he felt the chill of her skin he realised just how empty the gesture was.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Enissa, who had her back to him, preparing some kind of sweet scented oil. "What's that?" he asked quietly.

Enissa brought a bowl and a small cloth to the bed and looked at the Doctor. "I have to bathe Rose," she explained as she set the bowl down onto a chest by the bed and soaked the cloth in the perfumed oil. She glanced back to the Doctor. "You should go."

The Doctor caught her hand before she could dab the cloth to Rose's face. "I asked you what it was," he reminded her, with contained rage. "You don't touch her unless I know what it is you're doing." He released her hand and waited.

Enissa looked at him, surprised by the darkness in his voice. "You have to trust me, Doctor," she said gently.

The Doctor's eyes clouded. "Rose trusted Vhella and look where that got her."

"I'm _not_ Vhella," Enissa said.

The Doctor's shoulders sagged. "No," he said, after a moment. "You're not. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Enissa came a step closer, seeing the pain within him. "I need to bathe Rose's body, Doctor. The oil is primarily almur root , we use it as a salve, but mixed with other herbs and certain plant extracts it will stop..." she hesitated, not wanting to continue, but knowing that she must. Drawing a breath she began again. "It will stop decay of the flesh."

The Doctor stared at Enissa, at last understanding. He glanced at Rose and placed his hand in hers, but for the first time since he had known her she did not curl her fingers into his.

Silent, he got to his feet and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	34. Key

**Chapter Thirty Four : Key**

Time moved around the Doctor like an unseen ghost. Seconds turned into minutes, into an hour, then two, and he felt each change and shift just like he always had done. His head bowed in contemplation and his eyes closed, he sat in silence on the broad wooden steps that were outside Enissa's house. Absentmindedly his hands slowly turned the p'tar eye that --if he was to believe such a thing-- contained Rose's spirit.

He was a man of science when all was said and done, which was perhaps why he felt so troubled. He'd seen wondrous and unexplainable things in his travels, yes, but somehow what Enissa was asking him to believe had happened to Rose was a leap of faith; and he wasn't sure that faith was something he had at his command. More than anything he wanted to believe, but plain cold facts were... plain cold facts.

There was birth and there was death. In the middle of the two there was a lot of rushing around, but in the end there was _always_ death. Sometimes sooner, sometimes later, but it was always there. Even for him, one day.

The man of science within him grumbled on. He had seen Rose's body, held her in his arms, kissed her cold cheek. He had seen death often enough to recognise it even without three fold of proof. Yes, he wanted to believe, but the higher the sun got in the sky the more he found himself falling into doubt. He was clutching at straws, trying to catch a shadow. He was reaching for hope, because that was all he had left.

His thumb brushed across the cold amethyst ball and he gave a heavy sigh. Opening his eyes he watched the iridescent glass as it glittered and swirled like a shaken snow-globe. He stroked his thumb across the surface of the p'tar eye once again and as he did so he almost thought that he felt --sensed-- something. But it was so faint and fleeting that he convinced himself almost immediately that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Except... if there was a chance, even the smallest chance that Rose wasn't... He looked at the p'tar eye, watched it gleam and glitter in his hands, and the man of science at last fell silent. The Doctor knew one thing with absolute certainty -- if he believed in anything, he believed in _her_.

A shadow fell across him as he stared beyond the amethyst glass and into the whirling depths of pinks, lilacs and golds that swum within the p'tar eye. Looking up he met Korrok's sombre gaze.

"How's Parhta?" he asked, noting that Korrok was alone.

Korrok sat down on the wooden steps next to the Doctor. "She's better than she was." He glanced at the Doctor. "The witches are building a second pyre for..." his voice caught, and after a second of silence he began again. "For Jexa's body."

"I'm sorry about Jexa," the Doctor said quietly as he looked at Korrok. "What she did..." He sighed. "She won't be forgotten."

Korrok nodded in agreement. "Omelettes are never forgotten. Their names are carried on when--" Korrok stopped suddenly, as from behind them the door to the house swung open with a soft creak and Enissa joined them. Both the Doctor and Korrok got to their feet and faced Enissa expectantly; like hungry children with empty plates.

Enissa brushed a fallen lock of blonde hair from her face, wiped her forehead and looked at both men. "I've done everything I can," she said.

There was a moment of silence, before the Doctor found the courage to ask the question that had burned within him too long already. "What can you do to return Rose to her body?"

Enissa moistened her lips and swallowed. "Nothing," she said softly. "Coven magicks are born of nature, they are pure and good. The magicks that did this to Rose were unnatural; dark magicks. They were not of our teachings." Her eyes clouded as she looked at him. "Doctor, I've been able to slow things down a little, that's all." She sighed. "You have time to say goodbye to her now."

The Doctor nodded slightly, taking the blow as though he had been expecting it. He glanced at the p'tar eye in is hand, then back at Enissa. "How long does she have?"

"Held within the p'tar eye, her spirit will be safe for a hundred years," she replied.

The Doctor did not blink, he merely kept his attention fixed upon Enissa. "And her body?" he asked.

A lesser witch might not have been able to hold the Doctor's searching gaze, but Enissa did not flicker. "A month. Perhaps two."

"Unacceptable," the Doctor said bluntly, and pushing the p'tar eye back into his pocket he turned from the house and began walking away.

"Doctor?" Korrok called after him. "Where are you going?"

The Doctor did not look back. "To Vhella's house. We have to have missed something." Then, in a voice that was no more than a whisper, he swore an oath to himself. "Rose is _not_ going to die."

Korrok and Enissa exchanged worried glances, then hurried after the Doctor.

oOo

The door to Vhella's house creaked loudly as the Doctor pushed it open and he, Enissa and Korrok walked inside. Enissa stood with her father as the Doctor began to search the room; picking up bottles and jars, flicking through papers and opening cupboards.

"Doctor, what is it that you're looking for?" Enissa asked.

The Doctor continued with his search. "I'll know that when I find it," he said, then glanced across to Enissa as he replaced a tall, slim, glass jar that was half-filled with dried, royal-blue insects, back onto a shelf. "Something unusual. Something out of place," he explained. He turned his attention back to the collection of jars he was standing in front of. "Something that doesn't belong here."

Enissa cast a suspicious gaze to the table she was standing next to. She picked up a heavy jar and peered at the contents, as the contents peered back at her. She shuddered and set the jar back down to the table top.

"There is so much here that doesn't belong," she said unhappily as she glanced around the room. "How did Vhella keep all of this hidden? She was one of the few. How is it that Mattor was not aware of her treachery?"

The Doctor looked across the room to Enissa. He could see that she was struggling to understand how a witch of the coven had strayed so far from their teachings: and to find herself doubting Mattor, had shaken her beliefs.

"I think she i did /i know," the Doctor said quietly, as Enissa's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "She tried to warn me of danger. She couldn't tell me everything; it took all her strength just to talk in riddles, but it's obvious now that the danger was Vhella." His gaze darkened and he looked to both Korrok and Enissa. "If I'd acted sooner I could have stopped this. This is my fault."

Korrok shook his head and moved forward. "No, Doctor. You are not to blame for what has happened."

Enissa came to stand next to Korrok. "My father's right. You could not have stopped this. No one could have known that Vhella would turn her back on our teachings and betray the trust of the coven."

The Doctor stared at Enissa for a moment, a frown forming. "Trust," he repeated quietly, a thought coming to life in his head. He looked at the door they had walked through, then crossed the room to examine it further. "There's no lock," he said, and glanced back to Enissa and Korrok. "Why's there no lock?"

Enissa looked confused. "Why would there be a lock?"

The Doctor walked back to them. "Doors have locks," he explained.

"Not here." Enissa straightened her shoulders. "We have never required locks. Why would we?"

The Doctor turned to face Korrok, a look of urgency in his eyes. "You found a key at H'roh's shrine," he said. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes," Korrok said. "I have everything we found at the shrine." He opened a leather pouch that hung from his belt, withdrew an ornate black metal key and handed it to the Doctor.

The Doctor turned the key over in his hands then looked up, a new brightness in his eyes. "If Vhella had a key, then that means she kept something locked. That's what we have to find." He looked at the blank faces of Enissa and Korrok. "What do we know?" he prompted.

Enissa and Korrok exchanged glances. "Um..." Enissa glanced at the key in the Doctor's hand. "It's... it's a big key," she offered hopefully.

The Doctor looked at the key then back to Enissa. "Yes. It's a big key, sturdy, robust. So we're not looking for anything small. Narrows it down." A grin began to spread across his face. "What else?"

"It's most likely heavy," Korrok said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Yes, living in a place where doors have no locks Vhella wouldn't want anyone just walking off with it under their arm." He grinned again. "Narrows it down. What else?"

"She would have tried to hide it somehow," Enissa said, apparently quite convinced. "She wouldn't have wanted anyone to see it in case they began asking questions."

The Doctor beamed at Enissa. "Narrows it down," he said, then his smile drifted a little as he saw the delight in Enissa's face. A memory of a day long past returned to him, a day when he'd played this game before, in Downing Street, with Rose. He pulled away from the memory and set off at once toward a tall cupboard, but after looking it over he stepped away. He took a breath and glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Korrok and Enissa. "A little help would be nice."

"I'll check the cellar." Korrok immediately headed to where the wooden door to the cellar was, outside the house.

"I'll search upstairs," Enissa said, with determination, and hurried out of the room.

The Doctor held his breath for a second then turned his attention back to the search. "Narrows it down," he said softly.

oOo

Roughly half an hour later, Enissa and Korrok returned to the Doctor. They found him sitting in a corner of the room, his head in his hands, apparently his search having ended as fruitlessly as their own. The Doctor straightened up, lifted his head and looked at them as they approached him. The glimmer of hope that still shone in his eyes faded a little more as he took in their solemn expressions. It was obvious they had found nothing of any help.

"There are other places we can look," Enissa said earnestly, then glanced to her father.

Korrok shifted his feet. "Enissa's right, we can--"

"No," the Doctor interrupted. "It has to be here. It's the only thing that makes sense. Vhella would have kept it away from prying eyes." He reached into his pocket and withdrew the black metal key. Holding it he turned it in his hands and his shoulders sagged a little. "We just can't find it."

"Doctor?" Enissa said, with curiosity.

"Maybe it's right under our noses and we can't see it," the Doctor continued, as though talking to himself.

" i Doctor /i ," Enissa repeated.

"Maybe it's invisible," he continued; his mind racing with options he hadn't considered earlier.

"Doctor!"

Thrown out of his thoughts by the volume of Enissa's insistence, the Doctor looked up and frowned at her. "Something I can help you with?"

Enissa gave an exasperated sigh. "Doctor, what are you sitting on?"

He frowned a little more. "What am I--" he stopped suddenly; enlightenment making him a wise man. He got to his feet and stood with Enissa and Korrok as they stared at the large, sturdy-looking, wooden... _something_, that was covered almost completely by a heavy blanket.

Korrok took hold of the blanket and pulled it away, dropping it to the floor as a large wooden chest was revealed to them. It was made of a dark wood, and had several hammered, black-metal bands running across the slightly curved lid. But most importantly it had a lock.

The Doctor crouched down in front of the chest and cautiously pushed the black metal key into the lock, he hesitated, then turned it. There was a sharp 'click' as the lock opened. The Doctor let out a breath, removed the key, returned it to his pocket and slowly raised the lid of the chest. Reaching inside, he withdrew a large, heavy book. He stood up, the book in his hands and turned around to face Enissa and Korrok.

Seeing the book, Enissa immediately took a step back. "No," she said in alarm, and shook her head, disbelief in her eyes. "No," she repeated, and took another step back. She looked at the Doctor. "_That_, does not belong here."

The Doctor crossed the room, and Korrok and Enissa followed in his step. Clearing a space on the table he set the book down and studied it a little closer. It was very old, heavy, and covered with a coarse, black, bark-like, reptilian scale that felt strangely warm.

He looked up, at once catching Enissa's worried gaze. "You know this book?" he asked.

"It is a black book," Enissa said quietly. "I have not seen one before, and I had hoped that I never would. They are works filled with shadows and nightmares." Her eyes carried her concerns. "Doctor, I cannot warn you enough of the risk you are taking."

"I can't lose Rose," the Doctor said, and he looked back to the book. "Any risk is worth taking if it saves her life." He took a breath and opened the book, as Enissa slipped her hand into her father's.

Frowning, the Doctor turned the first page, then the next, and the next and the next. He looked up, his last hope to save Rose's life, apparently gone. Every page of the book was blank.


	35. Book

**Chapter Thirty Five : Book**

It was early evening and the first of the stars were beginning to appear as the sky turned into a paint box of breathtaking colours, before gracefully giving way to shadows and moonlight. The Doctor, however saw none of this as he sat by Rose's bedside, watching the almost unbearable stillness of a body that did not breathe. She was bathed in soft candlelight and dressed in a delicate white nightgown. Her long, blonde hair was brushed out smoothly so that it looked like spun gold against the white pillow her head rested on. Her skin was as pale as he had ever seen it, but it was not the pallid, waxy complexion of the dead, and in that he could take small comfort. It was easy to imagine that she was merely sleeping, as she seemed to possess an ethereal quality that made her look like an angel.

He reached out and took Rose's hand in his, then carefully turned it over. Tentatively he traced across her palm and up to the tips of her fingers, all the while trying to ignore the coolness of her skin, but the loss of her warmth sorely troubled both his hearts. 

The creak of a floorboard announced the fact that he was no longer alone and, slipping his hand away from Rose's, he stood up. Enissa was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, silently watching him. As the Doctor turned to face her she attempted a smile, then slowly walked further into the room, stopping at the bedside.

Enissa glanced to Rose's hand before taking it carefully into her own. She gently traced the contours and lines of the palm, then lay her hand back down onto the bed again, turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"She has an unusually long lifeline, your friend," she said, and took the Doctor's own hand, turning it gently and touching the cool skin of his palm as she explored the lines she found there. After a moment she lifted her eyes to his. "It is almost as long as yours, Doctor."

The Doctor withdrew his hand from Enissa's. "It can't be," he said, firmly.

Enissa tilted her head and studied him for a second. "And yet it is."

With heavy hearts the Doctor returned his gaze to Rose. "There are so many things I should have told her," he said quietly.

Enissa hesitated, then took a cautious step closer. "Doctor, I've been reading through some of the books in Mattor's library. So little is known about black books, and I thought I might be able to find something there that could help us."

The Doctor looked back to Enissa as his eyes sparked with the brilliance of fear and hope once again. "And did you?"

"I..." Enissa looked suddenly unsure. "Perhaps."

The Doctor stared at her, and then almost as though the word _perhaps_ had woken him from a spell, he became alive again. "Then what are we standing around here for?" Without waiting for an answer, he took hold of Enissa's arm by the elbow and steered her out of the room.

oOo

Vhella didn't know how long she'd been walking, but she knew she couldn't carry on much longer. The forest was dark now, and that was when it was at its most dangerous. Shadows were everywhere and her mind was already playing tricks on her; making her see things that weren't there. She continued to drag herself onward through the thickening undergrowth, constantly convincing herself that she hadn't lost her way. She looked up to the darkening sky through the trees, but the branches were so dense that she could only see glimpses of the stars. Her foot caught something on the forest floor and she stumbled, falling forward and landing heavily. She groaned, pushed herself up and her breath caught. Ahead of her, partly hidden by a tangle of creeping vines, was a cave. She laughed with the relief of at last finding shelter and struggled back to her feet again, heading toward the cave with determined step. 

Not caring that the vines were covered in thorns, Vhella grabbed at them, pulling them away from the cave entrance until her hands and forearms were badly cut, scratched and bloodied. When she had cleared enough of the vines away she crept into the darkness of the cave, finally allowing herself to admit her exhaustion. She was tired, hungry, thirsty and cold, but she still had the presence of mind to cast a protection spell at the cave mouth so that nothing would be able to cross the entrance while she slept. She crawled further into the cave and lay down, knowing that for now at least she was safe. As her eyes closed, her only hope was that she would not dream.

oOo

Korrok was sitting at a large wooden table, the p'tar eye containing Rose's spirit held protectively in his hands. The black book lay open in front of him, and next to it were the items they had found at H'roh's shrine. As the Doctor and Enissa approached, Korrok looked up and carefully set the p'tar eye back down onto the table.

"Enissa's been reading up on the book," the Doctor explained, as they came to stand at the side of the table.

Korrok looked at his daughter. "What did you find out?"

Enissa glanced between both men. "Very little," she admitted, reluctantly. "The mentions of black books were mostly warnings, and what details I could find were vague at best. I did find a statement that was repeated in several entries, but I'm not sure what was meant by it." She hesitated as her gaze drifted to the open book, then she began again. "It holds a life force."

There was a moment of silence, as all three turned their attention to the book.

"Do you mean that it's sentient?" the Doctor asked, as he drew the book across the table to inspect it a little closer.

Enissa shook her head. "No. At least, I don't think so. I couldn't find anything that suggested that black books have conscious thought or intelligence."

The Doctor closed the book and studied the rough, black-scaled cover. He looked at Korrok. "These scales, they're reptilian, but they're unusual. What are they? Crocodile? Snake? Lizard?" 

"The book's cover is made from the skin of a ghia," Korrok said, looking at the book, his one eye filled with disdain.

"A ghia?" The Doctor frowned a little, the name prompting a memory. "You warned us about ghias that night we made camp. Something about the fire keeping them away."

"Yes." Korrok nodded. "They don't like fire, they tend to keep to the dark."

"What are they?"

"Nocturnal, winged snakes."

"Poisonous?" the Doctor asked.

"No, they're not poisonous; they don't need to be. When they bite they release a strong sedative into their prey's bloodstream. It allows the ghia to feed while their victim sleeps on unaware, as they are slowly drained of blood."

The Doctor stared at Korrok. "Flying, vampire snakes?" he said, in surprise, then shook his head. "Never mind. I suppose there are worse things. Singing chipmunks for example -- now _they're_ scary." He looked back to the book and flipped it open again.

"Doctor, that book is dangerous," Enissa said, with growing concern. "We don't know what it is we're dealing with." 

The Doctor offered Enissa a reassuring grin. "Well, let's find out then shall we?" He withdrew his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and passed it over the pages of the book several times, his frown deepening as he did so. "Right," he said. "It's life Jim, but not as we know it." He looked at Korrok and Enissa's blank faces and tried again. "It certainly has a residual energy, but it's nowhere near the levels that would indicate that it's alive." He closed the book, his hand resting lightly on the cover. "Although, maybe it does explain why it's warm." 

Korrok glanced back to the book. "Warm?"

The Doctor reached across the table for Vhella's knife. Picking it up he turned it in his hand and tried not to think of the last time it had been used. Instead, he glanced to a clearly concerned Enissa, and offered her another smile. "You said 'it _holds_ a life force', yes?"

Enissa nodded. "Yes."

"Well, let's see if we can't loosen it's grip a bit, then," he said, as he plunged the knife firmly into the cover of the book.

Korrok got to his feet and Enissa took a step back, both watching in amazement as thick, dark blood pooled out from the black scales around the embedded blade of the knife. 

The Doctor pulled the knife out of the book and set it down onto the table. He thought about magicks, and science, and then he thought 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'. He hesitated, coughed, then pointed his sonic screwdriver at the book. 

"_Specialis Revelio_," he muttered under his breath, and returned the sonic screwdriver to his pocket. He flipped open the book's cover and thumbed through the pages; watching as all manner of what he took to be spells, incantations, and curses began to appear... as if by magick. 

Korrok regarded him with a look of intense curiosity. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I didn't," the Doctor admitted. "Not really. It was just what you said about ghias an' blood, add that to _holds_ a life force, an' well..." he shrugged. "I connected the dots."

Enissa edged forward. "And your... spell." She frowned a little. "_Specialis Revelio_, wasn't it? I don't think I've heard that before."

"No, well." The Doctor shifted his feet. "You're not familiar with Hermione Granger, are you?"

"I don't think so." Enissa shook her head. "Is she a powerful witch?"

The Doctor offered a grin. "Sort of, yeah." He looked back to the book and frowned. "I can't read it," he said, another light of hope now extinguished within him.

Enissa looked at the pages of indecipherable spells. "It's written in an ancient language; the same language we found carved into the stone at H'roh's shrine," she explained, with heavy heart. "It must have taken Vhella years to learn the book's secrets." She looked at the Doctor, honesty in her eyes. "I can't read the magicks in this book, Doctor."

He shook his head, not wanting to believe. "You have to be able to," he said, and took a step back from the table. 

"I'm so sorry," Enissa said quietly.

The Doctor looked back to the book, and slowly he realised that it was written in a language so old that it had been forgotten by time itself. He hung his head and let out a breath. "If we can't read the book then we can't save Rose." 

"No," Korrok said, suddenly. "There _is_ a way." He looked at his daughter. "You know there is."


	36. Leaving

**Chapter Thirty Six : Leaving**

The Doctor looked at Korrok and shook his head dismissively. "Vhella's long gone," he said, sounding as though he'd resigned himself to the fact long ago. "There's no way of knowing where she is, and we'd we wasting our time looking. Scrying doesn't work and short of a transporter beam, that was our best hope at finding her." He stopped suddenly. Somehow, giving a voice to how desperate the situation had become was worse than the pains he had suffered while keeping the truth silent within him. He glanced away and began again, his voice a little quieter this time. "If I thought we could find Vhella I'd be out there right now, looking. But we don't have the time to waste chasing shadows." He looked back to Korrok. "Rose is dying right in front of my eyes and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I wasn't talking about Vhella," Korrok said. "I agree with you, we can't waste time looking for her."

The Doctor frowned. "If you didn't mean Vhella, then what did you mean?"

"Father," Enissa stepped forward, her hand taking her father's arm as she stared at Korrok, concern bright in her eyes. "Please..."

Korrok looked at his daughter, seeing her fears. "He has the right to know, Enissa," he said, his voice softening. "It's a dangerous path, but we at least have to give him the choice."

"What choice?" The Doctor's attention sharpened. "What aren't you telling me?"

There was a second of silence, and then Enissa let go of her father's arm and looked into the Doctor's eyes. "There is someone else," she explained quietly. "Someone who can help you. Someone who can help Rose."

The Doctor at once turned on Korrok. "And you've known this all along?" he asked, incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not as simple as that," Korrok said. "This is a final option Doctor, something you have to be sure of before you take even one step toward it."

"I'm sure," the Doctor said, with conviction.

"Doctor, we are talking about calling upon the powers of an occultess. Her name is Ahkethia; she is the most powerful of her kind."

The Doctor took a step toward Korrok, his eyes bright and fierce. "Do you really think that there's anything I wouldn't do to save Rose?"

"No," Korrok said, after a moment. "No, I don't."

"Then we understand each other."

Korrok nodded slightly. "You must first know that there is no guarantee that she'll even be willing to help. She does nothing through kindness. She is not benevolent. She is a creature of whim. She could cut out your tongue simply because it pleases her, and you would be defenceless against her."

The Doctor's gaze did not flicker, instead it turned to steel. "Tell me where to find her."

"She lives just west of here, in the Torn Sky Mountains. It is at least a day's journey, and the terrain is treacherous at best."

The Doctor reached inside his jacket pocket and withdrew a folded sheet of paper and a pencil. Heading across the room he unfolded the paper, set it down on the table and glanced up at Korrok and Enissa, who had followed him.

"I'll need a map." He looked at Korrok expectantly.

Korrok rolled his one eye. "This from a man who couldn't find his way out of an enticement spell," he said dryly.

Irritated, the Doctor straightened up and faced him. "Your point being?"

"My point being, that you have learnt nothing."

"I've learnt that you talk in riddles," the Doctor replied. "Now, are you going to help me with this map, or not?"

Korrok sighed heavily. "You are forgetting where you are, Doctor. Magicks are everywhere, and Ahkethia protects herself with them, conceals herself with them. She will be aware of your approach long before you are close to her. If you are lucky she will amuse herself by sending you left when you need to go right. If you are unlucky she will make you see meadows where there is quicksand." He placed his hand onto of the sheet of paper on the table. "You don't need a map, Doctor, you need a guide; someone who knows the way, and is stupid enough to go with you."

The Doctor held Korrok's gaze. "Any idea where I might find a person like that?"

A slow smile tugged at the corner of Korrok's mouth. "I just might." He offered his hand to the Doctor, and the Doctor took it gladly.

"Fantastic."

oOo

The Doctor stood in the door way, leaning against the door frame, his eyes watching Rose with such an intensity that it was easy to believe he was locking her into his memory for fear he might never see her face again. Quietly, he walked toward the bed where she lay, and sat on the edge. His movements were those of someone who was attempting not to disturb her sleep — for that was what he was trying to convince himself of — that Rose was merely sleeping. The truth was too painful for him to live with and he needed to be strong for her, so he deluded himself, or at least he tried to.

Tentatively he reached out and took her hand in his, his thumb softly brushing the back of it. "You just... sleep," he said quietly. "The witches will take good care of you while I'm gone. Enissa will make sure that there will always be someone here with you, in case..." He stopped and began again. "Not that anything..." He sighed and his hold on Rose's hand tightened slightly. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Hearing a noise from behind him he turned his head and looked back to the doorway, seeing Enissa standing there. He released Rose's hand from his and got to his feet, walking over to Enissa.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

Enissa nodded and looked at Rose. "We will take good care of her, Doctor. You need not worry."

"I know that, but…" He glanced to Rose. "I told her a story once, a fairytale to help her fall asleep. Only now… now it's almost like she's part of one. It's as if she's a fairytale princess trapped by a spell; cursed to sleep for a hundred years." He sighed and turned his attention back to Enissa. "And the thing is, I know how those stories end."

Enissa looked up at the Doctor, curiosity in her eyes. "And how do they end?"

The Doctor pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. "According to the stories there's only one thing that can break a spell like that." His gaze returned to Rose. "A kiss," he said quietly.

"A kiss?" Enissa repeated in surprise. "That's all?"

The Doctor looked at Enissa and shook his head. "Not just any kiss. That would be too easy. There are rules you see — fine print, if you like. The kiss has to come from a handsome prince an' then… then they live happily ever after." He hung his head and turned to walk out of the room. "She needs a prince."

Silent, Enissa watched the Doctor walk away and then, closing the bedroom door, she followed him through to the main room where they joined Korrok and P'nel, who had returned from delivering Enissa's message to the witches at the pyres.

Enissa took a breath and glanced between her father and the Doctor. "There's nothing I can say that would make you at least wait until morning, is there?"

The Doctor shook his head, resolutely. "Nothing. We've wasted enough time already. The sooner we leave the better."

"The Doctor's right," Korrok said, taking his daughter's hand for a moment. "Try not to worry. We'll be fine."

Enissa nodded solemnly. "You know that if I could, I would come with you."

P'nel stepped forward and took a determined hold of Enissa's arm. "But her place is here. Mattor's pyre is to be lit tonight, and Enissa will inherit. Nothing must stop Enissa becoming Mother Witch," she said firmly. "I won't have her going off on wild adventures, with ruffians." She set Korrok with an especially stern glare. "Even if one of them_ is _her father."

Enissa patted P'nels hand, reassuringly. "You shouldn't worry so," she said softly. "I know that my place is here at the coven." She looked back at her father. "I would not abandon Mattor's faith in me."

"Or my faith in you," Korrok said, a smile warming his features.

P'nel let out a sigh of relief and let go of Enissa's arm. "Well, I'm glad we have that settled."

"Right," the Doctor said briskly, and taking charge he stepped forward. "P'nel, did you bring Rose's bag with you from Hoffly's house?"

"That I did," P'nel assured him, and hurried over to the corner of the room. She was back in a moment with Rose's canvas bag clutched tight in her hands and handed it to the Doctor.

"I'm taking the black book with me," the Doctor said, picking it up and pushing it into Rose's bag.

"I'll be glad to see it gone," Enissa admitted quietly.

"Thought that you might." The Doctor looked up and offered a smile. "Taking the stuff we found at H'roh's shrine too," he added, picking up the objects and dropping them into the bag, then his hand moved across the table toward Vhella's bloodstained knife. He hesitated slightly, before picking it up, unable to prevent himself from remembering just how it had last been used, and the life it had taken.

He put the knife in Rose's bag and looked at Enissa, his eyes solemn. "We'll go with you to the pyre's before we leave. I want to show my respect to Mattor… and to Jexa."

Enissa nodded briefly. "We would be honoured to have you there, Doctor. And you need not worry about Rose while you are gone." She reached out toward the amethyst p'tar eye that still sat in front of them on the table. "She will be safe here."

The Doctor's hand closed over the p'tar eye before Enissa's. "Rose stays with me," he said firmly, no room for argument in his voice.

Enissa looked at him in surprise. "But, Doctor…"

"There's no use arguing with him, Enissa," Korrok interrupted. "I've had this conversation with him before." He looked at the Doctor and nodded in obvious agreement, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "She stays with you."

The Doctor looked at the p'tar eye in his hand, his thumb brushing across the cool glass. He hesitated for a second then made to put it in his jacket pocket, but was stopped by Enissa.

"Wait."

He looked up, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Something wrong?"

Enissa took a breath. "I can't stop you leaving with Rose, but I won't allow you to put her in danger by carrying her around in your pocket."

"They're bigger on the inside," the Doctor explained, but Enissa was determined.

"I don't care how big they are. It's... it's an undignified mode of transport."

Without waiting for argument, she turned and headed over to a small cupboard, returning a moment later carrying something that looked to the Doctor like a small, ornate, black-metal birdcage. It was only when Enissa set it down onto the table, and opened its hinged door to remove a candle stump, that the Doctor realised it was in fact a lantern.

Enissa held her hand out to the Doctor expectantly, and because it seemed the right thing to do, the Doctor handed her the p'tar eye. Carefully, Enissa placed it inside the lantern and closed the door.

"There," she said with no small degree of satisfaction. "_That_, is far more dignified."

Reluctantly, the Doctor had to agree. Glancing to Korrok's back-pack that was set on a chair next to the table, a disheartened look came into his face. He returned his attention to Korrok.

"Tents?" he inquired.

"Just the one. We're travelling light."

"Which reminds me," P'nel said, hurrying off to the kitchen and returning momentarily with a substantial amount of sandwiches and a large bottle of what appeared to be pondweed juice. "Supplies," she said brightly, wrapping the sandwiches up in a square of muslin then holding both them and the pondweed juice out to Korrok. "An army marches on its stomach," she told him with authority.

Still with her attention fixed on Korrok she gave what may or may not have been a wink, although Korrok rather hoped that he had imagined it — or that she had something in her eye.

"I... well... yes." He glanced to the Doctor, and then back to P'nel. "Thank you."

Enissa smiled and kissed P'nel's cheek. "Yes, thank you, P'nel. That's very thoughtful of you. And thank you for staying here with Rose too."

"Oh, it's the least I could do," P'nel said, looking a little flustered as her cheeks turned pink.

The Doctor picked up Rose's bag and the lantern, as Korrok put the supplies in his pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked Enissa.

She took a breath to steady her nerve. "As I'll ever be," she replied, taking her father's arm, as he offered her an encouraging smile.


	37. Pyres

**Chapter Thirty Seven : Pyres**

The Doctor, Korrok and Enissa left the coven behind them, and walked through the deepening twilight. The further from the coven they got the more their conversation fell into hushed tones, as Vhella's betrayal had shown them that enemies could be hidden amongst them, and therefore they did not think it wise to voice their plans too loudly. Above them the sky transformed through shades of green, blue and violet until at last the heavens darkened, revealing a thousand stars and one vast white moon. The further they walked the greener the land became, until eventually they began to find that the trees they passed were trimmed with lanterns, leading a path through the night. As they walked, they began to hear the sound of singing, music, and eventually the chatter of voices, all of which were growing louder the closer they got.

They climbed a small incline and at the top they found themselves standing between a group of trees, and before them, stretched out toward the distant mountains was a lake, which reflected the stars and the moon like a dark mirror. At the edge of the lake were hundreds of people, some sitting around small camp fires, some carrying lanterns as they walked. These were not just witches of the coven, but also men, women and children many of whom had travelled great distances to witness the inheritance. There were animals walking about too, and the atmosphere was one of celebration, not grief. Two large pyres had been built close to the lake, and as the Doctor, Korrok and Enissa approached, they watched people throwing flowers onto both pyres.

It soon became clear that word of Enissa's arrival amongst them had begun to spread. Heads began to turn and a path through the crowd was cleared for them as they walked down to the waters' edge, where they could see a friend waiting for them.

"Hello, Parhta," Korrok said, as he approached the cream coloured omelette who was munching wistfully on saffle flowers by the lakeside.

Parhta looked up and a few half eaten flowers fell from her mouth. She looked at Korrok but continued to chew for a moment, then swallowed.

"Hello," she said, eventually. "I'm so pleased that you're all here – Jexa would be too." She sighed a little. "I do hope that you didn't think me rude before – not answering you straight away. It's just that my mouth was rather full and Jexa always did tell me off about my manners. So I thought that I'd try to be more respectful. I think she'd like that." She looked forlornly to the ground where the half eaten flowers had fallen. "Although it would seem that I have a lot to learn." She looked up again. "I suppose these things take time," she mused.

The Doctor moved a step closer. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm as well as can be expected," Parhta replied. "The witches have been a great comfort, really they have." She looked across to the pyres and gave a sniff. "And of course it is a quite an honour for Jexa's pyre to be alongside that of Mattor's, don't you think?"

"A tremendous honour," Enissa agreed. "Few omelettes have ever been given an honour as high."

"I can't think of one," Parhta said, and then seemed to change her mind. "Well… there was Trelgar of course, but she was the first, so it's only right that they'd erect a statue to her. Then… there was Birann Fey Loi Nurl, but quite frankly I think historians tend to exaggerate his adventures. No one can battle a Loomk Dragon with only a sword in their teeth – even if there are fighting teeth." She sniffed again. "Of course," she continued, "Birann gave up his adventuring for health reasons. Which I think in retrospect was unfortunate, since he then died while on a tour of the outer provinces. It was a stampede of fans that killed him in the end." Parhta's lower lip began to wobble dangerously. "At least Jexa died a… a noble death," she finished loudly, and then burst into tears.

Enissa soothed Parhta, stroking her neck gently until her tears stopped. "There now," she said as the omelette sniffed loudly. "You know that Jexa will not be forgotten," she said. "Her name will be carried on when…"

"Yes," Parhta nodded her head emphatically, and seemed to pull herself together somewhat. "Yes I do, of course. I'm being silly. Please forgive me." Her doleful eyes returned to gaze at the Doctor. "I'm afraid my manners have let me down again. I should have asked about Rose. How is she?" She glanced around. "And _where_ is she?"

"Rose is… she's…" The Doctor's shoulders sagged and he lifted up the lantern containing the amethyst p'tar eye, so that Parhta could see it plainly. "She's _here_."

"Oh," Parhta said, her brown eyes filling with threatening tears once again. "Oh dear." She took a second to consider the matter, then bit back her tears and lowered her head in order to inspect the lantern a little more closely. "Hello in there!" she said, rather loudly. "Rose dear, I don't want you to worry. I'm sure your friend the Doctor will come up with a rather amazing plan to rescue you." She looked up at the Doctor, her voice suddenly becoming hushed and urgent. "You _will_, won't you?"

The Doctor lowered the lantern, then glanced from Parhta to Korrok and back again. "We… we have a plan. Although I'm not sure how amazing it is."

Parhta cheered instantly. "Twaddle," she said. "Why, I'm sure that it's simply incredible, dazzling, brilliant and inspired. I feel it in my ears. Now tell me please, how is it that you are going to save Rose?" She looked at the Doctor with hope and expectation shining brightly in her eyes.

The Doctor shifted his feet a little. "We're heading into the Torn Sky Mountains, to see the occultess Ahkethia and ask for her help."

Parhta observed the Doctor in what could only be described as a stunned silence. Eventually she found her voice, although it now sounded a little shaky. "You're… you're going _where_?" she asked, apparently seeking confirmation that her ears were not deceiving her.

"To see Ahkethia," the Doctor repeated evenly.

Parhta appeared visibly shaken as she turned her head and looked directly at Korrok. "And you're letting him?"

"It was my idea," Korrok admitted.

Parhta's eyes grew wide. "Your idea!" she said in astonishment. "Have you taken leave of your senses? Ahkethia can't be trusted. She'll… she'll turn you into a mogtail, or a frethen, or a gilmimmy." There was a definite note of panic creeping into Parhta's voice. "And who wants to spend the rest of their life as a gilmimmy?"

"Parhta," Enissa said softly, gaining the omelette's attention. "They know the dangers that may be ahead, and they accept them."

"We don't have any choice," the Doctor explained. "Ahkethia is our last hope of saving Rose. Whatever the risk, it's worth it."

Parhta looked at Korrok and the Doctor, then sighed. "I can see that you are determined, and that no amount of common sense on my part will change your minds." She nodded her acceptance of the situation. "I only ask that you be careful."

"We will be," Korrok told her.

Thinking, Parhta kicked the ground with her front hoof and then looked up. "I… I could come with you," she said.

Korrok shook his head. "Parhta, I'd prefer it if you would stay here." He glanced to his daughter, then back to Parhta. "I would rest easier knowing that someone I trusted was here at Enissa's side while I'm gone. Will you do that for me?"

"Well…" Parhta glanced from Korrok to Enissa and back again. "If it's what you want, I'll remain here of course. The last thing I want is for you to worry over Enissa, and I know that you'd be reassured in knowing that she has my companionship."

"I would," Korrok said solemnly.

"Well then," Parhta said her manner a little brighter. "It's settled." She turned her attention to the Doctor. "You… you will take care of him, won't you? Oh I know he can be rather stubborn and boorish, and a little ill mannered at times but well… he's family."

Korrok snorted indignantly, but the Doctor nodded his head. "I'll make sure he gets back in one piece." He glanced from Parhta to Enissa. "I give you my word."

Enissa reached into her pocket and withdrew a small leather pouch. "I cannot aid you in your outward journey, as it takes you away from the coven," she said. "But this pouch contains magick enough for one arch doorway. Ordinarily it would only work for a witch. I have had to cast several enchantments upon the ash it holds, so that when you sprinkle it onto the ground an arch will grow. It will quicken your journey back to us."

The Doctor took the small pouch and put it into Rose's bag. "Thank you."

Korrok embraced his daughter. "We will be back before you know it."

Enissa nodded. "I know," she said and offered a soft smile. "Goodbye father." She stepped away, walking with Parhta toward the pyres and the crowds that surrounded them.

When she reached the pyres a hush fell and soon everything was silent and all eyes turned to Enissa. She was handed a burning wooden staff, walked closer to the pyres, then faced her people.

"No doubt you have all heard the rumours that one of the sisters of the Coven has strayed from the path of our teachings, and that she killed Jexa Tull Feeg Veer Groghar Misk, one of the mystical beasts. The sorrow of her death touches all our hearts, troubled as we are by the thought that such a cold blooded murder could be committed by one of our own. But we can at least take solace in the continuation. We gather here, under the benevolent light of our moon, to honour those who have passed from this life, and to guide their souls into their next existence. Tonight is the time of inheritance, the death of Taeh's Mother witch brings forth change for us all and with change come uncertain times. I would be foolish to believe that I hold the support of all Taehroh. I am not pure blood, and I feel the dissent that has stirred among some of our people. There are those who doubt my right of inheritance. To those people, I say this: I am here by Mattor's choosing, and that alone should extinguish any and all misgivings."

She lowered the blazing wooden staff and let it touch both of the pyres. The flames quickly caught hold of the dry wood and grass that covered the bodies of Mattor and Jexa, and soon enough both pyres were alight.

Once more Enissa turned to address her people. "Take these words with you and let the wind carry them to every man, woman and child. I am Enissa Rezeth T'lore Vay. Witch of the coven. Daughter of Taehroh and Ralmarh. I claim inheritance from Mattor." She raised the burning staff high up into the night air. "I am Mother witch of Taeh."

Cheers of acceptance and rejoicing ripped through the crowd until it became one united voice of hope, calling out to the heavens for all of Taeh to hear.

Amid the noise and glory of celebration, as fireworks soared up into the night sky, the Doctor and Korrok turned silently into the night, heading toward the Torn Sky Mountains.

oOo

Restless in frail slumber, Vhella stirred at the edge of waking. The cold and damp of the cave had made her dream of drowning; a chilled and tightening embrace pulling her ever downward into dark and fathomless depths. She reached out to grab at the shadows and try to haul herself from the waters that she could feel flooding her lungs with cold. Instead her hand struck the cave floor, her nails clawing into dirt and stone for purchase. In that moment her body lurched into waking and she put her hand to her mouth to stifle the cry of anguish that had risen up from her nightmare. She took a moment to steady the race of her heart, and as she did she turned her attention to the mouth of the cave. She pushed back a lock of her dark hair from her eyes and gradually made her way out into the night.

Standing alone in the cool air, Vhella wapped her arms around herself to ward against the chill as she watched the dark sky illuminate with explosions of colour. She stood and watched each firework shoot toward the stars and burst into a haze of scattering colours before vanishing into nothing. It was only when the last firework had faded and the night was again silent that Vhella finally turned with a heavy heart back toward the cave, and hoped to dream of better things.


	38. Believe

**Additional Authors Notes**_**: **_

I've used a couple of quotes from the film 'E.T' in this chapter. And the song that Korrok sings really is a campfire song.

**Chapter Thirty Eight : Believe**

The night sky remained clear for several hours, and the Doctor and Korrok made good use of the moonlight, making steady progress toward the mountains. They kept to open ground as much as they were able, and only ventured into the edges of the forest when they had no other alternative. Knowing that at night the forest was a dangerous place they were ever watchful for Crilvins in the shadows, and made certain that they moved quickly but carefully through the gnarled trees.

Once they had left the outer reaches of the forest behind them, they crossed a sweet smelling meadow. The further they walked the more the ground began to roughen, turning from grass into stone. Soon afterwards they found themselves walking across parched, desolate ground, ahead of them the Torn Sky Mountains, perhaps no more than an hour's journey away.

Clouds began to slowly drift into the night sky and so in what they knew was to be the last of the moonlight they decided to set up camp and venture into the mountains come the morning.

Korrok pitched the tent while quietly singing to himself, as the Doctor collected firewood and set about brewing a small pot tea.

As the Doctor managed the campfire he found himself absentmindedly humming along with the tune that Korrok was singing, only stopping when he began to catch the words. He stood up and looked over to Korrok who was now almost done with the tent, but still singing.

_Do your ears hang low?  
Do they wobble to and fro?  
Can you tie them in a knot?  
Can you tie them in a bow?  
Can you throw them o'er your shoulder  
like a continental soldier?  
Do your ears hang low?_

_Do your ears hang high?  
Do they reach up to the sky?  
Do they droop when they are wet?  
Do they stiffen when they're dry?  
Can you semaphore your neighbour  
with a minimum of labour?  
Do your ears hang high?_

_Do your ears flip-flop?  
Can you use them for a mop?  
Are they stringy at the bottom?  
Are they curly at the top?  
Can you use them for a swatter?  
Can you use them for a blotter?  
Do your ears flip-flop?_

The Doctor folded his arms. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

Korrok snorted with obvious amusement and tightened the last of the tent ropes.

Still somewhat disgruntled, the Doctor uncrossed his arms and sat down, throwing another branch onto the fire as Korrok sauntered back toward him. Sitting across from the Doctor, Korrok unpacked the sandwiches P'nel had made for their journey.

"Not hungry," the Doctor said, refusing one of the sandwiches.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Korrok enquired.

The Doctor looked at him in disbelief. "Who are you, my mother?"

Korrok frowned. "Eat it. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

Reluctantly the Doctor took the sandwich. "Fine," he said, and ate it without further complaint. Then he ate two more.

Korrok poured out two small cups of tea, one for himself and one for the Doctor. Taking a sip he sat back against a large rock and looked at the Doctor.

"We've made good progress."

"Yeah, we have." The Doctor nodded his head in agreement. "We'll set off again at first light." He reached for his tea. "By midday the sun will make it difficult to hike, so we need to get an early start."

Korrok nodded and his attention shifted briefly to the small metal lantern that was on the ground, then he looked back to the Doctor.

"You should talk to her."

The Doctor drank his tea and avoided Korrok's one eye. "I can't," he said quietly, then put his cup down, and his shoulders fell. "I… I don't even know if she can hear me."

"You don't know that she _can't_ hear you, either," Korrok reasoned.

"No," the Doctor agreed, "I suppose I don't."

"Parhta talked to her," Korrok reminded him.

The Doctor looked up, his jaw tightening. "That was different."

"Different how?" Korrok asked.

"Just… different."

Korrok finished his tea. "You mean because Parhta believes, and you don't?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed and he stared back at Korrok. "What don't I believe in?"

"Magicks," Korrok replied. "Parhta knows that magicks are as real as anything you can touch or taste or see. But you, Doctor…" He stopped and sighed. "You _want_ to believe, but something is holding you back."

The Doctor glanced over to the metal lantern, then back to Korrok. "You're asking me to put aside everything I know, everything I've learned and just…"

"No," Korrok interrupted. "That's not it at all. I'm asking you to try and accept that there is more than what you have learned or seen or been told. Believe that there is _more, _Doctor."

The Doctor put his head in his hands for a second, then looked up and faced Korrok again. "This morning I was sitting on the steps outside Enissa's house, I was holding the p'tar eye and I thought that…" He stopped then began again. "I thought that I felt _something_." He shook his head. "But I put it down to my mind playing tricks on me."

"And now?" Korrok asked.

"I don't know if I can believe in magicks," the Doctor admitted, his attention once more straying back to the lantern and the p'tar eye held within it. "But I believe in _her_. I believe in Rose."

Korrok nodded, as if pleased with the answer. "It's a start," he said and got to his feet. "I'll bid you goodnight, Doctor. As you say, we set off early in the morning." He turned and took a few steps then stopped suddenly and looked back at the p'tar eye. "Goodnight, Scrawny," he added, then glancing to the Doctor, he smiled and headed over to the tent.

~oOo~

A little while later, when the sound of Korrok's snoring was reverberating through the dark, the Doctor looked at the small metal lantern that was on the ground next to him and he sighed heavily. He knew that he should at least try to get some sleep so that he was ready for the morning and their trek into the mountains, but Korrok's words were running around his head like unruly children, and he couldn't quite shake them.

After a moment's hesitation he reached out, opened the little door of the lantern and carefully removed the p'tar eye. Even as he held the large amethyst glass ball in his hand he still couldn't quite believe what he was about to do. Yet he knew that he had to at least try to settle the doubts that drifted like dark shadows through his hearts. And there was only one way to do that.

Although the Doctor would never admit it, Korrok had been right when he had said that he wanted to believe but that something was holding him back. It was fear. Fear was holding him back, because if he let himself believe, if he placed his trust in magicks and tried to talk to Rose… what if it didn't work? Would that mean that she wasn't there? Would it mean that the hope he was so desperately clinging to was already lost? Would his greatest fear become reality? Would it mean that Rose was dead?

The Doctor gently turned the p'tar eye in his hands, watching as the firelight danced over the coloured glass, making it seem as though darts of orange and gold sparkled through the shades of lilac, pink and purple that were already there. He smiled a little. Rose had been right, he thought, it certainly was pretty. His hands stilled in his lap, he let out a breath and took a leap of faith.

"Korrok says that I should talk to you." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Things really must be bad if I'm listening to him." His eyes strayed to the flames of the campfire. "Don't know why I'm doing this. Must be mad." His smile drifted into nothing. "I don't mean mad that I'm talking to you, although I suppose that is a bit mad. I just mean… the whole thing, all of it. It's a fool's errand isn't it? Guess that makes me the biggest fool of all, doesn't it?" He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed hard then opened his eyes to gaze into the firelight again. "Thing is, I don't care. I don't care if it is mad, I still have to do it." He looked at the p'tar eye in his hands. "I have to get you back," he said softly. "An' if this doesn't work…" He stopped and was silent for a while, then he let out a defeated breath. "You must be dead, because I don't know how to feel. I can't feel anything anymore." His hands trembled slightly as the grief of loss touched him. Gently he stroked his thumb across the cool glass of the p'tar eye. "I'll believe in you all my life, Rose," he whispered softly. "I love you."

As the Doctor gazed into the p'tar eye he thought for a moment that he saw a sudden burst of bright gold and pink rush through the glass, almost as if there was a candle flame deep within it. Then, quite suddenly the entire glass ball shimmered with a soft gold light, and the Doctor's hearts leapt as he heard a voice he had feared that he would never hear again.

_"Doctor?" _


	39. Talking

**Chapter Thirty Nine : Talking**

The Doctor held his breath for a moment and felt the thud of his hearts in his chest. He swallowed hard, stared into the p'tar eye and watched the swirling colours of pinks, lilacs and golds shimmer. Had he really heard what he'd thought he'd heard?

"Rose?" He whispered her name soft as a breath and waited. One second passed in silence, then two, then three and the hope that had so quickly soared through his hearts began to fade. He hung his head, silently reproaching himself for being so foolish as to clutch at straws.

"About bloody time!"

He pulled up suddenly, his eyes sharpening as he looked into the golden light within the p'tar eye and grinned from ear to ear. This time he knew there was no mistake.

"Rose?"

"Have you any idea how long I've been shouting for you?"

His grin only became wider. "You've been shouting for me?"

"Of course I've been… never mind. Where have you been?"

"I've been here," he answered honestly. "Right here. Never gonna leave you Rose. Never."

There was silence for a moment. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Why's everything sort of… pinkish?"

"Pink?"

"Ish."

He took a second to think, to compose himself before he spoke again. "Rose, what's the last thing that you can remember?"

There was a brief hesitation. "Did… did something bad happen?"

"Yes… no…" He sighed. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Rose echoed in confusion.

"Just… just tell me the last thing you remember."

"Kissing," Rose said quietly. "I remember you kissing me."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile softly. "I remember that too."

"Then I was somewhere else. I think Vhella and Jexa were there too."

"Nothing else?" the Doctor asked gently.

"I fell," Rose said after a moment's thought,"and I think Jexa was trying to help me. I'm not sure; it's all a bit… blurry." She took a breath. "Doctor, what's happened to me?" There was a note of alarm in her voice that hadn't been there before.

"It's alright," he said softly, knowing the second he said the words that he was lying to her, and that Rose would know it too.

"It's not alright! Why can't I see you?"

"Rose…"

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

The question was like a knife to his hearts. "No!"

"But…"

"You're notdead, Rose. _Say_ it."

Rose let out a puff of breath. "I'm not dead," she mumbled.

"Louder."

"I'm not dead."

"Louder."

"I'm not dead!"

A smile tugged at the corner of the Doctor's mouth. "That's my girl."

"What's happened to me?" Rose asked softly. "Tell me. I want to know."

The Doctor sighed heavily, aware that he couldn't keep the truth of what had happened a secret from her. "That p'tar eye of yours… you're inside it.

"I'm inside a paperweight?" Rose said in astonishment.

"Mystic Tupperware," the Doctor corrected.

Rose seemed to fall into a stunned silence as nothing more was said for a while. Eventually, when the silence had gone on far too long for his liking, the Doctor gently turned the p'tar eye in his hands, noting that for whatever reason it no longer shone with darts of light.

"Rose?"

There was no reply and the silence was suddenly unbearable. He caressed the glass with his fingertips, but still there was nothing.

"Rose!"

"I'm not dead!" she said loudly.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief that somehow turned into laughter. "Don't… don't _do_ that to me."

"Sorry," Rose apologised ruefully. "It's just_, how_ am I inside a p'tar eye? I mean how do I even fit inside one?"

"I'm going to fix it Rose, that's all that matters."

"Before… " she began quietly, "it seemed like I was calling for you forever. You couldn't hear me, could you?"

The Doctor swallowed hard. "No," he admitted. "I couldn't hear you."

"So how come you can hear me now?"

The Doctor sighed softly. "Maybe I wasn't listening before. Maybe I wasn't ready to listen."

"Can anyone else hear me?"

"Enissa said that she could sense you, but she didn't say she could hear you – I think if she had she would have told us. Parhta couldn't hear you and neither could Korrok."

"So it's just you?"

"Just me," the Doctor echoed.

"Why?" Rose asked.

The Doctor thought about it, and as a possible if not probable answer formed he found himself grinning from ear to ear at his genius. "The telepathic link we shared at Korrok's house, we thought it was gone, well maybe it wasn't, at least not completely. And if it's still there, even just fractionally, maybe the p'tar eye is somehow amplifying it with…" He stopped suddenly.

"With what?" Rose pressed.

"Magicks," the Doctor said in astonishment as he gazed at the shimmering lights that danced inside the p'tar eye. "They're real. It's the only thing that makes sense." He found himself smiling. "Korrok was right. I just had to believe."

Rose was silent for a moment. "Doctor, did you mean what you said, before?"

"What did I say?"

"That you loved me."

He smiled from his hearts. "Yes, Rose, I meant it."

"Even if I stay as a paperweight?"

"You're _not_ a paperweight."

"But…"

He stroked the glass of the p'tar eye, watching it shimmer with sparkling gold light and he said the words again. "I love you."

"Love you too," Rose whispered.

Smiling, the Doctor gently placed the p'tar eye back into the metal lantern. "Go to sleep, Rose. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He closed the door of the lantern and settled himself down on the ground next to it.

"What about Vhella and Jexa?" Rose asked suddenly. "Are they alright?"

The Doctor held his breath, his mind racing. Where to begin? "It's a long story."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while," Rose pointed out.

He nodded, understanding that she needed answers. "Okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know. But before I do, just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If you see a white light – an' I'm not I'm saying that you will, but just to be on the safe side… Rose, whatever you do…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go towards it."

~oOo~

Vhella had not slept well, and so she had left the cave before sunrise and set off to find water. She was cold and her body ached, but she ignored her discomfort as best she could and carried on walking as the sun began to rise.

A little after first light she heard the sound of running water, and heading toward it she found a small stream. With a sigh of relief she made her way down the slight bank toward the water's edge and cupped her hands to drink. The water was cold and refreshing, and when her thirst was quenched she washed her hands and face.

Close to the stream there was a sprawling berry bush and although its fruit was not quite ripe it was plentiful. At the base of some of the surrounding trees, growing between the roots, were mushrooms. She studied them with an expert eye, noting the ones that were safe to eat. When she was finished at the stream she gathered some of the berries and mushrooms in her skirt and scrambled back up the bank side to reach dry ground.

Sitting down, she unwrapped her skirt and set her meager breakfast on the ground, picking away the soil and dirt from the mushrooms she began to eat. In truth she had no appetite, but she knew that she needed strength, and for that she needed to eat, so she suffered the half-ripe fruit and the mushrooms as best she could.

Her heart was heavy with the loss of all she had left behind, and try as she might she could not quite rid herself of an unsettled feeling. As much as she tried to ignore it, it remained with her, and it troubled her greatly. She was far from the coven, she was without her books and potions, and even her knife was lost to her. She knew that her powers were not as strong as they had been when her dark possessions had been at hand. All the magicks she had with her were the few scant items that hung from her belt, and they were little more than children's spells compared to what she had left behind.

She sighed in discontent, pushed the thoughts away and finished the last of the berries. Licking the red stain of the fruit from her fingers she heard a noise above her and quickly got to her feet, her eyes searching the brightening sky. Her heart leapt at what she saw and she darted forward, climbing over rocks and stones to gain more height. Laughter bubbling up within her she stretched out her arm toward the sky and watched with sharp eyes as the feather-bird that she had set to flight the morning after she had left the coven, made its ungainly way back to her.

Reaching up as the feather-bird dropped low, Vhella snatched it out of the air, her fingers wrapping tightly around the tattered black feathers as she jumped down from the rocks and set about pulling the magicks apart.

She hastily put the birds' foot and the three black feathers into her pocket as she settled herself on the ground with what the bird had brought her. A small, clear, glass orb had been wrapped up in a square of leather and tied to the bird foot. Sitting on the ground Vhella held the glass ball in the palm of her hand with a look of expectation and glee that she could barely contain and watched as the glass clouded over then cleared to reveal a face.

"Father!" she cried out in delight.

Ar'gorsh G'Vorhg scowled at his daughter. "What is it you want, girl?"

"I… I've done what you asked of me, father."

"You've poisoned the girl?"

"No… I tried, but…"

"You said you'd done what I'd asked, and now you say you haven't. Make up your mind."

Vhella licked her lips. "She didn't drink the poison, so I took her away from the coven and…"

"Is she dead?" Ar'gorsh interrupted

"Yes," Vhella said quietly. "But… father, I had to leave the coven. It wasn't safe, too much had happened and if I'd stayed then I would have been discovered."

Ar'gorsh snorted. "Why are you telling me this? What business is it of mine?"

Vhella paled. "I… I need a place of safety, somewhere I won't be discovered. I need money to get away, to begin anew."

"And you think that I should supply you with this?"

"I…"

"You keep clear of the village, girl. There's nothing for you here."

"But, father…"

"While you were at the coven I thought that you could be of some use to me, but you couldn't even get a dying old witch to name you to inherit. You're too much like your mother, that's your problem. You only bring trouble to my door – you always have done. You can't even kill someone without messing it up!"

Vhella's hand tightened on the glass ball she was holding. "I did what you asked of me."

"And now you come begging for me to help you? Ha!" Ar'gorsh shook his head. "You come back to the village and I'll have your throat cut. You just think on that, girl. The Crilvin, Fynis, does a quick kill, asks no questions, takes his payment and does what he's told."

"Not anymore," Vhella said with an unsteady voice.

"What?"

"The Crilvin," Vhella explained, her nerve holding as she met her father's contemptuous glare. "I killed him."

Ar'gorsh's jaw tightened. "You killed him? What for?"

"Why do you care more for that creature's death than for my life?" Vhella demanded.

"He was useful."

"I'm your _daughter_," Vhella said.

"More's the pity," Ar'gorsh said bitterly.

Vhella got to her feet and with a scream of fury she threw the glass ball to the ground, where it shattered into ice-like shards.

She knew that she could not return to the coven, not after what she had done, and her father had made it perfectly clear that she was unwanted. Which meant that there was only one path left for her. Perhaps it was the path she had always been destined to take, she didn't know, but there was only one way to find out. Taking a steadying breath she looked at what lay ahead of her, then she began walking in the direction that would take her into the Torn Sky Mountains.

It was not long after she had left that the branches of one of the larger trees began to creak as a Crilvin jumped down to the ground. His head cocking from side to side with interest, his black eyes bright like a bird's and a dark sneer at his lips, he continued to watch Vhella until she had disappeared from view.


	40. Mountains

**Chapter Forty : Mountains**

When Korrok pushed back the tent flap the next morning he wasn't sure which intrigued him more, the smell of breakfast cooking on the campfire or the sound of the Doctor, whistling.

As he stretched his bones and headed out into the morning sunshine his stomach began to rumble and he decided that for the moment at least, breakfast was of more interest.

The Doctor glanced at Korrok as he sat down by the campfire. "It's about time you woke up," he said with a grin. "Sleep well?"

Korrok frowned a little and watched the Doctor pour out two mugs of tea. "I slept well enough, yes."

"Fantastic," the Doctor said cheerfully.

Korrok's frown deepened. "You didn't sleep in the tent last night."

"No, I didn't." The Doctor handed Korrok a mug of tea. "I was up most of the night. I think I had about an hour's sleep."

"An hour?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "Don't need much sleep, me. An hour was more than adequate." He smiled brightly. "Besides, I was up all night, talking. You'd be surprised how fast the night goes by when you're chatting. Sun was up before I knew it." He grinned again.

"Stop doing that," Korrok said, apparently irritated.

"Stop doing what?" the Doctor asked.

"Grinning," Korrok explained. "It is… disconcerting."

The Doctor's grin widened. "Okay."

Korrok scowled and, refusing to rise to the Doctor's baiting he instead drank a mouthful of tea while silently contemplating the Doctor's decidedly buoyant manner from over the edge of his mug.

"What did you mean, you were up all night, talking?" he asked. "Talking to who?"

"Rose," the Doctor said simply, and stirred the small pot of rethut that he had simmering.

Korrok put down the mug of tea he was holding and looked at the Doctor in apparent surprise. "You… you took my advice?"

The Doctor scooped some rethut into a bowl and dropped a spoon into it. "Didn't think it would work, but yeah. You said talk to her, so I did." He offered Korrok the bowl.

"I am glad that you are now willing to believe in the possibility that she can hear you." Korrok said and took the bowl from the Doctor.

"Well of course she can hear me," the Doctor said in exasperation. "That's what I've been telling you — she can hear me, an' I can hear her. You don't think I was up all night talking to myself do you?"

Korrok put down his bowl of rethut, untouched. "You're saying that you can _hear_ Scrawny?"

"_Rose_," the Doctor corrected. "I can hear Rose."

Korrok glanced to the metal lantern that still housed the p'tar eye and then returned his attention to the Doctor. "How?" he asked.

"That's a very good question."

"And?"

The Doctor sighed a little. "We're not sure. Best we can come up with is that we're sharing some sort of telepathic link. That would explain why no one but me can hear her."

Korrok took a breath and braced his shoulders. "Doctor, you have been through a very stressful time and…"

"You were the one who said that I should _believe_!" the Doctor pointed out incredulously.

"I said, believe that she can hear _you_," Korrok clarified. "I did not say that you would be able to hear _her_." He shook his head. "I blame myself. I failed to factor in the stress you have been under these last couple of days."

"I can hear her," the Doctor reiterated. "I am not imagining it."

Korrok sighed, recognising the need to choose his words carefully. "It is not my wish to cast doubt upon your… certainty," he began, "but in all my years, I have never known anyone to hear voices coming from inside a p'tar eye."

The Doctor looked to the ground for a moment then lifted his head, pulled back his shoulders and stared into Korrok's one eye.

"And in all your years have you ever heard of anyone actually being trapped _inside_ a p'tar eye?"

"That is hardly…"

"Answer the question."

Korrok frowned a little, apparently considering the matter. He shook his head. "No, Doctor, I have not."

The Doctor seemed in no small way relived by Korrok's answer, and a triumphant grin spread across his face.

"No, well, I can't say that I'm surprised. I don't know if I've told you this, but Rose Tyler is jeopardy friendly, and when she gets into trouble she does it in style." The Doctor's smile softened a little. "I took her to the year five billion and she almost got herself micro-waved. Then there was 1869 — would you believe she went and got kidnapped by an undertaker? An' in Utah…" He looked to the metal lantern on the ground next to him. "I thought I'd lost her forever," he said quietly. "I thought…" He shook his head and looked back at Korrok. "Forget Utah. The point is Rose Tyler never ceases to amaze me. An' yeah, maybe I don't know exactly how this is working. Maybe it's telepathy, maybe it's magic, or maybe it's love. I don't know." He stopped and let out a breath. "Right now the only thing that I do know is that she can hear me, an' I can hear her."

Korrok held the Doctor's gaze for a moment and then nodded in acceptance. "Very well."

"You believe me?" The Doctor couldn't quite keep the note of surprise form his voice.

"Yes, Doctor." Korrok picked up his bowl of porridge and stirred the spoon through it. "I believe you."

The Doctor looked at Korrok and smiled a little. "Maybe Rose was right about you, after all."

Korrok glanced up and considered the Doctor for a moment. "I think she might well have been right about you too."

"Yeah well…" He picked up his mug of tea. "Eat your rethut," he said, "before this turns into a hallmark moment."

Korrok's gaze wandered over to the p'tar eye. "Is she talking now?" he asked with curiosity.

The Doctor shook his head. "She's sleeping. She's had a long night."

Korrok looked at the Doctor. "How do you know she's sleeping?"

The Doctor smiled a little, affection in his eyes. "She snores."

~oOo~

Vhella had been walking for hours and she had made good progress over the inhospitable ground of the mountains. She was tired, dirty, hungry, and her body ached, but she knew that she had no option but to continue forward. The path back to her old life was lost to her, and her future whatever that might hold, grew closer with every step she forced her weary body to take.

Ever since she had first arrived at the Coven, as a child, she had kept the black book hidden, knowing that she must. As she grew she had studied the pages, learning its secrets and keeping them close. It had taken her years to uncover and translate even the most simple of its magicks, and it pained her greatly that the book was lost to her now. Her only comfort was in knowing that in some small way she had been rewarded for her study of its pages, as amongst its spells, incantations and hexes, the book had also carried a hidden map. A map that Vhella was certain had she not learned by heart, she would now surely be lost.

The higher she climbed, the more tired she became, but when she found the ground beneath her beginning to turn into a narrow and awkwardly sloped pathway she did not think to turn back. Instead she sighed with relief, knowing that her journey was almost at an end.

She followed the path slowly and carefully as each step she took caused the eroded edge to crumble a little more, making it even more perilous. Eventually, when the path was at its highest point, and had narrowed to little more than a few inches, Vhella took a steadying breath, pressed her body close against the mountain, reached up to grab at the gnarled roots that trailed over the edge above her and after finding a foothold, began to climb.

Her progress was slow and awkward, and after having only managed to gain a little height she felt something snag the belt tied at her waist. Carefully she reached down and tried unsuccessfully to unhook the belt from the branch it had caught on. And so because it was all she could do she took a breath and pulled herself up further. As she had expected she felt the tug of the belt as it broke and the few magicks she had left fell with it, scattering down the mountainside.

Vhella closed her eyes for a moment and made a decision. Reaching into her skirt pocket she withdrew the black feathers and birds foot, opened her hand and let them flutter away. She let out an unsteady breath, knowing that now she was truly without even the most basic of her touchstones. The last of her magicks, the last connection she had to her past was gone. Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes, grabbed at one of the small over-hanging branches above her, and determinedly pulled herself up toward the higher ground. There was no going back.

On the ground beneath Vhella, a shadow fell across some of the lost magicks from her belt and a clawed hand scratched through the pieces with curiosity. Finding the bird foot, the creature popped the morsel into his mouth and raised shiny black eyes to Vhella and cocked its head from side to side, watching with interest as she climbed.

After a moment the Crilvin's mouth twisted into a cruel smile and he set off at some pace, running and leaping over rocks. Swift, nimble and silent he scaled the difficult rocks with ease, reaching higher ground in only a few moments and taking his place in the shadows of some boulders he settled down to wait.

~oOo~

The Doctor and Korrok had packed up their belongings, walked for a couple of hours over relatively easy ground and were in good spirits. They were even lucky enough to find a bush that was heavy with bright purple gorgonberries — something that Korrok was particularly delighted about. The fruit was sweet and thirst quenching, and both the Doctor and Korrok ate several as they walked.

Eventually the ground began to slope downward and with caution they both climbed over a ledge of rock face, dropping down to a plateau that stretched out before them. Up ahead they could see a large cave, the entrance to which was half closed with rocks.

They had only taken a few paces forward when Korrok stopped, apparently reluctant to take another step. The Doctor stopped too and glanced at Korrok, not sure what the problem was.

Setting Rose's bag and the metal lantern down on the ground the Doctor faced Korrok. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you need to rest?"

"No," Korrok said, his eye still fixed on the cave. "I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong? Is this not the right way?"

"This is the way," Korrok replied warily.

The Doctor frowned a little. "Then why are we stopping?"

"We're not stopping."

Korrok shook himself out of his malaise as swiftly as it had taken him, and he set off walking again, his pace so quick that the Doctor had to snatch up the lantern and sling Rose's bag over his shoulder as he hurried to catch up.

"It has to be something," the Doctor insisted as he fell into step alongside of Korrok.

Korrok shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I said it was nothing, didn't I?" he replied brusquely.

The Doctor nodded, understanding that whatever was troubling Korrok, he was obviously not willing to talk about it. And so they continued on, both unaware that as they walked the magicks that Enissa had given them to aid in their return to the coven, sprinkled out from Rose's bag and was scattered away across the stony ground by a warm breeze.

~oOo~

Vhella reached out to take hold of the edge she needed to climb over to at last pull herself up onto level ground again. Moving a little she found a foothold and grabbed at a mid sized branch that was trailing over the edge. But as she pulled her body up, the dry branch snapped and she cried out, her fingers scrambling for purchase in rock and grasses. For a second she thought that she was going to fall but she managed to dig her fingers into the edge above her and hug by one hand as she tried to find something else to hold onto, something to prevent her from falling entirely.

Hearing movement coming from above her she held her breath, not sure if she dare call out for help. Her free hand at last grasped a small ledge in the smooth rock, but she knew that it wasn't enough. The arm that she was hanging from ached badly and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold on. She closed her eyes, not sure if she could feel the rock under her feet crumble a little, or if she was imagining it.

Again she heard noises from above her and this time she looked up, ready to call for help. But her cry fell silent as she found herself staring into the piercing black eyes of a Crilvin.

"Pretty bones," the creature trilled softly, his claws tapping at Vhella's fingers. "Tasty bones."

"Get away from me!" Vhella shouted, struggling hopelessly to move, to find something that would hold her weight so that she could let go of the edge.

The Crilvin jeered and cocked his head like a bird as he looked at Vhella. "Now why would I be doing that?" he asked in amusement. "I knows what you did, I do." He carefully tugged one of Vhella's fingers away from where she gripped the rock edge and flashed her a sharp toothed grin. "You killed Fynis, you did."

Vhella's blood ran cold as she stared wordlessly back at the Crilvin. He tugged at another finger and chuckled to himself.

"No!" Vhella cried out. "Please…" Frantically she looked around, saw a small ledge and stretched out her free hand desperately trying to reach it, knowing even as she did so that it was too far away.

Above her she heard more noise as she lost her hold on the edge and felt herself slip. Crying out she looked up as a hand grasped tightly around her wrist and she found herself staring into the cold steel-blue eyes of the Doctor.


	41. Cave

**Chapter Forty One : Cave**

"Give me your other hand," the Doctor said. "I won't be able to hold you like this for long."

Vhella stared back at him, her eyes wide. "I can't," she whispered, her voice betraying her fear.

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "You have to."

She shook her head a little. "I can't."

The Doctor could already feel his hold on Vhella's wrist slipping and he knew that they really didn't have time to waste arguing. "I'm not going to let you fall Vhella, but you're going to have to trust me," he told her earnestly. "Now, give me your other hand."

Vhella hesitated a moment before she tentatively moved her free hand across the rough rock and reached up towards the Doctor, who at once grabbed her arm and began to pull her up.

"Korrok!" he called as Vhella struggled to pull herself over the ledge. "A little help would be nice."

With reluctant step Korrok walked toward the edge and knelt down. Glancing at Vhella he hesitated for a moment then reached out, took hold of her arm and helped the Doctor pull her to safety.

Half slumped on the barren ground and her breathing unsteady, Vhella pushed herself up and lifted her head so that she stared into the Doctor's eyes. "Why did you help me?"

The Doctor looked at her, his expression giving nothing away. "If you have to ask why I did it, then you'll never understand the answer."

Vhella rubbed her arm as her muscles began to tense and ache. She glanced at Korrok, whose thunderous expression she could read far easier than that of the Doctor's.

"The Doctor saw a Crilvin at the ledge," Korrok said brusquely. "So we headed over to see what was going on. If we'd known we were saving your life we wouldn't have bothered."

"Korrok," the Doctor said reproachfully and Korrok rolled his eye.

"Fine," he said tersely. "_I_ wouldn't have bothered," he clarified, and then glared at Vhella with obvious contempt. "If it had been up to me, I would have let the Crilvin have you."

"After what I did to Rose I don't know why you didn't," Vhella admitted, her eyes drifting to the rocky edge she had been brought over. "No one would have blamed you."

"You mean, what you _tried_ to do to Rose," the Doctor corrected.

Vhella's attention returned to the Doctor and she frowned a little. "I… killed her," she said hesitantly.

The Doctor held her gaze. "No, you didn't."

"I… I don't understand. I saw her fall."

The Doctor turned away from Vhella and began to collect together his and Korrok's belongings. Vhella looked to Korrok for explanation.

"Your spell," Korrok said, "it didn't work – not the way you wanted it to, anyway."

Vhella stared at Korrok in amazement. "Rose isn't dead?"

"No, she's isn't. But Jexa is," Korrok said angrily. "You slayed a mystical beast."

"I… I never intended…"

"It doesn't matter what you _intended_. Your actions speak for themselves," Korrok said angrily.

"Is… is that why you came after me?"

"We didn't come after you," the Doctor corrected with a bitter tone as he walked back to where Vhella and Korrok were. "But since we've run into you, there is something that you can do for us."

Vhella eyed the Doctor with both doubt and suspicion. "What could you possibly want from me?" she asked cautiously.

The Doctor came another step closer, holding out the lantern containing the p'tar eye to Vhella. "You can fix what you did to Rose."

Vhella frowned, her attention fixing on the p'tar eye inside the lantern. After a moment she looked back to the Doctor, but she found that she still could not read him. "I don't understand. What did I do to Rose?" Her eyes strayed to Korrok. "Where is she?" she asked. "Where's Rose? You said that she wasn't dead."

"She isn't dead," Korrok said, his mood remaining dark. "But she's not exactly alive either. She's trapped inside that p'tar eye." He took a menacing step closer and Vhella scrambled to her feet as he did so. "So it seems you have a shot at redemption, doesn't it?"

Vhella stared at the p'tar eye inside the metal lantern at last understanding, and then she looked back at Korrok. "That's impossible. She can't be inside a p'tar eye."

"And yet she is," the Doctor said coldly.

Vhella's attention immediately swung back to the Doctor. "If you're right, then I can't change what has happened."

"Wrong answer," the Doctor snapped.

"It's your last chance," Korrok warned her. "Fix what you've done, before we throw you back over the cliff and leave that Crilvin to pick over your bones."

Vhella faced the Doctor with as much bravado as she could muster. "You wouldn't do that," she said, although she didn't sound entirely sure.

"No," the Doctor admitted. "I wouldn't." He took a breath. "But I can't speak for what Korrok's capable of."

Vhella took a step back, fear suddenly brilliant in her eyes. "I can't," she repeated, hoping that they would believe her this time. "I don't know how to. The spell wasn't meant to work like that. I don't know what happened, but if Rose is inside that p'tar eye then it was an accident and I can't fix it." She took another step back from the Doctor. "I can't," she said hopelessly.

"You're lying," Korrok growled.

"I'm not," Vhella insisted, her eyes wide and earnest as she stared at the Doctor, knowing that it was he she must convince. "If I could repair the damage I've done I would, but I can't. You have to believe me, Doctor."

Korrok gave a low growl and folded his arms across his chest. "I say we throw her back over the cliff."

"Doctor, please…" Vhella looked at him and held his gaze. "I'm telling the truth, I swear I am."

The Doctor glanced at the p'tar eye inside the lantern, watching as it glimmered with pink and gold lights. Vhella saw his expression soften and when he looked at her again she saw in his eyes that he believed her.

"Fine," he said dismissively, headed over to Korrok and handed him some of their supplies. "Come on, we've wasted enough time as it is."

Korrok took the bag the Doctor held out to him and swung it over his shoulder in a disgruntled manner. "We're not going to throw her back over the cliff?"

"No."

"Then what are we going to do with her?"

The Doctor began walking. "Nothing."

Korrok sighed. "Very well," he said sullenly and headed after the Doctor.

"Wait!" Vhella called after them. "You can't just leave me here."

The Doctor stopped and turned to face her. "Why can't I?"

Vhella stared at him, all the while trying to think of a reason, after a moment she found one. "The Crilvin," she said with conviction. "It wants me dead. It won't follow three of us – it knows that it's outnumbered. But if you leave me here alone, then it'll be picking over my bones soon enough."

"And?" Korrok said.

Vhella continued to hold the Doctor's gaze. "Leave me and my death will be on your hands Doctor."

The Doctor stared at Vhella and for a moment time seemed to still around them. His eyes grew dark and then he nodded briefly. "We set a quick pace," he warned. "If you can't keep up, we won't be slowing down for you."

"I can keep up," Vhella assured him and hurried to catch up with the Doctor.

"She's coming with us?" Korrok asked incredulously.

"Unless you have a better idea," the Doctor said.

"Better than throwing her off the cliff edge?"

"I'm hungry," Vhella announced, her eyes on the bag that Korrok was carrying.

Korrok scowled at Vhella. "Did I ask if you were hungry?"

"Give her some food," the Doctor said, his attention fixed on the path ahead.

Belligerently Korrok pulled open the bag and took out two of the gorgonberry fruits that he and the Doctor had collected earlier. But before he could even offer them to Vhella she snatched them out of his hands and began to eat with gusto. Hungry as she was she quickly finished the first fruit and started on the second. In fact she was so enamored with her meager if tasty meal that she barely paid a moments attention to where they were heading and only glanced up when she had eaten both fruit. But when she did, she stopped walking suddenly, her eyes on the cave they were about to enter.

"You're going to see Ahkethia," she said quietly.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at Vhella. "That a problem?"

"No," she said with reverence. "But it means that you are either very brave or very stupid."

"Brave and stupid are two sides of the same coin," the Doctor dismissed. "It's like if a man walks into a burning building, people would say he's stupid to do it. But if he manages to bring someone out then the same people would call him brave." He glanced at the metal lantern in his hand and then looked back at Vhella. "Either way it's not important – they're just words. What matters is that Ahkethia is the only chance Rose has."

"And you would walk into the burning building in the hope of saving Rose?" Vhella asked.

The Doctor did not hesitate in his response. "Even if it kills me."

Vhella contemplated the Doctor for a moment and then she glanced at the metal lantern he carried and the p'tar eye held within it. "If Rose is truly inside that p'tar eye then where is her body?" she asked as casually as she was able.

"The coven," Korrok said gruffly. "Where she's _safe_," he added.

"Under Enissa's protection, no doubt." Vhella smiled and licked the purple juice stains of the gorgonberry fruit from her fingers.

At the cave entrance the Doctor glanced at Korrok, seeing the same hesitation in him as he had done when they had first began to walk toward the cave.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" he asked. "Something about the cave?"

Vhella stifled her laughter. "You don't know?"

The Doctor turned on her. "Know what?"

Vhella's laughter died and her expression became solemn. "They say the caves are haunted and… there are also Ahkethia's pets to consider."

"Pets?" the Doctor echoed. "What kind of pets?"

Vhella shrugged. "Dangerous ones."

Korrok looked at the Doctor, his one eye dark and fathomless. "The cave mouth leads into a labyrinth of caverns, few that have entered have ever returned. Some nights the wind carries screams and there are those that say they're the screams of lost souls, driven mad in the caves. But Vhella is right, there are other dangers too, some that have been seen and others that have not – but they all exist, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded briefly, then turned to face the cave entrance again. "Well then," he said as he began to walk into the darkness. "Let's not keep them waiting."

~oOo~

When the Doctor, Vhella and Korrok had walked into the mouth of the cave and disappeared into the dark, the Crilvin who had hidden itself away to watch them, scowled at the turn of events. When he was quite certain that they had gone far enough into the cave that they would not see him, he dropped down to the cave mouth and tapped the claws of his fingers on the stony ground in an irritated manner as he considered what to do next. He sniffed the damp air and took a step or two back. Deciding that there were easier meals to be had, he turned away from the cave, running as fast and as far as he could.


	42. Sound

**Chapter Forty Two : Sound**

They had not ventured very far into the cave when the light that they were walking by began to fade. The further they walked the more the passage began to narrow and the colder the air became. Realising that they would soon be too far from sunlight and walking almost blind in the darkness, the Doctor reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and withdrew his sonic screwdriver, his long fingers trying to find the setting he wanted in the dimming light.

"What's that?" Vhella asked with curiosity as she kept pace alongside the Doctor.

With a barely concealed look of irritation the Doctor briefly glanced at Vhella and mumbled something about curiosity and the lifespan of cats.

Unfortunately this did little to quell Vhella's inquisitiveness. "What are cats?"

The Doctor's response was to roll his eyes and doggedly continue to ignore Vhella. With his brow furrowed into a frown of concentration, he returned his attention to his sonic screwdriver.

"It's his wand," Korrok said.

"Really?" Vhella lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "It's very small."

The Doctor looked up at the slight. "It's not a wand," he said, apparently very much insulted on his screwdrivers behalf.

"She has a point," Korrok admitted with genuine reluctance. "It _is_ small." And then noting the Doctor's expression of utter betrayal he added hurriedly, "but, they do say size isn't everything."

"It's _not_ a wand!" the Doctor somewhat huffily reiterated. "It's a sonic screwdriver," he explained, obviously feeling the need to clear up the case of mistaken identity. "Invaluable this is, it has a thousand and one uses. One of which," he said as he found the setting he'd been searching for, "…is a torch."

There was a moment of silence as the Doctor, Korrok and Vhella looked at the faint beam of blue light that now shone from the tip of the screwdriver.

"Well, whatever it is, it's ineffectual," Vhella said, sounding distinctly unimpressed. "Besides, we only need the light of the cave walls to walk by." She gave the Doctor an almost pitying look. "I suggest that you put away your… pointing stick."

The Doctor's frown deepened. "The light of the…?" He glanced to the cave walls, and switching off his sonic screwdriver he fell silent. The rough walls of the cave were rich with some kind of blue-white mineral that gave off a bright light and clearly showed the path ahead of them.

"She has a point," Korrok said.

Exasperated, the Doctor turned on Korrok and shot him a thunderous look. "Will you stop saying 'she has a point'?"

Korrok braced his shoulders. "It was your idea to bring her along," he reminded him.

Defeated, the Doctor slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and lifted one hand to the cave wall as his keen eyes and long fingers began examining the unusual mineral.

"So what is this stuff then?" he asked, as apparently the life expectancy of inquisitive felines was no longer an issue – at least not with Time Lords.

"They're veins of a crystal we call luminal," Korrok said. "They glow in the dark."

"Obviously," the Doctor said, his hand falling back to his side.

"The caves around here are rich with them," Vhella said as they continued to walk.

The further they walked the more profuse the crystal veins in the cave walls were, and the way ahead consistently grew brighter the deeper into the caves they went.

"A naturally occurring light source," the Doctor mused, "that has to be useful."

"Not as much as you might think," Korrok said. "Luminal crystals have no real worth. As soon as they are exposed to daylight they start to break down and disintegrate. But here in the caves the conditions are ideal for them. The deeper into the caves we go, the further from daylight we are, the brighter and richer the luminal veins will become."

"Lucky for us," the Doctor said.

"Yes," Vhella agreed quietly. "It is."

~oOo~

For another half hour or so they continued to walk through the caves, Korrok and the Doctor leading the way, Vhella trailing a few steps behind. Their conversation faltered, finally becoming reduced to little more than hushed opinions about whether they should take the right or left turn, or continue straight on at each time the path through the caves offered up the options.

Watching the Doctor closely, Vhella began to notice that every so often he would lift up the metal lantern that held the p'tar eye and then lower it carefully back to his side. She could not see why he should be doing such a thing and curiosity burned within her, so she began to pick up her pace, so that she was only a footfall behind the Doctor.

Aware of Vhella's approach and still deeply mistrustful of her, the Doctor held the metal lantern a little closer, his instinct to protect Rose.

"Don't complain," he said softly, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "It's not like you're missing much. There's nothing to see but rocks."

"What kind of rocks?" Rose asked.

The Doctor's smile turned into laughter, a warm sound that was filled with amusement. "You really must be bored if you're asking about the geology of subterranean cave systems."

"At least it's a view," Rose complained. "Everything in here is pink… and swirly."

"You like pink."

"Yeah," Rose said in an utterly despondent tone and then sighed, for what the Doctor took to be dramatic effect. "Trust me, if I ever get out of this thing, I am _so_ redecorating my bedroom."

The Doctor's smile faded. "When," he corrected gently.

"When, what?" Rose asked.

"You said _if_, and you meant when. It's _when_ you get out of the p'tar eye – not if." He let out a heavy breath. "Rose, I'm going to fix this. You have to believe that."

"I do," Rose said earnestly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Rose said and the Doctor watched as the p'tar eye glimmered with warm tones of gold and lilac. "I trust you with my life."

Vhella, whose concentration was entirely fixed upon the Doctor, lost her footing and stumbled a little, her hand instinctively reaching out to grab at the Doctor's arm as she regained her balance.

The Doctor immediately swung around to face her, fire in his eyes and his jaw tight. "The caves are dangerous, remember? I'd watch where you're walking," he said darkly.

Vhella let go of his arm and took a step back as her eyes flicked to the metal lantern he carried and the p'tar eye within it. With wide eyes she glanced back to the Doctor.

"Rose really is in there, isn't she?"

"Said so, didn't I?"

Vhella unconsciously took another step back. "Why do you talk to her?"

"Would be rude not to, since she's talking to me."

Vhella's attention returned to the p'tar eye. "You can hear her?" she asked in surprise.

"Doctor," Korrok said, drawing closer, "we don't have time for this."

"Won't take long," the Doctor assured Korrok and looked back to Vhella. "I do hear her, yeah," the Doctor replied. "An' just so you know, there's nothing I won't do to fix this. So if you have any ideas about trying to stop us getting to Ahkethia, then…"

Vhella's eyes snapped back to the Doctor. "I want to reach Ahkethia as much as you do."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow with interest. "Really? An' why's that?"

Vhella hesitated a moment. "You think that I don't regret what I did? Well, you're wrong. I do. I thought that by doing my father's bidding I would endear myself to him. Make him see that I was worth something, make him…" She stopped, her voice catching as unshed tears sprang to her eyes. "Make him love me," she said quietly, blinked away her tears and looked at the Doctor. "For him I betrayed Mattor, the coven, Enissa and Rose, but in the end he still he rejected me."

She stopped suddenly and lifted her head with a stubborn air, pulling away from the grip of her malaise. "I know now that nothing I do will ever be enough. He has never wanted me and never will. My past is lost to me, Doctor. I can never go back, never right the wrongs I have made. I have only one path left to me now, and it is this one, the way to Ahkethia."

"Let's get something straight, shall we? You might have decided to hitch your wagon to our star, but you're not one of us," the Doctor said, apparently unmoved. "If you want to make amends then there's something you should know." He took a step closer to her, his eyes flashing with steel as he fixed her with a cold gaze. "I don't trust you, Vhella, and if you want that to change any time soon then you're going to have to earn that trust with actions, not words."

Korrok turned suddenly, taking a few steps and looking back the way they had come. "Something's coming," he warned, quickly returning to the Doctor and Vhella. "We should go."

The Doctor frowned and looked back along the cave but could see nothing unusual. "What's coming?"

"_Something_," Korrok repeated, taking hold of the Doctor's arm and pulling him along a step or two.

Vhella cocked her head a little. "I don't hear anything."

"I hear it," Rose said, at once gaining the Doctor's attention.

"What can you…?"

The Doctor's question died on his lips as he too heard the sound, a distant, fluttering, indeterminable noise that was becoming increasingly louder. In only the space of a heartbeat it was everywhere; the sound of beating wings surrounded them, amplified by the acoustics of the caves. Only a second later they saw a thick, black, swarm of bat-like creatures that seemed to consist of nothing more than sharp, snapping, fanged teeth and tattered wings. And as they darted through the air it became obvious that they were heading right for them.

The Doctor quickly urged Korrok and Vhella ahead of him. "Run!"

Not needing to be told twice, Korrok set a good pace and Vhella grabbed the skirt of her dress, lifting it so that she could run without fear of tripping or falling. The Doctor, an old hand at having to make a hasty retreat, ran with long strides through the caves as the creatures – whatever they were – rushed and flitted around them.

At the quick pace they were setting Vhella was not quite able to keep up with Korrok and the Doctor, and so inevitably began to fall behind a few steps behind. Still running, she cried out suddenly. The Doctor glanced back to see that several of the creatures were circling around Vhella and snapping their sharp teeth at her flailing arms as she tried somewhat unsuccessfully to beat them away.

Turning on his heel, the Doctor ran straight for Vhella, grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him while the creatures continued their attack.

"Doctor, this way!" Korrok bellowed.

The Doctor saw that Korrok was heading for what appeared to be a break in the cave wall up ahead. Thinking quickly, the Doctor pushed Vhella toward Korrok and the opening. As they struggled through to make their escape, the Doctor remained where he was and turned around to face the flying creatures.

He reached into his pocket, withdrew his sonic screwdriver, changed the setting and aimed it directly at the vicious swarm, hoping that his hunch would be right.

The reaction was immediate, and just what the Doctor had hoped for. The creatures almost cart wheeled back in the air as they desperately tried to flee the acute sonic pitch that the screwdriver was emitting. As the Doctor watched the display of less than artistic aerial acrobatics, he couldn't help but grin at the obvious accuracy of his 'lucky guess'. He had hoped that based on their outwardly bat-like appearance, they might also use sonar in some way, just like bats, and that if that was the case – which it most certainly was – that they would be affected by having their sonar field disturbed.

Confused and disorientated by the cacophony of sonic noise that was filling the cave, the creatures tumbled and dived haphazardly amongst themselves with no sense of what was friend or foe. After a few seconds of hopeless battle, they seemed to decide that escape was their only option. They darted this way and that in a whirling storm of wings and teeth, until at last they recovered some sense of direction and flew quickly away."

When the Doctor was certain that the creatures were gone, he lowered his sonic screwdriver, turned it off and eased himself through the opening in the cave wall to where Korrok and Vhella were.

The Doctor beamed at Korrok as he stepped into a vast and brightly lit cavern. He twirled his sonic screwdriver between his fingers and then slipped it back into the pocket of his leather jacket. "You won't find this in Ollivanders," he said with a grin, and took another step toward him.

"Don't move," Korrok warned, his voice hushed and urgent. "Stay perfectly still."

The Doctor glanced at Vhella, noticing that she too was frozen to the spot. She looked pale and her eyes, wide with alarm, were looking directly up.

Frowning a little, the Doctor slowly tilted his head so that he was able to see what so concerned Korrok and Vhella. After a moment his somber gaze returned to Korrok, understanding in his eyes.

"Looks like we're out of the frying pan and into the fire," he whispered.


	43. Trust

**Chapter Forty Three : Trust**

The cavern that they found themselves in was reasonably large and bright. The rock was rougher and several tall stalagmites had through time formed on the cave floor. Everything was hued with shades of orange, from the darkest rust to the palest apricot. Even the light seemed affected. The air was different too, warmer. The temperature change was only a degree or two, but it was enough for the Doctor to suspect that this area of the caves, if not situated directly above a volcanic bed, was at least close to one.

There were hundreds of glistening white threads that crisscrossed the entire cavern. All of them were of different thickness and all were coated with a residue that caused them to shimmer and glint attractively in the strange, soft amber light. The effect looked almost like winter-frosted ropes strung with opalescent pearls and shards of diamonds. But the floor of the cavern, littered as it was with tell-tale broken bones, gave away its true purpose. This was no innocent and beautiful work of art to stand and admire – this was a spider's web, and the Doctor, Korrok and Vhella had strayed right into it.

The Doctor looked back up to the ceiling of the cave, which was perhaps seventy or eighty foot above them, to the arachnid-like creature that was settled there. It was huge. Its body was at least twelve foot across and its legs were hunched in tightly as it clung semi-camouflaged to the rock. It was a deep reddish-brown in colour, and had a jagged, rock-like appearance, with eight long legs that each ended with a black claw.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked in a hushed tone.

"It's a… cray spider," Vhella said, and she trembled as though even naming it sent a rush of fear into her heart. "A queen."

The Doctor looked back at Vhella and frowned. "Spiders don't have queens."

"Cray spiders do," Korrok said quietly. "And judging by the size of that one, she must be very old."

"How old?"

"At least a hundred years."

"Just a whippersnapper then," the Doctor said with a slight smile.

Korrok raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, I'm not sure that you're aware of the gravity of our situation."

"Oh, I'm aware of it," the Doctor assured him. "I'm just… assessing it."

Korrok waited for a moment. "And?" he prompted.

"Giant, carnivorous, queen cray spider, web threads everywhere, and bones on the floor from her last all-you-can-eat buffet." He looked at Korrok. "As grave situations go, I've been in worse."

"You have?" Korrok said in surprise.

"Dinner with Jackie Tyler – she made shepherds pie."

"Oi!" Rose said indignantly.

The Doctor looked at the p'tar eye. "Sorry," he said with an apologetic grin. "I forgot you were there."

"What do you mean, you_ forgot_? How could you forget?" Rose asked incredulously.

The Doctor shifted his feet a little. "It was a lapse. It won't happen again."

"It had better bloody not!" Rose humphed.

Vhella and Korrok exchanged concerned glances.

"Doctor…" Korrok began, but stopped when the Doctor looked back up to where the cray spider sat above them.

"She's sleeping, by the look of things," the Doctor said quietly. "Might even be hibernating."

"How do you know?" Vhella asked.

The Doctor looked at Vhella. "Well, if she was awake, my guess is that we'd all be running for out lives right about now."

Vhella let out a steadying breath as she considered the Doctor's assumption, and deemed it to be perfectly plausible. "So now what?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "Do we go back to the cave pathways?"

"Not unless you want to run into our little fanged friends again," the Doctor said. "No, what we need to do is to look for a way out of this web, and…" The Doctor pointed to the other side of the cavern. "There's an opening over there that looks like it should have a sign marked 'exit' above it." He smiled. "I say we try our luck with that." He took a step forward, then stopped and looked at Korrok and Vhella. "There's just one thing that bothers me."

"Just _one_?" Vhella asked in amazement.

The Doctor ignored Vhella's tone and glanced back up to the cray spider. "If that's a queen, then where are her… workers, drones… whatever?"

Korrok sighed in exasperation. "I don't know. Perhaps you should wake her up and ask her?"

"Another time," the Doctor said, and gestured for Korrok and Vhella to move. "Through the web and across to the opening. And try not to touch any of the threads. We don't want to interrupt her beauty sleep."

Cautiously they began to pick their way across the cave floor, sidestepping gnawed bones and tightly strung threads. They had not gone far when Vhella suddenly stopped.

"Doctor, this isn't just a web," she said, her voice little more than a whisper. "It's a nest."

The Doctor and Korrok looked to where Vhella stood. Several of the threads had been worked together into something that resembled a cats-cradle, and held within the threads was a pillow sized cocoon that looked like it was covered with thin white gauze. With heavy hearts Korrok and the Doctor glanced around the rest of the web, and sure enough, there were other similar masses woven into it.

"Egg sacs?" the Doctor asked Korrok.

Korrok nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"How many would you say?"

Korrok glanced around the web again. "Perhaps fifty sacs, each one holding ten or twelve young."

"This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Rose said.

The Doctor let out a breath. "Right," he said decisively, "no waking the babies, either."

"You mean we're just going to walk through a cray spider nest?" Vhella asked in barely disguised alarm.

The Doctor frowned and looked at her. "Unless you have a better idea. Do you?"

"I..."

"Thought not." Resolutely he turned on his heel. "This way."

Vhella turned her attention to Korrok, hoping that he might share her concern, but instead his one eye studied her with an unsympathetic gaze. "You heard the man," he said brusquely, then set off after the Doctor.

Vhella hesitated a moment, her eyes lifting warily to the queen cray spider above them and then, because it seemed she had no other choice, she too began to pick her way across the cave floor and through the glistening threads of the nest.

They had almost negotiated their way through the entire web when Vhella saw a young spider being to move restlessly within an egg sac. As she watched, one sharp, black claw cut a little way through the woven sac and the spider moved again, pushing against its confinement.

Vhella took an instinctive step back but immediately realised her mistake, feeling the pressure of a sticky web thread against the skirt of her dress. She tried to step away, but she was caught. Looking up she saw that the Doctor and Korrok were slightly ahead of her and almost at the ledge where the opening in the wall was.

"Doctor," she hissed in a low and urgent breath, "I'm stuck."

The Doctor glanced around and frowned. "Of course you are," he grumbled and handed the p'tar eye to Korrok. "You carry on," he said. "I'll be right back."

When the Doctor reached Vhella he opened Rose's bag and withrdrew Vhella's knife. "Don't move," he said quietly.

"What are you going to do with that?" Vhella demanded as she stared at the knife in the Doctor's hand.

"Not what you last did with it," the Doctor said curtly and then sighed. "I'm going to cut you free."

Reaching into one of the pockets of his leather jacket he rummaged around until he found what he was searching for, and withdrew a white cotton handkerchief. Opening it, he covered a section of the thread so that he could hold it without becoming stuck, and at the same time keep its tension.

Leaning in close to the web he set the knife blade against the thread, and slowly, and carefully began to slice through it, all the while keeping an eye on the cray spider above them, knowing that too much of a disturbance to the threads would alert her to their presence in the nest.

Vhella held her breath as the Doctor continued to cut through the thread, and as she waited, keeping absolutely still, her eyes strayed to the bag the Doctor carried over his shoulder – Rose's bag – it was open, and Vhella let out an even breath as she saw the black book held within. Staring at the book, she curled her hands into tight fists and tried to stop the sudden race of her heart.

"Finished," the Doctor said and stepped back, straightening up and slipping the knife back into the bag. He glanced back up to the cray spider, and then back to Vhella. "You're lucky she's a heavy sleeper."

"Thank you," Vhella said quietly as she moved away from the web and fell into step behind the Doctor, her eyes intent upon the bag he carried.

When they reached the ledge Korrok helped the Doctor and Vhella up. They squeezed through the narrow gap and found themselves in another section of cave – except that this one divided into three clear pathways.

"Fantastic," the Doctor said dryly.

"What's wrong now?" Rose asked.

"There are three caves," the Doctor explained to her.

"Oh," Rose said, understanding the problem.

"Which cave do we take, Doctor?" Vhella asked as she came to stand alongside Korrok.

The Doctor contemplated the three openings. "There's only one thing for it," he said as he raised his hand and pointed at the caves. "Eeny, meeny, miney, mo, this is the way to go."

Astounded, Korrok stared at him. "You're not serious?"

"You have a better idea?"

Korrok thought for a second and then shook his head. "No," he said, sounding somewhat disheartened.

"This way then," the Doctor said and set off down the left hand cave passage at a brisk pace with both Korrok and Vhella falling into step behind him.

They had not walked for very long before the passageway brought them out into another cavern, but this time it was smaller, with a paler, more natural light and a cooler temperature. The ground had a steady incline, rising to a sharp ridge that fell away entirely into a deep ravine, tearing the cavern in two. On the other side of the chasm there appeared to be yet another opening in the cave wall, but it was impossible to reach, as despite the gap before them being only twenty or thirty foot wide, there was no way to cross it.

The Doctor walked up to the edge and stood between two large wooden posts that were set into the rock. There were two more posts on the other side of the chasm and the Doctor studied them for a moment before turning to look at Korrok.

"Looks like there used to be a bridge here, once."

Korrok nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately the posts are all that remain."

"There has to be a way across," Vhella insisted as she came up the edge to see for herself, before falling silent as she stared hopelessly into the dark gorge below them.

"It was probably no more than a rope bridge strung between the posts. It has just rotted away over time," Korrok reasoned.

"Ropes!" the Doctor said suddenly, grasping Korrok by the shoulders and grinning madly. "Of course! All we have to do is string up a new bridge."

"Oh, is that all?" Vhella said, her tone mocking.

Ignoring Vhella, the Doctor let go of Korrok and gestured to the backpack Korrok was carrying. "We can use your ropes to get across."

"You have ropes?" Vhella asked.

"Yes!" the Doctor said.

"No," Korrok said.

The Doctor frowned. "No? What do you mean, no?"

"I mean I don't have any ropes," Korrok clarified. "I didn't bring any."

"Why didn't you bring any?" the Doctor asked, irritated. "Or do you only use them to tie people to chairs?"

"We're travelling light," Korrok reminded the Doctor. "Besides, how was I supposed to know that we'd need them?"

"Oh I don't know, how about because you came through the caves twenty years ago to ask Ahkethia to help your wife?"

"No, I didn't," Korrok corrected. "I came from the direction of the village, not the coven, so I didn't come through the caves. And even if I had, twenty years ago there would have been a bridge here – so I _still_ wouldn't have brought any ropes!"

"You said that you knew the caves!" the Doctor protested.

"I do, I mean, I did, I..." Korrok gave a heavy sigh. "When I was a boy I used to explore the caves with my friends. Although… we never ventured this far into them. We would never have risked it. We might have been foolhardy, but we weren't stupid."

"You squabble like children," Vhella grouched.

"She's right," Rose said. "You do."

The Doctor looked at the lantern that Korrok was carrying. "Fine," he said.

"And it's not Korrok's fault. He wasn't to know," Rose continued.

"I said _fine_, didn't I?"

"You didn't mean it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, despite the effect being lost on Rose. "Of course I meant it."

Rose fell silent and so did the Doctor, choosing instead to fold his arms petulantly and turn to stare across the rift to the other side of the cave.

Vhella looked at Korrok. "What are we going to do?"

"It would seem that we're going to stand and stare at it, and hope a bridge appears," Korrok said sarcastically.

The Doctor unfolded his arms and turned back to Korrok. "What if it's a leap of faith?" he asked.

"A leap of what?" Rose asked sounding concerned.

"A leap of faith," the Doctor repeated to the p'tar eye, before looking back to Korrok. "Like a sort of test; believe that there's a bridge and there is a bridge, don't believe there's a bridge and…"

"Plummet to your death?"

"Sort of, yeah."

Korrok contemplated the possibility of an invisible bridge for a moment and then stepped back, sweeping his arm across the void with invitation to Vhella.

"Ladies, first," he said.

Vhella gave a sour scowl and turned on her heel, walking off down the way they had come and settling herself huffily on a boulder that was mid way down the passage.

"You've upset her now," the Doctor said with a grin.

Korrok smiled broadly. "Such a shame."

The Doctor looked back to where Vhella sat sulking, and Korrok watched a shadow of unease return to the Doctor's face.

"You still don't trust her, do you?" he asked quietly.

The Doctor returned his attention to Korrok and shook his head. "It's like I said; trust is something she has to earn." They were quiet for a moment and then the Doctor put his hands into his pockets and sighed. "There's no bridge, is there?"

"No," Korrok said.

The Doctor looked across the empty space before them and sighed, suddenly disheartened. "It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Korrok insisted.

"No?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Ever tried licking your elbow?" Without waiting for an answer he removed Rose's bag from his shoulder and set it down on the cavern floor next to Korrok. "I'm going to back track a bit, check out those other two caves, see if they lead anywhere."

"I'm coming too," Rose insisted.

"No, Rose," the Doctor corrected. "You're staying here, it's safer; I don't know what's down the other caves. Besides, I won't be gone long."

"You had better not be," Rose said huffily.

"I won't," the Doctor said with a smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Rose sighed a little. "Okay."

The Doctor turned and headed off down the route they had come. When he reached Vhella she looked up at him. Seeing that he was alone, she set him with a curious expression. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check out the other two caves," the Doctor explained.

"Where's Korrok?"

"Back there, trying to lick his elbow."

With dark eyes Vhella watched the Doctor leave the cave before turning her attention to Korrok, who was now sitting amongst the supplies and drinking from a bottle of pondweed juice.

Vhella got to her feet and slowly walked towards Korrok, stopping a little way off from him. She let her eyes drift over the p'tar eye held within the metal lantern, and watched it swirl with shades of amethyst and gold. Then she looked at the canvas bag that held the black book, her most prized possession, before she eventually set her attention on Korrok, who was still drinking from the bottle.

"Can I have some of that?" she asked.

Korrok looked at her for a second, then frowned. "No," he said gruffly, lifted the bottle to his lips, drank down the last of the green liquid and leant back against the rock wall with a satisfied smile on his face.

Vhella waited a while, her fingers twitching nervously in the silence as she watched Korrok. After a little while she saw him yawn and move restlessly against the rock, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Vhella smiled slowly and began to whisper under her breath as she stared at him.

_"Misplaced traveller far from home. _

_Yawn and stretch with weary bones. _

_As toward you silent creeps, _

_the blissful peace of tranquil sleep."_

Almost immediately Korrok's head nodded forward and he began to snore softly. Vhella gave a broad smile, amused that even without her magicks, she was still able to perform simple spells.

Slowly, cautiously, so as not to wake Korrok, Vhella picked her way across the cavern floor until she was within reach of what she wanted, what she needed. Her eyes wide, and her heart racing, and with no one to stop her, she knelt down and carefully reached out her hand.


	44. Galifyirre

**Chapter Forty Four : Galifyirre**

Korrok awoke suddenly, having been shaken into consciousness by the Doctor's firm grip on his shoulders. Lost for a moment in confusion, he stared at the Doctor with his one bleary eye before his brain rapidly caught up. Putting a hand to his forehead he gave a wretched groan.

"Bad head?" the Doctor inquired.

Korrok's hand fell away. "Feels like I drank a barrel of pondweed juice and yet somehow managed to live to tell the tale... except…" He looked at the Doctor. "I can't remember the tale."

The Doctor released Korrok's shoulders and gestured to the empty bottle that lay on the ground next to him.

"I think there was about half a bottle left — maybe."

Korrok glanced at the empty bottle and then back to the Doctor. "That would not have caused me to pass out," he insisted in a clearly affronted tone.

"No," the Doctor agreed, recalling their last drinking session. "It wouldn't."

"What happened?" Korrok asked warily.

"That's what I was going to ask you."

Korrok looked around the cavern. "Where's Vhella?"

"Gone," the Doctor said. "And she's taken her knife and the black book."

Korrok's thoughts raced ahead. And alarm coloured his voice. "What about– ?"

"Rose is fine," the Doctor reassured him, picking up the metal lantern. He set it down in front of Korrok so that he could see the softly swirling colours of the p'tar eye. "She's safe and sound and… fast asleep."

"Asleep?" Korrok repeated in surprise.

The Doctor sat down and leant back against the rock wall of the cavern. "My guess is that Vhella cast some sort of sleeping spell on you so that she could get at the black book. I suppose the spell must have worked on Rose too, being as she was right next to you."

Korrok considered the matter and groaned. "This is all my fault. I knew that Vhella could not be trusted. I should have been more vigilant."

"It's not your fault," the Doctor corrected. "It's mine. I shouldn't have swanned off and left you with her."

Korrok shook his head resolutely. "You were looking for another route through the caves," he reasoned. "I should have realised that Vhella would try something while you were gone."

The Doctor gave a heavy sigh. "We can sit here all day and argue over who's to blame, but it won't change anything. What's done is done. It could have been much worse." He glanced at the metal lantern then back to Korrok and offered him a rueful smile. "Let's just say that next time you want to throw someone off a cliff, I'll listen to you."

Korrok nodded his head in brief agreement. "What about the other two caves?" he asked, hoping that the Doctor had discovered a way out of their current misfortune. "Did you find another way through?" he pressed.

"No." The Doctor shook his head, his manner somewhat despondent. "They're both dead-ends. One finishes in a rock fall and the other is flooded." With a somber expression he looked across to the other side of the cavern, so close and yet completely out of reach. "S'pose that explains why there used to be a bridge here."

"We could go after Vhella, try to find her," Korrok suggested.

"We can't waste time going back," the Doctor said and then his shoulders sagged and he let out a slow breath. "Although going forward doesn't seem to be much of an option either."

"We'll find another way," Korrok insisted with forced certainty.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, sounding unconvinced.

Settling further back against the cave wall the Doctor shifted uncomfortably. He pushed one hand into a pocket of his jacket then frowned slightly, slowly withdrawing his hand. Opening his long fingers the Doctor looked at a small, amber-faceted stone, watching as it glinted with brilliant flashes of fierce red fire.

"What is that?" Korrok asked.

The Doctor continued to look at the gemstone for a moment then smiled slightly, as if he was amused by its discovery. "Something I haven't seen in a very long time," he said and his smile drifted away. "A little piece of home."

"Home?"

The Doctor felt the ghosts of old memories stir through him as he gazed at the stone. "I'd forgotten I even had this," he said softly. One corner of his mouth pulled up into a remorseful smile. "Strange, the things you hold onto to. Things that you think are important." He glanced to the p'tar eye and then back to the gemstone that sat in the palm of his hand. "And then something happens to make you realise that they're not important at all."

He picked up the stone and held it between his forefinger and thumb, watching it flash and sparkle in the light. There could be no denying its beauty.

"I have never seen a gemstone like it," Korrok said, his one eye keenly fixed upon the stone as it glinted like fire and frost.

"You wouldn't have," the Doctor said quietly. "It's called Galifyirre. It's from a world that doesn't exist any more." He turned the stone in the light and watched its colours shift into different hues. "This doesn't exist anymore. It's all gone and turned to dust. Everything." He fell silent for a moment then seemed to shake himself free of his malaise. "Here," he said briskly. "You like it? Have it. Maybe it'll bring you luck." And so saying he threw the stone to Korrok, who caught it mid air.

Korrok opened his hand and considered the gem. For a second he seemed as if he was about to insist that the Doctor have it back. But then, just as quickly, he appeared to change his mind and instead he slipped the Galifyirre into one of his pockets.

"You need more than luck," Vhella said softly. "You need magicks."

The Doctor and Korrok quickly scrambled to their feet and faced Vhella, who was standing only a few feet away. Instinctively both men moved between Vhella and the metal lantern that held the p'tar eye.

"What do you want?" the Doctor demanded.

Vhella held the Doctor's gaze. "I want..." She hesitated a moment then began again. "Redemption."

The Doctor frowned as he looked at Vhella. She was pale and drawn; indeed she appeared incredibly fragile. She was holding her knife and the black book firmly against her chest, wrapped up in a tight embrace.

The Doctor took a step closer, sudden concern in his eyes. "Vhella, what have you done?"

She smiled a little as though she was amused at the question. Slowly she held out both the knife and the black book, wordlessly offering them to the Doctor. "Only what I had to," she assured him quietly.

The Doctor took the book and knife, handing them to Korrok, who slipped them into Rose's bag. He then turned to face Vhella. His eyes widened at the sight of her. The sleeves of her dress were torn away; her arms were streaked with dark blood that ran in slender lines down to her wrists, pooled into the palms of her hands and dripped from the tips of her fingers down onto the cave floor.

"The black book was damaged," Vhella explained quietly. "It had lost so much strength and the magicks held within were so faint; like fluttering heartbeats." She lifted her head a little and with a hollow gaze, she met the Doctor's eyes. "I had to let it feed. I had to make it strong again or the magicks would not have worked."

"Vhella, you're hurt, let me help you." The Doctor moved toward her but Vhella took an immediate step back.

"No!" She held up one bloodstained hand, her fingers spread out like a crimson star, stopping the Doctor from coming any closer. "Stay where you are."

"Vhella..."

"No!" she said again and took another step away from him. "I have to…" She stopped suddenly, lowered her hand and glanced back the way she had come. After a moment she breathed a sigh of relief. "It worked," she whispered. Returning her attention to the Doctor and Korrok a frail smile played at the corner of her mouth. "They're coming."

Korrok took a step closer to Vhella. "Who's coming?"

A loud scratching noise began, as hundreds of large, rust-coloured cray spiders entered the cavern, moving steadily and deliberately toward them on spindly, clawed legs.

Korrok immediately grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm and dragged him back a pace. "Oh, you just had to ask where the worker spiders were, didn't you?"

Throwing Korrok a stormy look, the Doctor reached down, snatched up the metal lantern and held it safe against him as he watched the thickening mass of approaching cray spiders.

Although smaller than the queen, the worker spiders were still a substantial size. Their rough textured bodies were a dark reddish-orange. Their legs, elongated and gaunt were almost skeletal in appearance and somewhat paler in colour than the rest of their body, and they walked on large black, hinge-like claws. They were as fascinating as they were deadly.

"Let them pass," Vhella said as she looked at Korrok and the Doctor. "They will not harm you, I swear it."

Korrok pulled the Doctor back a few more steps as they watched the advancing cray spiders. Some moved forward and crawled down into the rift, while others began to scale the cavern walls and cross the ceiling. However it was only when the spiders began to interlink, hooking their stone-like legs together until it was difficult to see where one spider stopped and the next began, that it became clear what was happening. They were creating a bridge across the cavern rift.

The Doctor looked at Vhella. "You're controlling them."

Vhella took an uneven breath. "Yes," she whispered.

"All of them?" Korrok asked in amazement. "There are hundreds."

"Their minds are simple and easy to sway, but the enchantment is not forever." She turned to look at the rock-like bridge that the cray spiders had formed themselves into, then glanced back to the Doctor. "Please, you must cross the bridge while the magicks still hold. There is so little time left." She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. Her body swayed a little, the loss of so much blood making her feel weak and dizzy.

Strong arms caught her before she could fall, and when she opened her eyes she found that Korrok was carrying her across the backs of the cray spiders, with the Doctor following a step or two behind them.

Exhausted, Vhella could do no more. She rested her head against Korrok's shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed.

They were almost across when the cray spiders begin to move. Several even pulled away from the others, weakening the strength of the bridge. Realising that time was against them, the Doctor and Korrok began to pick up their pace, running as fast as they could across the stony backs of the cray spiders, even as the creatures continued to move apart. With a final burst of speed they reached the other side of the cavern not a moment too soon.

Once they had reached safe ground a breathless Korrok set Vhella back down onto her feet, although he held her close, as her strength still failed her. Taking a second to catch their breath they glanced back to the makeshift bridge in time to see the cray spiders unhook themselves from one another. Most made their way back through the caves, heading back toward their queen, but a few remained in the cavern.

"Are you two alright?" the Doctor asked.

Leaning against Korrok, Vhella could only nod her head in response. It was obvious she was still physically and mentally drained by the magicks she had used to control the cray spiders.

"I am… not…" Korrok began somewhat unsteadily, "…built for speed."

The Doctor grinned broadly. "Come on," he encouraged. "There's no point in us waiting here, especially now that we know those spiders can cross the breach."

The strength of the Doctor's argument gave Korrok a new lease of life and tightening his hold on Vhella he set off at an increased pace; following the Doctor across to a narrow opening in the cave wall.

"Through here," the Doctor urged.

"What about the cray spiders?" Korrok asked as he helped Vhella through the gap. "What if they follow us?

"They can't," the Doctor assured him. "It's too small. Even if they tried, they wouldn't be able to get through."

Nodding briefly, Korrok pushed through the break in the cave wall. The Doctor gave a last look back at the cavern and its occupants before he too eased himself through the opening.

When the Doctor emerged on the other side of the wall he found himself in a narrow cave that sloped downward toward an opening, and daylight. Vhella was sitting on a large boulder at the mouth of the cave while Korrok examined the knife cuts that she had made to her arms. As the Doctor approached them Korrok set him with a serious expression.

"She's going to need these cleaned."

"I'm fine," Vhella said quietly and tried not to wince as Korrok inspected her arms.

"No, you're not," Korrok corrected gruffly and then seemed to soften. "But, you will be."

He reached out toward some trailing vines that were growing at the cave mouth, tugged several down and twisted them until they began to produce a clear sap. Once they were pliant enough he wrapped them around Vhella's arms, letting the sap soothe the sting of her cuts. "This will help prevent infection to your wounds — at least until we can patch you up a little better," he told her.

"You had the black book," the Doctor said quietly and Vhella looked up at him. "You could have left us. You didn't have to come back and help — but you did."

Vhella's gaze fell to her arms; bloodied and wrapped in leafy vines. "I…"

The Doctor took a step closer. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

Vhella looked back up suddenly, her eyes wide with surprise and then, seeing only sincerity in the Doctor's face, she smiled.

The Doctor turned his attention to Korrok. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so, yes," Korrok released his hold on Vhella's arms and fixed her with a stern gaze. "Although," he continued, "if she had made the cuts any deeper it would be a different matter entirely."

It was then that a pained groan drifted up from the p'tar eye, closely followed by a second, louder and even more pitiful wail.

The Doctor raised the metal lantern in his hand up to eye level so that he could see the p'tar eye clearly. Its usual hues of pinks were gone and instead it was swirling with shades that kept veering into greens.

"Feeling a little off-colour are we?"

There came another sorry whimper. "My head… it's killing me."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, just a little. "You haven't actually got a head — at least not at the moment."

"Not funny."

"You're just feeling a bit sick, that's all. Don't worry, it'll pass," the Doctor promised.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Um…" The Doctor glanced at Vhella and then back to Rose. "There was a small magical… incident, and…"

"Is everyone alright?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled into the depths of the p'tar eye as he watched its balance of pink, gold and lilac slowly start to return. "Everyone's fantastic," he said.

Rose gave a sigh of relief. "Good."

"We should keep moving," Korrok said and picked up their bags as if to make his point.

"He's right, we should," the Doctor told Rose. He lowered the lantern back to his side, walked toward the cave mouth and stood looking out into the bright afternoon sunlight. After a moment he turned back to Korrok.

"Do you think it's much further?"

Korrok shook his head and helped Vhella up onto her feet, steadying her as she swayed against him.

"No," he said, glancing to the Doctor. "We're almost there."

"You're sure?"

"If I wasn't before, I am now."

The Doctor frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Korrok gave a brief nod toward the ground. "Sentry stones," he explained.

The Doctor looked down and noticed that on the floor of the cave there were several pale, smooth, round stones that were roughly the size of grapefruit. In fact they were unremarkable in every way, shape and form, except for one rather distinguishing and disturbing feature — they each had one eye.

Looking up, the Doctor watched as Korrok and Vhella make their way toward him. "I take it this means Ahkethia knows we're coming?"

Korrok nodded. "It does, yes."

The Doctor grinned. "Well, let's hope she's in the mood for visitors," he said as he set off at a brisk pace out of the cave and into daylight.

Korrok and Vhella exchanged concerned glances but held their tongues and followed the Doctor out of the cave.

~oOo~

The afternoon sunlight was warm and bright. A gentle breeze moved through the air, which was sweet with honey-scented blossom that grew heavily on the trees. The further they walked the grassier the ground became until eventually they found themselves in a stretch of pretty meadowland. Ahead of them was a small, simple wooden house with a black slate roof.

The closer to the house they got the more they noticed about it. Creeping vines with gaudy purple flowers grew up one side. There was a wooden veranda running around the outside and a collection of brooms, oil lamps and several small cauldrons were scattered around it as if forgotten. Three small steps led up to a wooden door; next to it was an old rocking chair with a large tapestry cushion on the seat. To the side of the house, in the shade of a large, fine-leafed tree, was a well-tended herb garden. And crouched in the middle of it, muttering to herself while busily snipping at several of the plants and dropping them into a small basket, was an old woman, wearing a plum coloured shawl.

The Doctor, Korrok and Vhella stopped. The old woman got to her feet, straightened out her bones and turned to look at them without even a hint of surprise in her face.

She was tall and slender with black hair run through with steel, a weathered face and bright, periwinkle-blue eyes that shone as keenly as those of a cat. The Doctor had the distinct impression that her hearing was just as sharp.

She looked at them without any trace of welcome in her face. "And to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Korrok took a step forward. "Ahkethia, we have…"

"You, again?" Ahkethia shot Korrok a contemptuous glare. "What are you bothering me with this time?" She began to walk toward them.

"He hasn't come to ask anything of you," the Doctor said. "I have."

Ahkethia stopped and cocked her head as she appraised the Doctor for a moment. "Well, well, what have we here?"

"I'm the Doctor. I…"

Ahkethia waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I know who you are. It's what you are that interests me. You're something different, something out of place and… there's love." She smiled in amusement. "Hearts so full of love." Her smile widened. "It's quite nauseating."

The Doctor ignored Ahkethia's mockery, straightened his shoulders and took another step toward her. "I need your help."

"Help?" She sneered at him and shook her head. "It would seem that you have me confused with someone else."

The Doctor felt rage sweep through him. "I haven't come all this way for nothing!"

"Yes, you have," Ahkethia told him simply and turned toward her house.

"Please," Vhella implored as she moved quickly to stand between Ahkethia and the house. "Please, you must help. You must."

Ahkethia set Vhella with a look of fury. "Young woman, I don't know who you think you are but…"

"My name is Vhella G'Vorhg," she announced, her eyes bright and her voice trembling. "I'm your granddaughter."


	45. Ahkethia

**Chapter Forty Five : Ahkethia**

The Doctor's attention at once shifted to Korrok. His stormy eyes asking for an explanation as to why, after all they had been through together, he had kept Vhella's secret throughout their journey. However, the second he saw Korrok's expression the Doctor realised that he had been equally taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

Ahkethia shook her head. "I have no granddaughter," she said dismissively, and made to turn away.

"But you do," Vhella insisted fervently and stepped forward, reaching out and catching hold of Ahkethia's arm to stop her from leaving.

Poison glinted in the depths of Ahkethia's eyes. "Unhand me," she said, her voice bitter cold with disdain.

Vhella quickly let go. She closed her eyes for a moment, then took a steadying breath before tenaciously meeting the older woman's gaze once more. "My mother was your daughter, Niolacesia."

Ahkethia's features immediately sharpened. It was as though a nerve had been touched, or the sting of a memory still too raw to think of. She set her basket of herbs on the ground and looked at Vhella.

"I haven't heard that name in... years," she said quietly, a reluctant smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Cesia was wild and pretty; like sparks from a fire. Stubborn too, as I recall." As quickly as it had appeared, her smile faded away. "I tried my best with her, but she had no talent for the craft. She couldn't even turn milk sour unless she left it out in the sun all day."

Taking a purposeful step forward, Ahkethia abruptly took hold of Vhella's chin and tilted her face left and right. Her quick eyes studied her as if trying to find something familiar in her features. After a moment her hand fell back to her side, and she gave a churlish snort.

"Well, I'll say this for you girl, at least you look more like my daughter than that boorish oaf she ran off and married." She glanced at Vhella's arms, noting the bloodied vines that they were swathed in. "What have you done to yourself?" she asked, although her voice with laced more with curiosity than concern.

Vhella looked down at her arms then shook her head, as if the question confused her. Turning her head she glanced to the Doctor and Korrok. Her eyes fluttered closed; her strength finally gone.

Korrok moved quickly, dropping Rose's bag and catching Vhella in his arms as she collapsed.

"We need to get her inside," he insisted, and took a step forward. Ahkethia however, remained where she was, blocking his way.

"Those bindings on her arms, they're lapis vines," she said. "Any idiot knows they should only be used with bryiss reeds – otherwise you run the risk of contracting blite from the sap."

"There were no bryiss reeds to hand," Korrok snapped tersely. "And since she was slowly bleeding to death, I thought it was worth the risk." He took another step forward, his one eye intently fixed on Ahkethia. "I _said _we need to get her inside. Unless of course you'd rather have her die right here?"

Ahkethia glanced at Vhella for a moment, then set Korrok with a dark scowl as she ungraciously stepped aside, allowing him to pass. "Inside with her then," she said irritably.

Korrok lifted Vhella higher in his arms and strode purposefully into the house.

Ahkethia picked up her basket again and turned to follow Korrok, all the while grumbling sourly under her breath; indistinct mutterings about amateurs and field dressings. She stopped in the open doorway and looked back to where the Doctor stood. After a moment she gave a short, irritated sigh.

"I suppose that _you_ had better come inside too," she said belligerently, then waved a hand in the direction of the pots and cauldrons that were on the grass in front of the house. "Make yourself useful and fetch me one of those." With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the house.

The Doctor took a couple of paces forward, picked up Rose's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Doctor?" Rose said quietly.

He raised the lantern he was carrying, so that he could see the swirling colours within the p'tar eye. "Yes, Rose?"

"Is Vhella... is she going to be alright?"

He hesitated for a moment, his brow furrowed in consideration. "I don't know," he admitted.

"It's just, Ahkethia's not exactly falling over herself to help her, is she? And if she won't help her granddaughter then... well, there's not much hope that she'll agree to help me, is there?"

The Doctor swallowed hard. "You can't think like that."

"What if..." she stopped, then began again. "Doctor, what happens if Ahkethia won't..."

"No!" the Doctor interrupted, his tone abrupt. He already knew what Rose's fears were, and had no desire to hear them spoken and made real. "Rose, we haven't come all this way for nothing. I don't believe that, and neither should you. I swear that I'll do whatever it takes to fix this. I'll make it right. You have to believe that."

"But..." Rose began.

"I'll do whatever it takes," the Doctor repeated solemnly. It was more than a promise to her, it was an oath, one he had no intention of breaking.

The colours within the p'tar eye swept through a maelstrom of purple and lilac before shimmering with gold and settling upon a pale pink hue.

"I know you will," Rose said quietly. "I know."

"Good," the Doctor said and lowered the lantern back to his side as he began to walk toward the house. "Now, what do you think about these cauldrons?" he asked cheerfully. "Small, medium or large?"

"Well, since you're asking," Rose began tentatively, "... I suppose, if I'm given the choice..."

"Yeah?"

"I love a happy medium."

The Doctor looked at the p'tar eye and grinned broadly. "Fantastic," he said, and picked up a slightly dented, black cauldron from the ground. "So do I."

~oOo~

The inside of Ahkethia's house smelled of lavender and sage. Various rugs covered the floorboards, which creaked in complaint as the Doctor walked toward a large wooden table and chairs that was in the centre of the room. The tabletop was relatively tidy, with only a few mismatched items of crockery, some feather quills and a glass jar that was half-filled with small bones.

The basket containing the herbs Ahkethia had picked from her garden was set on the table too. Everywhere else the room seemed chaotic in appearance, like a shop filled with intriguing curios that were piled on top of one another. There were several large wooden bookcases and the walls were covered in shelves. All of them were heavily laden with volumes of dusty books, and all manner of strange and peculiar things were stored here and there in glass jars.

There was a large open fire with a brown kettle simmering away above the heat, and a rocking chair was set to one side. A small narrow staircase came down from a trap door in the ceiling, and underneath the stairs, tucked up against the wall, was a bed.

Korrok was busy settling Vhella into the bed. He drew a patchwork quilt up over her and brushed back a lock of her dark hair from her face. Ahkethia, apparently unconcerned with her granddaughter's well being, tended the fire, irritably prodding it with a corkscrew-like metal poker.

The Doctor put the cauldron onto the tabletop. "Will this do?"

Ahkethia straightened up and looked across to where the Doctor stood. She eyed the cauldron for a moment then nodded curtly. "It'll do."

"What do you want it for?"

Ahkethia removed the kettle from its hook over the fire and crossed the floor to stand next to the Doctor. She poured some water into the cauldron then set the kettle down onto the table and watched the steam waft and curl upwards.

"A potion," she said simply and reached across to the basket she had brought in with her from her garden.

The Doctor frowned. "What kind of potion?"

"A healing potion; something to revive and strengthen," Ahkethia elaborated. She began tearing some of the herbs into little pieces and adding them to the water in the cauldron. She stopped after a moment and looked at the Doctor sharply. "You're lucky I grow tallow leaf in my garden. It's good and strong. Young leaves taste bitter, but the fresher they are the better they work." She reached for a handful of deep purple leaves and threw them into the water too. She waved her hand in a circular motion above the cauldron as she whispered indistinct words under her breath. The water began to swirl and boil, quickly turning into a pungent smelling, opaque reddish liquid.

The Doctor looked at the remaining herbs in the basket then back to Ahkethia. "You were picking those before we got here."

Ahkethia smiled to herself. "Yes, I was, wasn't I?"

"You knew that you'd need them."

Ahkethia looked up, her eyes fierce and bright. "I know a great many things, Doctor." She gave a cruel smile. "My knowledge is why people seek me out, is it not?"

Not waiting for an answer, she glanced at Korrok, who was tending to a now semi-conscious Vhella.

"Don't mollycoddle the girl," she snapped cantankerously.

Korrok looked up from fluffing Vhella's pillow. "I am not mollycoddling her," he protested.

Ahkethia snorted. "You're clucking around her like an old mother hen."

"She's sick," Korrok said, before stepping away from the bed and walking across the room toward Ahkethia and the Doctor.

"Twaddle," Ahkethia said dismissively. "If that girl has a drop of my blood in her veins then she's made of sterner stuff." She picked up a cup from the table, scooped out some of the red potion from the cauldron and offered the cup to Korrok. "Here," she said brusquely. "If you want to make yourself useful then get her to drink this."

Korrok took the cup and sniffed its contents suspiciously. "What is it?"

Ahkethia tilted her head in curiosity. "What's the matter, Korrok? Don't you trust me?"

Korrok's eye glanced to the Doctor, but he remained silent.

Ahkethia smiled in amusement and handed Korrok the cauldron. "Use the rest to clean up those cuts to her arms – you'll find a wash cloth on the end of the bed."

Apparently having been dismissed, Korrok walked back across the room to tend to Vhella's injuries.

"Well now," Ahkethia said briskly. "I think perhaps it is time we moved past these tedious little pleasantries, and discussed the matter at hand." She set her cold gaze upon the Doctor. "Why it is that you're here."

"It's a long story."

"They all are," she said disparagingly. "And I dare say that I should make myself comfortable while you tell it to me." And so saying she crossed to the fireside, sat down in her rocking chair and fixed the Doctor with a look of expectation.

~oOo~

A little while later, Korrok returned to find the Doctor leaning against the table, his arms folded and Ahkethia sitting in a chair by the fire with a look of astonishment on her face.

He put the cauldron and cloth on the table. "Vhella is resting," he informed them, but was met only with silence. "I think she's going to be alright," he continued. "The potion seems to be working."

Ignoring Korrok, Ahkethia got to her feet and walked across to the table to take a closer look at the metal lantern that the Doctor had placed there.

She turned her attention back to the Doctor. "You expect me to believe that a spirit is... held within this p'tar eye?"

The Doctor picked up the lantern and held it close. "My friend, she's... she's more than my friend, and yes, her spirit is inside the p'tar eye. I don't care if you believe me or not, but I want you to return her to her body. You're her last chance." He sighed heavily and met Ahkethia's cold blue eyes. "You're her only chance."

Ahkethia turned to face Korrok. "If this story is true – and I'm not saying that it is – but _if_ it is, then where is her body?"

Korrok's one eye twitched in its socket. "At the coven," he said. "Safe from harm and under the protection of my daughter."

Ahkethia smiled, somewhat amused. "Ah yes, I was forgetting. Your daughter is the new Mother Witch. How ironic that I was the one to bring her into the world. I wonder, had I known then what I know now, would I have been quite so accommodating?" She smiled darkly. "Perhaps I might have cut her throat instead of her cord?"

Korrok gave a low growl and took a step forward, but the Doctor put a hand out to stop him.

"Korrok, don't," he said. "She's only trying to antagonise you. It amuses her."

Ahkethia's attention returned to the Doctor. Her smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "What do you have to bargain with?" she inquired.

"Anything," the Doctor said. "I'll give you anything. Just name it."

Ahkethia chuckled to herself. "Love has turned you into a fool, Doctor. Such a pity."

"There are worse things to be," the Doctor countered.

Ahkethia's lips curved into a sneer. She reached out with one hand to softly caress the Doctor's face. "Your eyes are a pretty colour, and I must admit that your ears are a rather fine example." She let her hand fall away. "But no – you have nothing I would want. There is no bargain to be made."

There was a moment of silence, and the Doctor drew a breath. "I'll give you one of my hearts."

"No!" Rose cried out immediately. "You can't! I won't let you!"

Ahkethia tilted her head with interest. "One of your hearts, you say?"

The Doctor's jaw tightened. "Yes."

"No!" Rose begged, feeling utterly helpless. "Doctor, please, please don't do this."

"You'll die," Ahkethia stated softly.

The Doctor held her gaze. "I'll live."

"Barely," she conceded.

"It doesn't matter," the Doctor snapped. "Will you take one of my hearts as payment, or not?"

"Doctor, please..." Rose sobbed. "Please don't do this. I can stay inside the p'tar eye. I can. It doesn't matter. I don't care about getting back to my body. I don't. All that matters is that I'm with you."

But still the Doctor refused to listen, determinedly choosing to ignore Rose's words and tears. Instead he pulled back his shoulders and held Ahkethia's gaze.

"Do we have a deal?"


	46. Heart

**Chapter Forty Six : Heart**

"A heart, fresh cut and still warm," Ahkethia said softly. Her mouth savoured each word as though it was a delicious morsel. "I'll say this for you, Doctor, you do know how to tempt an old woman." She began to fidget with the jewelled rings on her fingers. "I admit that would be quite the trinket. Dried heart is easy enough to come by, but a fresh heart is far more difficult to procure. People do tend to be rather reluctant to relinquish their hearts. But then, I suppose it is moderately understandable, being as it results in their death."

"Doctor, have you completely lost your mind?" Korrok demanded. "You can't do this. It's insane."

His eyes bright and cold, the Doctor looked at Korrok. "You gave up an eye to save Enissa," he reminded him. "Was that insane? Are you saying that if you could live that moment over again, you wouldn't do exactly the same thing?"

"I... that..." Korrok drew in a breath and began again. "That was different."

"Not from where I'm standing," the Doctor said resolutely.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Rose demanded, her voice full of frustration and helplessness. "Korrok's right, it _is_ insane. I don't want you to do this. I don't. It's too dangerous."

Still refusing to acknowledge Rose, the Doctor returned his attention to Ahkethia. "Do we have a deal?" he asked again.

Ahkethia's lips curved into a slow and gleeful smile. "Oh, yes, Doctor," she said, her blue eyes flashing with cruel delight. "Indeed we do."

The deal now struck, the Doctor let out a breath. "Right," he said briskly. He took a step away from the table, removed his leather jacket and hung it over the back of one of the chairs. "Let's do this."

"Very well," Ahkethia said. "But first I'll have to mix a sleeping draft for you to drink." She tapped her chin with one finger as she considered the matter. "It'll need to be strong. Something to slow the flow of blood and numb the pain." She grinned and held the Doctor's gaze. "This sort of thing never works as well if you're thrashing about in agony."

"Whatever you need to do," the Doctor said without emotion, refusing to rise to Ahkethia's bait.

Chuckling to herself, Ahkethia turned and walked over to one of her bookcases. Her fingers danced across the dusty, worn spines of some of the books until she found what she was looking for. Muttering under her breath, she opened an aged book and began to turn the pages. After a moment, she crossed the room, opened a wooden store-cupboard and began to rummage through its contents.

The Doctor looked at Korrok. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If I don't..." He stopped and began again. "Rose is going to need someone."

"You're really going to do this, aren't you?" Korrok asked, a slow dawning realisation in his voice. "Nothing I say is going to stop you."

The Doctor did not hesitate in his reply. "If this is what it takes to save Rose, then yes. Yes, I'm absolutely going to do this."

Korrok nodded in reluctant acceptance of events he knew he could not change. "I'll take care of her, Doctor, you have my word on that."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Rose demanded. "Stop it! I might be a bloody paperweight, but I'm still here!"

The Doctor turned, reached across the table to the metal lantern and opened it. Carefully he removed the p'tar eye, held it in his hands and watched the swirling colours within it shift through shades of purple and lilac.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, you're not a paperweight?" he asked gently, and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Rose sniffed unhappily. "Easy for you to say," she grumbled.

The Doctor's smile faded as easily as it had been born. "Rose," he began quietly, "there's something I have to tell you. It's something that I should have told you before now, but it was never the right time. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. But, if I'm honest, I suppose I was afraid that it would make me too different, too alien. I was a coward. I should have trusted you. I should have told you."

"Doctor, you're scaring me," Rose said.

"I don't mean to." He stroked a thumb across the cool amethyst glass of the p'tar eye. "Time Lords have this little trick, it's... sort of a way of cheating death. Except... I'm not sure it'll work this time."

"What are you talking about? What kind of trick?"

"Time Lords, we change."

"Change?" Rose repeated in confusion. "What do you mean? Change how?"

"Rose, listen to me, this is important and there isn't time to explain everything, but you have to know that I... that this daft old face, it might change."

_"_Don't say that."

"Rose..."

"No!" she said vehemently. "I don't want you to change."

The Doctor eyes filled with sorrow. "Maybe you should be careful what you wish for."

Rose heard the defeated tone in the Doctor's words, and it frightened her more than anything they had ever run from. "What... what's that supposed to mean?"

The Doctor let out a breath. "Time Lords aren't immortal, Rose, they can die, just like everyone else."

"But you just said..."

"I want you to be aware of what might happen – either way. Yes, I might change, but then again... I might not." He gave a heavy sigh, the words that he knew he had to tell her were as honest as he could bear. "I've never had a heart cut out before and, well..."

"Are... are you saying that you're going to die?"

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. "I'm doing this without a safety net, Rose. But I want you to know that whatever happens, I don't regret anything."

"I don't want you to do this."

"I know."

Rose hesitated for a second and let out a shaky breath. "There's no point in me trying to talk you out of this, is there?"

"No."

Rose sobbed brokenly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you that I'd do anything to save you, Rose. And I meant it."

"I... lo—" She choked back her tears, and began again, needing to say the words. "I love you."

The Doctor smiled warmly. "And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it..." He paused for a moment and watched the p'tar eye glimmer with gold. "Rose Tyler..."

'Well now," Ahkethia said loudly as she placed three glass potion bottles, a large round glass jar and a handful of dried herbs down onto the table top. "It appears today is your lucky day." She cocked her head at the Doctor. "It turns out I had a good half bottle of a sleeping draft already mixed. Of course I'll still have to strengthen it, otherwise this will get a little... messy." She offered him a cat-like smile. "I even found a nice big jar for that heart of yours."

The Doctor did not flinch. "Good. The sooner we do this the better."

Ahkethia's bright blue eyes strayed to the p'tar eye that the Doctor was holding in his hands. Her smile widened. "Saying your goodbyes?" she asked blithely.

The Doctor's jaw tightened. "Something like that," he said as he carefully placed the p'tar eye back into the metal lantern.

"My, my, how... touching," Ahkethia said with clear insincerity.

Ignoring Ahkethia's mocking, the Doctor pushed the lantern across the table toward Korrok.

"I want you to take Rose outside," he said evenly. "She shouldn't be here when this happens."

"No!" Rose protested. "I want to stay. I want to stay with you."

Korrok picked up the lantern and nodded in solemn agreement. "You're right, she should not be here."

"Doctor, I want to stay!" Rose pleaded, heartbroken. "Please..."

"You can't," the Doctor said softly. "Rose, you can't." He looked again to Korrok. "Stay with her. She'll need you."

Korrok nodded his acceptance, then turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

As the latch fell, Ahkethia looked at the Doctor. "Alone at last," she whispered, and her lips curved into a sly smile.

"No offence, but there's only one woman I want to spend any alone time with, and it's not you." The Doctor leant back against the table. "So, if it's no trouble, would you mind if we hurried this along a bit?"

Ahkethia reached out and placed her hand on the Doctor's chest, directly above his left heart.

"Usually, the only time I can obtain a fresh heart is if I'm lucky enough to discover leftovers from a Crilvin's meal – although more often than not the remains aren't worth my time picking through them." She moved her hand from the Doctor's left heart to his right, and smiled. "Now, I have the luxury of not only procuring a fresh heart – but _choosing_ one." Her smile grew decadently wide as she leant a little closer to the Doctor. "Which heart is stronger, I wonder? Which heart is bigger? Which heart beats faster?" She chuckled to herself. "There are so many things to consider, I confess I feel quite giddy."

"Oh, that's just me. I have that effect on some women. I wouldn't worry about it," the Doctor told her casually. "Besides," he added with a grin, "you're not my type."

Scowling darkly, Ahkethia took a step away and let her hand fall back to her side. "I do not know the intricacies of your anatomy, Doctor," she admitted as she picked a cup from the table. "And I very much doubt that the peculiarities of your biology would be explained in any of my books." She poured the potions from the bottles she had selected, into the cup. "However, I feel that I can _almost_ completely assure you..." she paused for a moment and sprinkled the dried herbs into the cup, watching as they burned away to nothing. She lifted her eyes to the Doctor and smiled without mirth as she held the cup out toward him. "...that you won't feel a thing."

Without comment, the Doctor took the cup and held it in his hands. The liquid was thick and dark, and had a pungent aroma that reminded him of smoke and gunpowder. He glanced back to Ahkethia and saw eager anticipation shining in her eyes.

~oOo~

Outside, the warmth of the late afternoon sun was waning and a cooling breeze was drifting lazily through the air. With a heavy heart, Korrok sat down in the rocking chair on the porch and set the metal lantern in his lap. His one eye gazed despondently at the p'tar eye within, watching its colours shift.

"It seems so long ago," he began quietly, "but I remember telling you that the Doctor was too old for you. That life with him would bring you no peace. That he was a trouble maker and an adventurer."

"I remember."

"I asked you, if this was the life you wanted and you said..."

"It's a fantastic life," Rose whispered.

"...that it was a fantastic life," Korrok continued.

Rose sighed unhappily, remembering that even though she could hear Korrok, he could not hear her – only the Doctor could.

"I want you to know that I was wrong, Scrawny," he said. "The Doctor... he's a good man. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see it."

"I'm afraid," Rose admitted helplessly. "I'm so scared of losing him."

"I'm not sure I agree with what he's doing, and I imagine you've already told him a hundred times not to do it. But I do understand why he's being so stubborn, and why he's willing to take such a risk. He loves you as much as you love him. And I want you to know that if..."

There was a sudden crash from within the house. At once, Korrok grabbed the lantern and scrambled to his feet, storming through the door and back into the house. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

The Doctor was standing near the table. At his feet a cup rolled on the floor, its contents spilt and seeping through wooden floorboards. Ahkethia was standing a little way off from the Doctor, and behind her, stood Vhella – with a knife held firmly at Ahkethia's throat.


	47. Deal

Chapter Forty Seven : Deal

Korrok looked at the cup on the floor and the potion that was steadily dripping through the cracks in the wooden floorboards. In his heart he could not bring himself to mourn the loss of the sleeping draft, but the certainty that their only chance of saving Rose was now lost to them cut him deeply.

"Vhella, what have you done?" He took a step forward, but seeing Vhella's fingers tighten around the hilt of the knife he stopped abruptly.

"What have _I_ done?" she asked in disbelief. "What have you done, is the better question."

"Doctor, what's happened?" Rose's voice was filled with alarm; her imagination colouring events that she could not see. "Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder. "It's alright, Rose," he assured her. "Everything's alright."

"You're sure? We heard a…"

"I'm fine."

"Fine?" Vhella laughed brokenly. "Is that what you are, Doctor? Is it, really?"

"Vhella," the Doctor began quietly, his attention now fixed entirely upon her. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know _exactly_ what it is I'm doing!" she snapped. "It is you who seems to have lost your mind."

The Doctor took a breath. "Vhella, put the knife down."

"So that she can cut out your heart?" she asked incredulously.

"It's what we agreed," the Doctor explained. "I give Ahkethia one of my hearts and she saves Rose."

"And you _believe _her?" Vhella gave a brittle laugh and shook her head in bewilderment. "How can you, Doctor? How can you trust her?"

"It's not about trust!" the Doctor bellowed. "It's about..." He stopped suddenly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He sighed, defeated. "It's about desperation."

Vhella held the Doctor's gaze for a moment before switching her attention to Ahkethia. "Tell them what you did," she demanded.

The older woman's lips curved into a cat-like smile. "What is it you think I did?" she asked demurely.

Irritated, Vhella pressed the knife blade closer to Ahkethia's throat. "Tell them what you did, or I'll slit your throat from ear to ear."

"Vhella, don't do this." The Doctor took a cautious step forward.

"Stay back," Vhella warned, then glanced to Korrok. "_Both_ of you, stay back."

A tense silence began to fill the room, but it was quickly broken when Ahkethia began to chuckle to herself. The sound of the older woman's laughter caused Vhella's already frayed nerves to unravel a little more.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Ahkethia smiled. "Oh, just that I think it's safe to assume you are indeed my granddaughter. Bad blood will out, as they say."

Vhella's eyes, bright with unshed tears, rose to meet the Doctor's. She stared at him for a moment.

"Bad blood," she repeated quietly. "I used to think that was what was wrong with me too. I used to think that was why my father rejected me. I thought there was nothing I could do to change who I was. I know now that…"

"If you're going to cut my throat then get on with it," Ahkethia interrupted. "I'd rather that, than have to listen to you prattle on."

Angrily, Vhella pushed Ahkethia toward the Doctor, who caught and steadied the old woman.

"I saw what she did," Vhella announced, the knife in her hand slicing through the air as she gestured wildly to the other end of the room. "The potion she gave you to drink, she laced it with poison."

The Doctor's hands gripped Ahkethia's arms as he held her, his expression dark. "Is she telling the truth?" he demanded angrily.

Ahkethia tugged herself free of the Doctor's hold with surprising ease and she stepped back. She gave an apathetic shrug as her lips curved into a sneer. "Why should I settle for one heart, when I could have two?"

Korrok stepped forward and picked the cup up from the floor. He sniffed the small amount of potion that remained, then looked to the Doctor and nodded his head.

"The potion is tainted with t'gan venom – the scent is too distinctive to be anything else. Vhella's telling the truth. It is poison."

At this, Ahkethia turned to face Vhella. "Granddaughter," she said with contempt. "My blood, my daughter's blood, it runs in your veins. Yet you stand before me and betray your lineage."

"My blood does not define me!" Vhella said with fervour. "My actions do; the choices I make. I know that now." She stopped and looked at the Doctor, her eyes wide and bright with honesty. "Too much blood has been spilt already Doctor. My hands are soaked in it, they will never be clean, never, but I couldn't… I couldn't let this happen. I had to stop you. I had to stop her."

Expressionless, the Doctor stared at Vhella. "It wasn't your choice to make," he said after a moment.

"Not my choice?" Vhella echoed in confusion.

"Don't you see what you've done?" he continued. "You've taken away Rose's last chance – her only chance."

"No!" Vhella protested, shaking her head. "You're so blinded by hope that you can't see straight. Ahkethia would have killed you and then she would have killed Korrok. Don't you know that? She never intended to help you. Why would she?"

Struck by the conviction of Vhella's words, the Doctor looked at Ahkethia and finally saw that Vhella was telling the truth.

The Doctor turned away, his mind and body restless. He raked his hands over his head, trying to stave off madness. The possibility of losing Rose terrified him.

"Doctor?" Korrok said quietly. "We should leave. If we go back to the Coven then perhaps Enissa…"

"No," the Doctor said bluntly and turned to face Ahkethia. "Our deal still stands."

Ahkethia's periwinkle-blue eyes flickered with interest. "Knowing what you do, you still seek my help?"

The Doctor's jaw tensed. "One of my hearts, in exchange for Rose being returned to her body – only this time Korrok and Vhella stay in the room."

Ahkethia considered the matter for a moment. "Even with my knowledge of magicks you could still die," she warned. "Removing a heart is a messy business and life is such a fragile little thing."

"If I have to die to save Rose, then so be it."

"No!" Rose pleaded. "Please, Doctor, I can't lose you."

"You don't have to do this, Doctor," Vhella insisted. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do."

"No!" Vhella spun to face Ahkethia. "There is a better bargain to be made. His heart is nothing to you. He has with him something far more valuable – a prize beyond imagining. I swear it."

Ahkethia's eyes flashed with curiosity. Her head cocked slightly as she turned her attention to the Doctor. "Is this true, Doctor?" she asked, her voice cloyingly-sweet. "Are you keeping secrets from me?"

Confused, the Doctor frowned and glanced across to Vhella only to see her eyes pleading for him to trust her.

"I suppose," the Doctor began hesitantly, "that there's no point in me trying to deny it."

Vhella took a steadying breath and looked at her grandmother. Slowly she lowered the knife, then dropped it to the floor.

"He has with him… a black book."

"Liar!" Ahkethia snapped, venomously. "Do you take me for a fool? The seven sacred black books are hidden away from the world. They are locked in the towers of Castle Serefey and watched over by the sisters of the mist."

"All except one," Vhella corrected. "It was stolen years ago."

Ahkethia's eyes sharpened so keenly that they glinted like a birds. "Show me," she demanded.

The Doctor leant down and picked up Rose's bag from the floor, where it was propped against a table leg. Carefully he opened it, and under Ahkethia's watchful gaze, he emptied its contents out onto the table.

Ahkethia hurried to the table, her hand stretching out toward the black book. She did not touch it. Instead, she moved her hand, letting it hover briefly over the blood-stained knife that lay beside it. Taking an unsteady breath she moved her hand back to the book. Her fingertips tenderly explored the knife-wound in the books black-scaled cover and her eyes grew wide with wonder.

"I see now what you did to your arms," she said. "The book likely took more blood from you than it needed – as they are wont to do."

She smiled fondly at the book, clearly enamoured with it. She stroked its black scales with a soft and affectionate touch, as if she was comforting a cherished pet.

Cautiously, Vhella edged a little closer to Ahkethia. "A few years after it was stolen, the book came into the hands of my father. He knew its value, but he was afraid of the powers it held, so he sent me away to the coven and told me to hide the book there."

Intrigued, Ahkethia looked at her granddaughter. "Have you studied its pages?"

Vhella nodded slightly. "Every day."

"Well then," she said, and reached out to oh-so-gently brush Vhella's cheek with the back of her hand. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet, my girl."

At Ahkethia's touch, Vhella's eyes shone with fright. She had the good sense to blink it away almost instantly, but she knew from her grandmother's gleeful smile, that she had seen it.

Ahkethia turned suddenly to face the Doctor. "You may keep your hearts, Doctor, they no longer interest me."

The Doctor took a step forward. "We had a deal," he reminded her obstinately.

"And perhaps we still do."

"What do you mean?" Korrok asked, moving to stand at the Doctor's side.

"I will do what you ask of me," Ahkethia told them quietly. "But in return, you must do what I ask of you." She paused for a moment and smiled darkly. "Return the black book to Castle Serefey."

"You ask the impossible," Korrok stormed. "Castle Serefey doesn't exist."

Frowning, the Doctor looked at Ahkethia. "Is that true?"

"Of course it exists," she snapped. "It's as real as you or I. But it is many miles from here – in the lands to the North. And that is a dangerous place, Doctor, even for one as bold as you."

"If it exists, then I'll find it."

"And you'll return the black book to those who watch over it?"

"Yes," the Doctor stated bluntly.

"Then… I know of a spell that will break the enchantment," Ahkethia admitted.

"Thought you might," the Doctor said dryly.

Ahkethia cleared a space on the table top and held her hand out to Korrok. "Give me the lantern," she instructed.

Still wary, Korrok reluctantly held the lantern out to Ahkethia. Taking it, she placed it onto the table, opened its door and removed the p'tar eye. She looked to the Doctor for a moment, then she carefully set the p'tar eye down and held her hands over it, almost cradling the air around it, but watchful not to touch the p'tar eye itself.

"Rose?" the Doctor said gently.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Everything's going to be okay," he told her. "And I'll be right here the entire time. I promise."

"I know," Rose said quietly.

Ahkethia closed her eyes and she began to softly whisper words under her breath.

_Spiritus ligatio inesse atrum imperuim et magus,_

_Ego quaeso ut per nomen iste redimio tu._

_Sino mei vox carnero te per atrum caliga._

_Aspicio nihil, sentio nihil, audite nihil._

_Ibi est solus mei vox_

_Audite eius : tu operor non apto inesse illa magus._

_Usus vestri via domas_

_Ibi est solus mei vox rego tu._

_Peto quae est absentis._

_Reverto ut cruorem._

_Reverto ut caro._

_Reverto ut corpus._

_Reverto ut vita._

As she spoke the words of the spell, the colours inside the p'tar eye began to shift and change. Then, quite suddenly the entire p'tar eye shimmered with the most brilliant white light. Ahkethia stepped back from the table, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Rose?" the Doctor said gently. "Rose, are you okay?" But there was no response.

"She can't hear you," Ahkethia explained, making no attempt to conceal the amusement from her voice.

"What have you done to her?" the Doctor demanded, picking up the p'tar eye and cradling it protectively it in his hands.

Ahkethia drew back her shoulders and lifted her head high. "I have done nothing to her, Doctor, nothing except what you asked of me. I have kept my part of our bargain. All you need to do is take the p'tar eye back to the coven before sunset."

"Before sunset?" the Doctor repeated the words with suspicion. "Why before sunset?"

"If the spirit and body are not reunited before sunset, then the p'tar eye will crack and the spirit will escape."

The Doctor took a breath. "And Rose will die."

Ahkethia shrugged blithely. "That is not my business. I have done what you asked of me, Doctor. The rest is up to you."

"Rose's body is at the coven, that's miles from here."

"Then I suggest that you leave now," Ahkethia said, and pushed the black book closer to him. "And take the book with you. We have a deal, remember?"

The Doctor placed the p'tar eye back into the lantern as Korrok picked up Rose's bag and pushed the black book inside.

The Doctor looked at Ahkethia with cold, harsh eyes. "I hope that this is the last time our paths cross."

Ahkethia nodded graciously. "I hope so too, Doctor."

Korrok slung Rose's bag over his shoulder then held out his hand to Vhella, but Ahkethia moved between them.

"The girl stays with me," she insisted.

The Doctor turned to Vhella. "You don't have to stay here, not if you don't want to. You could come back to the coven with us."

Vhella hesitated for a moment and shook her head. "No, Doctor, this is where I belong." She took a step toward the table and reached out to the basket of herbs Ahkethia had picked from the garden. Sorting through them, she at last found what she wanted; a stem heavy with pale yellow-green leaves.

"Life is a series of forks in the road," Vhella said quietly. "I have taken the wrong road too many times to ever find my way back to the right path, but I can do this. I can make amends. I can make one right choice and know that I've done the right thing. I can do that." She took a steadying breath. "Take this," she said, offering the herb to Korrok. "Add it to something my father will eat or drink, then ask him to tell you of his crimes. He will tell you the truth. He won't be able to stop himself."

"He'll incriminate you," Korrok warned, as he took the herb and slipped it into a pocket.

"I know," Vhella admitted. "But I'm safe here. No one will come looking for me while I'm under my grandmother's protection."

"Is this what you really want?" the Doctor asked.

"It is."

The Doctor nodded his head briefly, accepting her decision. "Then, good luck to you."

Vhella smiled gently. "And good luck to you, Doctor," she whispered.

Turning, the Doctor and Korrok walked over to the door, opened it, and headed out into the afternoon sunlight.

They took purposeful strides over the grassy earth, and before long before Ahkethia's house was a good distance behind them. Only then did Korrok catch hold of the Doctor's arm and stop him.

"Why were you so angry with the terms of Ahkethia's spell?" he asked. "Did you forget about the magicks Enissa gave us? We can be back at the coven in minutes."

"I didn't forget," the Doctor said. "I just thought it best if Ahkethia believed she had the upper hand. I didn't want her to get suspicious. I thought it was better to leave her thinking she had won a small victory."

Korrok nodded in agreement and opened Rose's bag. "You were probably right to do so." He withdrew the pouch of ash Enissa had given them and opened it, tipping the contents to the ground. But all that fell were a few flakes of ash. The pouch was empty.

Looking at Rose's bag, still in Korrok's hand, the Doctor saw that one corner had a small hole in it where the seam was fraying. With heavy hearts, he looked at Korrok.

"It's gone," he said simply. "All of it. There's no telling where we lost it."

"Then… then we go back to Ahkethia, we demand that…"

"No," the Doctor said adamantly. "There isn't time, and she wouldn't help us anyway." He began to pace restlessly then stopped and looked at Korrok. "Come on, we're not done yet!" He slapped Korrok on the back. "Assets, assets!"

Korrok frowned in consideration.

"Well?" the Doctor prompted hopefully.

"I'm… thinking," Korrok said.

The Doctor looked to the sky, noting the position of the sun, then he glanced back to Korrok. "You said that the first time you went to Ahkethia – when she saved Enissa – you came from the village, not the coven, yes?"

"Yes," Korrok agreed in confusion.

"Which direction is the coven?" the Doctor asked.

Korrok glanced around to get his bearings, then pointed. "That way," he said.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"And the village?"

Korrok pointed again. "Over there."

The Doctor took hold of Korrok by the his upper arms. "And now, for the really important question," he said. "Which is closer?"

"The village," Korrok said.

At once, the Doctor turned about and set off walking at a brisk pace – but not in either of the directions that Korrok had pointed out to him.

"Doctor!" Korrok protested as he fell into step alongside him. "You're going the wrong way."

"I know," the Doctor said, and grinned madly.


	48. Return

**Chapter Forty Eight : Return**

They walked with long strides, determination and purpose in every step. Korrok was still unclear as to where they were heading but he trusted that the Doctor knew what he was doing, and as such did not question him further.

The afternoon sunlight was at their backs for a good deal of the trek and later when they began to feel the suns warmth begin to wane, neither mentioned it, they simply quickened their step.

Some time later, with the sun burning low in the sky, the two men clambered over a grassy bank and down the other side. As they did, the Doctor glanced to Korrok, a wide and gleeful smile lighting up his face.

"Come on!" he rallied. "We're nearly there." And he broke into a run.

Bemused, and a little out of breath, Korrok began to run too. "We're nearly _where_?" he asked, doing his level best to keep up.

The Doctor did not answer; instead he headed toward some trees and quickly disappeared from sight. Heaving in a breath, Korrok continued on after the Doctor with a dogged determination.

As Korrok came out on the other side of the trees he stopped abruptly. The Doctor was standing beside a strange, blue, box-like object.

As Korrok approached, the Doctor turned around, his features decidedly smug.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, beaming like a proud parent and gently patting the box with what Korrok took to be affection. "Impressive, isn't she?"

Korrok shook his head, clearly not understanding. "It's a box," he said, dumbfounded.

"It's _not_ a box," the Doctor corrected.

"It looks like a box," Korrok reasoned. "And if something looks like a box, it is safe to assume that every so often it might be mistaken for one."

"It's not a box," the Doctor repeated, a little defensively. "It's the TARDIS."

"Call it what you will, Doctor," Korrok said disparagingly. "The fact of the matter is that it's a… big blue box."

Choosing to ignore Korrok, the Doctor lifted up the metal lantern he carried, so that he could see the p'tar eye held within it.

"Hear that, Rose? The TARDIS – home sweet home!"

Surprised and intrigued, Korrok took a step closer. "Doctor, do you mean to say that this is your home?"

The Doctor lowered the lantern back down to his side and set Korrok with another grin. "Sort of, yeah."

Korrok frowned. "You're telling me that you live in a box?"

The Doctor's grin became obscenely ridiculous. "Korrok, my old fellow, prepare to be amazed."

Korrok raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I do not amaze lightly."

"Just get inside," the Doctor said, taking hold of Korrok by the arm. "And we'll be back at the coven before you can say _'it's bigger on the inside'_."

Bemused, Korrok looked at the Doctor. "Why would I say that?" he asked.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "You'd be surprised how many people do," he said. "Now, get inside!"

"Doctor, we don't have time to waste with…"

"Inside!"

Korrok gave a belligerent sigh and headed toward the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and let Korrok walk inside. A moment later, still grinning to himself, the Doctor followed.

Hearing the TARDIS door close behind him, Korrok turned around to face the Doctor. His one eye was wide with astonishment and his mouth had fallen open – wide enough to catch flies.

The Doctor, grinning from ear to ear, stood for a moment next to one of the coral struts. Korrok abruptly closed his mouth and pulled back his shoulders.

"This is… impossible," he said, glancing left and right, still trying to take it all in.

The Doctor stepped away from the strut. "I like to do five impossible things before breakfast," he said breezily. He headed over to the console and once there he began turning dials and throwing levers with a look of manic determination. After a moment he glanced back to Korrok. "It keeps things interesting, don't you think?"

Korrok slowly turned around, listening to the unusual notes that resonated through the room, and gazing at the weird and wonderful strangeness of his surroundings. When he was once again facing the Doctor his expression was even more dumbfounded than before.

"I think…" He stopped, shook his head and began again. "I don't know what I think any more."

The Doctor left the console and walked over to where Korrok stood. "I'm not one to blow my own trumpet – well, okay maybe I am - but trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"But…"

"Outside," the Doctor said simply, taking hold of Korrok by the elbow and steering him down the ramp.

"But we've only just come _inside_," Korrok protested, his busy gaze still searching out all manner of wonders even as he was manhandled toward the doors.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed emphatically. "And now we're going _outside_."

Korrok tugged his arm free of the Doctor's hold. "It would help if you could make up your mind," he stated churlishly. "Haven't you noticed how low the sun is in the sky? We don't have time for these infantile games."

"Oh, we have more time than you might think," the Doctor corrected. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff."

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey?" Korrok repeated in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a technical term," the Doctor breezed dismissively. "It would take far too long to explain, but well, you'll see." He opened the TARDIS doors.

Korrok, muttering disagreeably under his breath, stepped out of the TARDIS. He fell silent almost immediately as he looked around in amazement. They were back at the coven. In fact, they were directly outside Enissa's house.

Confounded, he spun around to face the Doctor. "What kind of magicks is this?" he asked, his voice full of wonder.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors. "Not magicks," he said. "Time Lord science." He checked his watch and then looked back to Korrok. "And if I'm not mistaken we have at least another hour before the sun is due to set."

Korrok glanced up at the sun and then back to the Doctor. "But that's… we…" He stopped and shook his head. "Oh, never mind."

The Doctor put his hand on Korrok's shoulder. "I think it's time we returned Rose to… Rose, don't you?"

Korrok smiled. "Yes, Doctor," he said. "I do."

~oOo~

Enissa pushed open the door to the room where Rose's body lay and stepping aside, she allowed Korrok and the Doctor to enter. Candles burned around the room, their light soft and restful. As he approached the bed the Doctor felt a dart of fear stab his hearts as the doubts he had so far managed to control, broke free of his hold for a moment. He took another step closer to the bed and stubbornly swallowed down his uncertainty.

He sat on the edge of the bed, opened the small metal lantern and, his hand shaking slightly, he removed the p'tar eye. The colours that had once been so vibrant within the orb were gone; changed by Ahkethia's magicks into a stark white light that shone cold and empty.

The Doctor stroked one thumb over the cool glass then looked at Rose, his gaze sombre. Tentatively he reached out and brushed a lock of her hair from her cheek.

"Rose," he said quietly. "If I believe in anything, I believe in you. And I know you'll come back to me, because…" he stopped abruptly, a sudden fear piercing his hearts. Doubts, that he had tried so long to ignore, cut through him like knives. Ignoring the sting of his wounds he swallowed hard and began again. "Please… just… come back to me."

Gently he took hold of Rose's hands and, trying not to think about how cold she felt, he carefully placed the p'tar eye into her open palms.

Not sure what to expect and hardly daring to breathe, he waited. But nothing happened. He glanced to Korrok and Enissa who were standing close to the bed, and he saw the concern in their faces.

It was then he heard a sound, like the creak of ice on a frozen lake as it thaws. Immediately he looked back to Rose. Hope was all he had left now, and he would not let it go.

The p'tar eye in Rose's hands was still white, still burning with a cold light, but it had changed – was continuing to change. As the Doctor watched, the glass seemed to dull, becoming more opaque. Small fractures began to spread rapidly across the surface of the orb. In only a moment the entire p'tar eye was so densely covered by the cracks that it looked as though it was made of delicate white lace.

Seemingly unstoppable, the fractures widened in places and the light within shone through these larger cracks. The p'tar eye glowed brighter as more of the light escaped and then, quite suddenly it shattered. Broken pieces of glass fell to the floor. And the light, was gone.

His mouth dry, his hands trembling, the Doctor reached out to touch Rose's face. Gently he brushed her cheek, half expecting – hoping – that she would open her eyes and look at him, that she'd smile and laugh and he'd pull her into his arms, the way he'd dreamed of doing a thousand times since she was first trapped. But she didn't. She was cold, still and lifeless and… nothing had changed.

The Doctor slowly drew back from Rose and looked at Korrok. "Ahkethia lied to us," he said, his voice hollow as his soul. "We never had a chance."

Korrok put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I know how much you loved her."

The Doctor looked back to Rose. "More than she ever knew," he said quietly.

Enissa stepped closer to the bed. "Doctor, aren't you forgetting what you told me before you left to find Ahkethia?"

The Doctor stared at Enissa and frowned a little. "What did I tell you?"

Enissa came closer. "You told me about the stories – fairytales you called them. Tales of magicks broken by a kiss."

The Doctor shook his head. "They're just stories," he said, regret heavy in his voice. "Besides, I kissed Rose when we found her at H'roh's shrine. If it was that simple she would have woken then."

"No, not necessarily," Enissa said with determination. "Rose was held by different magicks then."

"What do you mean, different magicks?" the Doctor asked.

Enissa took a breath and tried to explain. "Vhella's spell locked Rose's spirit inside the p'tar eye, but Ahkethia's magicks are meant to release her." She glanced to Rose and then back to the Doctor. "I think that the fairytale's are right, Doctor. Rose needs a prince to wake her from her enchantment."

The Doctor looked away. "I'm not…"

"You _are_ her prince, Doctor," Enissa insisted. "You've always been her prince. You just have to believe it."

The Doctor looked at Rose. It hurt so much to see her so pale and cold, to know that she was lost to him forever. And yet, if there was a chance that Enissa was right…

"Rose," he whispered, reaching out to gently cup her face with his hand. He leant in close to her, pressing his lips softly to hers. And he believed in magicks.

He drew back hesitantly, and as he did his breath caught as Rose opened her eyes and looked at him.

She smiled slowly. "What took you so long?"


	49. Friends

**Chapter Forty Nine : Friends**

The Doctor took Rose into his arms, hugging her tighter than he ever had before. He held her close against him, afraid to let her go, terrified that she might not be real.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he lost himself in the joy of having her back in his arms again, of her being warm and smiling and alive. The sudden realisation made him gasp for breath – she was alive. His Rose was alive.

He opened his eyes and drew back a little to look at her. Rose smiled widely, her brown eyes bright and sparkling with happiness. The Doctor's hearts ached with loving her.

"Rose," he whispered and he pulled her close once more. Tentatively his lips pressed against hers, kissing her softly, terrified and joyful all at once.

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's shoulders. Her hands slipped to the nape of his neck, her fingernails lightly grazing through his cropped hair. She opened her lips on a soft sigh, allowing the kiss they shared to deepen.

The Doctor held her closer, tighter, needing the reassurance of her to heal the pain and uncertainty he had borne too long without her.

He moved to touch her face, to brush her cheek, to slip long fingers through her hair. Easing her gently back down into the softness of the bed, he moved with her, following the pull of her body, losing himself in loving her.

Rose was soft and pliant in his arms. Every sense he possessed was overwhelmed by her. He wanted to fall and never stop. He wanted to sink into the contentment only she could give him. He wanted…

There was a cough, then another – louder the second time.

Reluctantly the Doctor broke the kiss. Smiling, he slowly drew back from Rose. Hardly able to look away from her, he reached out to take her hand and Rose interlaced her fingers with his.

Pressing her lips tight together in an effort to contain the ridiculousness of her smile, and certain she was blushing, Rose glanced to Korrok and Enissa.

"How do you feel, Rose?" Enissa asked gently. "You've gone through quite an ordeal. We've all been very worried."

Rose thought about it for a second. "Okay, I think. Feels a bit weird, I suppose; me being back in my body." The Doctor's hold on Rose's hand tightened a little. Rose offered him a reassuring smile. "Good weird," she clarified. "In fact, I'm fantastic."

"Yes, you are," the Doctor agreed. "You're absolutely fantastic." He reached out and pushed a lock of Rose's hair behind her ear. His knuckles gently brushed against her cheek as he did so. "How much do you remember?"

Rose frowned a little and let out a puff of breath. "Not sure. It's all a bit… fuzzy. Feels a bit like I just woke up from a weird dream. Only, the more I try to remember what happened, the more it slips away." She glanced to her hand still held so protectively in the Doctor's. Lifting her gaze, she stared into his watchful eyes. "I remember the important stuff." She smiled warmly. "I remember the things we said to each other."

Korrok took a step closer to the bed. "Perhaps it is for the best that you don't remember it all."

"Perhaps it is," Enissa said. "You've been through quite enough. There is no need to dwell on the finer details of such unpleasantness."

Rose bit her lower lip. "I suppose," she said quietly.

The Doctor's thumb brushed her hand and she looked at him, meeting the intensity of his gaze.

"Rose, if there's anything that you want to know about what happened, I'll tell you," he assured her. "You have every right to know and I'm not going to try and hide anything from you. But what matters most is the 'right here, right now'."

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah," she agreed. "It does." She smiled then wrinkled her nose in consideration. "I just have one question."

"Anything," the Doctor said earnestly.

Rose pulled a face. "What's thatsmell?"

The Doctor and Korrok immediately looked to Enissa, and for a moment the room was silent.

Enissa offered Rose an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid, the smell… is you."

Rose pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Me?" she said incredulously. "What are you talking about? I don't smell like…" She stopped and winkled her nose again. "Oh god, you're right, it _is_ me." Horrified, she looked at the Doctor for explanation. "I smell like fish. Why do I smell like fish?"

"I wouldn't say you smell like fish, exactly," the Doctor began with the cautious step of a man walking through a minefield. "I mean, yeah, as fragrances go there are some lingering mackerel-esque base notes but on the whole…"

"Mackerel-esque?" Rose interrupted.

"I meant… piscine," the Doctor quickly amended, although he had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't making things any better. He saw by Rose's expression that his suspicion was right. "It's very subtle."

Suddenly self conscious, Rose pulled her hand from the Doctor's. "No, it's not," she pouted.

The Doctor tried again. "You know, there's a settlement on the planet Ryus where they use fish oil as a form of body lotion. They smell far worse than you do – especially in summer. They smell _really_ bad in summer. No one goes to Ryus in the summer."

Rose shot him a dark look.

The Doctor sighed. "I'll shut up, shall I?"

"Might be an idea," Rose muttered.

Enissa moved a step closer to the bed. "I had to apply a variation of almur root oil to your skin while you were… in my care," she explained. "Its scent is sweet to begin with, but I'm afraid that the longer it is on the skin its perfume becomes more pungent."

Rose glanced at her hands and arms and noticed the thin coating of oil that gave her skin a slight sheen. She looked back to Enissa. "What was the oil for?"

"It was to stop your skin from decaying," Enissa explained gently. "If we hadn't used it… well…"

"It's okay." Rose nodded her head, understanding what it was Enissa had done for her. "Looks like I have a lot of apologising to do," she said contritely. "I've behaved so badly toward you and I know you didn't deserve any of it. I've been an idiot. I was jealous and stupid. I'm so sorry, Enissa. I really am."

Enissa shook her head. "There's no need for you to apologise. I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Thanks to you," Rose said.

"Not at all," Enissa corrected. "It's thanks to the Doctor and my father that you're alive. And I'm quite certain they have a wondrous tale to tell of their adventure, but it will have to wait." Her attention fixed squarely on the Doctor. "Rose needs to rest."

"Rest?" Rose wailed. "I don't need to rest! I've been in bed for…" she stopped suddenly and frowned. "Okay, I don't know how long I've been in bed for, but I'm thinking it's been a while."

"It has," Enissa confirmed. "And that's exactly why you have to rest. You're body isn't strong enough yet."

"Isn't strong enough for what?" Rose asked.

"Isn't strong enough for anything that involves you leaving that bed," Enissa replied firmly. "Which is why I insist that you stay exactly where you are."

"But I…" Rose began.

"No."

"Rose has a bed on the TARDIS," the Doctor volunteered. "I could…"

Enissa lifted an eyebrow. "No," she said emphatically.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Enissa's right," he said in reluctant agreement. "You do need to rest. Your body's been lying around doing nothing for a while. It has to get used to moving again." He reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Won't be for long."

Rose's attention shifted to Enissa. "How long?" she asked.

"After a glass or two of herbal tonic you'll be up on your feet in no time," Enissa assured her.

"How long?" Rose repeated.

"Tonight," she said with a smile. "I promise. You'll be well enough to leave my care tonight."

Rose nodded her head in acceptance. "Okay."

Enissa set her father and the Doctor a stern look. "Now, if you two would be so kind as to leave."

The Doctor frowned. "But…"

"Rose needs to take a hot bath," Enissa explained.

"You're not kidding," Rose said.

Enissa fought back a smile. "We can meet tonight at the feast tables. There is much to celebrate."

The Doctor leant forward and softly kissed Rose's lips, then drew back to stare into the depths of her brown eyes. "Tonight," he said, his voice a promise from his hearts.

Rose said nothing, she only grinned.

As the Doctor got up from the bed, Rose reached out and grabbed hold of Korrok's hand.

"Don't I get a hug?" she asked.

Korrok smiled fondly. "Indeed you do," he said. "In fact, I think a hug is long overdue." So saying, he bent down and wrapped Rose up in his arms, squeezing her tightly for a moment before letting her go and moving away from the bed.

Leaving the room, the two men walked through the house and out into the warm evening air. They were silent for a moment. Korrok sniffed loudly, then did it again.

"I… " He stopped and sniffed once more. "I seem to have something in my eye."

The Doctor reached into his pocket, produced a white handkerchief and handed it to Korrok.

Korrok took the handkerchief, dabbed his eye and blew his nose. "Thank you," he said gratefully and offered the now crumpled handkerchief back.

"It's okay," the Doctor said with a slight shake of his head. "You can keep it."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely certain, yes."

"Thank you," Korrok said again.

They stood for a while side by side, silently watching the sun falling low in the sky.

"It's going to be a beautiful sunset," Korrok said as the colours in the sky slowly shifted into vibrant hues of red, orange and gold.

"One of the best," the Doctor agreed.

~oOo~

Despite his best efforts to be fashionably late, his eagerness to see Rose again led the Doctor to arrive somewhat early at the feast tables. In fact he was one of the first there.

Looking around, the Doctor couldn't help but remember the last time he had been there; the night Mattor had died. The night he and Rose had fought – and made up. The night he'd finally stopped pretending. The night he'd told Rose exactly how he felt about her.

It seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since that night. So much had changed. He had accepted long ago that the universe rarely dealt him benevolent cards, so perhaps it was understandable that doubts began to pick at him as he sat there contemplating its sudden generosity.

No longer paying any heed to the people that were starting to mill around the tables, he sank into uncertainty until his hearts were sore. Maybe he was wrong to assume that he and Rose would simply pick up where they'd left off. Maybe it was too soon. Rose had after all gone through so much.

She'd almost died.

The memory cut him sharper than any blade, but he faced it all the same. His logical mind reasoned that brushes with death had a tendency to cause people to change how they saw things. Before he could stop himself his thoughts wandered to the idea that it was reasonable to assume that Rose might want to go home for a while. Spend some time with Jackie. And Mickey.

He took a breath and refused to follow that particular line of thought. His jealousy had no place showing its ugly head now – especially after all he and Rose had been through.

He swallowed hard. Time would be all she'd need. Just time. He clenched his hands while trying to convince himself of that.

If she did need time, and it was perfectly understandable that she would, then of course he would give her time, as much as she needed. Although… he hoped she wouldn't need too much. Too much time apart from her would be… unbearable.

He raked a hand through his hair and pulled away from such dour thoughts. He was being ridiculous. He loved Rose and as impossible as he had once thought it to be, she loved him. A broad and silly smile came easily to his mouth.

He gazed up at the moon and the stars and his hearts felt as if they might burst with happiness. She loved him. His Rose, his precious girl, she loved him and he was the luckiest man alive.

"When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong," Korrok announced somewhat magnanimously as he took his seat opposite the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I was wrong and I'm saying so," Korrok explained.

"Oh," the Doctor said and paused a moment. "Wrong about what?"

Korrok squared his shoulders. "I was wrong about you."

The Doctor felt the corners of his mouth tug into an amused smile. "Is this an apology?" he asked.

"No," Korrok said brusquely. "Of course not, it's... that is…" He sighed heavily. "Yes," he admitted. "I suppose it is."

"Apology accepted."

"But you don't even know what I'm apologising for," Korrok pointed out.

The Doctor shrugged. "You were an idiot, I was an idiot. You said sorry, I said sorry…"

"No you didn't."

"We'll pretend I did."

Despite himself Korrok smiled then nodded his head in agreement. Picking up a jug, he poured out a cup of pondweed juice.

"Don't I get a drink?" the Doctor asked.

Korrok frowned a little. "I didn't think you'd want one – not after last time."

The Doctor poured himself a large cup of pondweed juice. "Oh you know, getting drunk, singing campfire songs, exploring caves, escaping carnivorous spiders, risking life and limb on mad adventures." The Doctor lifted his cup to Korrok's. "That's what friends are for."

"Friends?" Korrok repeated. "Is that what we are?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yes," he said decisively and took a swig from his cup. Swallowing hard, he set the cup back down onto the table and tried to ignore the lingering taste of battery acid. "You don't think I'd drink this stuff with anyone else, do you?"

Korrok lifted his cup. "To friends," he said with a broad smile.

"To friends," the Doctor repeated and drained the rest of the pondweed juice from his cup. Placing the cup back down on the table, he looked at Korrok. "I don't know if this is the pondweed juice talking, but if you ever get bored, fancy a change, a bit of adventure… there's always room for one more on the TARDIS."

Korrok gazed up at the stars in silent contemplation, then looked back at the Doctor. "As generous as your offer is, I must decline. My place is here, where my heart is. We must all follow our hearts, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded his head, accepting Korrok's decision. He reached for his empty cup, rolling it absentmindedly in his hands as he looked at the witches who were eating and drinking at the other tables. After a while his attention returned to Korrok.

"Do you think Rose will follow her heart?"

A soft kiss was brushed against his cheek and turning, the Doctor found that Rose was standing beside him, her eyes bright and her smile wide.

"Always," she said.

...

...

_***Author's Note* If you'd rather this story finished as a 'Teen' rating, then this is where things end for you. Don't read the next chapter. **_

_**If however you want all this UST to be resolved, you'll be pleased to know that there's one more chapter to come, and it will contain smut and a happy ending. :) **_


	50. Lovers

**Chapter Fifty : Lovers**

Korrok moved to greet Enissa as the Doctor stood and swept Rose into his arms, lifting her off her feet in an exuberant hug.

"Doctor, put me down!" Rose laughed. "You'll break my ribs."

Setting Rose carefully back down onto her feet, the Doctor gave her a rueful grin. "Sorry," he apologised. "I'm just pleased to see you."

"It's only been a few hours," Rose pointed out, matching the Doctor's smile with her own.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Too long."

Rose pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it was."

Taking hold of Rose's hand, the Doctor took a moment to look at her. Her blonde hair was loose and brushed smooth so that it shone like spun gold. She was wearing a long, stone-coloured dress and a chestnut-brown leather corset, which was tightly laced with a narrow, black ribbon.

"You look… beautiful."

Rose smiled happily. "Sorry I kept you waiting so long. We would have been here sooner, but Enissa wanted to be sure I was okay," she explained.

Concerned, the Doctor looked at Enissa. "And is she?" he asked.

Enissa was silent for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure."

The Doctor's gaze narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You have to understand, what happened to Rose was entirely unprecedented," Enissa began. "The magicks used reacted in a way that no one could have predicted. I've already explained everything to Rose, but she needs to prepare herself for what is to come and…"

"What do you mean by, _'what is to come'_"? the Doctor interrupted. "What's going to happen to her?"

"As I said, Doctor, I'm not entirely sure. Even after consulting with my sisters, my conclusions are still little more than educated guesswork."

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand. "It's alright, Doctor. Everything's going to be alright."

Frowning, the Doctor looked back to Enissa. "Tell me about this guesswork of yours."

"A p'tar eye is used to keep whatever is held within it fresh for one hundred years. It is meant simply to prolong the potency of whatever magicks it holds. It was never meant to hold the consciousness of a person. That, coupled with the somewhat unconventional mix of magicks that were used and…" Enissa stopped and took a steadying breath. "It appears that Rose's lifespan has been extended. And by far more than a mere one hundred years."

Dumbfounded, the Doctor looked at Rose, only to see her wide, beaming smile. Rose slipped her hand from his and held it out toward him so that he could see her palm.

"It's like Enissa said, Doctor. Don't you remember? It was just before we left the coven to find Ahkethia. Enissa told you that I had an unusually long lifeline." Rose's brown eyes sparkled with a happiness she could scarcely contain. "She said that my lifeline was almost as long as yours."

The Doctor reached out to hold Rose's hand. Gently he traced her palm with his fingertips. Wide-eyed with wonderment, he looked back up at Rose.

"You're not afraid?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm not afraid of anything as long as I'm with you."

"And how long are you going to stay with me?" he asked tentatively.

Rose tilted her head as she looked at him, her tongue flicking to the corner of her mouth as she smiled. "Forever."

~oOo~

Later, when the huge white moon was surrounded by stars and the feast tables had grown quiet as people headed home, the Doctor and Rose reluctantly got to their feet. They knew it was time they left too.

Rose leapt into Korrok's embrace. Stepping back she smiled up at him, her eyes bright with tears. "Goodbye, Korrok."

Korrok leant forward and softly kissed Rose's forehead. "Goodbye… _Rose_," he whispered.

Rose looked at him in surprise. "What happened to calling me Scrawny?" she asked.

"Oh, I think that you've outgrown childish nicknames. And besides," he added with a smile, "Rose is a beautiful name."

Rose took a breath and blinked back her tears. "I… I want to say goodbye to Enissa before we leave." She looked at the Doctor. "I'll just be a minute."

The Doctor nodded his head and Rose turned to walk off toward one of the other tables, where Enissa was sitting, deep in conversation with two other witches.

"It's hard for her to say goodbye," the Doctor explained. "She's very fond of you."

"I'm very fond of her too," Korrok replied, his one eye misting over slightly. "But enough of this, we are all safe and well and that is more than anyone could have hoped for. So take your Rose and show her the stars again, Doctor. I have a feeling she has missed them more than she knows."

The Doctor grinned. "You still set on staying here?"

Korrok smiled in amusement. "Indeed I am. There is still the matter of Vhella's father to take care of. And that is something I would not miss for the world."

The Doctor nodded his acceptance. "Good luck."

"You too, Doctor."

The Doctor glanced over to where Rose and Enissa were saying goodbye, then returned his attention to Korrok. "I suppose I'd better be off, then."

"Before you go, I have something for you," Korrok said as he held out a small leather pouch to the Doctor. "I think you'll find a use for it."

The Doctor took the pouch, opened it and then, somewhat taken aback, he stared at Korrok. "Is this…?"

"It is."

The Doctor grinned broadly. "Thank you," he said earnestly and carefully pushed the leather pouch into his jacket pocket.

Before any more could be said, Rose returned and the Doctor offered his hand to her. Smiling brightly, she slipped her hand into his and turned with him to walk back through the coven toward Enissa's house, where the TARDIS waited for them.

They had not been walking long when the Doctor noticed that Rose was unusually quiet. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rose looked up at the Doctor. "No, I… I'm okay," she said then sighed, defeated. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened. And I just wish… I wish that Jexa hadn't died," she confessed mournfully. "I wouldn't ask you to go back and change things — I know we can't do that. And I know that I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for what Jexa did but… it still hurts."

The Doctor cupped Rose's face in one hand and smiled gently. "I think you need to talk to Parhta."

Rose's eyes widened and she took a step back. "No, I can't. I wouldn't know what to say to her."

"I was going to drop in on Parhta before we left anyway," the Doctor said. "It would be rude not to say goodbye and besides, you know what omelettes are like about good manners." He held out his hand to Rose. "Come on."

~oOo~

"Rose!" Parhta squealed in delight and got up from her soft straw bed. "Oh, I'm so pleased to see you that you're alive again! Not that you were ever dead, of course. I don't mean to imply that you were dead. Well, perhaps technically yes, you were. But the less said about that the better, don't you agree? Well of course you do. That was a silly question. Why wouldn't you agree? You don't want to talk about how dead you were. That would be such a depressing conversation." She trotted merrily toward Rose and the Doctor. "Have you come to say goodbye?"

"Yes, Parhta. We're leaving tonight and I…" Rose swallowed hard. "Parhta, I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Why?" Parhta asked, sounding somewhat baffled. "What happened?"

Taken aback Rose glanced at the Doctor, then somewhat hesitantly she looked back at Parhta. "I meant what happened to Jexa," she explained.

"Oh!" Parhta nodded her head, understanding. "Yes. That was very upsetting. We'd been together for so long, you see. And even though she could be difficult at times, a bit of a know-it-all even, I do confess that losing her so suddenly quite took the wind out of my sails. But then I shook some sense into myself and told myself to snap out of it. Jexa wouldn't have wanted me to wallow and these things happen, after all."

"These things happen?" Rose repeated in a horrified tone.

"Well, yes," Parhta agreed rather cheerily. "They do."

"It's all in _'Alrahk's Complete Treasury of Magical Beasts,'_" the Doctor explained with a smile. "Turns out I have a copy in the TARDIS library. I read it today while Enissa was making sure you were okay." The Doctor looked at Rose, his eyes sparkling. "Omelettes and phoenixes have a lot in common, you know."

"Am I supposed to understand any of this?" Rose asked bluntly.

"Once the dots are all connected, yes," the Doctor replied with a nod of his head. "Do you know anything about phoenixes, Rose?"

"A bit," Rose said, her brow furrowing in consideration. "They're a mythical bird that…"

"They're _not_ mythical…" the Doctor corrected, "but go on."

Rose began again. "They're a bird that dies in fire. From the ashes comes an egg and a baby phoenix hatches from the egg."

The Doctor lifted an eyebrow and waited.

Rose connected the dots. "You're saying that when an omelette dies and is burned on a pyre… they turn into an egg?"

The Doctor beamed. "I'm sure you've heard the old saying, _'you can't make an omelette without breaking eggs'_."

Rose shook her head. "That doesn't mean…"

"Doesn't it?" The Doctor smirked a little, his eyes bright and lively.

Rose looked at Parhta. "Is it true?" she asked, her voice somewhere between amazement and hope. "When an omelette dies does it become an egg?"

"Oh, yes," Parhta said. "It's quite true. Of course, we can only do it a certain number of times." She swished her tail proudly. "It's called the continuation."

"Did you know about this?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Not until today," the Doctor admitted. "Enissa mentioned the continuation at the pyres and that Jexa's name would be carried on. But I was so preoccupied with finding Ahkethia that I didn't think to ask what she meant by it."

Just then, there came a rusting noise from the straw bed that Parhta had been snoozing on. And as Parhta, Rose and the Doctor watched, a drowsy looking, cream-coloured baby omelette — about the size of a lamb — emerged from beneath the straw.

Rose's eyes grew big as saucers. "Is that… is that Jexa?"

"Yes," Parhta said as she trotted back to the straw bed and nuzzled the baby omelette fondly.

"But you said she was an egg."

"She hatched," Parhta replied in a matter of fact tone. "It's what eggs do."

Rose took a tentative step forward. "Jexa?"

The baby omelette lifted its head, looked at Rose with doe eyes and promptly stuck out her tongue.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that!" Parhta reprimanded the baby omelette. "I won't have you forgetting your manners."

The baby omelette put its tongue back inside its mouth and gave Parhta a look of contrition.

"That's better," Parhta said and looked at Rose. "I've been thinking about what to call her."

"But I thought… I mean, you said she was Jexa."

"Indeed," Parhta said. "She was Jexa. And in a way she always will be, but in another, she is not." Parhta clarified.

"Sorry?" Rose said in confusion.

The Doctor came to stand beside Rose. "When an omelette dies and is reborn, they become a new life. They honour their old life in their name. Names are very important — especially for an omelette. You can tell a lot from a name."

"Exactly," Parhta agreed. "And I was thinking… would you mind if I named her after you two dear people?"

"You want to call her, _the Doctor and Rose_?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"Heaven's no," Parhta chortled in amusement. "That would be a mouthful, even for an omelette. No, no I was thinking of shortening it somewhat. What do you think of…" She took a breath, puffing out her chest. "D'rose," she said dramatically.

The Doctor looked at the baby omelette, who was now sleepily munching straw. "D'rose Jexa Tull Feeg Veer Groghar Misk." He smiled and looked back at Parhta. "We'd be honoured."

"Oh, wonderful!" Parhta beamed. "I'm so pleased."

"Hello, D'rose," Rose said softly.

The baby omelette lifted her head to look at Rose, then fluttered her long, dark eyelashes, gave a yawn and settled down on the straw, falling asleep almost immediately.

Parhta took her place next to D'rose and gave a tired sigh. "Motherhood, at my age. Gracious, I'm sure I don't know what I'm letting myself in for."

"I think you'll be a wonderful mother," Rose assured her.

"You do?" Parhta said, sounding in no small way relieved. "Oh, I hope so."  
She took a mouthful of straw and covered D'rose up with it. "I must admit, I'm quite looking forward to it. I expect it'll be rather thrilling and…" She yawned and lay her head down next to D'rose. "Rather exhausting, too."

The Doctor drew Rose into his arms and for a moment they watched Parhta and baby D'rose settle down together for the night. It wasn't long before both mother and daughter were purring contently.

"We should go," the Doctor whispered, his lips brushing the words against Rose's forehead.

Rose tilted her face so that she looked into the Doctor's eyes. "Do we have to?" she asked. "Can't we stay a bit longer?"

"I don't think so." The Doctor cupped Rose's face with one hand. Gently he stroked his thumb across the apple of her cheek and when he spoke again his words were dark, whispered promises. "What I want to do with you isn't for innocent eyes."

~oOo~

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and headed over to the central console. Rose leant against one of the coral struts and watched in silence as the Doctor moved around the controls, instinctively turning all manner of dials and levers. Around them, the TARDIS shuddered into life as it swept them away, back into the time vortex.

When the Doctor looked at Rose he saw that she was smiling. He held out his hand to her. "Come here."

Rose stepped away from the coral and slowly began walking toward the Doctor. When she was close enough the Doctor reached out and tugged her into his arms. He held her for a moment, staring into her eyes as if there was a part of him that still couldn't quite believe she was real. With a smile of wicked intent he pulled her closer and kissed her.

Rose pressed her body against the Doctor's and slid her arms up and around his neck, all the while her heart racing faster.

The Doctor's arms wrapped around Rose and his hands settled at the small of her back. His body hard against hers, the Doctor pulled Rose closer still, so that she was left in no doubt as to how much he wanted her.

Her own desire building, Rose moaned softly as she opened her mouth to the Doctor's deepening kiss. She pushed her hands into his hair, her fingernails gently scratching his scalp, pulling him closer, wanting more.

The Doctor's hands slid to her waist and before she understood what was happening, he had broken the kiss and was holding her at arms length, his hands firm at her waist.

He was frowning. "You hear that?"

Catching her breath, Rose stared up at him, a little dazed. "Hear what?" She licked her lips. "I don't hear…"

"That!"

Rose frowned. She could hear it now. It was a muffled ringing sound.

"Oh!" Rose said as she slipped out of the Doctor's embrace and headed over to the TARDIS doors. "It's my phone!"

The Doctor glanced over to where Rose was kneeling and saw that she was rummaging through her bag. The ringing noise was getting louder.

"When did you…?"

Rose looked up, the phone in her hand. "I dropped my bag off here just before me and Enissa left to go to the feast tables," she explained with a grin. "Didn't see any sense in carrying it around all night." She glanced at the phone. "It's mum."

The Doctor slumped back against the console table. "Course it is." He sighed heavily. "It's like she has a sixth sense about... stuff."

Rose fought to control her smile. "What sort of stuff?"

The Doctor's eyes darkened as he looked at Rose. "Me kissing you, touching you, making love to you, making you scream when you…"

"Voicemail," Rose said suddenly as she switched her phone off and dropped it back into her bag. "Bloody brilliant invention." Grinning madly she ran toward the Doctor and kissed him.

After a moment the Doctor drew back to look at Rose. One hand moved from her hips to her waist to the curve of her breast. He smiled as he watched Rose half close her eyes, a soft breathy sigh escaping her parted lips.

"Last chance to run," he whispered darkly.

Beaming, Rose shook her head. "Not this time, Doctor. I'm right where I want to be."

~oOo~

The room that the Doctor led Rose to was large and opulent, softly lit with candles and the bed was made of an ornately carved black wood. It was covered with a rich plum-coloured silk and velvet throw that trailed onto the dark wooden floor. A log fire burned brightly and for a moment Rose watched how its flames cast dancing shadows onto the walls, but then the Doctor drew her into his arms, kissed her and suddenly they were all that mattered, all that existed.

Their clothes, unnecessary and unwanted as they were, were removed slowly, with reverence and patience. Ribbons, buttons and zips were undone as each garment was gradually discarded and allowed to slip away from warm skin, falling like hushed sighs to the floor. There was no awkwardness or uncertainty between them. Their hearts had ached too long for this moment and all they felt was love, desire and completion.

His eyes filled with dark intensity, the Doctor brushed Rose's cheek with the back of his hand and watched her smile. Carefully he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down and moving to lie beside her.

They held each other in the soft light and between kisses and whispered promises their hands learned the soft curves and smooth planes of each others bodies. Their breath quickened and their hearts raced as their kisses, slow, sweet and heady, blurred their thoughts and dragged them deeper into blissful intimacy.

Rose trembled from the slow, precise artistry of the Doctor's touch; fingertips tracing paths across her skin. Her breath caught as one cool hand cupped her breast and she felt his lips close over her nipple, drawing it into his mouth, sucking gently. Her eyes widened and she arched beneath him, gasping as pleasure shot through her. Her hand moved to rest at the back of his head, gently holding him to her breast and through adoring eyes she watched as with lips and tongue he brought her nipple to a firm aching peak.

Slowly the Doctor moved away from Rose's breast, his kisses moving to trail down Rose's body. Glancing up at her he smiled then gently moved his hand between her legs, long fingers exploring her warmth.

Rose gasped, lifting her hips as her hand fisted into the silken bedding. "Doctor!"

"I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you," he told her, his voice rough with honesty and emotion. "Told myself a thousand times that I was an idiot, that you'd never feel that way for me, that you'd never want me."  
Gently he eased her legs apart, settling himself between them. "But the ache for you never went away. Never."

She felt him move higher, felt his fingers spread her open, felt his breath as he leant in closer.

"And now that you're mine… I'll never let you go."

Rose closed her eyes when his tongue slid inside her, exploring, tasting, driving her insane with want. Her heart felt like thunder and her skin was aflame.

With a muffled cry she raised her hips, giving herself up to him, already feeling the fire in her blood sweeping through her body.

Long fingers pushed inside her and Rose's eyes opened as she cried out needless encouragement. Her hand moved to the back of the Doctor's head, fingernails scratching his scalp as he stroked and devoured her.

She cried out his name as she arched under him, lost in the orgasm he had brought her to. Her body soared and she drifted in white light, she half believed that she had died, half believed that it was only his kiss that brought her back to life.

She looked at him through heavy lashes as she caught her breath. He was above her, his eyes so dark they appeared almost entirely black. His body was tense and she reached out to place her hand over one of his hearts, smiling to herself as she felt its strength.

He drew closer and she wrapped her legs around his hips, her gaze holding his. Neither would look away. This moment was theirs.

He pushed deep inside her and they clung to each other as they moved. She was fire beneath him, around him. He closed his eyes, pushing deeper, pulling back, then in again, harder this time.

Rose clung to him, lost in the storm and let him take what he needed, what they both needed.

He whispered her name against her skin, over and over and over, falling into the rhythm that their bodies moved to. Hushed words of love, sweeter than ambrosia were spoken between breaths and kisses.

Rose wrapped her arms around her lover, holding him close, sure that she would never let him go. A moment later she cried out in pleasure; breathless, she arched her body and her orgasm seared through her.

The Doctor held Rose in his arms as she clenched and tightened around him. The sensation was like nothing he could ever have imagined. He loved her, she was his hearts, she was his soul. Moving closer, kissing her, her felt his body shudder, he gasped and all control lost he pushed deep and hard into Rose as his own orgasm swept him into the dark.

~oOo~

Rose woke to find herself in a warm bed, the Doctor lying next to her. Her memory stirring, she gave him a lazy smile and stretched her body under the covers.

"Hello," the Doctor said, his eyes sparkling.

Rose beamed. "Hello." She stretched again and yawned. "How long have I been asleep?"

The Doctor moved closer to Rose, brushed his lips to hers then pulled back to look at her. "A few hours."

Rose pulled herself up a little and looked at the Doctor. There was a question to ask and she wasn't going to shy away from it, not after all they'd been through. She took a breath. "What happens now?"

The Doctor frowned a little. "Well, I suppose a shower, a cup of tea, some breakfast maybe and…"

"I meant what happens with _us_ now." she bit her lip for a second.

The Doctor smiled broadly. "How about I take you to visit your mum? Then we can go and find the mysterious Castle Serefey. I'm sure that compared to telling Jackie Tyler that I'm in love with her daughter, returning a black book will be a piece of cake."

Rose caught her breath, it was still so new, hearing the words. She could barely keep control of her smile. "You're gonna tell my mum that you're in love with me?"

Smiling, the Doctor reached out to gently touch Rose's face. "It's not like I can hide it anymore. Hand holding's one thing, but from now on I'm going to be kissing you — _a lot_. She's bound to notice."

Rose pulled him close and kissed him. The Doctor held her gently then drew back a little, his smile as broad as Rose's. Remembering something, he reached under his pillow.

"I want to show you something," he said and opened his hand to Rose. In his palm lay a piece of amber-faceted gemstone that caught the light and shimmered as if a bright flame was locked within it. "Galifyirre," the Doctor said. "It's all that's left of my home planet. I gave it to Korrok when we were in the caves, but last night at the feast tables he gave it back to me."

"It's beautiful," Rose said, and meant it. She'd never seen anything quite so striking.

"I'm glad you think so." He reached under one of the pillows again. "As it turns out, Korrok is one of the few alchemists who can actually turn lead into gold." He opened his hand. "He also gave me this."

Rose stared at the beautiful ring that lay in the Doctor's palm — a smooth band of gold that was set with a perfectly cut piece of galifyirre.

She took a breath and lifted her eyes to meet the Doctor's. "Is that…"

"Looks like it."

She hesitated a moment. "Does that mean that you're…?"

The Doctor smiled. "Might be."

Rose let out a breath and looked back to the ring. "Right."

There was a moment of silence.

"If I was…"

Rose's eyes darted back to the Doctor's. "Are you?"

There was no hesitation. "Yeah."

Rose swallowed hard. "Right," she said.

The Doctor glanced at her. "Is that a yes?" he asked, knowing how much rested on her answer.

Rose looked up, her eyes as wide and bright as her smile. "Yes."

His hearts ready to burst, the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her.

After a moment and with her world still spinning, Rose pushed him back slightly, meeting his gaze once more.

"Just to be sure — you did just ask me to marry you didn't you?"

The Doctor's smile was something wicked. "Sort of, yeah."

Rose sighed in relief and tugged the Doctor back down to meet his kiss again.  
Another moment passed and this time it was the Doctor who drew back, his expression perplexed. "Just to be absolutely sure — you said yes?"

Laughing happily, Rose nodded her head. "I said yes."

The Doctor carefully slipped the galifyirre ring onto Rose's finger. "Fantastic."

Rose slowly pressed her lips to the Doctors. "Yeah," she whispered as he drew her into his arms. "It is."

~The End~

.


End file.
